Vongola Orphanage
by Okuri Soji
Summary: Tsuna menghilang disaat satu per satu keluarga dekat Vongola ditemukan terluka, 3 nama dari masa lalu Giotto ikut terangkat dan terseret dalam masalah. Apa hubungan 3 orang ini dengan peristiwa 5 tahun lalu?. AU.
1. Prologo

**Good day minna-san :)**

**This my first KHR Fics, so bear with it :D**

**and i am working on some other fanfics, but then suddenly this idea came out and i felt like i want to publish it :D**

**so here it is.**

**well, I won't continue the chapter if there aren't any responses, like maybe Reviews or PMs.**

**i know, you can't tell by reading the prologue. but i promises, the next chapter will be... WOW! -lol-**

**and also, i'm gonna mix up some languages. like Italiano, Fance, English, Japanese and Indonesian :D**

**Disclaimer comes first; have you ever see my name written on the manga and anime's credit? no? then YES! i'm not the owner of KHR. if i did? i will make Giotto marry me instead of being a vongola leader ^_^;**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Italia_

Seorang pria berambut pirang berdiri dibalik sebuah pohon besar, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah setelah berlari cukup lama dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Ia mencoba menarik nafas, menghirup udara bersih sebanyak-banyaknya.

_Aku tidak boleh berhenti disini..._

Ia mendongakan kepalanya, merasakan angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambutnya menyapu wajahnya. Mata emasnya menatap langit malam yang mulai terasa dingin.

_Aku harus segera menemuinya..._

_"Laggiu!"_

_"Prenderlo!"_

Pria berambut pirang itu melihat kearah belakang, melihat kerlap-kerlip cahaya senter yang terlihat berlalu lalang. _"Che!"_ pria itu menggertakan giginya lalu menatap ke depan, ke arah jalanan kosong yang tidak dilalui oleh cahaya senter.

Dengan satu hentakan kaki, pria itu berlari secepat mungkin ke arah pintu gerbang besar.

_"OI! LAGGIU!"_ seorang pria dengan suara serak berteriak sambil mengarahkan senternya ke bada pria berambut pirang, _"DOPO UTERO!"_. Dalam sekejap ratusan pria berjas hitam mengejar pria pirang yang kini berhasil melompati pagar tinggi yang menjadi pembatas antara pria berjas hitam dan dirinya. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendesah lega saat mengetahui pria berjas hitam berada jauh dibelakang. Ia berlari ke ujung jalan, mencoba mencari kendaraan yang masih berlalu lalang.

"BOSS!"

Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh, mendapati seorang pria berambut merah melambaikan tangannya dari dalam sebuah mobil. Pria itu turun dari dalam mobilnya dan segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk pria berambut pirang. Pria itu mengangguk dan segera menghampiri si rambut merah dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

_"Come va?" _

Pria berambut pirang menarik nafas panjang lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran tempat duduk. Ia melonggarkan simpul dasi yang melingkari lehernya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"..."

Begitu mendengar ucapan dari pria berambut merah itu, Giotto, membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Nafasnya tercekat diujung tenggorokannya, seolah sesuatu menahan dirinya untuk bernafas. Tanpa sadar, Giotto mengepalkan tangannya, mengepalkannya dengan keras hingga pembuluh darahnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas di kulit putihnya.

"_Accidenti a __te_, Daemon Spade"

* * *

**Translation:**

_Laggiu!_ : Over there! [an expression when you're after something]

_Prenderlo_! : Catch him [i'm not sure about this one though]

_Che!_ : in indonesian, it sounds the same as 'Cih!'

_Dopo Utero_ : After Him

_Come va _: How's everything? [an expression when you want to know about some current situation]

_Accidenti a te_ : More likely an expressio of cursing someone. bad words. and there's no specific meaning ^_^;

**Anyway, The chapter will be updated if there're at least 7 reviews [why 7 ? because my name consist of 7 alphabets~ LOL]. the more review i get, the more i can write because your reviews might encourage me. psst, i'm done with chapter 1 already, so as i get the 7th reviews i'll update it :D**

**Edited; Translation added.**


	2. Chapter 1: Come and Go

**magemage malas login **LOL~ username-mu mencerminkan segalanya[?]. Iya, chapter lalu masih Prolog jadi sedikit lebih pendek, soalnya kalo dibuat terlalu panjang bisa-bisa semua ceritanya selesai dan ketebak di prolog duluan :)** Ileyra **Chapter 1? well, ini udah release :) terima kasih atas typo-warning-nya :) Iya, ada kesalahan waktu posting pertama kali, translationnya belum diketik, hehe. anyway. translation added, di check ya :) **Raikyoku3173 **Giotto kabur dari... psst~ masih rahasia :D ditunggu ya update-annya. **Kagami Hikari** Haha, oke ini lanjutannya :D **Suzuru Seiyo** Salam Kenal, sebenarnya itu hanya judul sementara, karena aku sendiri belum menemukan judul yang pas, tapi tenang aja, selain akan ada adegan action, romance juga bakal menghiasi fanfic ini kok :) Ya, itu baru prolog, dan mungkin Spade akan muncul lagi di chapter selanjutnya [dan belum bisa diberi tahu kapan :) ] Translation added di chapter prolog, di check lagi ya :)

**For those who have submitted reviews, thank you so much :) and yeah, translation added for the prologue-chapter. and please do leave me some review, so i know which part should be written or should be not. and also tell me if there's any Typo :)**

**Disclaimer : Maybe If KHR was mine, I would Make the second season of the anime, and made Giotto the heroin. LOL.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Vanno E Vengono_**

**_Someone might come and go and we will never know when will it happen_**

**o0o**

"Dino-nii!"

Seorang pria berambut kuning madu menoleh kebelakang, mencari-cari sumber suara yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum hangat saat menemukan sumber suara tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Seorang anak berumur 5 tahun dengan rambut coklat dan mata coklat-karamel.

"Tsuna!" pria yang kerap dipanggil Dino itu berjongkok, melebarkan tangannya lalu menangkap Tsuna dalam pelukannya. "Dino-nii!"

"Kau bermimpi lagi?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan lalu membenamkan kepalanya dileher Dino. "Lagi-lagi meleka muncul... dan..dan..meleka... meleka punya pistol, dan pisau, dan gelgaji besal". Tagis Tsuna-pun akhirnya tumpah, membasahi baju Dino. Dino tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Tsuna, lalu mengelus kepalanya agar membuat bocah kecil itu merasa tenang.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Tsuna"

Tsuna mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Dino dengan mata berair. Dino tersenyum ramah sambil mengeringkan wajah Tsuna yang mulai basah oleh air mata dengan salah satu tangannya, mengusapkannya secara lembut. "Tadi aku menonton berita pagi, dan mereka bilang di Jepang tidak ada kejahatan apapun"

"Hontouni?"

Dino mengangguk. "Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, karena nanti kita akan menemani Romario ke supermarket"

Seulas senyum muncul, mengukir wajah Tsuna dengan indahnya. Ia memeluk Dino erat, dibalas oleh pelukan hangat Dino.

"Aku mandi dulu, Dino-nii" Tsuna mencium pipi Dino saat Dino melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan bocah kecil itu berlari masuk kedalam.

Vongola Orphanage, sebuah panti asuhan yang didirikan oleh seorang pria tua bernama Timoteo. Usianya kurang lebih 70 tahun. Ia kini menetap di Italia dan menyerahkan Vongola Orphanage pada cucu-cucu wanitanya. Nana dan Bianchi. Kedua wanita ini mengurus segala kebutuhan hidup di Vongola Orphanage, dibantu oleh Romario dan Giannini dalam pelaksanaannya.

Selain sebagai panti asuhan, Vongola Orphanage juga berfungsi sebagai tempat penitipan anak. Sebagian penghuninya adalah anak-anak yang dititipkan orangtuanya untuk bekerja, mereka akan diantar pada pagi hari dan dijemput saat menjelang malam.

Gedung Vongola Orphanage sendiri berbentuk kastil kuno dengan gaya Eropa khas. Terdiri dari puluhan kamar tidur dan 2 perpustakaan. Tidak hanya itu, gedung Vongola Orphanage sendiri memiliki kebun bunga dan buah di belakang, serta sebuah taman bermain dengan berbagai wahana seperti jungkat-jungkit dan ayunan.

"Tsuna, kau yakin hanya mau itu?" Dino bertanya sambil menunjuk kearah sekotak biskuit coklat yang dipeluk Tsuna. Tsuna menunduk, menatap kotak biskuit yang dipeluknya lalu mengangguk, "Aku cudah beljanji pada Gokudela dan Yamamoto untuk membeli ini jika ke cuperlmalket, Dino-nii"

Dino mengusap dagunya, "Apa itu cukup? Selagi kita di supermarket belilah sesuatu yang lain, toh ada Romario bersama kita"

"Dino-san, apa barang yang kau beli tidak terlalu banyak?"

Dino menoleh, menatap pria bernama Romario dengan satu alis terangkat lalu menatap troli belanja yang ada disampingnya. Tumpukan makanan menjulang tinggi keatas, melebihi tinggi Dino sendiri. Dino tertawa, menampilkan deretan giginya yang mengkilap.

"Tidak apa-apa,kan? Toh akhirnya yang memakannya bukan hanya aku"

Setelah membayar semua barang-barang yang diperlukan, termasuk semuasnack milik Dino, mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir, untuk meletakan semua barang belanjaan yang mereka bawa.

"Ah, Alaude-san" Dino melambaikan tangannya begitu ia melihat seorang pria bermantel hitam berdiri dihadapan mobil milik Romario. Pria yang disapa Alaude itu tak menggubrisnya, ia hanya berdecak kesal sambil merogoh kantong mantelnya. "Kali ini kau bebas" Ucap Alaude dingin sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Dino dan Romario serta Tsuna yang bersembunyi dibalik kaki Dino.

_Untung aku sudah menyuruh Romario memarkirkannya di tempat yang benar..._

"A-Alaude-san... Ma-Maafkan saya, Seharusnya waktu itu saya lebih berhati-hati untuk memarkirkan kendaraan" Romario membungkukan badannya, memohon maaf pada pria berambut perak yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Alaude mengangguk pelan, "_il est bien_" It's Ok, ucapnya singkat.

Alaude mengganti arah penglihatannya, menatap bocah kecil berambut coklat yang mencengkram erat celana Dino, rasa takut terpancar dari mata coklatnya.

"K-Konnichiwa, Alaude-cama"

Dino terkikik pelan mendengar ucapan Tsuna, ia mengelus kepala bocah kecil itu dengan penuh kehangatan. "Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sapaan –sama, Tsuna?"

Tsuna mendongak, menatap Dino yang masih tertawa pelan.

"Ka-Kalena Alaude-cama..." Tsuna terdiam. Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya di celana Dino dan tangan lainnya memeluk kotak biskuit yang tadi dibelinya. Dino tersenyum, "Apa boleh Tsuna memanggilmu 'Alaude-nii', Alaude?" Dino mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pria berambut perak dihadapannya, menampilka seulas senyuman yang dapat mencairkan suasana.

Alaude tak mengubah ekspresinya sedikitpun. Ia menatap Tsuna yang masih menatapnya dengan rasa takut, seolah Alaude adalah seekor binatang buas yang siap memangsanya kapanpun. "Aku harus pergi" ucapnya sambil berjalan melewati Dino, Romario dan Tsuna, meninggalkan ketiganya yang terdiam.

Dino menoleh, menatap punggung Alaude yang berjalan menjauh. _Sigh..._

**_o0o_**

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Tsu-kun" seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek tersenyum sambil mencoba memasukan sekantong makanan beku kedalam lemari es. "Cama-cama, Mama"

Tsuna menutup pintu lemari kabinet dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berjalan kearah Nana sambil tersenyum. Nana mengangkat alisnya, namun dengan segera ia tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Tsuna.

"Kau ingin menemui, Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-kun, bukan?" tanya Nana ramah. Tsuna mengangguk penuh antusias. Nana tersenyum ramah, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah laci dan mengambil sekantong permen. "Berikan ini pada mereka, dan ini untuk Kyoko-chan, mengerti?"

"Aye-Aye, sil"

Nana tertawa pelan. Ia mengambil 4 buah permen lolipop dari dalam kantong dan menyelipkannya didalam kantong baju Tsuna.

Begitu selesai bersiap-siap, Tsuna mencium pipi Nana lalu berlari menuju halaman belakang, tempat dimana taman bermain Vongola berada.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna berhenti sesaat, ia tertawa riang dan kembali berlari menuju tempat Gokudera dan Yamamoto berada. Tsuna menunduk, kedua tangan menempel pada lututnya dan nafas terengah-engah saat ia sampai ditempat Gokudera dan Yamamoto. "Halo teman-teman-AH!"

Tsuna menjerit histeris saat menyadari permen lolipop yang ada di kantongnya berjatuhan ke tanah. Dengan segera Tsuna memungutinya dan mengelap permukaan plastik pembungkusnya dengan bajunya, menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

"Maaf teman-teman..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tenth! Setidaknya permennya tidak kotor"

"Gokudera benar, Tsuna"

Tsuna mendongak, menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan bersalah. Namun rasa cemasnya hilang saat melihat Gokudera dan Yamamoto tersenyum kearahnya. Kedua temannya meraih permen yang dipegang Tsuna, membuka bungkusnya dan memasukannya kedalam mulut mereka.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto, Kakak beradik keturunan Jepang-Italia. Umur Gokudera setara dengan Tsuna, 5 tahun, dan Yamamoto berumur 2 tahun lebih tua. Dua kakak beradik tersebut adalah teman bermain Tsuna, mereka menghabiskan waktu bertiga hampir setiap akhir pekan.

Ayah Mereka, Gokudera dan Yamamoto, bekerja di luar negeri sedangkan ibu mereka adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Setiap hari sabtu dan minggu mereka akan berkunjung ke Vongola Orphanage untuk bermain dan menemani Tsuna.

"Kau bermimpi lagi?" Yamamoto bertanya dari kejauhan. Tsuna yang berada diatas salah satu ayunan mengangguk dan meng-iya-kan. Yamamoto menatap Tsuna dengan sebuah alis terangkat, "Pasti sangat menyeramkan"

Gokudera menatap tajam kearah kakaknya, pandangan matanya seolah menyuruh Yamamoto untuk diam karena bisa saja apa yang ia katakan malah membuat Tsuna semakin takut. Yamamoto kembali menatap Gokudera sambil mengangkat bahunya, maaf...

"Tenang saja, Tenth! Apapun yang terjadi kami akan terus bersamamu! Kami adalah temanmu, dari dulu hingga kita besar nanti!" Gokudera meraih tangan Tsuna dan menggenggamnya erat. Tsuna tertawa kecil, setetes airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Gokudera benar! Kami yang akan jadi pelindungmu, Tsuna!" Yamamoto berdiri dihadapan Tsuna dengan tangan mengepal di udara. Menandakan semangatnya yang tak akan padam.

"Terima kasih, Teman-"

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto menoleh, mencari tahu siapakah pemilik suara lembut dan terdengar merdu itu.

Sasagawa Kyoko.

Adik dari petinju kelas junior terkenal, Sasagawa Ryohei, yang menginap di Vongola Orphanage setiap akhir pekan karena kesibukan kakak dan saudaranya yang lain.

Kyoko adalah gadis yang manis. Rambut coklat kemerahan yang serasi dengan warna matanya. Dia juga-lah yang selama ini menemani Tsuna jika Gokudera dan Yamamoto tidak bisa datang berkunjung.

"Apa itu?" Kyoko memiringkan kepalanya menatap permen yang ada dikantong baju Tsuna. Tsuna menunduk untuk emlihat kearah permen itu lalu tersenyum. Ia meraih permen itu dan menyodorkannya kearah Kyoko. "Mama bilang ini untukmu, Kyoko-chan"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Tsuna-kun"

Kyoko menerima permen yang diberikan Tsuna, lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas kecil yang menggantung dipundaknya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, menatap mata Tsuna yang sedikit basah di sudut-sudutnya lalu menatap Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang terlihat tak mau menatapnya.

"Tsuna-kun, apa kau baru saja menangis? Jadi kalian sudah memberitahu Tsuna?" Gadis kecil itu bertanya. Menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Tsuna menatap ketiga temannya dengan bingung.

"Che!" Gokudera Membuang perhatiannya kearah lain. Yamamoto hanya bisa menunduk, merasa seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia tak sanggup. "Tsuna..."

"Ada apa ini?" Cemas. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya takut, atau bingung?. Tsuna merasakan firasat aneh melanda pikirannya, bahkan bagi seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya di dada, merenggut kerah bajunya. Ia menatap Yamamoto dengan pandangan seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun ia merasa takut untuk mendengarnya.

Sama. Ya, perasaan ini sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat bermimpi. Dimana Jepang tengah dilanda perang, dan semua bangunan rata dengan tanah.

"Kami akan pindah ke Itali"

**o0o**

"Tsu-kun, sudah waktunya makan malam" Nana berteriak dari balik pintu. Tangannya tak berhenti mengetuk pintu dengan cat putih dan papan nama Tsuna yang menggantung pada pegangan pintu. Nana mendesahkan nafasnya ke arah pintu dengan tatapan cemas lalu berputar, menatap Dino yang kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah cemas.

"Bagaimana?"

Nana menggeleng pelan. "Dia tak mau keluar" Nana mendengus pelan, lalu ekmbali menatap pintu dibelakangnya. "Dan sepertinya Tsu-kun mengunci pintunya dari dalam"

Dino terdiam menatap pintu dihadapannya.

Sejak pulang sore tadi, Tsuna bertingkah aneh. Ia hanya diam dan menunduk sambil menggenggam erat bajunya. Ia tak menjawab sapaan Nana seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Ia juga tak berlari ke pelukan Dino saat melihat Dino melambaikan tangan untuk menyapanya. Bahkan saat Bel dengan sembarangan masuk ke kamarnya, ia tidak berteriak dan mengadu pada Dino sambil menangis.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah mengatakannya pada Tsuna-" ucap Dino sambil melamun. Tatapan matanya berubah dari yang semula tampak ceria menjadi tatapan serius. "Tentang kepindahan mereka ke Italia"

"Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, itu sudah kebijakan dari kantor ayah Gokudera dan Yamamoto, dan mereka akan berangkat besok sore"

"Apa Tsu-kun akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang saja, Tsuna akan kembali ceria secepatnya" Dino tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan pikiran Nana.

"Tapi aku tak percaya kalau dia akan sesedih ini" Nana menggumam pelan. Nana adalah orang pertama yang tahu keberadaan Tsuna, ialah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang mengenal Tsuna dengan amat sangat baik. Sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Ya, walaupun Tsuna memanggil Nana dengan sebutan Mama, Tsuna bukanlah anak kandung Nana. Tsuna anak yatim piatu, 5 tahun yang lalu seseorang meletakannya didepan pintu Vongola Orphanage, membiarkan Tsuna seorang diri dan menangis.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara padanya" Ucap Dino sambil berjalan mendekati pintu, membuyarkan lamunan Nana. Nana mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menjauhi pintu. Membiarkan Dino dan Tsuna dibalik pintu.

Dino menatap kepergian Nana, menatap punggung wanita muda itu dengan seulas senyum. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. "Tsuna, ini aku, Dino"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Mama sudah pergi, hanya ada aku disini"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Tsuna..." Dino menutup matanya, mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya. Namun tak ada suara apapun.

"Dino-nii..."

Dino membuka matanya, saat itulah pintu mulai terbuka dan sosok kecil Tsuna berdiri dibaliknya, dengan wajah yang merah dan basah oleh airmata. Dino tersenyum lalu berjongkok, menyetarakan pandangannya pada Tsuna kecil. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab saat Mama memanggilmu?"

Tsuna mengusap sudut matanya dengan jemarinya lalu menatap takut ke arah Dino. "Aku takut Mama khawatil"

"Dengan tidak menjawab malah membuatnya semakin khawatir , Tsuna"

"Eek? Ja..jadi? Mama khawatil? Apa Mama malah padaku?" Tsuna menundukan kepalanya, bulir airmata kembali muncul di sudut matanya. Dino tersenyum sekali lagi lalu mengusap kepala Tsuna. "Dia akan marah jika kau tidak ikut makan malam, jadi sekarang juga cuci dulu wajahmu dan bersiap makan malam, oke?"

Tsuna menatap Dino dan terdiam.

"Baiklah" ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

**o0o**

"Bel-senpai! Itu kroket-ku!" Seorang gadis berambut hijau emerald menodongkan sumpitnya pada Bel yang tersenyum, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapih. Bel menatap ujung sumpit yang mengarah ke wajahnya. "Ushishishi, Fran-chan, sumpitmu bisa saja melukai mataku"

"Kau bahkan tidak punya mata, Baka-senpai"

"Hoo, seorang wanita tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu pada Senpai-nya tercinta" Bel berdiri dari kursinya, membungkuk diatas meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis berambut hijau yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan. "Ucapkan kata itu sekali lagi, dan aku akan membunuhmu"

"Baka-senpai. Baka-senpai. Baka Baka-Senpai"

"AWAS KAU FR-"

"Bel! Duduk ditempatmu atau kau tidak akan kebagian pencuci mulut" Nana menegur Bel dari depan lemari es, mengambil puding yang dibuatnya tadi sore. Bel menatap puding yang muncul dari dalam lemari es lalu menatap Fran yang menggumamkan 'Baka-senpai'. "Che!"

"Kau selamat kali ini, gadis kodok!" Bel kembali duduk ditempatnya dan meneruskan makan malamnya.

"Mama, apa boleh becok aku mengantalkan Yamamoto dan Gokudela?" Tsuna mendongakan kepalanya dari mangkuk nasinya dan menatap Nana. Beberapa butir nasi menempel di pipinya. "Ushishi, bocah kecil sepertimu pasti akan tersesat dijalan"

"Bel-chan, jangan meledek Tsu-kun terus-terusan. Selesaikan dulu makananmu"

Bel kembali diam saat melihat puding yang dibawa Nana dan diletakan diatas piring besar. Gulp...

"Apa kau bisa mengantar Tsu-kun, Dino?"

Dino mendongakan kepalanya, menempelkan ujung sumpit dibibirnya. Ia menatap Nana dengan satu alis terangkat. "Mengantar? Entahlah, aku sudah ada janji besok, tapi mungkin aku bisa mengantarnya untuk mampir di pagi hari, sebelum mereka berangkat"

"Mama, boleh kunyalakan Tvnya?" Fran meraih remote tv yang ada diatas meja kecil dan menekan tombol power bewarna merah.

"Kalau begitu besok pagi kau harus bangun lebih awal, Tsu-kun" Nana tersenyum. Tsuna mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan makanannya. Menghabiskan sisa nasinya hingga tak bersisa. "Mama, aku mau pudingnya, boleh?"

"Berita hari ini..."

"Oi, wanita kodok! Kecilkan suaranya!"

Tsuna menutup kedua telinganya dengan sangat kencang. Suara TV membuatnya merasakan sakit ditelinganya. "Flan-nii, kecilkan suara TVnya" Ucap Tsuna setengah menjerit.

Fran dengan cepat mengecilkan suara TV dan dengan otomatis suasana menjadi hening. Semuanya terdiam kaku di posisi masing-masing.

"Apa kalian mendengarnya?" Dino menelan ludahnya ragu, merasakan ketegangan di kedua telapak tangannya yang mengepal. Nana, Bel, Fran, Giannini dan Romario yang baru saja tiba mengangguk pelan. Mereka memutar badan mereka, menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tsuna..." Dino menggumam.

"Eh?" Tsuna membuka matanya dan merasakan aura aneh saat orang-orang disekitarnya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"TSUNA BISA MENGUCAPKAN HURUF 'S'!"

"Ah, Baka-senpai, kau berteriak ditelingaku..."

**o0o**

Tsuna merangkak ke atas tempat tidurnya, diikuti oleh Dino yang sudah memakai piyama hijau . Dino mengangkat tubuh kecil Tsuna dan menidurkannya diatas tempat tidur, menutupi badannya dengan selimut dengan gambar angka 27 besar ditengahnya.

"Dino-nii tidak ingin tidur bersamaku?" Tanya Tsuna kecil dengan wajah memerah dibalik selimut yang menutupi wajahnya hingga ke hidungnya. Dino tersenyum lalu mengusapkan tangannya diatas kepala Tsuna. "Aku masih harus menolong Bianchi merapihkan ruang bermain, Tsuna. Bianchi sedang sibuk menjaga Lambo, kau tahu sendiri kan? Saat mengantuk Lambo bisa saja menghancurkan segala sesuatu yag ada disampingnya"

Tsuna mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil, membayangkan tingkah Lambo kecil yang merengek meminta susu dan merasa mengantuk.

Setelah memberikan sebuah ciuman di kening Tsuna dan mengucapkan selamat malam, Dino melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan mematikan lampu. "Selamat tidur, Tsuna"

"Selamat tidul, Dino-nii"

Tsuna tersenyum, memeluk erat sebuah boneka kelinci putih usang dan mencoba menutup matanya karena matanya terlalu berat terasa untuk dibuka dan terus terjaga.

_Satu domba…._

_Dua domba…._

_Tiga domba…_

_Empat-_

Mata Tsuna terbuka lebar saat mendengar suara ribut dari arah jendela. Terdengar sangat keras, seperti sebuah benda besar yang terjatuh dari langit.

Dengan penuh rasa takut Tsuna turun dari tempat tidurnya, memeluk erat boneka kelincinya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dengan satu tangan, ia membuka jendela kamarnya, dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Selamat malam, bocah kecil"

Tsuna menundukan kepalanya, menatap seorang pria yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tsuna menaikan kedua alisnya. "Siapa kamu?"

"Hanya seorang pria misterius yang sedang menghirup udara malam" ucapnya dengan seulas senyum dingin. Tsuna hanya diam, mata coklat karamelnya terpaku pada perut si pria berambut biru gelap.

"Kau terluka?"

"Hng?" Pria itu mengikuti arah pandangan Tsuna, menatap perutnya yang dibasahi oleh cairan berwarna merah yang mengotori bajunya. Pria itu hanya diam. "Kufufufu, Hanya luka ringan"

Tsuna meletakan kelincinya di sebelahnya lalu meraih kotak tisu yang ada diatas meja yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dengan bantuan kursi kayu, ia memanjat jendela dan menyodorkan kotak tisu itu pada pria misterius.

"Mama pelnah bilang, kalau luka tidak dilawat bisa jadi semakin palah. Nanti kamu bisa mati"

"Kufufu, Siapa namamu, anak muda?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, tapi olang-olang memanggilku Tsuna"

Pria itu terdiam. Ia menatap mata coklat Tsuna dengan lekat.

"Sawada?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya nama itu tak asing ditelingaku…" pria itu bergumam pelan. Sangat pelan hingga Tsuna kecil tak mampu mendengarnya.

"Namamu?"

"Panggil aku Mukuro"

Pria bernama Mukuro itu berdiri dengan menyanggahkan badannya didinding, mencoba menahan rasa sakit diperutnya akibat darah yang terus mengalir. Ia menatap Tsuna sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"Terimalah ini" dengan satu tangannya ia menyerahkan sesuatu dalam kotak merah pada Tsuna. Tsuna menatap kotak merah itu lalu mengambilnya dan tersenyum saat Mukuro mengambil gulungan tisu yang tadi dibawa Tsuna. "Anggap saja tanda terima kasih atas tisunya"

Mukuro membalikan badannya, membelakangi Tsuna dan bersiap pergi.

"Apakah Muku-chan akan kembali lagi kesini?"

Mukuro tersenyum, namun ia tak menunjukannya pada Tsuna, "Kufufu, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali untuk mengambil kembali kotak itu"

Dan angin kencang pun berhembus, menghilangkan sosok Mukuro dari hadapan Tsuna yang terdiam sendirian.

**o0o**

* * *

**Translation:**

_**Hontouni**_ : Sungguh ?

_**Konnichiwa**_ : Good Afternoon/Hello

**_il est bien_** : It's Ok/No Problem

**wow, it's 6927 scene!**

**Anyway, I've been searching for any interesting G27 AU fanfic out there. and well, i've found only... maybe less than 20, or maybe 10? . the rest of them? They wrote them like, hmm... PWP and TWT. they wrote them without any specific plot and I'm totally sick of it. what they wrote were, giotto and tsuna make-love and then tsuna felt jealous and then Giotto apologized and they make-love again for another hour and...DONE. so, the point of the story only the 'Lemon' scene? **

**If you guys know some G27 AU fanfic please tell me :)**

**Constructive reviews are welcomed :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Goodnight Kiss

**Suzuru Seiyo **Iya, di cerita ini Fran bakal gender bender. soalnya penulis sendiri agak bingung kalo harus menjadikan cerita ini murni BL's story, penulis mengusahakan agar ceritanya ada unsur actionnya karena penulis sadar diluar sana jarang banget ada cerita unsur action :D wah, usulnya boleh juga tuh hehe, walopun penulis kurang suka incest ^_^; terima kasih juga atas rekomennya, cerita yg kamu suggest yaa :) **Ileyra** wow, reviewnya panjang yaa, dan penulis seneng banget ada review sepanjang ini.. makasih banget loh :') untuk masalah rambut Alaude, penulis ngikutin dari beberapa cerita dr KHR fic bahasa inggris buatan orang luar, dan kebanyakan mendeskripsikannya sebagai 'blonde-white' dan agak sedikit diubah jadi ke perakan [abis kedengerannya agak aneh ya pake kata mayonaise, hehe] huhuh, iya nih. saking banyaknya typo penulis juga baru sadar pas re-read ternyata banyak typo di kalimat yg diucapin Tsuna. seharusnya dia ga bisa ngucapin R sama sekali, hehe. harap dimaklumi. psst~ jangan jangan isi kotak dari mukuro itu cincin kawin. LOL. **Raikyoku3173 **haha, sejujurnya penulis juga pembaca pengembara loh. sering asal baca fanfic orang tapi ga ngingetin judulnya dan saking banyaknya jd lupa hehe, iya dong. semakin penuh misteri semakin seru kan? hehe. tapi tenang, misteri akan terpecahkan satu per satu kok :) kotak? hehe, kata mukuro "Kufufu, isi kotak itu hanya aku dan Tsuna yang tahu" **Ciocarlie** update sudah tiba nih, hehe. wah mungkin kalo aku sempet aku bakal baca fic G27mu, maklum penulis lagi sibuk ngurus ini-itu-disini-disana-disitu jadi belum sempet baca2 fic G27 lagi :( Mukuro? hmm, kenapa ya? mungkin karena dia mencoba manjat pager dan nggak sengaja kena pager. hehe. ide yang bagus, kalo gitu tunggu kemunculan Ugetsu sama G yaa :) **Hibari Hime **hehe gpp kok, penulis seneng kalo dapet review yang panjang2 malah; karena bisa jadi penyemangat kalo lagi nerusin ceritanya :) Wah, sebenernya penulis kurang begitu suka Incest, tapi... tunggu lanjutan ceritanya aja yaa :D

**Hello again, Reader.**

**Wow, thanks a lot for the review You guys submitted on the 2nd chapter. it made me happy, its also encourage me a lot.**

**I wish i could get at least 5 reviews for each chapter :)**

**anyway, I want you to read the Announcement i typed on the last part [the one at the bottom of this chapter, under the translation part] and join the quiz, You'll get prizes of course :D**

**And for those who've been questioning me wether Fran is genbend or not, YES. i made him a girl in this chapter. and some other character may ended up become a girl also.**

**the next chapter will be focus on Cozart's story i guess, and please keep supporting me :D**

**Disclaimer : Oh yeah! i own KHR, What? no? why? Oh yeah, that you mentioned it, i don't have enough mpney to buy the licensed ^_^;  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bacio Della Buonanotte**

_**A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.**_  
_** -Ingrid Bergman-**_

_**o0o**_

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! Ayo, kita bisa terlambat" seorang wanita berteriak dari kejauhan, memanggil seorang bocah dengan rambut abu-abu dan seorang lainnya yang berambut hitam. Keduanya menoleh kearah wanita itu lalu mengangguk pelan dan kembali menatap Tsuna yang berdiri dengan wajah resah dihadapan mereka.

Kesedihan masih menyelimuti wajah mungil Tsuna, bulatan hitam seperti panda terukir pada kedua bolamatanya.

Ketiganya terdiam. Sunyi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Gokudela, Yamamoto" Tsuna tersenyum dan berusaha mencairkan suasana sedih dan tegang yang menerpa ketiganya dan menghamburkan pelukannya kearah Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Keduanya saling berpandangan sesaat lalu membalas pelukan mereka.

"Sampai jumpa, Tenth"

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Tsuna"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"SAYONALA GOKUDELA! YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna berteriak saat melihat punggung Gokudera dan Yamamoto semakin menjauh dan perlahan hilang. Airmata muncul dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Giannini bertanya dari kejauhan, dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Tsuna. Dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil.

"Giannini, kenapa Dino-nii tidak bisa mengantalku?" Tsuna kecil bertanya sambil memasang sabuk pengaman untuk anak-anak yang dibuat oleh Giannini. Ia menatap Giannini yang sedang menyalakan mesin mobil. "Dino-san ada janji dengan temannya, karena itu beliau memintaku, si penemu jenius ini, untuk mengantar anda, Tsuna-san"

"Temannya? Apa itu Hibari-san? Pria dengan tongkat aneh dan bulung kecil dikepalanya?" Tsuna menunjuk kearah kepalanya, seolah-olah memperagakan bagaimana perilaku burung kecil yang dibicarakannya. Giannini terlihat berpikir sesaat. "Saya kurang tahu pasti, tapi seingat saya salah satu temannya adalah polisi yang sering berkeliaran di Namimori"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, menatap jalanan yang dipenuhi kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya, menguap dengan cukup keras dan perlahan matanya tertutup hingga akhirnya ia tertidur lelap di kursinya.

**o0o**

"Che! Kubilang kembalikan remote TVnya, Gadis kodok!"

"Senpai, kalau kau tak mau melepaskannya aku akan melepasnya, dan kau akan jatuh"

"Ushishi, pangeran seperti diriku ini tak mungkin-UWAAH!"

"Bel-kun! Fran-kun! Bisa kalian kecilkan suara televisinya? Aku sedang menerima telpon"

Bel dan Fran secara bersamaan menoleh kearah Nana, wanita itu tengah menempelkan gagang telpon di telinganya dan berdiri dihadapan sebuah dinding tinggi. Fran dan Bel mengangguk pelan lalu mengecilkan suara televisinya.

Bel akhirnya memilih duduk diatas sebuah sofa panjang dan meluruskan kakinya hingga menutupi bagian bantalan sofa dengan tubuhnya, sedangkan Fran memilih untuk duduk dilantai, tepat disebelah sofa berada dengan kepala bersandar pada lengan Bel.

"Sepertinya Namimori kedatangan tamu penting lagi" Bel bergumam saat menatap layar televisi dengan gambar seorang wanita tengah membacakan berita dan sebuah tulisan headline berwarna merah besar. Fran mengangguk pelan menatap pergantian gambar di layar televisi yang semula menunjukan seorang wanita, kini menampilkan gambar sebuah pesawat besar berwarna putih dengan lambang S besar pada badan belakang pesawat dan seorang pria berambut merah dengan setelan kemeja hitam mewah tengah menuruni tangga yang menempel pada pintu pesawat.

"Dan sepertinya nama orang itu tak asing di telingaku-"

"Hmm?" Bel hanya diam, menatap lekat-lekat layar televisi. "Kau benar, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya" Bel bergumam pelan, meletakan jari telunjuk pada dagunya dan menggosokannya layaknya pose seorang detektif. "Ah!"

Bel merebahkan badannya di atas sofa, kepalanya tersandar pada satu lengannya, dan lengan lainnya sibuk memilin rambut hijau emerald Fran. "Mungkin dia salah satu pesuruhku, pangeran sepertiku punya banyak pesuruh, bukan?"

"Tapi pesuruhmu memakai baju yang jauh lebih bagus, Baka-senpai"

"Kau..."

"Ini gawat!"

Bel dan Fran kembali menoleh, menatap Nana yang berjalan kearah mereka berdua dengan wajah khawatir.

"Dino belum bisa pulang hingga nanti malam, Giannini dan Tsuna juga belum kembali"

"Ini tumben sekali, si Kuda Pirang itu tidak bersama bocah Tu-" Bel bergumam pelan.

"Lalu, Kenapa Giannini belum kembali?" Fran memotong pembicaraan Bel, dan ebrhasil mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di badannya dengan bantal. Nana menghela nafas, "Entahlah, aku mencoba menghubungi Giannini tapi ponselnya tidak aktif"

"Bagaimana jika minta tolong orang itu saja?"

"Eh?"

**o0o**

"Giannini! Giannini kau dimana?"

Tsuna mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai meneteskan bulir airmata, mencoba mencari keberadaan Giannini yang tak bisa ditemukannya sejak tadi.

Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, Tsuna terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan dirinya berada, masih diatas jok mobil seperti saat sebelum ia tidur. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya dan hanya bisa menemukan barisan mobil panjang dan Giannini yang menguap berkali-kali.

_"Giannini, aku mau ke toilet..."_

Adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Tsuna saat ia terbangun. Dan setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka, Giannini dan Tsuna, tak akan sampai di rumah sebelum makan malam karena macet, Giannini memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di pemberhentian terdekat dan mengantarkan Tsuna ke toilet.

Dan kini Tsuna terjebak ditengah keramaian orang-orang yang menghindari kemacetan jalan, sendirian, tersesat.

Tsuna menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya pada ujung bajunya dan berjalan sambil menunduk.

_Mama... Dino-nii..._

_"__Che__ci fai__qui__?_ " sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Tsuna. Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendongak mencoba mengenali suaranya. Perlahan, ia memutar badannya, menatap seorang pria dengan rambut merah berdiri dengan memegangi lututnya, untuk menyetarakan tinggi badannya dengan Tsuna..

Tsuna termanggu. Ia menatap pria tinggi dihadapannya dari atas lalu kebawah dan terus berulang.

"Kamu siapa?"

"_G__iapponese__? __M__i spiace_" Pria berambut merah itu berdehem sesekali lalu tersenyum kearah Tsuna, "Maaf, Aku tidak tahu kau adalah orang Jepang. Namaku Cozart, namamu?" ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tsuna. Tsuna menatap tangan pria itu, lalu menatap mata pria itu dengan takut.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan berbuat nakal padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tsuna menatapnya ragu, "Aku... Telsesat" dan airmata mulai membasahi wajah Tsuna, bocah kecil itu berjongkok lalu membenamkan kepalanya pada dua lututnys.

"_non__ti preoccupare_, Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu mencari orang tuamu"

Tsuna menggeleng pelan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pria yang mengaku bernama Cozart itu dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku kesini bersama Giannini, dia yang membantu Mama dirumah". Tsuna terisak. "Tapi aku tersesat..."

Lelaki bernama Cozart itu mengulurkan tangannya lalu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat hangat dan membuat hati Tsuna menjadi lebih tenang. "Ayo, kutemani mencari Giannini"

Tsuna menatap telapak tangan pria itu, ia terdiam ragu. Setelah beberapa saat menatap ke arah tangan pria itu lalu Tsuna mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan pria berambut merah itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Pria bernama Cozart itu bertanya saat Tsuna menyambut uluran tangannya dan mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri pertokoan. Tsuna mendongakan kepalanya menatap dagu pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, "Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada"

"Eh?" Langkah Cozart terhenti begitu mendengar nama bocah kecil yang digandengnya. Matanya menatap Tsuna seolah tak percaya. "Sa-Sawada? Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan Sawada family, pemegang saham terbesar di Asia itu?"

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksud paman orang-orang yang seling masuk TV dengan baju hitam itu?"

"TV? Hmm, Ya mereka, kau tahu mereka? Apa salah satu di antara mereka adalah orang tuamu?"

Tsuna menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak punya olang tua, Mama Nana bilang aku seolang pendeta kuil membelikanku nama itu" Tsuna mengubah arah pandangannya, menatap lurus ke depan saat ia melihat sosok Giannini yang sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu. "Ah! Itu Giannini!"

Cozart mendongakan kepalanya, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pria gemuk yang sedang terlihat sangat panik, ia terlihat sedang berlalu-lalang layaknya mesin setrika. Cozart mengangguk sebentar lalu berjalan ke arah pria bernama Giannini. "TSUNA-SAN!"

Giannini berlari ke arah Tsuna dan memeluk bocah kecil itu dengan sangat erat. Tsuna pun membalas pelukan Giannini dan menangis dalam pelukan pria gemuk itu. Cozart tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

_Benar juga, dia sudah lama pergi meninggalkan dunia ini..._

"Terima kasih banyak"

"_No Problem_. Syukurlah kau bertemu dengan Giannini, Tsuna" Cozart berjongkok dihadapan Tsuna lalu mengusap kepala bocah berambut coklat dihadapannya. Tsuna tersenyum senang, lalu memeluk Cozart dengan erat. "Telima kasih, Paman" dan Cozart membalas pelukan Tsuna.

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Cozart berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya pada Tsuna. Dan berjalan menjauh.

"SAMPAI JUMPA PAMAN, KOZATO"

Cozart tersenyum mendengar teriakan nyaring dari kejauhan. Ia mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit sore yang berwarna oranye dan pantulan sinar matahari pada sisi awan.

_Anak itu mengingatkanku padamu, Tsuna. _

"_Signor Cozart, __Abbiamo__cercato__per__voi_"

Cozart kembali menatap ke depan,lalu tersenyum pada sekumpulan pria berjas abu-abu dan kacamata hitam yang berdiri membungkuk dihadapannya. Cozart mengangkat tangannya dan pria berjas abu-abu kembali menndongakan badan mereka. "_Mi Dispiace, __Sono andato__ a fare una passeggiata e guardò fuori qualche negozio_"

Para pria berjas abu-abu itu mengangguk dan mulai melangkah mundur, memberikan ruang bagi Cozart untuk berjalan ditengah-tengah dan memimpin mereka berjalan didepan menuju limousine hitam yang diparkir di tepi jalan.

"_Grazie_" Ucap Cozart pelan saat salah seorang dari pria berjas abu-abu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Cozart masuk.

"..." Pria itu mengangguk pelan saat mendengar permintaan dari Cozart lalu menutup pintu limousine.

_Ingatkan aku untuk mengunjungi Vongola Orphanage begitu rapat selesai._

**o0o**

Tsuna menguap lebar. Matanya kembali terlihat menutup karena rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Melihat hal ini Giannini segera mengecilkan volume suara radio mobil yang sedang mengalun.

"Tsuna-san, jika anda mengantuk tidur saja. Kita masih harus menjemput Dino-san baru setelah itu kita bisa pulang" Ucap Giannini sambil memutar roda kemudinya ke arah kanan. Tsuna mendongak ke arah Giannini, "Ke tempat Dino-nii?"

Giannini mengangguk. "Tadi Dino-san menelponku, katanya mobilnya kehabisan bensin dan memintaku untuk menjemputnya"

Tak ada respon dari Tsuna. Dan suasana menjadi hening.

"Tsuna-san?"

Hening.

"Tsuna-san, apa anda sudah tidur?"

Giannini menoleh ke arah Tsuna dan terkikik pelan saat melihat Tsuna sudah terlelap tidur sambil memeluk erat sabuk pengaman yang melintang dibadannya.

**o0o**

Dino merentangkan tangannya ke atas dan menguap lebar.

"Herbivore"

Dino mendelik begitu mendengar sebuah komentar dingin dengan nada datar dari balik punggungnya. Ia memutar badannya dan berdiri tegak dihadapan seorang pria berambut hitam. Pria itu menatap wajah Dino yang terlihat cemberut mendengar komentar singkat pria dengan kemeja putih dihadapannya.

"Kau masih memanggilku Herbivore?" Dino bertanya dengan alis terangkat. "Kupikir kau sudah mengakuinya kalau aku ini tidak sama dengan Herbivore lainnya, Kyoya"

Hibari Kyoya, teman sekelas Dino di sekolah dan merupakan kekasih Dino. Ia adalah keponakan dari ketua dewan keamanan Namimori, Alaude. Hal ini membuatnya dengan mudah menduduki peringkat atas orang-orang yang ditakuti di Namimori.

Hibari menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon, pandangannya menyapu bersih langit malam diatas kepalanya.

"Tak kusangka Ramalan Shittopi menjadi nyata" Gumam Dino yang menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Ia melirik ke arah Hibari dan melihat sebersit gerakan dari bibir Hibari, Herbivore.

"Bahkan seorang pemilik perusahaan besar seperti Shimon mau jauh-jauh mengunjungi Namimori" Dino melanjutkan gumamannya.

Di dalam kepala Dino, ia masih terus memikirkan berita yang baru saja dilihatnya melalui stasiun televisi tentang kedatangan seorang pengusaha besar Cozart Shimon ke Namimori untuk menyelesaikan bisnis kecilnya dengan beberapa pengusaha besar di Namimori.

"Tapi aku masih belum mengerti, kenapa kedatangan pemilik Shimon Inc. Itu bisa membuat Alaude-san panik" Dino menatap ke langit malam diatas kepalanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Tidakkah kau dengar bahwa kedatangan pemilik Shimon bisa memancing beberapa perusahaan asing yang tak akan segan menghancurkan Namimori demi mendapatkan ijin kerjasama dengan Shimon Inc.?"

Dino mengangguk pelan. "Itu benar, tapi bukankah kedatangannya dirahasiakan? Bahkan berita kedatangannya hanya disiarkan di stasiun televisi lokal"

"Herbivore sepertimu tak akan pernah tahu rasa panik akan kehilangan sesuatu" Ucap Hibari dingin dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu gerbang saat tiba-tiba Dino menarik lengannya dan memojokannya ke pohon.

Hibari meringis saat merasakan badannya terhempas ke permukaan pohon, namun ia adalah Hibari, rasa sakit akibat hempasan tak akan melumpuhkannya. "Herbi-" Desis Hibari pelan, namun terhenti saat tangan Dino mengangkat dagunya, membuatnya menatap Wajah Dino yang memantulkan sinar bulan. "Apa yang kau-"

Sekali lagi ucapan Hibari terpotong oleh aksi Dino. Pria berambut pirang itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hibari, membuat Hibari terkejut akibat 'serangan' tiba-tiba Dino. Hibari mencoba memberontak dengan mendorong tubuh Dino, namun terhenti saat Dino menangkap salah satu tangannya dan menekannya ke permukaan pohon.

"mmhm"

Hibari membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat menyadari sebuah desahan baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya. Dengan satu tangan yang masih bebas dari cengkraman Dino, ia mendorong Dino hingga jatuh ke tanah.

Dino hanya tertawa pelan melihat aksi Hibari. Dengan ujung jari telunjuknya ia membersihkan sisa liur yang mengalir di dagunya. "Kau terus-terusan menolaknya tapi aku tahu kau menginginkannya, Kyo"

Setelah berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari debu tanah, Dino menatap Hibari lekat-lekat. Pandangan mata yang seolah berkata bahwa Dino tak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, dan itu adalah Hibari.

"Dino-san!"

Dino menoleh saat melihat sosok Giannini dari kejauhan tengah melambaikan tangannya, dengan satu anggukan kepala Dino berjalan ke arah Giannini. "Kyoya"

Hibari hanya diam mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh pria yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Pria itu menoleh, tersenyum ke arah Hibari.

"Jika aku kehilanganmu, mungkin saat itulah aku akan merasa panik"

Hibari hanya diam menatap Dino melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh menuju gerbang hingga akhirnya bayangan Dino menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ayahmu pasti kecewa jika tahu hal ini, Kyoya"

Hibari menoleh, mendapati sosok Alaude berdiri diambang pintu dan terlihat lengkap dengan mantel hitamnya. Pria berambut perak itu bersandar pada sisi pintu dan borgol kebanggaannya berputar di jari telunjuknya. "_Siete sotto arresto_, Hibari Kyoya"

Hibari hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan pamannya dan tiba-tiba saja Tonfa kebanggaannya telah tertanam erat dalam genggamannya. Hibari mengambil pose kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk menyerang. "Zettaini Kamikorosu" desisnya pelan.

"Kyoya, Alaude! Simpan mainan kalian dan cepat bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam!"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam ruangan, suara itu milik Fon, kakak Alaude yang emrupakan ayah kandung Hibari. Keduanya mendesis bersamaan dan menyimpan 'mainan' mereka dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

**o0o**

* * *

**Translation:**

**Bacio Della Buonanotte : **Goodnight Kiss**  
**

**Sayonara** : Good bye

**_Che__ci fai_**_**qui** : What are you doing here?  
_

**_G__iapponese__? __M_**_**i spiace** : Japannese? Sorry... [Cozart was being curious about Tsuna but he didn't know that Tsuna's native was Japannese]  
_

**_non_**_**ti preoccupare** : Don't worry  
_

**_Signor Cozart, __Abbiamo__cercato__per_**_**voi **: Mr. Cozart, We've been looking for you  
_

**_Mi Dispiace, __Sono andato_**_** a fare una passeggiata e guardò fuori qualche negozio** : I'm Sorry, I went for a walk and looked out some stores  
_

**Grazie** : Terima Kasih

_**Siete sotto arresto** : You're under arrest_

**AAAW~ It's D18 scene! and they're kissing *faint* !**

**Well, My biggest thanks goes to the reviewer who suggested me some G27 fics. thanks and yeah, I haven't read them all because i've been very busy lately.**

**anyway, I've got one question for you guys [reply as a review and yeah, anonymous review are welcomed also]**

_**What do you expect from the D18 pairing in this story?**_

**[you want them to be a cute lover, or you want them to break up or maybe something else]**

**any kind of possibilities are welcomed and i have some special prizes for those who come up with the WILDEST idea :D**

**Constructive reviews are welcomed :) [the writter loves a looooong review, so give her some and you may read the next chapter asap. LOL]  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmare and Bullets

**Suzuru Seiyo** Haha, sebenernya T-rated itu cuma kamuflase loh soalnya kalo dibuat M-rated, penulis takut nggak bisa memuaskan pembaca dan untuk amannya aja jadi dipilih T :) hmm, 6918 ya? boleh juga tuh idenya, hehe. sebenernya penulis cuma meng-update ceritanya jika sudah ada minimal 5 reviews per chapter, tapi karena fic ini agak sepi, jadi penulis memutuskan untuk update seminggu sekali [diusahakan sih :)] dan ya, Cozart memang bilang kalo dia jadi inget sama Tsuna, tapi _Tsuna_ siapa dulu nih? hehe **Hibari Hime** kyaaa ada penggemar D18 mampir :D wah, jadi D18 toh alesan jd fujoshi, wah, kalo begitu D18 itu pairing hebat ya :D dan terus disimak ya ceritanya, karena akan ada lebih banyak kemunculan D18 fluffy scenes, ajak juga temen2 kamu untuk baca dan review, suggest aja adegan apa yg kalian mau, siapa tau penulis bisa wujudkan :) Haha, iya, Fon itu perawakannya kalem, tapi lumayan _mematikan_, makanya dia dipilih jadi Arcobaleno, kan? :)

**too bad I only got 2 review back then, but it's okay. no review doesn't always mean readers hate my fic, right? LOL**

**okay, so I was re-read the whole chapter i've posted and YEAH! i've been posting something that doesn't belongs to the original text, and maybe it was almost-nearly-out of topic. thanks to my sketchbook [i've been scribbling the whole story in it] it reminds me to back on the original plot. pfiuuh~**

**so, from this chapter, there will be Giotto's debut [yeaay!] and also Tsuna's Angst [noooes!] and maybe the next chapter will be Giotto's REAL debut.**

**and If I've said something about 'Cozart's story' it will be posted the next-next-next-neeeeeeext chapter maybe. because the main characters here are Giotto and Tsuna, right?**

**so, hope you enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I have a dream, to own the KHR and made them MINE. okay, it was a dream.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Incubo e Proiettili**

_**Dear God, let this be just a bad nightmare. **_  
_** -Roy Horn-**_

_**o0o**_

"Terima kasih banyak, eh-" Cozart, pria berambut merah dengan jas hitam yang menutupi tubuh tegapnya menatap seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan bingung. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Cozart. "Nana"

"Dan seharusnya Kami yang berterimakasih, seorang Cozart Shimon mau mempercayakan Vongola Orphanage sebagai tempat yang aman untuk misi penting seperti ini"

Cozart tersenyum.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Nana"

Setelah melepas jabatan tangan, Cozart berjalan emnuju pintu besar dan menundukan kepalanya. Ia melangkah keluar, disambut oleh dua orang pria berjas hitam dan kacamata hitam yang memantulkan wajahnya. Cozart tersenyum, "_Ce ne andiamo_"

Dan Cozart mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri lorong panjang dengan gaya eropa kuno yang terlihat bersih dan terlindung dari setitik debu. Cozart tersenyum, pikirannya terbang melayang, seolah tengah bernostalgia dengan keadaan yang dilaluinya sekarang.

"Ah, Kozato-ojiisan"

Cozart menghentikan langkahnya di pertigaan ruangan dan menoleh. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat asal suara, Tsuna, anak itu tengah memeluk erat tali tas sekolahnya dan tangannya penuh luka-luka kecil. "Tsunayoshi?"

"Paman, apa yang paman lakukan disini?" Tsuna mendongak, dan kepalanya terus turun dan menunduk hingga akhirnya tinggi cozart setara dengan tubuhnya. Cozart meletakan tangannya diatas kepala Tsuna dan mengelus rambut coklat bocah kecil itu. "Aku ada perlu dengan Nana, karena mulai minggu depan aku akan-"

"Bos!" salah seorang dari pria berkacamata hitam memotong pembicaraan Cozart. Cozart menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. "It should be fine" ucapnya pelan. Ia kembali menatap Tsuna yang menatapnya bingung. "Tsuna, bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

Tsuna mengangguk. "Tentu saja"

"Mulai minggu depan..."

**o0o**

Tsuna mengusap matanya perlahan, dan mencoba mengeringkan sudut matanya yang basah oleh airmata. Ia menatap kedepan, dan sosok guru wanita dengan kemeja merah muda berdiri disana. Tengah menjelaskan tentang cara menggunting bentuk karena saat itu sedang pelajaran kerajinan tangan. Tsuna menunduk, menatap sebuah gunting dan kertas berwarna diatas meja plastik putih.

"Mulai minggu depan seorang temanku akan menginap disini, dia sedang sakit dan butuh istirahat. Maukah kau menemaninya?"

Tsuna kembali mengingat ucapan Cozart kemarin siang.

Teman paman Kozato, sakit apa dia? Kenapa dia halus istilahat?

Tsuna menutup mulutnya saat kantuk kembali menyerangnya dan memaksa dirinya untuk menguap.

"Ibu guru! Tsuna menguap!"

"Hiee!" Tsuna begitu kaget saat salah seorang teman sekelasnya melaporkannya pada sang guru. Seorang wanita berjalan ke arah Tsuna dan mendekatinya. Secara cepat Tsuna menutup matanya, menghindari pandangan sang guru. "Tsunayoshi, kau tidur jam berapa semalam?"

"A-Aku tidak bisa tidul semalam, bu" Tsuna menunduk takut. Sang guru memirngkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

"Semalam aku mimpi buluk, kalena takut aku jadi tidak- tidak tidul" Tsuna menggenggam erat ujung bajunya, matanya mulai berair dan ekpala semakin menunduk kebawah. "Mimpi buruk?" dan Tsuna mengangguk pelan.

"Bu Noriko, bisa ikut saya ke kantor sebentar?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil dari arah pintu, Tsuna dan sang guru yang dijuluki Noriko pun menoleh. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan lalu menatap kembali wajah Tsuna. Wanita itu tersenyum pelan, senyum yang menenangkan. "Tsunayoshi, begitu urusanku selesai ceritakanlah semuanya padaku"

Tsuna mendongak ragu, kedua alisnya menunduk rendah menampakan kecemasan namun semua itu pergi begitu melihat senyuman diwajah Noriko. Tsuna mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menunduk, "Baiklah"

**o0o**

_Langit bersinar sangat cerah, menampakan langit biru dan awan putih serta cahaya matahari yang memantulkan sinarnya ke bumi._

_Dimana aku?_

_Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat mengusap kedua matanya, melihat berkeliling mencoba mencari tahu dimana keberadaannya. Aku dimana?_

_Ia beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Dengan satu tangan ia menyentuh pohon itu. Permukaan kasar dan keras disentuhnya. Kenapa tidak ada orang disini?_

_Anak itu menatap keatas, wajahnya menjadi gelap tertutup oleh bayangan dari dedaunan pohon besar dihadapannya._

_"Tsuna..."_

_Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pohon. Anak kecil itu mengintip, memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapakah yang baru saja bersuara, memanggil namanya dengan suara pelan, namun terdengar tegas dan...sedih?_

_"Tsuna..."_

_Dia siapa?_

_Anak lelaki itu berjalan mendekati sosok dibalik pohon besar itu. Sosok itu terlihat menunduk, kepalanya menghadap ke sebuah batu dengan ukiran nama disana. Anak lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya, menatap sosok dengan jubah hitam yang berhamburan di rumput itu dengan bingung._

_Aku disini, kenapa dia menatap batu itu?_

_"Tsuna..."_

_Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, sekali lagi menatap bingung ke arah sosok dihadapan batu berukir sebuah nama. Tsuna mejau selangkah, dan dapat memastikan sosok itu memiliki rambut pirang cerah, secerah matahari yang kini menyinarinya._

_"Tsuna, andai kau masih disini..."_

_"PRIMO,_ _Dobbiamo__ lasciare questo __post_o_!"_

_Mata Tsuna membelalak saat melihat seorang pria berambut merah dengan tatoo di wajahnya berlari ke arahnya, tidak, dia berlari ke arah pria ebrambut pirang yang ada dihadapan Tsuna. Pria berambut merah itu mencengkram erat lengan pria pirang itu, mencoba menariknya dengan sangat keras._

_"Questo luogo e pericoloso_!_"_

_Kata-kata pria itu tertahan ditenggorokannya saat sebuah peluru menembus dadanya, jantungnya. Mata Tsuna kembali membelalak, namun kali ini bulir air mata mengaliri sudut-sudutnya._

_Pria berambut merah itu tersungkur ditanah, darah segar yang pekatpun mengalir, merubah warna hijau rerumputan di lapangan luas itu. Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat tenang, namun matanya menunjukan rasa kaget, terkejut, dan takut yang tak kalah hebatnya dibandingkan dengan bocah lelaki itu. Pria pirang itu, mengusap wajah pria berambut merah yang tersungkur dihadapannya, setetes airmata berhasil mengalir di wajah putih pucatnya. "G" ucapnya pelan._

_..._

_Tsuna mundur perlahan, kedua tangannya menjambak rambut dikedua sisi telinganya. Pandangan takut mengguyur wajahnya, kaki-pun gemetar dan tak sanggup lagi melangkah hingga akhirnya ia jatuh ke rumput. "Aduh..." rintihnya pelan._

_"Siapa kamu?"_

_Tsuna merasakan sebuah suara berjalan mendekatinya, pandangan tajam terasa menusuk badanya. Tsuna mendongak, menatap sosok tinggi yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya, sosok yang sama seperti yang ia lihat dalam mimpi-mimpinya sebelumnya, sosok yang sama dengan pria yang menangis didepan batu nisan dengan ukiran namanya, pria yang sama yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya, memanggil namanya dan bertanya padanya, siapa dirinya?_

_"A-Aku..."_

_Tsuna tak meneruskan kalimatnya, kata-katanya terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu menembus tubuhnya. Benda keras, kecil dan dingin. Sebuah peluru._

_"Ti-Tidak..."_

_Tsuna merintih kesakitan, airmata membasahi wajahnya dan darah segar mengotori bajunya. "Ti-Dak...Ti-Dak! TIDAK!"_

**o0o**

* * *

**Translation**

**_Dobbiamo__ lasciare questo _****_post_o** : We must leave this place

_**Questo luogo e pericoloso** : This place is dangerous_

**Yeah, a short one. i Dunno why but maybe because I was busy re-typed the whole chapter because it was began to run out of the topic.**

**and my biggest apologizes if there are too many typos, and also the story makes u guys confuses :(**

**trust me, i'm working on it :D**

**Review, critics and compliments will be WELCOMED :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Cold Like an Ice Cream

**Suzuru Seiyo**, LOL penulis seneng waktu tahu kamu jadi reviewer pertama di chapter sebelumnya. itu tandanya kamu ngikutin ceritanya, iya kan : hehe. pertanyaan kamu tentang teman Cozart yang sakit itu akan terjawab di chapter ini. Dan tentang berita meninggalnya Tsuna? hmm, baca aja dulu :) maaf ya sebelumnya chapter agak pendek, semoga chapter ini bisa bikin puas dan menjawab sebagian teka-teki kamu :D **hakuMeyen** wah, terima kasih udah repot2 ngereview dan ngedukung :D iya penulis juga sadar kalo diluar sana pasti banyak pembaca yang baca tapi nggak ngepos review, penulis juga suka gitu kok, hehe. dan terima kasih udah membaca, terus dibaca yaa :D

**Yeay, Another updates.**

**and yeah, as i promised this chapter contains giotto's debut. and well, let see how will he showed up in this chapter :D**

**Okay no more words from me, just keep reading, guys :D**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, If KHR was mine, Dino's box weapon wouldn't be a horse, it would be ME! LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Freddo Come Un Gelato**

**Ice-cream is exquisite - what a pity it isn't illegal. **  
** - Voltaire -**

**o0o**

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_, begitulah nama itu terukir disebuah kartu kecil yang tergantung di tas bocah kecil berambut coklat itu. Ia mendesah panjang begitu menyusuri jalan setapak dari sekolahnya menuju Vongola Orphanage, tempat yang sudah dianggap rumah. Dengan kepala tertunduk menatap ujung sepatunya, Tsuna meraba bagian kanan pipinya, _Sakit._

Tsuna meringis. Sikunya terasa perih saat ia mengangkat tangannya, membuat sikunya bergesekan dengan kain bajunya. "Aku pasti dimalahi Bel-nii" Suara lirih terdengar saat dirasakannya matanya mulai panas, dan bulir airmata mulai melompat keluar, membasahi wajah Tsuna yang kotor oleh debu tanah.

Luka-luka ringan, namun cukup menyakitkan untuk anak seumur Tsuna itu didapatnya saat ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil tasnya yang tergantung di rak kayu disudut kelas. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, dan Bu Noriko sudah emnyuruh murid-muridnya untuk bersiap pulang. Saat kelas dibubarkan, satu per satu murid ebrhamburan memadati lorong kecil, berlarian menuju pintu gerbang untuk menyapa orang tua yang telah menjemput.

Namun, tidak bagi Tsuna. Bocah itu malah berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kebun belakang, sesuai perintah yang didengarnya dari salah seorang teman sekelasnya. Tsuna terlambat 5 menit. Lorong yang cukup ramai oleh bocah-bocah seumurnya itu sangat sulit dilewati, apalagi ditembus. Dan datanglah Tsuna ke tempat yang dijanjikan, setengah terengah-engah sambil memegangi dadanya.

Tsuna bukan tipe anak yang suka olahraga.

"Kau terlambat!" Salah seorang anak berbicara dengan nada ketus, badannya cukup kurus untuk anak seumuran Tsuna, atau setidaknya 1-2 tahun lebih tua dibanding Tsuna. Tsuna menunduk, mencoba mengatur kata-katanya. "Ma-Ma..."

"Bos kami sudah menunggu, tahu!" anak itu kembali berbicara dengan nada menyulut pertengkaran. Tsuna dengan takut mengintip ke arah 'bos' dengan ujung matanya. Cukup jelas terlihat, anak yang ukuran tubuhnya –bisa dibilang- lebih besar dibanding anak yang meneriaki Tsuna itu berdiri disebelah anak itu. Tubuh menjulang tinggi, mata menyipit tajam dan tangan terkepal dihadapan wajahnya. "Aku tidak suka orang terlambat..." desisnya pelan lalu melangkahkan kaki besarnya ke arah Tsuna, memukul Tsuna dan mendorongnya jatuh ke tanah.

Begitu merasakan sakitnya sentuhan tanah dengan tubuhnya, Tsuna meringis, mencoba menahan air matanya.

_Lagi-lagi seperlti ini..._

Ini bukan kali pertama Tsuna diperlakukan seperti ini. Dan bukan juga kali terakhir ia akan merasakannya. Selama hampir 1 tahun bersekolah di sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang terletak tak jauh dari Vongola Orphanage itu, ia selalu diperlakukan berbeda oleh teman-temannya. Perlakuan-perlakuan dingin ditujukan padanya sejak pertama ia menginjakan kaki di taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Apa kamu bawa makanan manis? Aku sedang ingin makan permen" Ucap si 'bos' besar. Tsuna menggeleng pelan. "Ti-Tidak..."

"BOHONG!" Anak buah si bos besar berjalan ke belakang Tsuna lalu menarik tas Tsuna, merebutnya dengan paksa. "Kau pasti menyembunyikannya, kan?"

"Aku tidak..."

"ADA!"

Anak itu berseru senang sambil menunjukan sebatang permen lolipop kecil di udara. Ia melempar Tas Tsuna ke tanah lalu menyeringai, berlari ke arah 'bos' besar lalu menyerahkan batangan lolipop itu padanya. Tsuna menyaksikan bungkus permen itu mulai terbuka dengan paksa oleh tangan gemuk si bos besar. "Kembalikan! Itu milik Bel-nii!"

"Aku tidak peduli, bodoh!" Si 'Bos' besar menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia mengangkat batangan lolipop itu ke langit, menatapnya sambil menyeringai licik lalu melahapnya. "Enak!"

"Bagaimana Bos, enak? Apa aku boleh mencobanya?"

"Tidak! Ini milikku!"

"Curang! Tadi Bos janji mau berbagi, kan?"

"Berbagi jika si payah itu membawa banyak permen, jika hanya satu tak akan kubagi!"

Mereka sibuk tertawa dan bercanda. Saling mengejek lalu memukul pelan. Tak sadar, Tsuna telah berlari dari kebun itu. Meninggalkan mereka yang masih sibuk memuji kelezatan permen yang dibawa Tsuna untuk diberikan pada Bel.

"Bagaimana ini..." Tsuna mengusap airmatanya saat langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu gerbang besar Vongola Orphanage. Dengan mata sembab Tsuna melangkah masuk berjalan menuju pintu tua besar yang merupakan pintu masuk kediamannya itu.

Begitu Tsuna menempelkan tangannya pada pegangan pintu dan mencoba menariknya, Pintu itu terdorong dengan sendirinya dari dalam. Badan Tsuna limbung hingga akhirnya tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai dan tasnya jatuh berserakan. "Aduuh..."

"Ah, Tsunayoshi!"

Seseorang dengan rambut merah muncul dari balik pintu. Cozart Shimon.

"Kozato-ojiisan" Tsuna berseru lirih.

Dengan satu tangan terulur Cozart membantu Tsuna berdiri, menarik anak itu hingga ia bisa berdiri dengan tegak dan memungut isi tas Tsuna yang berserakan. "Maaf, aku tak tahu kamu berdiri disana, Tsunayoshi"

"Tidak apa-apa paman, aku baik-baik saja"

Tsuna menoleh, "Paman tidak belsama paman-paman beljas hitam lain?"

Cozart menatap Tsuna bingung dengan satu alis terangkat. Diikutinya arah pandangan Tsuna lalu ia menggeleng. Ia tersenyum pada Tsuna. "Aku menyuruh mereka untuk istirahat sehari, kasihan mereka terlalu lelah mengikutiku kemana-mana" Ucap pria itu ramah.

Tsuna memperhatikan pria dihadapannya, pria itu terlihat berbeda dengan pakaian kasualnya. Walaupun masih dengan kemeja berlengan panjang yang digulung setinggi sikunya, dan celana jins hitam dan rompi merah yang menutupi dada tegapnya, ia terlihat... berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya Tsuna melihat pria itu dengan penampilan seperti ini.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa..." Cozart menepuk keningnya dengan satu tangan. Ia berdiri lalu menarik paksa ponselnya dari saku celananya dengan satu tangan. Menekan beberapa tombol, Cozart lalu menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya. "Ciao, G?"

Tsuna memperhatikan aktifitas pria tinggi dihadapannya dengan wajah bingung. Pria dihadapannya terus saja berbicara dengan bahasa asing yang tak dikenalnya. Sesekali tertawa, menggerutu, bahkan berteriak. Entah siapa yang diajak bicara oleh Cozart, Tsuna bisa menebak bahwa orang itu adalah teman dekat Cozart.

Cozart menutup sambungan telponnya dan tersenyum ke arah Tsuna. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Hng, belum"

"Bagus, aku ingin menemui temanku untuk makan siang. Mau ikut?"

"Apa tidak menganggu, paman?"

Cozart menarik pintu besar dibelakangnya yang tadi tertutup saat ia melangkah keluar, dengan satu tangan terulur ia tersenyum. "Aku akan meminta ijin pada Nana, ganti saja dulu pakaianmu"

**o0o**

Tsuna menatap semangkuk es krim yang menjulang dihadapannya dengan seulas senyum mengukir pada wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Cozart yang duduk disebelahnya dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil Cozart. Pria itu terlah memberi ijin pada Tsuna untuk melahap es krim yang dipesannya.

Sesuap meluncur ke mulut Tsuna, "Enaak!"

_"_Tch!_ Bambino"_

Cozart tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi pria dihadapannya. Pria yang ditemui Cozart di salah satu restaurant Italia di pusat kota itu –menurut penuturan Cozart- baru saja datang dari Italia pagi ini bersama sekelompok temannya yang lain. Pria dengan rambut lurus merah, yang menurut sepenglihatan Tsuna mirip dengan potongan rambut Gokudera, teman mainnya itu, memakai sebuah kemeja putih dan jas coklat. Tidak seperti Cozart, perawakan pria yang disapa G oleh Cozart itu terlihat lebih, urakan. Tato hitam terukir di wajah bagian kanannya.

"Sekarang kau percaya apa yang kukatakan waktu itu, kan?" ucap Cozart sesaat setelah meletakan kembali gelas kopinya. Ia menatap Tsuna yang terlihat sibuk dengan es krim dihadapannya. "Anak ini benar-benar mirip-"

"Primo tidak menyukai makanan manis, ingat itu" G memotong ucapan Cozart, dibalas oleh tawa pelan Cozart. "Ya, aku ingat. Tapi dari segi fisiknya-"

"Primo berambut pirang, Cozart! Anak itu berambut coklat, dan mata anak itu jelas berbeda dengan mata Primo" kembali G memotong ucapan Cozart. Cozart kembali tertawa pelan, ia mengelus kepala Tsuna perlahan lalu menarik napas seolah beban berat telah hilang dari pundaknya. "Aku tahu kau masih tak percaya, tapi kemungkinan bahwa ini semua ada hubungannya tak bisa dipungkiri, G"

G melirik Tsuna dari unujung matanya, menatap tajam pada bocah kecil dengan noda krim di wajahnya. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Ini semua terlalu berat, Cozart." Ucapnya pelan sambil menyeruput kopinya. Cozart menatap G, memperhatikan pergantian ekspresi yang begitu drastis pada G. Cozart kembali menatap Tsuna, pandangan itu terkunci rapat pada tubuh Tsuna, tubuh kecil bocah itu.

"Waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku juga berpikir ini tidak mungkin.."

G kembali menatap Tsuna dengan ketidakpercayaan dalam matanya.

"Tapi aku yakin, pasti ada alasan besar hingga aku bisa bertemu dengannya, bukan?"

"Lalu, dengan rencanamu membawa Primo ke Namimori. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan anak ini?"

Cozart terdiam, mencoba mencerna pertanyaan G yang, sejujurnya, tak pernah dipikirkannya akan muncul dari mulut G sendiri. "Tidak"

"Rencanaku membawa Giotto ke Namimori sudah kulakukan sejak awal. Karena kupikir, Italia sudah tidak aman baginya, tidak sejak kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, G"

G mengangguk pelan.

"Dan aku sempat berpikir, Namimori adalah tempat kelahiran Dia, jadi tak ada salahnya menyembunyikan Giotto ditempat ini, bukan? Siapa tahu-"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama action, Cozart. Kau pikir dengan membawa Primo ke tempat ini, hanya karena Dia lahir ditempat ini, akan menolong Primo? Tch! Stronzate!"

"G, aku tak percaya kau sudah menyerah atas permasalahan ini"

"Tch" G memalingkan mukanya. Ia merogoh kantong celananya lalu menarik sebuah kotak sebesar genggaman tangannya. Kotak rokok. "G" Cozart memanggil. Dengan acuh G menoleh, menatap wajah memohon di wajah Cozart. Bingung. G tak paham apa arti pandangan Cozart ia menoleh, mendapati sosok Tsuna yang menatapnya, menatap kotak rokoknya.

"_Geez, I hate kids_!" G menggerutu tak percaya bahwa keinginannya untuk merokok harus tertahan karena ia berada didepan seorang anak, yang usianya tak lebih dari 6 tahun.

"Maaf, menunggu lama"

Seorang pelayan datang dengan troli berisi makanan. Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu meletakan satu per satu makanan sesuai dengan selera si pemesan. Pelayan itu menunduk begitu selesai meletakan makanan dan meninggalkan G, Cozart dan Tsuna.

"Aku hampir lupa, G. Aku sudah menemukan Alaude"

Mata terbelalak. Mata G terbuka lebar saat mendengar nama alaude, membuatnya tersedak oleh minuman yang baru ditengguknya.

**o0o**

"_Achoo_!"

"Araa~ Alaude-kun, apa kau sedang sakit?"

Alaude, pria berambut keperakan itu menggeleng pelan sambil mengusap hidungnya yang mulai terasa gatal. Ia menoleh, menatap pohon sakura besar yang ada di halaman belakang Vongola Orphanage dengan mata menyipit.

_Ini aneh..._

"Apa kau alergi bunga? Aneh, ini belum musimnya" Nana menyentuh pipi kanannya dengan satu tangan, pandangan bingung dilemparkannya pada pohon sakura besar di kebun belakang.

Alaude menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya dengan nada datar. "Lalu, apa orang itu sudah datang kemari?"

Nana menatap Alaude lalu mengangguk pelan. "Tadi pagi mereka datang, seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato diwajahnya, hnng, kalau tidak salah namanya G. Juga Cozart-san dan seorang pria berjas hitam yang biasa datang bersama Cozart-san"

Nana memandang ke atas sambil berpikir, "Hmm, sepertinya hanya itu. Mereka juga datang sambil membopong seorang pria berambut pirang, menurut Cozart-san, pria itulah yang akan dititipkannya di sini"

_Rambut pirang? Dibopong?_

"Kasihan pria itu, dia cukup tampan untuk pria seusianya. Wajahnya cukup pucat, tidak, bahkan menurutku kulitnya terlalu pucat. Dan beberapa selang tertancap pada tubuhnya, apakah itu perintah dokter? Menusuknya dengan selang-selang kecil diseluruh tubuhnya..."

_Mungkinkah..._

"Ah, kalau kuperhatikan pria itu mirip sekali dengan Tsuna. Kecuali warna rambut, usia dan kulit pucatnya"

"Maaf, apa boleh-"

"Tentu saja" Nana memotong cepat ucapan Alaude.

Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya saat mereka berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sepi yang cukup gelap. Lampu-lampu kecil menyinari lorong itu, menciptakan cahaya remang-remang bagi siapapun untuk lewat.

"Maafkan suasana lorong ini. Lorong ini belum pernah dilewati selama beberapa tahun, aku cukup kaget saat Cozart-san bilang dia butuh ruangan yang cukup tersembunyi, sehingga kami harus membersihkannya secepat mungkin" Nana tertawa pelan. Namun Alaude tak merespon. Ia hanya berjalan, dengan kedua tangan terselip pada kantong mantel hitamnya. Ia berjalan menunduk dengan mata terpejam. "Cozart-san juga bilang untuk tidak mengijinkan siapapun kecuali orang-orang yang ada dalam daftar nama yang diberikannya, dan nama Alaude-san tertera disana"

Sunyi. Lagi-lagi Alaude tak merespon.

"Ini dia ruangannya" Ucap Nana begitu mereka sampai didepan sebuah pintu coklat besar. Nana menyentuh pegangan pintunya lalu mendorongnya ke arah dalam, dan cahaya terang pun menyinari wajahnya.

Dibandingkan dengan suasanya di lorong, suasana kamar itu jauh, jauh dan sanga jauh berbeda. Sebuah kamar besar dengan satu tempat tidur ukuran Queen-size ditengah ruangan itu tampak begitu menawan. Sebuah sofa panjang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur, dan sebuah TV layar datar menempel pada dinding serta tempat perapian dari batu. Secara keseluruhan, ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna merah marun dan hitam.

Alaude bergerak maju menuju titik pusat ruangan. Diatas tempat tidur itu, seseorang terbaring disana. Ditemani oleh deretan tabung dan infus yang selangnya menancap pada tubuhnya.

"Giotto Vongola" ucap Alaude pelan saat melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang tertidur dengan tenang disana. Senyum diwajah Alaude mengembang, senyum yang selama ini tak pernah diperlihatkan pada orang-orang itu menghiasi wajah dingin Alaude.

"_Infine, sei a casa_"

Alaude memutar tubuhnya ke arah pintu, tempat Nana berdiri menunggunya. "Apa daftar nama itu ada padamu?". Nana mengangguk pelan lalu menyerahkan daftar nama itu pada Alaude. Sehelai kertas yang terbagi dalam beberapa kolom berisi nama dan foto.

Dengan satu tangan, Alaude mengembalikan kertas itu pada Nana lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

_Benvenuti a casa, Primo._

**o0o**

Tsuna mendongakan kepalanya sekali lagi. Dan pemandangan yang ada belum juga berubah, masih dipenuhi oleh wajah G dan wajah Cozart yang sedang berargumen. Cozart dengan pembawaannya yang kekanak-kanakan berpendapat bahwa Tsuna harus bertemu dengan Giotto, agar ia tahu betapa miripnya dirinya dengan pria itu. Sedangkan G, dengan sumpah serapah yang terus meluncur dari mulutnya berpendapat, cukup keluarga terdekat saja yang mengunjungi Giotto karena tidak baik untuk keadaan Giotto sendiri.

"Tapi Giotto sedang berada satu atap dengan Tsunayoshi, apa salahnya jika dia hanya bertemu. Lagipula Tsunayoshi bukan tipe anak yang akan melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan meledakan petasan disana, kan?" Cozart berujar tenang sambil tertawa. Konsentrasinya tertuju pada jalanan didepannya. G mendengus. "Hentikan idemu, Cozart. Kau tahu, terakhir kali kau memasukan anak kecil ke kamar orang sakit, pasien itu akhirnya meninggal!"

Tawa Cozart meledak saat mendengar penuturan G. "Jangan salahkan aku, pasien itu memang menderita penyakit berbahaya, lagipula apa salahnya mempertemukannya dengan cucunya sendiri?"

"Tch! Kau berkata seolah itu adalah hal biasa"

"Anoo..."

Tsuna membuka mulutnya, "Olang belnama Giotto dan Plimo itu siapa?"

Cozart melirik dari kaca yang tergantung dihadapannya. Dengan senyum kecil ia menghela napas. "Giotto dan Primo adalah orang yang sama, Tsunayoshi, dia teman kami berdua. Aku biasa memanggilnya Giotto, sedangkan G memanggilnya Primo. Dia adalah teman yang kubilang akan menetap di tempatmu"

Tsuna membentuk huruf 'o' dengan bibirnya lalu mengangguk paham.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengannya, karena tidak mungkin kau berada satu atapnya namun tak tahu wajahnya" Cozart membelokan kemudinya ke arah kanan, memasuki kawasan jalanan satu arah menuju Vongola Orphanage."G, kau belum memberitahuku siapa saja yang datang bersamamu pagi ini"

G, menoleh dari kegiatannya menatap jalan menjadi menatap Cozart yang berkonsentrasi dengan kemudi setirnya. "Hanya aku, Primo dan Knuckle. Knuckle pamit untuk mengunjungi kenalannya di tempat lain dan sepertinya baru akan menemuimu dalam seminggu ini"

Cozart mengangguk pelan. "Lalu, pesawat apa yang kau tumpangi?"

"Keluarga Bovino, mereka bilang lebih aman untuk memakai jet pribadi mereka. Memakai pesawat milik CEDEF hanya akan menimbulkan kericuhan" G menarik napas pelan lalu meneruskan ceritanya, "Asari akan menyusul, entah kapan. Dan kupikir Lampo tidak perlu ikut, karena itu kami merahasiakan hal ini darinya"

"Kenapa?"

G mendesah, "Dia masih terlalu muda untuk mati dalam perang, bodoh!"

Mendengar hal itu Cozart tertawa pelan. Ia menepikan mobilnya lalu mematikan mesinnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka berjalan menuju pintu depan Vongola Orphanage.

"Kita ke sini bukan untuk perang, G. Dan selama sejarah Namimori berdiri, daerah ini adalah daerah paling aman di dunia, tak akan ada perang baik di Jepang maupun Namimori"

Begitu menyusuri lorong remang-remang, Tsuna mendekatkan dirinya pada Cozart. Berlindung dibalik kaki pria itu dari kegelapan dan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Cozart menoleh ke arah Tsuna menatap bocah kecil itu dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau takut, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna menggeleng pelan.

"I-Ini peltama kalinya aku kesini, paman. Dino-nii pernah bilang kalau gedung ini tak pelnah dipakai, dan Bel-nii bilang disini ada hantunya"

Cozart terkikik pelan. "Hantu dan semacamnya itu tak ada, Tsunayoshi. Itu hanya cerita buatan manusia agar anak-anak takut"

"Ah, disini ruangannya" Cozart berkata pelan sambil mendorong pintu besar dihadapannya.G, melangkah lebih dulu menuju tempat tidur besar ditengah ruangan. Ia duduk ditepi tempat tidur lalu menatap wajah pria berambut pirang itu dengan penuh kelegaan.

Melihat hal ini Cozart menutup pintu besar itu lalu melangkah, diikuti oleh Tsuna dibelakangnya.

"Tempat ini bisa kupastikan aman, G" ucap Cozart seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran G. Pria berambut merah itu mengangguk pelan lalu meraih sebuah vas bunga kosong yang ada diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. "Aku akan menyusun bunga ini dulu" ucapnya pelan sambil bergerak menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Cozart menggenggam tangan Tsun lalu mengajaknya mendekat ke tempat tidur. Dengan bantuan Cozart Tsuna berhasil naik ke tempat tidur besar itu lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tsun melongok, memastikan wajah dari pria yang terbaring dihadapannya.

_Eh..._

Mata Tsuna terbelalak begitu pandangannya menjernih. Wajah pucat dan kulit seputih boneka dan mata terpejam. Rambut pria itu berwarna pirang secerah matahari, terurai diatas empuknya bantal merah marun besar dibawahnya. Tangan kedua pria itu tergeletak disamping tubuhnya, dengan banyak selang menempel pada tubuhnya. Tsuna menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, bola matanya semakin melebar.

_Dia..._

"Tsunayoshi, kenalkan, Vongola Giotto, dia temanku yang kubicarakan waktu itu. Giotto, Ini Tsunayoshi Sawada, salah seorang penghuni Vongola Orphanage, tempatmu terbaring" Ucap Cozart pelan. "Tsunayoshi, ucapkan salam pada Gio-"

Ucapan Cozart terhenti, tercekat dalam tenggorokannya. Ia menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan takut. Bocah dihadapannya,tengah menatap Giotto dengan wajah sama pucatnya. Matanya terbelalak, keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya. "Tsunayoshi..."

"Ada apa?"

G datang dengan sebuah vas besar berisi bunga mawar putih, meletakannya pada sebuah meja kecil yang terletak disebelah tempat tidur. Ia berbalik, menatap bingung pada Cozart yang terdiam menatap Tsuna. Perlahan, diikutinya arah pandangan Cozart.

"O-Oy! Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi!"

"Oy!_ Bambino!_"

"Permisi"

Sebuah suara muncul dari balik pintu. G dan Cozart kontan menoleh, mendapati seorang remaja berambut pirang diambang pintu. Remaja pria itu menunduk lalu melangkah masuk. "Nana bilang Tsuna ada disini, aku datang untuk menjemputnya"

Cozart kembali menatap Tsuna dengan wajah cemas. "Tsunayoshi ada disini, tapi dia..."

"Hmm?" Remaja itu melangkah mendekati Cozart, dan mendapati Tsuna dalam rangkulannya. Ia melongok, menatap Tsuna yang membeku dan pucat. "A-Apa yang-"

"Kami tidak tahu!" ucap G dingin. Suaranya menjadi sedikit serak akibat rasa kagetnya. Cozart mengangguk pelan. "Begitu dia melihat Giotto, tiba-tiba saja dia begini"

"Giotto?" Remaja pria itu menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar nama itu, pandangannya perlahan berpaling ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Cozart. Mata remaja itu ikut terbelalakm menatap sesosok manusia dengan kulit sepucat boneka terbaring disana. "Kenapa... kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" Ucap remaja itu pelan dan terbata-bata.

"Kau mengenalnya? Kau mengenal, Primo?"

"Primo? Entahlah, hanya saja aku sering mendengar Tsuna menceritakan mimpinya, _tentang pria ini_"

**o0o**

Dino, begitulah pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada G dan Cozart. Remaja belia itu telah menceritakan semua mimpi Tsuna, juga tentang kemunculan seorang pria yang berperawakan mirip dengan Giotto Vongola.

Cozart menatap Tsuna yang terlelap di pangkuannya. Pria itu membelai halus rambut Tsuna dengan tatapan khawatir. "Sudah berapa lama dia bermimpi?" ucapnya pelan.

Dino tidak segera menjawab. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu menatap wajah Tsuna. "Entahlah, seingatku sejak dia berumur 4 tahun dia terus bercerita kalau dia mimpi, dan saat usianya 5 tahun ia mulai menceritakan isi mimpinya"

"Untuk anak seumurnya, bermimpi seperti itu pasti menyeramkan" Ucap Cozart lirih. Dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Dino.

_Tsuna..._

Tubuh Tsuna bergerak pelan, perlahan matanya terbuka dan penampakan berbayang dari wajah Cozart mulai terlihat. "Dino-nii" Ucapnya lirih dengan suara hampir menangis. Dino segera berdiri, menghampiri Tsuna yang ada dipangkuan Cozart. Ia berjongkok, membelai wajah Tsuna yang mulai basah oleh air mata. "Dino-nii aku takut..."

"Psst, tenanglah Tsuna. Aku ada disini" Dino mengangkat Tsuna dalam pelukannya lalu menduduki tempat disebelah Cozart. Dengan satu tangan ia membelai punggung Tsuna. Anak itu menumpahkan tangisnya.

"Paman itu... Paman itu telsenyum padaku... Dia...dia memelukku, lalu..lalu" Ucapan Tsuna terhenti.

Cozart menelan ludahnya dan tenggorokannya semakin terasa kering. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Tsuna. Begitu juga dengan G.

"Lalu paman meninggalkan aku... meninggalkan aku sendilian... lalu.. lalu dia ditusuk.. lalu..."

_Tsuna..._

"Eh?" Tsuna menoleh ke arah tempat tidur. Dengan satu alis terangkat ia menatap tempat tidur besar itu. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat baju Dino.

_Tsu...na..._

"Ada apa, Tsuna?" Dino ikut menoleh ke arah tempat tidur, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilihat oleh anak dalam pelukannya itu. Cozart mengikuti, G, tanpa memalingkan wajah juga ikut melirik ke arah tempat tidur dari sudut matanya. "Pa, Paman itu memanggil" Ucap Tsuna pelan.

"!" Cozart dan G tersentak mendengarnya. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dengan satu alis terangkat.

_Tsu...na...Yoshi..._

Tsuna meluncur turun dari pangkuan Dino dan berlari ke tempat tidur. Sambil meloncat ia mencoba menaiki tempat tidur yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada tubuhnya. Cozart, pria berambut merah itu menyusul Tsuna dan mengangkat anak itu naik lalu membiarkan Tsuna merangkak mendekati tubuh Giotto.

"Oy, Cozart-"

G menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat anggukan kecil di kepala Cozart. Ia mundur selangkah lalu bersandar pada tiang kayu penyangga tirai tempat tidur. Dino, mengikuti mereka lalu berdiri disamping G.

"Paman..." Tsuna berbisik pelan.

_Ts..Tsuna..._

Suara itu kembali terdengar di kepala Tsuna. Pelan, seperti berbisik, dan terdengar bergetar seolah pemilik suara baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Paman, kenapa- kenapa paman memanggil..ku?"

Dengan ragu Tsuna menjulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh tangan pucat Giotto.

Maju, Maju dan terus maju, hingga tersisa jarak beberapa centimeter antara tangan mungil Tsuna dengan tangan pucat milik Giotto.

_Tsu..na..._

Mata Cozart terbuka lebar, begitu juga dengan G. Keduanya menelan ludah yang tercekat secara bersamaan. Tubuh mereka menegang, keringat dingin mulai menetes dan darah mereka seolah berhenti mengalir sesaat setelah melihat tangan milik Giotto bergerak. Gerakan kecil yang tak menyebabkan tangan itu berpindah tempat. Hanya seperti getaran sesaat yang tak memberi efek apapun pada lingkungan sekitar.

"_Ts... a...yo..sh_"

Bisikan halus terdengar dari mulut Giotto. Bisikan yang sangat halus dan pelan itu begitu cepat, terasa seperti sesaat namun mampu mengejutkan Cozart dan G. Keduanya berdiri menegang, menghampiri wajah Giotto lebih dekat. "Giotto! Giotto!" Ucap Cozart dengan suara seraknya.

"Pr-Primo..."

Tsuna terus menatap tangan Giotto yang berada tak lebih dari 10 centimeter dari tangannya. Ia menelan ludahnya kaku. Dengan takut ia menyentuh ujung jemari Giotto dengan jarinya, merasakan dingin yang amat sangat dari ujung sebuah jari yang tergeletak di tempat tidur itu. "Paman..."

Dengan segenap keberanian, Tsuna meraih telapak tangan Giotto, membenamkan tangan mungilnya diantara jemari pucat yang terasa dingin dan sangat menusuk.

"_Na...Yos...i_"

Bisikan pelan kembali terdengar dari mulut Giotto. Cozart, pria yang duduk dekat dengan wajah Giotto itu mendekatkan telinganya. Bisikan lain terdengar beberapa kali, namun tak bersuara. Cozart tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik emnatap G. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Hubungi Asari dan Knuckle, beritahu mereka..." Cozart menoleh menatap Tsuna dan tangan mungilnya dalam genggaman Giotto. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi belum _meninggal_"

**o0o**

**

* * *

**

**Translation**

**Bambino** : Kid/child

**_Infine, sei a casa_** : Finally, You're home.

_**Benvenuti a casa, Primo**.: Welcome Home, Primo_

**Oh gosh! finally I'm done with Giotto's debut. and yeah, FINALLY G27!**

**See you guys next week. and yeah, REVIEW me. or else you want Tsuna died in the next chap- *kicked* O...Okay maybe I beg you to send me some review :D**

**Review, critics and compliments will be WELCOMED :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Father And Prison

**Suzuru Seiyo** hee? setiap jam buka Fanfiction? Kalau penulis boleh tahu, kamu baca via mobile browser-kah?. Tentu saja Alaude kenal Giotto dan dekat dengan Vongola, biar gimana-pun dia kan Primo Cloud Guardian :D. hmm, terus disimak ceritanya ya :) Penulis selalu nungguin Review dari kamu loh :D **hakuMeyen** uwooo! Terima KAsih To teh Extreme! haha :D

**Updates :D**

**and Yeah, sorry for the.. well, late update. I found it hard to use the computer while you were in the middle of school-night. and yeah, I almost lost the Idea for the this chapter, but thanks god, I didn't :D**

**-although i don't really like this chapter because it was typed and done at 00.00 ^_^;-**

**SO here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yes, _Once upon a time_ KHR was mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Padre e Del Carcere**

**It is a wise father that knows his own child. **  
** William Shakespeare**

**o0o  
**

G menutup mulutnya saat rasa kantuk dan keinginan untuk menguap menyerangnya.

"Maaf" Ucapnya pelan saat merasa beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal lalu mengambil sepasang sumpit merah dari atas meja. Dengan wajah bingung ia menatap sumpit merah dengan ukiran naga hitam itu, matanya menelusuri seluruh permukaan sumpit, memperhatikan setiap ditail ukiran. Iya menoleh ke arah meja, dihadapannya semangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk-pauk seperti telur goreng, ikan bakar sosis dan sup tertata rapih melingkari mangkuk nasi. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Araa~ Kau tidak memakan makananmu, G-san?" Nana bertanya saat menatap kebingungan di wajah G. Dengan satu tangan ia meletakan segelas susu dihadapan Dino dan meletakan gelas susu lainnya di hadapan Fran dan Bel. "Apakah kau tidak suka menunya? Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kubuatkan untukmu?"

G menggeleng pelan sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Ti-tidak perlu. Ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup"

Fran menatap G dengan wajahnya yang tampak datar tak berekspresi, "Mama, sepertinya pria dengan tato aneh ini _tak bisa_ memakai sumpit"

"Shishishi, Kau benar-benar rakyat jelata yang payah, _Tato-aneh_!"

G tak menggubris ocehan dua remaja disebelahnya. _Che!_

"Apa itu benar, G-san? Araa~ Seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal, ini, pakailah sendok ini" Nana menyerahkan sebuah sendok stainless steel ke arah G. Dengan satu tangan G menerima sendok itu dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

"G-san, apakah kau kurang istirahat semalam?"

G menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat lalu menatap Nana bingung, Dengan satu tangan Nana menunjuk area bawah matanya, "Bagian ini menghitam"

"Ah, Ini... Ya, aku harus jaga malam jadi tak mungkin aku tidur" Ucapnya pelan. _Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur saat tahu Primo terus menyebut nama bocah itu sepanjang malam..._

G menatap kedatangan Tsuna dari arah pintu, lengkap dengan seragamnya dan sebuah tas kecil berwarna kuning yang melingkari pundaknya. Dengan bantuan Dino, Tsuna berhasil duduk pada kursinya dan meraih gelas susu dihadapannya.

"Pagi ini kau bangun lebih cepat, bocah, Shishishi"

"Bel-senpai, itu telur goreng-ku"

"Berisik, Kodok!"

Begitu meneguk tetes terakhir susu dari gelas kecilnya, Tsuna meletakan kembali gelas itu diatas meja. Putih susu menghiasi sudut bibirnya yang menggulung, menampakan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin bertemu Paman Giotto sebelum berangkat, aku berjanji padanya kemarin"

"Tsu-kun, tidak baik mengganggu orang lain. Lagipula Giotto-san sedang sakit, kau bisa mengganggu istirahatnya"

Dino menangguk pelan, "Nana benar, Tsuna"

"Ta-tapi..." Tsuna menatap takut pada G, namun pria berambut merah itu tak menggubrisnya. Ia tetap melanjutkan sarapannya yang terhenti.

"Ushishishi, kau mulai membantah rupanya, Tsuna-kun"

"A-Aku tidak..."

"Tidak masalah,"

G meletakan sendok diatas piring lauknya dalam keadaan terbalik dan mulai mengelap sudut mulutnya dengan sehelai serbet bersih diatas meja. "Sawada Tsunayoshi diizinkan untuk masuk ke ruangan Primo kapanpun dia mau"

"eh? Apa kau serius, G-san? Apakah Tsu-kun tidak mengganggu Giotto-san?" Nana bertanya khawatir saat menatap semangat Tsuna yang antusias terukir di wajahnya. G mengangguk pelan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dengan satu tangan ia mendorong kursinya kembali pada tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah Tsuna. "Tampaknya kehadiran Tsunayoshi membuat Primo sedikit terhibur, kondisinya mulai membaik semenjak bertemu anak ini"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, G menggandeng tangan Tsuna dan meninggalkan ruang makan beserta para penghuni Vongola Orphanage yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Tsuna berlari mendekati pintu besar yang menghubungkan koridor dan kamar dimana Giotto terbaring, dengan penuh semangat ia mendorong pintu itu perlahan dan melangkah masuk. Dengan langkah riangnya, ia mendekati tepi tempat tidur dan naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan bantuan G.

"_Ohayo, Giotto-ojisan_"

Tsuna tersenyum menatap tubuh Giotto yang masih terbaring lemah disana. Kondisinya masih sama seperti saat pertema kali ia tiba di Vongola Orphanage. Tubuh putih pucatnya terkulai lemah tak berdaya dan mata terpejam. Selang-selang masih menempel dan menghiasi tubuhnya, hanya saja pagi itu terlihat berkurang barang satu atau dua selang.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, dengan satu tangannya, ia meraih jemari Giotto dan menggenggamnya. Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Paman, semalam aku tidak belmimpi buluk lagi"

G, yang saat itu menduduki sebuah kursi tak jauh dari tempat tidur Giotto, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Semalam, aku belmimpi paman menjemputku dali sekolah. Lalu paman mengajakku belmain di taman berlmain" Sekali lagi, G, satu-satunya orang dewasa yang dalam keadaan sehat melihat sebersit senyum kepuasan dalam raut wajah bercerita cukup panjang dalam dialek kekanak-kanakannya. Mata besar ebrwarna coklatnya terpejam dalam senang beberapa kali, jemari mungilnya tak henti bermain dengan jemari Giotto, dan bahunya bergerak sepanjang ia bercerita.

G, pria berambut merah dengan tato khas di wajahnya, yang juga merupakan orang kepercayaan Giotto, tersenyum. Senyum yang hampir 5 tahun ini tak pernah terlihat lagi di wajahnya, bahkan dirinya sendiri mengaku ia tak lagi tersenyum 5 tahun belakangan.

G terhenyak diatas kursinya. Ia memperhatikan bocah kecil dihadapannya dengan seksama, menatapnya erat seolah tak membiarkan sosok berambut coklat itu hilang dari pandangannya.

_Anak ini..._

G menghela napas pendek.

_Baik fisik maupun sifatnya, benar-benar seperti Primo. Hanya saja dalam ukuran yang lebih kecil._

Tsuna dengan hati-hati merangkak mendekati wajah Giotto, dengan sangat waspada ia merangkak, menghindari gulungan selang yang tergeletak menemani sosok Giotto yang 'tertidur'.

"_Ittekimasu, Ojiisan_" Bisik Tsuna pelan, sangat pelan, hingga terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan kecil yang tak dapat didengar oleh G, namun Giotto, jika ia dalam 'tidur'nya pun dapat mendengarnya. Mendengar bisikan manis yang terasa menjadi support baginya untuk membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Tsuna mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya, pada kening Giotto. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia mencium kening Giotto lalu tersenyum.

_Primo, kalau kau masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk membaca pikiranku seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan, aku hanya ingin bilang._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, memiliki banyak kesamaan denganmu. Walaupun baru 24 jam ini aku melihatnya, namun firasatku sebagai tangan kananmu yakin, bahwa ia adalah Tsunayoshi yang hilang 5 tahun yang lalu._

**o0o**

_"Haha, Sepertinya kau sudah sangat yakin dengan teorimu, G"_

G memejamkan matanya. Disenderkannya punggungnya pada tiang penyangga di salah satu sudut tempat tidur. Salah satu tangannya tersimpan dalam sakunya, sedangkan tangan yang lain tengah sibuk menempelkan benda hitam kecil ditelinganya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau harus lihat dan bertemu langsung dengan bocah ini, Asari"

_"Semirip itukah dia dengan Giotto?"_

"Sudah kubilang, kau harus melihatnya sendiri"

_"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku percaya pada ucapanmu, G. Apapun yang tangan kanan Giotto katakan, itu pasti sebuah kenyataan, bukan begitu?"_

"Bagus jika kau paham hal itu" G menyeringai.

G mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit-langit. Dengan langkah cukup pelan ia berjalan menuju tirai merah marun besar yang menutupi sebuah jendela berukuran tak kalah besar. Ia berdiri pada salah satu sudutnya, mengintip dari balik celah sempit.

_"Sepertinya aku akan menyusul akhir pekan ini, itupun kalau Giotto sudah sadar"_

"Bagaimana dengan Lampo?" G menajamkan penglihatannya. Sebuah kotak hitam kecil seukuran genggaman tangan G masih menempel erat ditelinganya. "Apakah dia mulai curiga tentang semua ini?"

G bisa mendengar suara Asari tertawa kecil diseberang sana, dilanjutkan oleh desahan kecil dimulutnya.

_"Sejauh ini cukup terkendali. Aku hanya khawatir keuangan kita akan menurun drastis jika harus menyuplai makanan-makanan kesukaan Lampo agar ia tenang"_

G terkikik pelan, membayangkan sederet angka dalam otaknya dan membayangkan kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan jatuh miskin dikarenakan biaya tutup mulut untuk seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun.

"Tenang saja, akan kupastikan Giotto sadar secepatnya, dan membuatnya membayar seluruh kerugian yang dia sebabkan selama 5 tahun belakangan ini"

G menoleh saat suara berderit terdengar dari arah pintu, dengan bisikan cepat ia menyudahi telponnya pada Asari dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantong celananya.

"Siapa?" ucapnya dingin dan posisi siaga dengan cepat dilakukannya, ia menatap tajam pada arah satu tangan terselip pada celah jasnya, ia bersiap menodongkan _Barreta 92_-nya dan menarik pelatuknya, mengarahkan moncong pistol terkenal dari Itali itu pada siapapun yang masuk dan berniat mengganggu kenyamanan Giotto Vongola.

"Ini aku, G"

Seorang pria dengan rambut merah memasuki ruangan. Berbeda dengan terakhir kali ia muncul di Vongola Orphanage, kali ini ia datang dengan baju lebih formal, kemeja merah dan dasi orange menggantung dilehernya. Sebuah vest hitam garis-garis menutupi dada bidangnya, dan celana panjang hitam serta sebuah jas yang menggantung dipundaknya.

Pria itu tersenyum ceria pada G.

"Cukup bersemangat pagi ini, G?"

G menghela napas lega dan mengembalikan pistol kebanggaannya kembali pada posisi semula dibalik jasnya. Ia melangkah maju dan bersandar pada tiang tempat tidur. "Kau menakutiku, Cozart"

Cozart tertawa kecil.

Dengan satu tangan terselip didalam kantong celananya, ia meletakan jasnya diatas sofa dan menghampiri tempat tidur Giotto. Dengan helaan napas lega, ia menatap Giotto dengan wajah jauh lebih tenang daripada wajah yang ia tunjukan saat pertama kali Giotto keluar dari tempat itu.

_Tempat terasing dari ramainya dunia dan kerlap-kerlip cahaya dunia._

_Tempat dimana tak ada lagi cahaya bisa terlihat._

_Tempat dimana tak ada lagi rasa kasihan, rasa simpati, dan rasa peduli tak lagi bisa terasa._

_Tempat dimana suara setetes air dapat terdengar._

_Penjara Bawah Tanah, Vendicare._

"Apa ini?"

G menerima sebuah amplop coklat yang dijulurkan oleh Cozart dari balik saku celananya. Dengan pandangan bingung G membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya.

"Oregano mengirimkannya padaku tadi malam"

"Oregano? Mata-mata wanita genit itu?"

Cozart menatap G bingung, sebelah alisnya terangkat naik. "_Genit_?"

"Ehem, kembali ke topik semula. Jadi, apa tujuan wanita itu, maksudku Oregano mengirim surat ini?"

Memeilih untuk tak meneruskan pertanyaannya, Cozart mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Memencet beberapa tombol dan mengarahkan layarnya pada wajah G. G, melihat layar ponsel dengan mata terbelalak. "Kau.. Kau yakin pada berita ini?"

Cozart mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bertemu dengan Alaude dan Fon sebelum kesini. Dan seperti dugaanku, Alaude-pun tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, semua ini akan terjadi. Mungkin sebaiknya kita secepatnya melakukan evakuasi pada kantor pusat, dan pastikan mereka mendapatkan tempat menetap yang aman"

"Jika orangnya sebanyak itu, tak bisakah kita memakai Vongola Private Island?"

"Kurasa tidak G. Mereka pasti sudah mengirim anak buah mereka, yang dalam hal ini tidak bukan adalah Famiglia Estraneo, untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar pulau itu. Kita butuh tempat yang lebih terpencil untuk menyembunyikan mereka semua"

G menggaruk kepalanya. Kebingungan serta rasa panik mulai menghujami kepalanya, namun ia berusaha tetap bersabar dengan tak mengubah ekspresinya. "_Estraneo Famiglia_..."

"Seingatku mereka menutup diri dari dunia bisnis ini, setelah kasus pembunuhan masal 5 tahun yang lalu"

Cozart memejamkan matanya. Sebuah helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ikut ambil peran dalam masalah ini, apalagi setelah Mereka menyuruh seseorang untuk mencuri hasil penelitian mereka dan menjualnya melalui lelang tahunan di Perancis setengah tahun yang lalu. Kalau aku tak salah, _Rokudo Mukuro_, ya, _Rokudo Mukuro_"

"Kau bercanda"

Cozart menatap G lagi. Sebuah alis terangkat dan wajah yang seolah berkata, _apakah aku terlihat sedang bercanda?._

"Rokudo Mukuro, pencuri itu? Maksudku, bahkan pihak polisi saja tak berhasil menemukan dimana pria itu berada, tapi kenapa Mereka... Mereka..."

Cozart mengangkat bahunya, "Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan masal 5 tahun yang lalu, tapi entah apa itu, aku belum bisa memastikannya"

G, menghembuskan napas berat yang panjang. Ia menduduki ujung tempat tidur dan membaringkan badannya tepat di kaki Giotto. Salah satu tangannya menutupi matanya dan tangan yang lain dibiarkan berhambur diatas tempat tidur.

"Sejak kejadian itu, entah kenapa semuanya menjadi semakin berat. Otak dan otot seperti dipaksa bekerja dua kali lebih berat. _Dovete pagare me per questi, Primo"_

Cozart tertawa kecil, "_Bene, certo egli è_."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Enma?"

Cozart menaikan sebelah alisnya. Detik ebrikutnya ia menatap Giotto lalu tersenyum puas. Seolah telah menyelesaikan suatu proyek besar dalam hitungan jam.

"_Guarda come incontrerà qualcuno nuovo oggi. E ho scommesso essi'll essere migliori amici presto_"

**o0o**

Tsuna memasukan sebuah anggur ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan penuh rasa bahagia. Sejak tadi pagi, tak hentinya ia tersenyum, apalagi setelah mendengar berita kedatangan murid baru bernama Enma di kelasnya.

Enma Kozato, seorang anak sebaya Tsuna dengan rambut merah membara dan sebuah plester pada wajahnya. Tatapannya terlihat sayu, dan suara anak itu terdengar sangat lemah, hampir sulit terdengar. Mengaku pindahan dari Italia, anak yang kerap disapa Enma itu segera menduduki bangku yang ditariknya dari sudut lain ke arah Tsuna.

"Nee, Sawada-kun.. duduk disini... boleh?" ucapnya pelan saat pertama kali ia duduk menempel pada Tsuna. Tsuna mengangguk dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Ba- Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?

Enma membuka risleting tasnya, mengambil sebuah agenda kecil lalu membuka lembarannya. Dengan satu tangan ia menyodorkan agenda itu dan memperlihatkan fotonya bersama seorang pria pada Tsuna.

Pria itu terlihat tak asing di mata Tsuna. Pria berambut merah dengan senyum ramah itu terlihat sedang memakai kemeja putih dan rompi coklat kemerahan, sebuah topi beret bertengger dikepalanya dan dikepala Enma. Mereka berdua tertawa di foto itu, Enma tampak terawa riang dipelukan pria itu. Dan pria itu, Cozart Shimon, tampak lebih rileks dalam foto kecil itu.

"Ah, Kozato-Ojiisan"

"Dia... Ayahku"

**o0o

* * *

**

**Translation :**

_**Dovete pagare me per questi, Primo** : You have to pay me for these, Primo._

**_Bene, certo egli è_. **: Well, Of course He is.

_**Guarda come incontrerà qualcuno nuovo oggi. E ho scommesso essi'll essere migliori amici presto **: Looke lke he'll meet someone new for him, and i bet they'll be bestfriend soon.  
_

**[Omake]**

Barreta-92 : Senjata api sejenis pistol, merupakan 10 pistol terbaik dunia yang berasal dari Italia.

**G and Cozart Moment.. and also TsunaxEnma! LOL.**

**and yeah, next chapter will be.. ehm... Tsuna and Enma time. they need some time to be together to bond some lovely friendship, right?**

**Review, critics and compliments will be WELCOMED :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Omelet and Bestfriend

**Well, to be honest... I felt confuse how to answer the review since each person submitted 2 reviews. so i just made it this way, I'll answer one by one, ok :)**

**Suzuru Seiyo#1** Sasuga Suzuru-san, kamu selalu jadi reviewer pertama, penulis senang :D, haha sayangnya mungkin untuk pairing TsunaEnma ini nggak akan ada sistem SemeUke mengingat mereka masih dibawah 10 tahun ^_^; oh iya, penulis pengen tahu nih, mobile browser yang kamu pakai apa? soalnya penulis juga mengalami kesulitan membuka akun FFn lewat mobile browser, hehe. **hakuMeyen#1 **wah penulis seneng kalo kamu menantikan updatenya, dan penulis minta maaf banget kalo sering lama update ya :) **hakuMeyen#2 **Don't worry, i'll make sure to add more G27 scenes and unfortunately, the guardians may not gathered in this chapter, maybe next chapter :)** AutunnoSolare** wow ur brazilian? , thanks. glad to know you like the story. Yeah, too bad there's only a few story out there that doesn't make 'sex' the main part of the story. Well, I made this story for those who loves this pairing the way they are, so for those who don't really like reading M-rated fic of G27, i suggest you to read this story :p update the page? You mean you refreshes the page to check wether or not there're new chapter? why don't you +Alert story? it's quite helpfull :D Well, i was thinking wether or not to publish the story using english once i finished the whole chapters later. as you can see, Primo is unconcious because he was inprisoned in Vendicare [just like the way they inprisoned Mukuro though]. well actually Tsuna's dreams were mixed up. some of them were in the past some of them were in the future and some of them were just dreams, so it has no connection at all. i amde it randomly though ^_^; I wish to hear more from you then :) **Suzuru Seiyo#2 **tenang aja, pairing utama disini G27 seperti yang penulis katakan di summary, jadi pairing yang bakal diulas secara mayoritas adalah G27. untuk masalah Enma, karena di cerita ini dia sama Tsuna masih dibawah umur jadi penulis nggak akan ngebuat mereka jadi couple. cuma seperti sahabat aja kok :) untuk judul, iya kata Father-nya sendiri mewakili Enma dan chapter diberi judul berdasarkan masalah utama dari chapter itu :)

**Wow, Finally updates!**

**And yeah, this chapter feels longer than usual. because i was working on this the whole week.**

**And i felt happy, no, I AM happy. because i found out there're 5 reviews were submitted back then. thank you so much :D**

**just wanna make something clear, For your Information:**

**The characters' ages were written differently. I didnt use any specific Arc here. some of them might be written and described in TYL!Arc, and the other might be not.**

**And yeah, this chapter contains EnmaxTsuna, HibarixNagi, BelxFran and CozartxEnma.**

**And please check the author's note at the end of the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Too bad, Amano Akira owns KHR while am not ^_^;**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Frittata e Migliori Amici.**

**_"Be content that those who can make omelettes properly can do nothing else."  
_**  
**Hilaire Belloc (1870-1953)**

**o0o  
**

Enma menancapkan sumpitnya pada sebuah telur gulung, mengangkatnya dan menyesapkannya masuk ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menikmati kelezatan telur gulung yang dibuat oleh ayahnya, _Cozart Shimon_ khusus untuk bekal paginya.

Dengan senyum puas, ia membuka matanya, menelan telur gulung yang baru dikunyahnya dan menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Tsuna. "Mau?"

Tsuna dengan ragu mengambil satu telur gulung dengan sumpitnya dan melahapnya. "Enak" gumamnya pelan.

Enma mengangguk pelan lalu menunduk.

"Ayahku yang membuatnya"

Enma tersenyum menatap kotak bekalnya.

_Pagi ini, ayahnya sudah berdiri menghadap kompor listrik di kediamannya. Mengenakan sebuah celemek, Cozart sibuk mengaduk adonan dalam sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang. Kemejanya yang digulungnya hingga setinggi sikunya dan dasi yang longgar melingkar dilehernya._

_"Buon Giorno, Enma"_

_Enma mengangguk dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Melompat ke atas kursi, ia melihat isi meja makan. Sepiring nasi goreng lengkap dengan telur mata sapi dan segelas jus jeruk._

_Cozart tertawa kecil saat mendapati Enma, anak lelakinya satu-satunya menatap menu sarapan dengan mata berbinar. Dengan satu tangan ia menekan tombol pada kompor listrik dan meletakan sebuah penggorengan diatasnya._

_"Ini hari pertamamu sekolah di Jepang, aku tak mau suara perutmu yang kelaparan mengganggu teman sebangkumu, Enma"_

_Enma terkekeh pelan, mengingat kejadian saat hari pertamanya menginjakan kaki di sebuah gedung bernama sekolah saat di Itali dulu._

_Enma mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang ada dihadapannya dan menengguknya. Setelah memastikan gelas jus itu kembali pada tempatnya, ia mengambil sendok perak dan mulai menyantap nasi goreng dihadapannya, tanpa ampun. "Enak"_

_"Syukurlah kau suka. Tadinya kupikir akan membuat spaghetti atau mungkin Fettucini" Cozart menuangkan adonan ke atas penggorengan panas, bunyi berdesis terdengar. "Tapi kupikir kau pasti bosan dengan pasta, jadi kupilih Nasi goreng saja"_

_"Ayah tidak makan?" Ucap Enma pelan disela kesibukannya mengunyah. Cozart menggeleng pelan, dengan satu tangan ia membalik adonan yang mulai mengeras. "Belum merasa lapar" ucapnya singkat sambil berusaha menggulung adonan diatas penggorengan dihadapannya._

_Enma menunduk. Sebuah sendok ditempelkannya pada ujung bibirnya. Ia tak meneruskan pertanyaannya, karena bagaimanapun ia mencobauntuk mengajak ayahnya, Cozart Shimon, untuk makan bersama, maka semua usaha itu akan sia-sia._

_"Tapi ayah harus tetap makan..." Ucap Enma pelan, sangat pelan._

_Tanpa disadari Enma yang menunduk, Cozat menggulung bibirnya menjadi seulas senyuman kebanggaan. Ia meletakan sebuah kotak diatas meja makan, tepat dihadapan Enma dan meletakan tangan lainnya di atas kepala anak laki-lakinya, dengan gerakan lembut ia mengusap kepala anak semata wayangnya._

_"Terima kasih, Enma" Dan Cozart memasukkan kotak itu kedalam tas kecil milik Enma setelah mencium kening putranya._

"Pasti enak ya punya ayah yang bisa memasak"

Enma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba memastikan kembali apa yang sudah didengarnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap Tsuna dengan satu alis terangkat. Pandangannya beralih pada kotak bekal Tsuna yang terisi penuh dengan nasi kepal dan karage. Sebuah jeruk terselip di dekat kotak bekal itu, dan sebuah botol minum dengan gambar kelinci turut emnemani kotak bekal itu.

"Bekalmu... Siapa... Yang.. membuat?" Ucap Enma pelan.

"Mama Nana"

Tsuna melihat kebingungan bertambah di wajah Enma, "Dia mamaku selama di panti asuhan, dia juga mama bagi Bel-nii, Dino-nii dan Flan-neechan, dan semua penghuni lainnya. Mama Nana yang membuatkan kami makanan, dan makanan buatan Mama Nana sangat enaaaaaak~"

Enma meletakan sumpitnya diatas kotak bekalnya, ia mengambil minuman yang dimasukan ke dalam botol miliknya.

"Tsuna... Tidak punya... Mama Papa?"

Tsuna kembali menatap Enma, menatapnya dengan mata besarnya dan tatapan bingungnya.

"Mama Nana? Dia Mamaku..."

"Ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak punya"

"Kenapa?"

Tsuna terdiam.

Tsuna tidak punya ayah. Sejak ia lahir, dan besar di Vongola Orphanage, ia sudah mengetahui kenyataan ia tak memiliki ayah. Sosok kepala keluarga, yang bertugas memimpin dan membina keharmonisan sebuah keluarga, seorang pria yang bertugas mencari nafkah dan seorang pria kepala keluarga yang seharusnya bekerja pada siang hari dan menemaninya disaat tidur, tidak ada. Tsuna tidak memiliki ayah.

Tsuna menundukan kepalanya. Sesaat, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan sakit pada hatinya. Rasa sakit yang tak tergambarkan oleh kata-kata. Untuk pertama kalinya, Tsuna merasa kedinginan, dingin menusuk pada kulitnya, membuat bulu kuduknya beridiri, membuatnya merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang hangat dan keinginan untuk merasakan sebuah pelukan, dari seseorang yang tak lain adalah sosok seorang ayah.

"Eh?" Tsuna mendongakan kepalanya, menatap wajah Enma yang tersenyum hangat padanya, salah satu tangannya menempel pada pundak Tsuna yang mulai bergetar.

"Tenang saja..."

Enma menarik tangannya yang menempel pada pundak Tsuna dan mengangkatnya setinggi wajah Tsuna, menunjukan jari kelingkingnya yang kecil dan dibalut oleh plester luka. "Aku akan membantu... mencari orang tuamu... _Janji_"

Tsuna hanya diam. Menatap ragu pada jari kelingking Enma dihadapannya.

Apa mungkin ia bisa bertemu ayahnya? Sosok yang hampir tak pernah ditemuinya. Sosok yang tak jelas keberadaannya dimana. Sosok yang selama ini ia tak pernah tahu, apakah ada atau tiada.

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Senyum mengukir wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Enma-kun"

**o0o**

"_Che_!"

Fon memutar arah pandangannya. Semula, ia tengah sibuk menata kembali sebuah vas bunga yang pecah akibat pertengkaran antara Alaude dan Hibari, dan kini perhatiannya terarah pada Alaude. Pria berambut perak itu membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas diatas sebuah sofa diruang tamu. Kedua tangannya bersilang satu sama lain didepan dadanya, dan matanya terpejam.

Fon hanya tersenyum, tak menggubris desahan dan seribu satu umpatan yang keluar dari mulut tajam Alaude.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu dalam kepalamu, Alaude. Aku tak keberatan mendengarkan segala keluh-kesahmu jika kau mau"

Alaude melirik Fon dari sudut matanya yang terbuka. Ia menarik napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk melepas kepenatan dengan meminum kopi yang dibuat oleh Fon.

"Kalau masalah yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang Hibari dan Dino, maka kau tahu apa jawabanku" Fon berujar pelan. Kedua tangannya dengan hati-hati menata bunga-bunga yang baru saja dipetiknya dari kebun di belakang kediamannya. Fon tersenyum puas saat bunga terakhir tersusun rapih pada sebuah vas antik dari keramik kuno kesukaannya. Dengan ukiran naga emas dan sebuah bunga teratai.

"Kau tahu? Hibari bukanlah anak kecil lagi, dia tahu yang terbaik baginya"

Alaude tak menggubris. Matanya tetap menatap vas bunga yang baru saja selesai ditata oleh Fon, _Amaryllis._

Alaude mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kebingungan yang tak terjawab terukir diwajah dinginnya. Amaryllis, bunga dengan warna merah bata yang melambangkan_ Kebanggaan_ terusun rapih dan menawan didalam sebuah vas antik.

"Hibari, sejak anak itu pergi, siapa namanya? Na..na? Na..mi?"

"_Nagi_"

Fon menjentikan jarinya, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Nagi, ya, Nagi"

"Sejak gadis kecil itu pergi, Hibari tak pernah lagi berbicara padaku..." Fon menghentikan aktifitasnya, matanya menatap lurus pada bunga Amaryllis dihadapannya, namun pikirannya jauh melayang entah kemana.

Nagi, adalah seorang gadis kecil yang ditemukan Fon dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di sebuah gedung tua. Kondisinya cukup kritis saat itu, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya, tak akan mampu berkata lain selain 'ia tak mungkin selamat'. Fon, yang saat itu menemukannya, membawanya ke rumah sakit dan mengharapkan perlakuan yang pantas dari ahli medis yang ada saat itu.

_"Kau mebawanya tepat pada waktunya, Fon"_

_Seorang dokter dengan rambut keritingnya muncul. Jubah putihnya terlihat lusuh dan beberapa noda kotor menghiasi jubah putih itu._

_"Apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja, Shamal?"_

_Shamal, dokter berusia 33 tahun itu menarik napas tertahan. Ia menyibak dokumen kertas yang diterimanya dari salah seorang perawat dan mulai menyimak isi dari dokumen-dokumen itu. Ia mengangguk pelan._

_"Untuk saat ini, kondisinya cukup baik. Walaupun aku tak bisa memastikan kapan dia akan sadar dan aku tak tahu, apakah kondisi ini akan bertahan lama atau tidak", Dokter bernama Shamal itu mendesah, dengan satu tangan ia menggaruk kepalanya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak jelas apa maksudnya, hanya terdengar seperti gerutu bagi Fon. "Gadis itu, mengalami buta pada mata kanannya, dan entah bagaimana caranya, organ dalam tubuhnya tidak berfungsi secara maksimal"_

_Fon memejamkan matanya. Mencoba membayangkan kembali apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Sebuah kejadian yang cukup membuatnya takut, membuat ia bahkan tak bisa bernapas seperti orang-orang pada umumnya karena setiap detiknya dihantui rasa tegang dan cemas._

"Apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu?"

Ucapan Alaude menyadarkan Fon dalam imajinasi masa lalunya yang cukup menakutkan, membuatnya terkejap beberapa saat. Fon membuang nafas lega, seolah sebuah beban berat baru saja dilepaskan dari pundaknya.

Menggulung lengan bajunya setinggi siku, ia menuangkan teh dari teko tradisional ke dalam sebuah gelas keramik putih.

"Setelah hampir 3 bulan ia tinggal di rumah ini bersamaku dan Hibari, _ia pergi_."

Alaude mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Pergi?"

"Ya," Fon menyeruput teh hijau yang baru saja dituangnya dengan satu gerakan lambat yang tenang dan terlihat berwibawa. "Ia hilang seminggu sebelum Giotto Vongola dijebloskan ke dalam kegelapan penjara Vendicare"

Alaude tak menggubrisnya. Dengan mata terpejam dan nafas setenang hembusan angin di musim semi, ia mengangkat cangkir kopinya setinggi bibirnya dan menempelkannya dengan satu gerakan lambat, menyeruputnya tanpa suara.

"Hibari, sejak saat itu tak pernah lagi mau berada dirumah. Ia pergi sebelum subuh dan pulang tengah malam, sama seperti saat kau pertama datang ke sini, Alaude" Fon menghembuskan nafasnya lagi, "Menurut penglihatanku, Hibari, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, aku yakin dia merasa cukup kehilangan dengan perginya Nagi. Biar bagaimanapun, Nagi adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuatnya mau makan malam dirumah, bersamaku"

"Lalu," Alaude menarik salah satu kakinya dan meletakannya diatas kakinya yang lain, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan sofa. "Kau akan membiarkan begitu saja anak itu jatuh cinta pada," Alaude menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, "sesama pria?"

Fon terkikik pelan, menutupi mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya yang menutupi hampir seluruh tangannya.

_"__Chiudere"_

Fon menghentikan tawanya, berusaha mengeringkan sudut matanya yang basah akibat tawa gelinya. "_Gomen_"

"Jadi, apakah kau mengatakannya atas kekhawatiranmu sebagai seorang paman? Ataukah karena... pengalamanmu?"

Alaude menyipitkan matanya. Menatap tajam pada wajah Fon. Ia tak menjawab.

Ya, Alaude. Pria berambut perak dengan wajah dingin yang siap membunuh siapapun yang dianggapnya menghalangi jalannya, pria dingin yang tak mengenal rasa kasihan, pria dingin yang...

"Aku, hanya tak ingin apa yang terjadi padaku harus terulang. Keponakanku ataupun bukan, aku hanya tak ingin lebih banyak orang mengalami hal seperti yang kualami,"

Alaude berdiri dari posisinya, meletakan cangkir kopinya pada sebuah piringan kecil dengan ukiran yang sama dengan cangkir yang dipegangnya. Dengan langkah tegapnya, ia berjalan menuju beranda, membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela kaca lantai dua kediaman Fon. Angin semilir berhembus, membuat rambut halus perak milik Alaude menyapu wajah dinginnya.

Dengan satu tangan bersandar pada dinding, ia membalikan badannya, menatap Fon masih dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan tajamnya.

_"It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride."_

Dengan itu Alaude pergi, menghilang dari pandangan Fon disertai angin semilir yang menyapukan rambut hitam Fon pada wajahnya. Fon tersenyum . dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat vas bunga antik yang baru saja ditatanya, mencium ujung kelopak bunga merah bata yang cantik itu dan menempelkannya dengan hati-hati pada keningnya.

"Kuharap, apa yang terjadi padamu tak akan terjadi pada Hibari, Alaude. Bukankah begitu, _Amaryllis-chan_?"

**o0o**

Enma menjulurkan tangannya, memberikan sejumlah uang receh pada penjual es krim keliling yang memarkirkan gerobak eskrimnya ditengah sebuah taman bermain.

"Terima kasih, adik kecil"

Enma mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan si penjual lalu berlari ke arah Tsuna, yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya dengan sebuah es krim coklat yang telah termakan setengahnya tergenggam erat didepan dadanya. "Enma-kun"

Enma menjilat eskrim rasa mint-nya, lalu menoleh ke arah Tsuna. "Ya?"

"Uang sebanyak itu, dalimana kau dapat?"

Enma, dengan satu tangannya yang senggang menarik pergelangan tangan Tsuna. Menarik Tsuna ke arah sebuah ayunan anak-anak yang berada tak jauh dari tempat penjual eskrim lalu menduduki tempat kosong pada ayunan itu. Enma menjilat lagi eskrimnya. "Ayahku selalu menyelipkannya ditasku, ayah bilang aku boleh memakainya jika aku ingin jajan"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk pelan. Dalam hatinya, ia semakin merasakan rasa ingin tahu yang begitu dalam, bagaimanakah rasanya jika memiliki orang tua? Bagaimana hari-harinya akan dimulai? Apakah seorang ayah akan membangunkannya, lalu seorang ibu akan menyiapkan bekal makanan untuknya? Apakah pada siang hari, seorang ayah akan bekerja dan seorang ibu akan menjemputnya di sekolah seperti siswa-siswi lainnya? Apakah saat malam, seorang ibu akan menemaninya di tempat tidur, lalu seorang ayah akan mengetuk pintu dan mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya? Apakah-

"Teman..."

Tsuna menoleh, mendengar suara Enma membuyarkan lamunannya. Enma masih sibuk menjilati eskrimnya, namun wajahnya tak memperhatikan eskrim yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa Tsuna-kun punya... teman?"

Tsuna terdiam sesaat, membayangkan sosok Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang merupakan teman bermainnya. Dan juga Kyoko-chan, seorang gadis seusianya yang sering memberinya sekantong kue manis buatan ibunya. Dan juga Dino-nii, teman bermain dan tempatnya bercerita disaat ia membutuhkan teman dan tempat untuk mengadu. Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Sebersit warna merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Gokudela-kun... Yamamoto-kun... Dino-nii... Kyoko-chan..."

Tsuna tersenyum, membayangkan Gokudera yang akan berteriak 'Tenth!' saat Tsuna dengan cerobohnya terjatuh akibat menginjak tali sepatunya dan Yamamoto, dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya akan datang, menghampirinya dan menolongnya berdiri setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada luka pada tubuh akan menghabiskan waktu, sepanjang hari di taman bermain milik Vongola Orphanage. Mulai dari bermain baseball, hingga bermain kembang api. Semuanya mereka lakukan bersama.

Lalu Kyoko-chan, dengan baju renda-rendanya ia akan berlari dengan melambaikan tangan, menghampiri Tsuna dan menyapanya 'Tsuna-kun' lalu menyodorkan sekantong kue kering yang dibuat oleh ibunya.

"Pasti enak ya..."

Tsuna mendongakan kepalanya yang semula menunduk menatap lurus ujung sepatunya. Ia menoleh, menatap Enma yang kini menjilat tetes terakhir eskrimnya. "Punya teman... apakah itu menyenangkan?"

Tsuna terlihat ragu untuk sesaat, lalu mengangguk. Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir mungilnya. "Sangat menyenangkan, apalagi saat kalian main bersama, lalu kalian makan kue bersama, semuanya, semuanya sangat menyenangkan"

Enma ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi Tsuna yang berubah menjadi ebrseri-seri begitu selesai mendeskripsikan perasaannya sendiri. Enma mempererat pegangannya pada rantai yang menahan tubuhnya diatas ayunan, kakinya, mulai bergesekan dengan permukaan tanah saat ayunannya mulai bergerak maju dan mundur.

"Sejak dulu... aku tidak punya... teman", Enma menutup matanya, lalu membukanya kembali dalam hitungan detik. "Walaupun ayah bilang untuk mencoba berteman, tapi itu sulit"

"Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku, mereka semua... menganggapku aneh. Mereka semua pergi jika aku datang, dan mereka juga merebut kotak bekalku"

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa meleka juga melempal sepatumu ke dalam akualium?" Tsuna bertanya dengan nada ragu, menatap takut pada Enma. "Mm-hmm, dua kali" Ucap Enma pelan.

"Belalti kita sama! Meleka, maksudku anak-anak belbadan besal itu seling menyelupkan sepatuku juga, lalu meleka melebut pelmen milik Bel-nii dan saat pulang nanti, Bel-nii akan menyuluhku memakai abju kodok aneh"

Dan Enmapun akhirnya tertawa. Untuk eprtama kalinya, enma merasa senang, lepas dan bebas mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Rasa penat, sakit dan segala perasaan aneh yang muncul saat bertemu Tsuna dan saat bertemeu dengan teman-temannya di sekolah lamanya perlahan menghilang. Rasa gugup, dan segan.. semuanya hilang.

"Terima kasih, Tsuna-kun" ucap Enma pelan. Dengan bertumpu pada dua kakinya, ia melompat, memposisikan dirinya berdiri di hadapan Tsuna yang duduk diatas ayunan besi.

Sebuah uluran tangan terjulur ke arah Tsuna, menantikan uluran tangan Tsuna untuk menerimanya. Tsuna mendongak, menatap wajah Enma yang etrsenyum ke arahnya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo pulang" ucap Enma pelan, disambut oleh tawa di wajah Tsuna dan jawaban atas uluran tangannya.

Dan mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar taman, berjalan begandengan tangan menuju Vongola Orphanage.

"Ara~ Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna dan Enma menghentikan langkahnya dihadapan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pendek. Pria itu menunduk, mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan tinggi badan Tsuna. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Fon-san" Tsuna menyapa dengan sebuah tawa di wajahnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap lurus kedepan, menatap seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Fon. Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya menatap pria dengan ekspresi dingin dibelakang Fon.

Sekilas, wajah pria itu terlihat mirip dengan Fon, hanya saja wajah pria itu lebih mencerminkan rasa dingin dan tatapan tajamnya terasa menakutkan di mata Tsuna.

"_Ni hao_, Tsunayoshi"

Fon, pria berambut hitam pendek dengan baju tradisional cina merah kebanggaannya membungkuk, memberi salam hormat pada dua anak kecil dihadapannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya ramah saat kembali menyetarakan wajahnya dengan tinggi badan Tsuna dan Enma. Ia melirik ke arah Enma lalu tersenyum pada anak berambut merah itu. "Dan kau pasti anak dari Cozart Shimon-san?"

Tsuna mengangguk penuh semangat, "Ya. Enma ini anak dari Kozato-ojiisan, dan kami baru saja pulang dari taman bermain"

Fon mendongak, menatap lurus ke arah yang ditunjuk Tsuna dengan ujung telunjuknya. Dengan satu anggukan pelan ia menepuk kepala kedua anak kecil dihadapannya dan mengusap rambut halus mereka, "Jangan sering-sering mampir sepulang sekolah, ya. Orang tua kalian bisa kawatir"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan, menggenggam tangan Enma yang terasa mulai menguatkan pegangannya. Tsuna menoleh pada Enma, bocah laki-laki berambut merah disebelahnya setengah menunduk, mengintip takut keatas dari balik keningnya dan bibir yang berkerut satu sama lain. Tsuna mendongak, mengikuti arah pandangan Enma dan mendapati wajah dingin pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Fon tengah menyebarkan pandangannya pada Enma, mengunci sosok kecil Enma dalam bola mata bulatnya yang berwarna abu-abu.

"e-Etto..."

"Hibari, berhenti menatap anak-anak manis ini dengan tatapan seperti itu"

"_Tch_!"

"Maafkan dia, anak-anak. Hibari kurang suka keramaian, dan karena aku memaksanya untuk menemaniku ke tempat ramai, dia jadi kurang enak badan" Fon tersenyum ramah, berusaha memberikan alasan yang masuk akal agar kedua bocah dihadapannya. Fon menepuk telapak tangannya dengan sebuah kepalan tangan, tampak seolah sesuatu yang ia lupakan telah kembali muncul dalam ingatannya. "Ah!"

Tsuna dan Enma lantas mendongak, mendengar suara ceria Fon yang terdengar seolah baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Tangan pria dewasa itu merogoh kantong kertas coklat besar yang ada dipelukannya, mencoba mencari sesuatu dan menariknya keluar saat ia berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Fon berjongkok, tersenyum kearah dua bocah kecil dihadapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya yang senggang, menunjukan sebuah kotak bekal berukuran sedang berwarna hitam pada Tsuna dan Enma. Enma dan Tsuna saling berpandangan, terlihat ragu.

"Ini Bakpao buatanku, aku baru saja membuat menu bakpao untuk restauranku, kalau kalian tak keberatan," Fon membuka kotak bekalnya, "Bersediakah kalian jadi pelanggan pertama?"

"Tapi.. Uang kami..."

Fon terkikik pelan.

"Ini gratis, anggap saja hadiah perkenalan dariku"

Tsuna dan Enma saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk bersamaan dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Dengan hati-hati, agar tak menghancurkan bakpao lainnya, Tsuna dan Enma mengambil sepotong bakpao daging hangat dari kotak bekal dan menggigitnya bersamaan.

"Enaaak~"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih"

**o0o**

"Ushishishi"

Fran menoleh. Menatap pria berambut pirang yang hampir menutupi seluruh mata dan hidungnya dan sebuah tiara ditangannya dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. "Senpai, mahkota jelek seperti itu, kenapa tidak dibuang saja?"

Bel mendelik ke arah Fran, dengan satu tangan ia melempar sebuah kain bekas yang dipakainya untuk mengelap tiaranya. Bel berdiri dari posisinya, berjalan mendekati Fran dan menduduki tempat kosong disebelah wanita berambut hijau itu. Fran melirik dari sudut matanya, bertanya-tanya apakah gerangan yang akan dilakukan oleh senpai pirang disebelahnya.

"..."

"Diamlah!"

Fran hanya diam. Ia tak melanjutkan lebih jauh karena ia tahu bahwa Senpai pirang disebelahnya sedang tak ingin diganggu. Fran menekan tombol pada remot TV, mengganti saluran TV menjadi sesuatu yang lebih ceria, karena sejak ia pulang sekolah, drama misteri telah menjadi satu-satunya tontonan bagi remaja wanita berambut hijau itu.

Bel meletakan kedua tangannya di atas lututnya, memeluk erat kakinya yang menekuk didepan dadanya. "Fran"

_Fran?_

"Hng?"

"Aku..."

_Aku? Tidak biasanya senpai menyapa dirinya sendiri 'Aku'_

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Yang dapat terdengar di telinga Fran hanyalah bisikan dari arah TV yang volume suaranya sudah dikecilkan oleh Fran. Fran menunduk, menatap tangan Bel yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak dihadapannya. "Sen-"

Ucapan Fran terhenti, tidak, terhenti lebih tepatnya. Saat jemari Bel menempel pada pipinya, bergerak turun menuju dagunya dan memutar wajahnya hingga wajah mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Fran menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Senpai?"

"Kubilang diam!"

Fran menutup kembali bibirnya, menahan omongannya untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

"Fran"

_Fran? Lagi?_

"Fran..."

...

"Hei! Gadis kodok, jawab aku!"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk diam, Baka-senpai!"

"Tch!"

Bel tak menggubris ucapan Fran. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik wajah Fran, menempelkan bibirnya pada kening kepala Fran yang tertutup oleh poni depannya.

"Temani aku malam ini..."

Fran hanya diam, sama sekali tak menggubris ucapan Bel barang sepatah dua patah kata.

"Aku mengantuk"

Sekali lagi, Fran menutup mulutnya saat dirasakan rambut pirang Bel menyentuh wajahnya, bergesekan dengan telinganya dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di bahunya. Bel, remaja berambut pirang itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Fran, tertidur dalam dekapan remaja wanita berambut hijau itu.

Hening.

Kali ini benar-benar hanya suara degup jantung yang bisa didengar oleh Fran. Semuanya, sekelilingnya hanya seperti pemutaran film tanpa suara yang begitu lambat. Fran menghela napas panjang, dengan satu tangannya yang senggang, ia menepuk kepala Bel lalu membiarkan remaja pirang itu tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Baka-senpai, harusnya kau bilang dari awal kalau kau mengantuk"

**o0o**

"Ayah"

Cozart menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit. Cozart bangun dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri sumber suara. Enma, anak laki-lakinya satu-satunya berdiri. Kedua tangannya memilin ujung piyama dengan motif berbagai jenis bola yang dikenakannya. Cozart menunduk, meletakan kedua tangannya diantara ketiak Enma dan mengangkat anak itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kau belum tidur, Enma?"

Enma kecil menggeleng pelan.

Cozart, dengan satu alis terangkat menatap jam dinding yang menempel tepat diatas tempat tidurnya, pukul 10 malam. Dan jarang sekali Enma menghampirinya saat ia pulang, karena Enma sudah harus tidur paling lambat pukul 8.30 malam.

Dengan Enma dalam pelukannya, Cozart berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, menurunkan Enma diatas tempat tidur empuk itu dan menyelimutinya. "Ini sudah larut malam, kau bisa terlambat besok"

Enma mengangguk pelan, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat selimut yang baru saja menutupi sebagian badannya lalu menariknya hingga sebatas hidung. "Ayah, apa Tsuna-kun tidak punya ayah?"

Cozart menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dengan bersandar pada punggung tempat tidur, ia mengusap kepala anaknya perlahan. "Memang kenapa? Apa ada yang meledeknya di sekolah? Oh, iya, bagaimana hari pertamamu? Apakah menyenangkan?"

Enma mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Menyenangkan. Mereka semua baik padaku, dan aku duduk disebelah Tsuna, lalu kami main di taman, makan eskrim dan bakpao daging"

Cozart terkikik pelan, "Bakpao daging? Mereka menjual bakpao daging di taman?", Cozart membetulkan posisi duduknya, kini ia merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur dan menghadap ke arah Enma yang berada disampingnya, "Lalu, apa kau senang berada bersama Tsunayoshi?"

Enma terdiam sesaat, mencoba berpikir namun tak lama setelahnya ia menganggukan kepala dan senyuman lebar mengukir wajahnya.

"Tsuna-kun sangat baik, dia kenal banyak orang di kota ini. dia juga mengajarkanku cara memakai plester luka saat aku jatuh tadi siang"

"Kau teluka lagi?"

"I-Iya," Enma mengangguk ragu, "Tapi itu karena ada batu di sana, aku tersandung lalu jatuh". Cozart meletakan tangannya diatas hidung Enma, lalu mencubitnya pelan, "Lain kali berhati-hatilah, Enma. Aku sudah bosan melihat plester luka sebanyak ini menempel di badanmu".

Enma terkikik pelan saat emlihat ayahnya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Tadi siang," Enma terdiam. Ia menatap langit-langit diatasnya lalu melirik ke arah Cozart, "Tsuna ilang ia tak punya orangtua, apa itu benar?"

Cozart terdiam. Ia tak menjawab, tanda-tanda akan menjawab pertanyaan itupun tak ada.

"Aku tak tahu, Enma. Aku hanya mengenalnya saat aku datang kesini, lalu kebetulan ia tinggal di tempatku bekerja . Hanya itu." Cozart memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencerna sesuatu dalam kata-katanya sendiri. Saat ia membuka matanya, secara tak sengaja ia menatap kearah mata Enma, mata bulat yang menatapnya seolah membutuhkan penjelasan. Ia menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya agar rasa beban dipunggungnya sedikit berkurang. "Aku sendiri ingin tahu, semua hal tentang Tsuna, karena setiap melihatnya mengingatkanku pada seorang temanku dulu, aku sangat ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi, mungkin kalau bisa, aku ingin berteman denganya"

"Tidak boleh!"

"eh?" Cozart mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap bingung pada Enma yang terlihat cemberut. "Kenapa?"

Enma mengubah posisi tidurnya, membelakangi cozart yang masih menatapnya dengan sebuah tatapan yang dapat diartikan dengan _aku butuh jawaban..._

"Karena hanya aku.. teman Tsuna, aku sudah berjanji padanya... aku.. aku akan membantunya mencari ayah ibunya"

Mata Cozart membelalak.

"Dan ayah tidak boleh merebut Tsuna dariku, karena Tsuna sudah jadi sahabatku"

Mata Cozart mulai kembali pada ukurannya semula, semakin mengecil hingga akhirnya ia menutup matanya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya disusul oleh sebuah tawa halus. Dengan satu tangannya, ia memeluk Enma dari belakang, mencium pipinya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Jagalah Tsuna baik-baik, Enma. Tsuna membutuhkan seorang teman, karena itu kau ada disampingnya. Aku yakin kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik, pastikan bahwa ia bahagia"

Enma mengangguk pelan, "Hmm" dan melingkarkan tangannya pada tangan Cozart, yang hangat dan membuatnya terlelap dalam mimpi.

Enma menarik dua sudut bibirnya keatas, menunjukan sebuah senyuman yang hangat dan tampak sebuah kebahagiaan terucap di wajahnya. Cozart mencium kepala Enma.

Begitu memastikan Enma tertidur lelap, Cozart bangun dari tidurnya. Masih diatas tempat tidur, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada meja kecil disebelah tempat tidur, mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakan disana.

"_Ciao,_" Enma berbicara dengan suara pelan dan dialek Itali khasnya. Begitu mendengar sapaan dari ujung telepon, Cozart tertawa pelan. "Sayangnya kali ini anak laki-laki, apa?"

"..."

Cozart tertawa pelan, "Aku tahu kau tidak bekerja untuk mengobati pria, tapi aku minta keringanan, karena kali ini anak laki-laki"

"..."

"Tentu saja ada bayarannya, itu pun kalau kau mau menolongku"

"..."

Enma mengubah posisi tidurnya, Cozart, tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamarnya, "Aku ingin kau memeriksa DNA Giotto, dan anaknya, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_"

**o0o**

* * *

**Translation:**

**Buon Giorno:** Good Morning

**Chiudere: **Shut Up!

**Ciao: **Hello

**Omake:**

Bel usually uses 'Ore wa' which means 'I', but when he called Fran he said 'Watashi'/'Atashi' instead of 'Ore wa'.

**Author's note:**

I wonder if the readers feel the story feels boring, or maybe I shouldn't have babbling too much or maybe you want me to add some particular scenes? [for examples: you want me to add I-pinxLambo's scenes] although it's out of the main plot, if it can make you enjoy i'll make sure to add them :D

And I found out some languages are written badly. I mean, some of them were translated using Google translator especialy the long sentences part [hey, Italian is not my mother languages :D] but some of them were accurately typed. because i asked my dearest friend who lives in italy :D

About Alaude's languages. well, it was said that he uses French and i made him talked in French at the beginning. but then, he used Italian instead. My biggest appologize then ^_^;

**Review, critics and compliments will be WELCOMED :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Family

**Suzuru Seiyo,** jujur saja penulis mengalami banyak kesulitan saat menulis pairing 2700, karena mereka berdua punya kepirbadian yang hampir sama dan penulis suka bingung membedakannya ^_^; dan perlu diralat, itu bukan 1896, itu 18Nagi. Chrome belum akan muncul dalam cerita, dan Penulis sendiri masih bingung mau memunculkan Chrome atau tidak. alasan Nagi muncul sebenernya simple, hanya ingin bermain sedikit dengan perasaan dari Hibari. tenang, kisah 18Nagi nggak akan diungkit sering-sering, karena emang dari awal 18Nagi cuma selingan aja :) 8059 akan muncul secepatnya :) **hakuMeyen** good then, because this chapter has an answer to your review. Giotto sudah bangun loh ^_^

**Another updates from me.**

**and yeah, i guess the updates will be frequently added on friday night ^_^;**

**and yeah, for those who had been wondering, why there's Nagi in the previous chapter,**

**Well What I wanna do was show Hibari Angst, and maybe his traumatic of relationship with other people will make his relationship with dino get even cute-r ? LOL**

**And yeah, This Chapter has D18, G27 and also I mentioned Daemon's name here ^_^**

**Disclaimer: When will I have enough money to buy KHR's copyright?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Famiglia  
**

_**"Familia Taki ni Kenkashite Hanaretari Demo Itsu no Ma ni Ka Soba ni Itari"**_

_** D-51 [Famiglia]**_

**o0o**

"Tch!"

"G? Kau baik-baik saja?"

G mendengus begitu seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan sebuah plester luka melintang pada batang hidungnya. Dengan satu tangan ia merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil sekotak rokok dan sebuah pematik api, G menarik sebatang rokok dari dalam kotak dan menempelkannya pada bibirnya.

_Fuuh..._

Sebuah asap mengepul saat bibir G membentuk huruf U dan meniupkan asap putih. Pria berambut merah itu bersandar pada kursi, dan matanya terpejam.

"Seminggu yang lalu kau bilang kau akan menyusulku, dan menolongku menjaga si pangeran tidur," G meniupkan kembali segumpalan asap berbentuk cincin ke udara, "Tapi ternyata kau bawa juga masalah-masalah bersamamu"

Pria berambut hitam itu menyeringai bahagia, menampakan sederetan gigi bersihnya pada G yang terlihat semakin tersungut-sungut.

"Maaf, G. Kupikir kau sudah tahu hal ini, karena seingatku Asari sudah-" pria ebrambut hitam itu menoleh pada pria dengan kimono tradisionalnya, pria yang ditatap menoleh, sebuah senyum terukir disertai perasaan bersalah yang tak terucap oleh bibirnya. "Maaf, Knuckle,"

Pria yang disapa Knuckle itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dengan dua ujung jari memijit batang hidungnya.

"Aku berencana memberitahu G beberapa saat setelah kau mengabarkannya, kalau tak salah 5 hari yang lalu, tapi Lampo membuatku sedikit kehilangan waktu luang untuk mengabari berita ini pada G," Asari menelan ludah saat melihat Knuckle menatapnya dingin, _"Hontouni Gomen"_

"Kau tidak salah, Flute-freak!"

"Eh?"

G melepaskan batangan rokok dari bibirnya, memainkannya di udara. "Ini semua salahmu, Knuckle,"

Knuckle mendelik, ditatapnya G yang sibuk menatap batangan rokok yang dimainkannya di udara.

"Kau ada di Jepang, tidak, maksudku kau ada di Namimori 5 hari yang lalu. Kenapa kau memilih untuk memberitahu hal ini pada Asari lebih dulu?"

"Itu karena-"

"Sistem komunikasinya sudah disadap oleh seseorang"

Knuckle, G dan Asari menoleh ke arah pintu menatap dengan takjub seseorang yang berdiri menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin yang amat menusuk, seolah berkata bahwa dengan satu tatapan, mereka akan mati.

G bersiul ria saat pria itu terlihat menyandarkan bahunya pada pintu besar yang menghubungkan koridor dengan ruangan Primo. "Lihat siapa yang datang"

"_Chiudere, Tattoo-Freak_"

"_Yo-You son of a bit-_"

"G!"

G mengepalkan tangannya, siap menghajar wajah dingin dan tenang Alaude. Pria dengan tato pada wajahnya itu hanya bisa menggertakan gigirnya dan kembali duduk, mencoba menahan emosinya sesaat setelah bertemu Alaude.

Alaude, pria dengan rambut perak itu, masih dengan mata terpejam, berjalan dengan tenang menuju salah satu sofa kosong lalu duduk diatasnya.

"Sepertinya Fon-san sudah memberitahu-" Asari, begitu melihat tatapan tajam Alaude tertuju padanya langsung menutup kembali mulutnya. Memutuskan untuk diam. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu, cepat katakan apa mau kalian" Alaude berucap dingin dengan logat perancis kentalnya.

Asari menatap Knuckle, memberikan sebuah anggukan padanya.

"Jadi," Knuckle membuka sebuah amplop coklat lusuh yang diambilnya dari balik saku kemejanya. Amplop coklat tua itu tampak usang, dengan noda darah kering dan hangus pada beberapa sisinya. Begitu Knuckle mengeluarkan isi amplop itu, sepucuk surat yang tak kalah usangnya terlihat, diletakannya surat itu diatas meja dengan menghadap kearah Alaude, G dan Asari yang duduk dihadapan Knuckle. "Surat ini kami temukan, maksudku, aku, dan beberapa staff dari kantor pusat menemukan surat ini di gedung bekas kediaman Estraneo, tepatnya di gudang penyimpanan tabung-tabung aneh,"

"Dan sejauh pengamatanku dengan orang-orang suruhanku, sepertinya keluarga Estraneo mendapat ancaman dari pihak X untuk menjual seluruh saham mereka pada pihak X ini"

Knuckle mengambil secarik kertas dari atas meja, yang telah disediakan oleh G sesaat setelah Knuckle tiba dengan berita buruknya. "Disini bisa terlihat ada huruf Cina kuno seperti ini, begini dan begini" Knuckle memulai coretannya diatas sehelai kertas, menulis ulang beberapa kalimat di surat usang itu yang masih bisa dibaca oleh mata. "Menurut pengamatanku, sepertinya Estraneo adalah famiglia yang masih memakai bahasa-bahasa kuno, dan pihak X mengetahui hal ini oleh karena itu-"

"Jadi intinya?"

Knuckle mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk, menatap sehelai kertas dan beberapa coretan huruf kunonya. Knuckle mengangguk pelan, "Maaf, belajar bahasa kuno membuatku lupa diri,"

"Jadi, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa kasus ini dan pelaku yang menjebak Giotto adalah _orang yang sama_"

Knuckle menghentikan ucapannya, menunggu respon dan pertanyaan dari ketiga temannya. 10 tahun bersama, Knuckle bisa mengenali ekspresi dan respon apa yang diberikan oleh G, Asari bahkan Alaude. G, saat itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah meminta penjelasan sedetail mungkin dalam waktu singkat. Asari, di sisi lain terlihat sangat tenang, beban pikiran tak terlihat mengukir wajahnya, namun Knuckle tahu benar bahwa dibalik ketenangan diwajahnya Asari menyimpan sebuah perasaan amarah. Alaude, pria ini tak menunjukan apapun. Kecuali wajah datarnya yang dingin.

"Jadi," Alaude membuka matanya, "Hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan?". Knuckle mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap bingung pada Alaude yang terlihat seperti tak tertarik pada topik pembicaraan. Pria berambut perak itu beridiri dari tempatnya, mencoba beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun langkahnya terhenti saat Knuckle berdeham pelan.

"Pihak X yang kubicarakan, mereka juga punya kaitan dengan kasus Cavallone Industry dan merekalah yang menjebak Giotto hingga Giotto dijebloskan kedalam Vendicare," Knuckle membuka pengait tasnya, menarik sebuah map hitam dan menjajarkan isinya diatas meja. "Menurut catatan terakhir yang kudapat dari akun bank Cavallone, transaksi terakhir berlangsung 3 bulan sebelum perusahaan mereka bangkrut hingga harus ditutup"

Alaude tak bergeming, ia hanya diam ditempatnya.

"3 bulan? Maksudmu, setelah bertransaksi dengan pihak X ini, Cavallone Industry bengkrut? Ba-Bagai- Apa kau tidak bisa melacak transaksi terakhir itu, dengan siapa dan dimana?" G menggebrak meja dihadapannya, menyebabkan cangkir-cangkir teh bergemeretak. "Aku yakin kau bisa menyelidiki sesuatu,kan?"

Knuckle menggeleng pelan.

"Semua arsip transaksi dibumi hanguskan, termasuk dengan gudang penyimpanan milik Cavallone"

Asari memejamkan matanya, untuk sesaat ia bisa mendengar suara gemertakan gigi Alaude sesaat setelah mendengar pembumihangusan bangunan Cavallone. Asari menghela napas panjang. "Jadi,"

Pria dengan kimono tradisional itu menatap Knuckle, "Pihak X yang kita bicarakan ini, secara tidak langsung adalah tersangka pelaku yang membunuh keluarga Estraneo, dan menjebloskan Giotto ke dalam Vendicare serta tersangka pelaku pembakaran gudang Cavallone, bukan begitu?"

Knuckle mengangguk pelan, "Asari benar," Dengan sebuah pulpen yang diselipkannya didaun telinganya, Knuckle bersandar pada sofa, memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menghilangkan penat dikepalanya. "Walaupun belum ada bukti konkritnya, tapi semua peristiwa ini ada kesamaan, namun aku belum yakin apa itu"

Suasana menjadi hening, Alaude, tanpa suara meninggalkan ruangan itu. Beranjak menuju pintu dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan yang menurutnya tergolong ramai itu. Sebelum pergi, ia menoleh, menatap tempat tidur Giotto dengan tatapan tajamnya, detik kemudian seulas senyum licik terukir di wajahnya.

"_Lei potrebbe svegliato, Primo!"_

**o0o**

"Ma..ma"

Nana menoleh saat merasakan roknya seperti ditarik oleh seseorang, dengan sedikit menunduk ia tersenyum melihat wajah Tsuna yang menatapnya dengan pandangan antara ingin menangis dan mengantuk. "Ada apa Tsu-kun?"

"Le..Lehelku sakit..." Tsuna merintih dengan suara seraknya. Nana meletakan kembali piring yang sedang dicucinya, lalu membilas tangannya dengan air. "Apa kau sakit, Tsu-kun?"

Begitu selesai mengerngkan tangannya, Nana berjongkok, meletakan satu telapak tangannya pada kening Tsuna. Tsuna memejamkan matanya, merasakan dingin dari tangan Nana menjalar dikeningnya.

"Ara~ Badanmu panas sekali, Tsu-kun"

"Tsuna-kun bilang tenggorokannya sakit, Mama Nana"

Nana menoleh, seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut coklat kemerahan dan mata bulat yang membuatnya terlihat cantik. Ia berjalan dengan sebuah boneka dipelukannya, mendekati Tsuna lalu menatap Tsuna kecil dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Tsuna-kun?"

"Kyoko-chan" Nana menyapa dengan senyum khas diwajahnya. Sebelah tangannya melambai kearah gadis kecil dengan boneka ditangannya itu, gadis itu tersenyum lalu menghamburkan pelukannya pada Nana. "Apa Tsuna-kun baik-baik saja, Mama Nana?"

Nana mengangguk pelan, "Setelah minum obat dan istirahat dia pasti akan segera membaik"

"Hi-Hieee? Obat?"

Nana meoleh kearah Tsuna, tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman yang bisa diartikan sebagai sebuah ancaman, membuat Tsuna takut saat melihatnya. "Kau akan minum obat kan, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna menunduk takut, "I-Iya"

"Anak pintar, sekarang tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan mengambilkan obatnya"

Dan Nana pun beranjak mendekati lemari tempat obat-obatan berada, sebuah lemari kecil berwarna putih yang tergantung pada dinding. "Ini dia obatnya, Tsu-kun" Nana berjalan menghampiri Tsuna dengan sebotol obat ditangannya dan sebuah sendok kecil.

Menuangnya dengan hati-hati, Nana menyodorkan sendok penuh obat cair itu pada Tsuna. Sesaat setelah menenggak sesendok obat, Tsuna meringis dengan mata terpejam akibat rasa pahit obat yang diminumnya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah dulu," Nana berkata sambil meletakan kembali botol obatnya. "Dan jangan bermain diluar dulu, pastikan Tsu-kun sembuh dulu baru kau boleh main, Tsu-kun"

"Ta-Tapi," Tsuna menunduk. Merenggut ujung abjunya lalu memilinnya. "Aku dan Kyoko-chan sudah janji ingin membangun istana pasir"

"Tsu-kun" Nana memanggilnya pelan. Tsuna paham, saat Nana memanggil namanya disebuah percakapan secara tiba-tiba, maka itu diartikan sebagai 'tiada lagi bantahan'.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Tsuna dan Kyoko berjalan menuju kamar Tsuna dengan wajah sedih yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Maaf, Kyoko-chan" Ucap Tsuna pelan masih dengan kepala menghadap kebawah. Kyoko mengangguk pelan lalu menggandeng tangan Tsuna, menariknya secepat mungkin menuju kamar.

Begitu sampai dikamar, Kyoko dengan segera menyuruh Tsuna untuk tidur diatas tempat tidurnya lalu menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh badan Tsuna. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar. "Pastikan dulu Tsuna-kun sembuh, istana pasir bisa menunggu" ucapnya bijak. Begitu selesai mengucapkan salam terakhir, Kyoko keluar dari kamar Tsuna dan membiarkan Tsuna tertidur akibat efek obat yang membuatnya mengantuk.

Dan Tsuna pun terlelap.

**o0o**

"Mm-hmm"

"Dino-kun, Nana-san tadi menelpon dan menyuruhmu untuk menelponnya"

Sebuah panggilan menyeruak telinga Dino, terdengar dari lantai bawah. Remaja dengan rambut pirang itu tersenyum simpel lalu bangun dari posisinya, menduduki sudut tempat tidur dengan sprei putih. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya penuh rasa kesal lalu tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya memang belum waktunya"

Dino menoleh kesamping, menatap seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Pria itu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, menutup matanya tenang. "Tch!"

Dino terkikik pelan, "Mungkin memang seharusnya tak perlu kutunda-tunda lagi"

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya,_ I'll bite you to death_"

"Haha, baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak akan melakukannya" Dino mengangkat tangannya dengan senyuman lebar khasnya yang mengukir diwajahnya, "Setidaknya, tidak sampai kau yang memintanya"

Hibari mendelik. Mata abu-abunya tertanam erat pada mata Dino, tak menunjukan sedikitpun rasa kasihan saat melihat senyum permohonan maaf Dino. Remaja berambut hitam itu berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil kemejanya yang baru.

"Ganti baju? Aku bahkan tak meninggalkan satu noda apapun dibajumu, kenap-"

"Baumu, kau meninggalkan baumu di kemejaku, Herbivore" Hibari memotong cepat. Satu tangannya melempar kemeja bekasnya ke dalam sebuah keranjang baju kotor yang berada tak jauh dari lemari pakaian. "Ah!" Dino mengerjap senang, ia meunjuk ke arah tubuh Hibari saat remaja berambut hitam itu menoleh. "Aku meninggalkan kissmark dilehermu" ucapnya riang.

Hibari secara reflek menyentuh lehernya, menyentuh tepat disebuah spot merah yang tertinggal dilehernya. Matanya menyipit tajam, menatap Dino tanpa ada lagi kata ampun.

"Sebaiknya aku menelpon Nana sekarang" Ucap Dino mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, ia tahu, Hibari bukanlah seseorang yang bisa diajak bercanda. Dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa tertawa dengan wajah ebrsemu merah saat seseorang menggodanya, Hibari adalah Hibari. Seorang karnivora buas yang mampu menghabisi siapapun jika orang itu mengganggu kenyamanannya.

"Halo?" Ucap Dino pelan sesaat setelah ponselnya menempel pada telinganya, "Maaf, aku sedang biara penting dengan temanku jadi tidak dengar ada telpon, ada apa Giannini?"

Rupanya Giannini-lah yang mengangkat telpon Dino. Dino mengangguk pelan saat mendengar ucapan Giannini, yang entah apa itu, hanya Giannini dan Dino yang tahu.

"Baiklah, iya aku mengerti" Dino menutup sambungan telponnya, lalu menghela napas panjang dan mengambil ranselnya diatas sebuah kursi. "Tsuna demam tinggi, mereka memintaku untuk mampir ke apotik"

Hibari tak menjawab.

"Aku pulang dulu"

Tak ada jawaban.

Dino menghampiri Hibari, lalu menunduk dan berusaha menujukan senyuman termanisnya. Dengan satu tangan menahan poni Hibari, pria pirang itu mengecup kening Hibari dan meninggalkan Hibari yang masih menatap tajam kepergian kekasihnya.

"Herbivore!"

**o0o**

"_Pericolo_!"

Seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam dan jas hitam lusuh menekan sebuah tombol hitam pada headphone kecilnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dengan waspada ia mengintip dari balik pohon. "_Gerbang Utara dijaga oleh 2 pria dengan seragam putih_," Ia menyipitkan matanya dibalik kacamata hitamnya, dengan satu tangan merogoh saku dalam jasnya ia membuka sebuah buku kecil berwarna hitam.

"_Status Unknown; tidak bisa diklarifikasi apakah musuh atau bantuan kiriman_" pria itu memasukan kembali buku itu. Kini ia menarik pistol dari dalam sakunya, mengokangnya dan mengambil pose siaga. "_Yes, Sir_"

Dengan itu sambungan komunikasi terputus. Pria itu melepas alat komunikasinya, menghancurkannya sebelum akhirnya berlari menerobos semak-semak dan menarik pelatuk pistolnya begitu kawanan pria berbaju putih yang berjaga menghampirinya dengan senjata yang peluru-pelurunya siap ditembakan.

Dan sebuah pelurupun dilepaskan dari pistol pria berjas hitam, melesat cepat menembus tubuh salah satu dari pria berbaju putih.

"_Intruder!_" sebuah teriakan nyaring terdengar, disertai bunyi alarm tanda bahaya yang berkumandang membahana seluruh gedung itu. "_Get him, NOW!"_

Kawanan pria berbaju putih segera mengerubungi jasad teman mereka yang tertembak lalu berlari mengejar dan mencoba menembak pria berjas hitam yang dianggap sebagai penyusup. "_Shoot him, NOW_!" teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil menyondongkan senapannya kearah pria berjas hitam, bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

"_Not just yet, Little Dude_"

"_Garhk!_"

Pria berbaju putih yang diduga ketua dari pasukan yang menyerang pria berjas hitam itu tersungkur ketanah saat seseorang menembaknya dengan senjata yang sama seperti yang ia gunakan.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, '_orang_' itu bergerak, menyelinap diantara kerumunan dan menghabisi semua pasukan berbaju putih hingga tak bersisa.

"_Chi.._." Pria berjas hitam itu etrtegun melihat pemandangan berdarah dihadapannya, ia terdiam, beridir disalah satu pijakan diatap gedung dan memandang penuh ketakjuban.

"_Hei, Little guy over there_," seseorang yang baru saja melempar jasad pria berbaju putih yang baru saja ditembaknya itu menyapa dengan ramah. Ia mendongak, mencoba menatap pria berjas hitam yang tengah memandangnya dengan penuh rasa kagum dan takut. Ia, sosok berbaju putih ini melompati pepohonan dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum pria berjas hitam sempat mengedipkan matanya, sosok putih ini telah berdiri dihadapan pria berjas hitam.

"_Send my best regards,_" Ucap sosok putih ini dengan nada ramah, namun cukup dingin dan menusuk. Ada makna khusus terselip dalam kata-katanya. Pria berjas hitam itu menelan ludahnya saat sosok putih ini mendekatinya perlahan, "_To your dearest boss, Giotto Vongola_"

"_Ch-Chi? Wh-Who ar-Are... you?_" pria berjas hitam itu menodongkan senjatanya. Kedua tangannya gemetar hebat saat merasakan aura dingin menakutkan. Sosok putih itu tak menjawab, sebuah tawa mengalun dari mulutnya. Dengan satu kaki yang berayun, ia menghantam perut pria berjas hitam itu, membuat pria ebrjas hitam ini terjun bebas dari ketinggian dan mendarat dengan dentuman keras diatas tanah.

Dengan satu tangan, sosok putih itu melepaskan pelindung kepalanya, tersenyum puas menatap matahari sore yang memancarkan sinar oranye hampir diseluruh wilayah kota. Pria itu mengibaskan rambutnya lalu tertawa pelan. "_You can call me Daemon Spade, Little Guy_"

**o0o**

"G"

G menggigit bibirnya. Ia berdecak sambil terus melangkah mundur. "Hey, Knuckle! Kau ini Pendeta,kan? Seharusnya kau terbiasa dengan hal ini!"

Knuckle yang berdiri tepat dibalik badan G berdeham. Satu tangannya meremas ujung lenagn kemeja G yang mulai kusut akibat tangannya. "Maaf, teman. Aku sama sekali tak pernah berurusan dengan hal-hal gaib seperti ini"

"Asari! Lakukan sesuatu!"

Asari, orang yang dipanggil oleh G hanya bisa menyengir lebar dengan satu tangan dikepalanya. Ia ikut meremas lengan kemeja G disisi lain. "Maaf, G. Tapi aku bukan penjaga kuil"

"Tapi kau menghabiskan masa mudamu di kuil!"

"Menghabiskan waktu di kuil bukan berarti aku terbiasa dengan hal ini" sanggah Asri cepat. Diangguki Knuckle dengan sebuah "Hmm".

G, Knuckle dan Asari menghentikan debat mereka begitu melihat gerakan dari sosok dihadapan mereka. Sosok itu terlihat seputih porselen, dan sosok ini ebrhasil mendapat julukan 'setan penasaran' dari ketiga pria dewasa itu.

Sosok itu menggerakan salah satu anggota tubuhnya, menarik sehelai kain putih yang menutupi badannya lalu mencoba melepaskan sebuah selang panjang yang menempel pada ujung jarinya. Sosok itu menyipitkan matanya, permata bewarna orange itu terlihat mengecil.

Susana menjadi hening.

Tak ada seorangpun berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pada kondisi ini. mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

3 menit berlalu...

5 menit...

10 menit kemudian...

Masih tak ada suara yang menyeruak. Hanya denting jam dinding dari jam kuno besar yang ada dipojok ruangan dan suara detak jantung yang berpacu cepat.

"Kalian," ucap sosok itu dengan suara parau dan terdengar lemah seperti bisikan. "Apa begitu caranya menatap atasan kalian?"

Ketiga pria dewasa itu tak menjawab. Mereka terpana dalam ketakjuban mendengar ucapan sosok itu.

"Kalian..." Sosok itu tersenyum lemah, "_Kupecat_"

**o0o**

"P-Primo! Kami minta maaf! Tolong jangan pecat kami, maksudku jangan pecat aku!"

"G, kau curang! Jangan pikirkan dirimu sendiri, aku juga masih emmbutuhkan pekerjaan ini!"

"Berisik kau, Flute-Freak!"

"Giotto, maafkan kelancanganku... tapi aku berani bersumpah, aku memang tidak terbiasa dengan hal gaib"

Giotto Vongola, pria berumur pertengahan 20 tahun itu hanya diam melihat aksi anak buahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, namun kedua tangannya bergerak mengancingi kemejanya yang baru saja diberikan oleh Cozart. Giotto menoleh kearah Cozart saat mendengar pria itu tertawa pelan, lebih tepatnya mengikik geli saat melihat debat panjang ketiga anak buah Giotto.

"Ini minum dulu obat dan teh ini, agar kau pusingmu hilang" Cozart menahan tawanya saat menyodorkan Giotto secangkir teh dan sebuah piringan kecil berisi obat-obatan. "_Grazie_" Ucap Giotto pelan. Tangan pucatnya emraih cangkir teh dan menenggak habis obat-obatannya.

Begitu selesai meletakan kembali cangkir teh keatas sebuah meja kecil disisi tempat tidur, Cozart menduduki sebuah kursi lalu menatap wajah pucat Giotto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? % tahun menetap didalam tabung kau mulai etrlihat seperti ikan" Ucap Cozart sambil terkikik pelan. "Senang bisa melihatmu kembali, Giotto"

"_Grazie_, Cozart" Giotto melihat sekelilingnya, sebuah pemandangan asing yang sejak ia terbangun bukanlah pemandangan yang dikenalnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Cozart dengan satu alis terangkat. "_Dove sono_?"

"Vongola Orphanage, Namimori, Jepang," Cozart menopang sikunya diatas pahanya, kedua tangannya saling bertaut satu sama lain, "Dengan kata lain sekarang kita berada di tanah kelihiranmu, Giotto"

"Tanah.. Kelahiran..." Giotto menggumam pelan. "Lalu Vongola HQ, bagaimana... apakah..."

"Tenang! Tenang!" Cozart tertawa melihat ekspresi diwajah Giotto, "Kau masih belum ebrubah ternyata, tetap mengutamakan rekan kerjamu walaupun kau tertidur selama 5 tahun,"

"Dan ya, Mereka semua baik-baik saja. Aku menyerahkan Vongola HQ pada orang-orang kepercayaanmu. Semua dibawah kendali, Primo"

Giotto mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kabar bagus, semua pengawal pribadimu ada disini bersamamu" Ucap Cozart tenang. Ia menyandarkan bahunya pada sofa lalu mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan meletakannya di kaki lainnya.

"Hey, Cozart! Aku bukan pengawal Primo, aku ini tangan kanannya!"

"Siapa yang bilang? Bukankah Giotto baru saja memecatmu?"

"Tch! _That Bastard_!"

"G, Words!"

"Ah, Ma...Maafkan aku, Primo" G menunduk penuh sesal saat merasakan mata Giotto tertanam padanya.

"Lampo dan Alaude, dimana mereka?"

G mendongak saat sebuah pertanyaan ditujukan padanya. Dengan kedua bahu terangkat ia menghela napas lega. Ia tersenyum samar, lalu merogoh saku jasnya.

"Lampo masih di Itali sedangkan Alaude baru saja pulang, dia ada di Namimori bersama kita juga, hanya saja ia menetap bersama saudara-"

"Ayah!"

Kelima pria dewasa itu menoleh menatap kaget kearah pintu masuk, seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut merah yang serupa dengan Cozart muncul disana. Wajahnya tertutup plester luka, dan terlihat rasa cemas diwajahnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia berlari kearah Cozart, menarik lengan baju pria dewasa itu dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Ayah! Ayo cepat ikut aku!" Enma merengek, ujung matanya terlihat basah oleh bulir airmata. Cozart menggendong anak laki-lakinya, mendudukinya diatas pangkuannya. "Katakan perlahan, Enma"

"Enma? Ayah? Dia anakmu?" Giotto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi siapa wanita beruntung itu?" Giotto tertawa pelan dan berhasil membuat sebuah noda merah diwajah Cozart. "Berhenti menggodaku, Giotto!"

"Jadi, ada apa Enma?" Ucap Cozart mengalihkan pembicaraan. Enma merenggut kemeja Cozart, lalu mulai terisak dipelukan ayahnya itu. "Tsu-Tsuna.. Tsuna... badannya sangat panas... Di-Dia... _Mau mati_"

"Eh?"

"Apa maksudmu, bocah kecil?" Asari beridiri dari tempatnya, mendekati Enma dan Cozart. Knuckle mengikuti dibelakangnya, kabut kekhawatiran terukir diwajahnya.

"Tsuna-kun... badannya sangat panas... dia...dia... terus mengeluh.. dia..dia bilang sakit..."

"Mungkin demamnya semakin parah," G mengikuti langkah Knuckle, beridiri tepat disebelah Asari dan Cozart. Pria dengan tato diwajahnya itu menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal lalu menghela napas, "Kudengar dari Nana, Tsunayoshi sudah demam sejak tadi pagi. Hanya demam biasa"

"Eh, Tunggu Giotto kau mau kemana?"

**o0o**

Giotto menghelakan sebuah nafas tanda kelegaan begitu ia memasuki ruangan yang lebih kecil dibandingkan kamarnya. Jantungnya berdetak masih dengan birama cepat, membuatnya terlihat terengah-engah.

Tepat 10 menit yang lalu, Seorang bocah kecil dengan rambut merah merengek pada Cozart dihadapannya. Anak yang diperkenalkan sebagai anak kandung Cozart itu kemudian menyebutkan nama Tsuna, nama yang tak asing ditelinga pria pirang itu, dan ia juga menyebutkan kondisi dari seseorang ebrnama Tsuna ini.

Untuk sesaat Giotto merasakan darahnya mulai mengalir lebih cepat seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. Pikirannya mulai memunculkan gambaran-gambaran slide yang membuatnya seperti ebrnostalgia, ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, memastikan pendengarannya lagi.

"Tsuna-kun... badannya sangat panas... dia...dia... terus mengeluh.. dia..dia bilang sakit..."

_Sakit? Orang bernama Tsuna ini, sakit apa?_

"Mungkin demamnya semakin parah,"

Demam? Parah? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

"Kudengar dari Nana, Tsunayoshi sudah demam sejak tadi pagi. Hanya demam biasa"

Pikiran Giotto terus berjalan, seolah tak ada lagi detik berikutnya bagi dirinya untuk berpikir. Dengan segenap tenaga yang ada, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berlari emnuju pintu dan menyusuri lorong remang-remang di kediaman Vongola Orphanage, mengikuti firasatnya dan akhirnya ampai didepan kamar Tsunayoshi Sawada.

_Tsunayoshi Sawada? Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa..._

"Gi..Giotto-kun? Araa~ Kau sudah sadar rupanya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan sebuah ember plastik kecil berisi air dan lap basah menyapanya. Wanita itu menunduk, memberikan salam hormat padanya dan dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Aku hanya..." Giotto menoleh kearah gantungan papan pada sisi pegangan pintu, menatap nama Tsunayoshi Sawada dengan pandangan khawatir. Melihat hal ini, Nana memiringkan kepalanya, menatapnya bingung. "Apakah Tsu-kun membangunkanmu? Maaf, Tsu-kun sedang demam tinggi sejak pagi ia mengigau terus-terusan"

Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Giotto memutar pegangan pintu, dan memasuki ruangan. Meninggalkan Nana dan Knuckle, Asari dan G yang baru tiba dengan wajah bingung.

Disinilah Giotto berdiri.

Dihadapan sebuah tempat tidur kecil, dan seorang anak tertidur disana. Sebuah handuk basah menempel dikepalanya, wajah merah dan nafas terengah-engah. Giotto menelan ludahnya kelu. Nafasnya seolah tercekat, menatap sosok yang terlihat seperti kloningan dirinya dalam ukuran yang lebih kecil.

Giotto melangkah maju.

Menduduki sisi tempat tidur dengan mata yang mulai basah.

"_Tsuna_..." Ucapnya lirih.

"Pa...pa"

Giotto tersentak mendengar rintihan Tsuna kecil dibalik wajah tidurnya. Tsuna kecil terlihat seperti menahan beban berat, tersiksa akan sesuatu, membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

_Tsuna..._

"Pa... sa...kit.." Tsuna kecil kembali merintih.

Dengan hati-hati, Giotto menyelipkan kedua tangannya diantara ketiak Tsuna, dan mengangkat bocah kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Dengan satu tangan, Giotto mengelus punggung Tsuna kecil, berusaha membuat bocah kecil itu emrasa tenang dan nyaman dalam pelukannya.

_Tsuna... apa ini mimpi?_

Giotto membenamkan kepalanya diantara pundak Tsunayoshi Sawada, mencium kening bocah kecil itu dan bulir airmatapun turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Pa..."

Giotto menarik bibirnya, memaksakan seulas senyuman dibalik tangisnya, dieratkannya pelukannya pada badan Tsuna.

"Papa disini, Tsuna..."

**o0o**

**

* * *

**

**TRANSLATION:**

_**Lei potrebbe svegliato, Primo!**: You may wake up now, Primo!  
_

**Grazie:** Thanks

**Dove Sono: **Where am I ?

**Pericolo:** Danger!

**Chi: **Who?

**So how's the story?**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review, critics and compliments will be WELCOMED :D**

**Edited:**

**15/3/2011: Typo(s) fixed and some words added.  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Ice and Handcuffs

**forbidden404** Penulis berterimakasih banget kamu udah ngingetin tentang banyaknya Typo, dan penulis sedang berusaha membetulkan semua typo yang ada ^^. Yeay, Update telah tiba ^_^. **Suzuru Seiyo **Haha, Penulis sempat terkikik loh ngebaca review tentang '3 Raja Pervert'. Wah, bagus kalo kamu menghubungkan keberadaan Dino di V.O dengan masa lalu Cavallone yang kurang bagus itu, karena memang itu semua akan ada hubungannya. wah, untuk urusan D18, penulis serahkan pada imajinasi kamu aja ya, hehe. Wow, cukup banyak yg bilang Daemon antagnis, sebenernya dia baik kok, hanya mungkin kemunculan dia yang agak antagonis kali ya, haha. **hakuMeyen#1 **Psst, hati-hati, kalo Daemon tau kamu bilang dia cari gara-gara, nanti dia bakal ngamuk loh. haha. Wah, terimakasih juga atas 4 jempolnya, Penulis seneng kalo bisa menghibur kamu ditengah kerasnya kehidupan sekolah ^_^, dan penulis mengira-ngira kamu pasti bakal suka chapter setelah ini karena bakal penuh G27 momen ^_^. **hakuMeyen#2 **Well, Author loves your review, because believe it or not, the reviews became 27 in total as you reviewed for the second times ^_^. And yeah, of course the four of them will spend their time together before the main conflict come, but too bad... Daemon will not fighting againts Giotto, momentarily. author hasn't decided wether or not make Giotto and Daemon Fight againts each other ^_^ for a moment, please enjoy the G27 moments ^_^

**Vooooooooooiiiiii! Another update!**

**A bit soon, right? **

**well yes! Author feels happy because she got 10 days of holidays, so author decided to spend the holiday working on the story ^_^**

**will anyone be ready for an extra updates? because Author already working on the extra chapter for this week, so maybe wether this or maybe next week will has two updates ^_^**

**And of course, the extra chapter will have no relation to the main story, or maybe has? who knows~ ^_^;  
**

**and yeah, this chapter has Fon's life, slight G27 moment, and Alaude's weakness.**

**Disclaimer: What? If I owned KHR, there will be 2nd season. and the main character will be G27, and it might be romance~ *kicked***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Ghiaccio e Manette**

**_"I believe he used a key of some sort to get free of the handcuffs,"_**

**_James Hall_**

Cozart menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, mengusahakan agar tawanya tak lepas dan membangunkan dua sosok dihadapannya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita menyuruhnya pindah kekamarnya?"

Cozart menoleh, sebelah alisnya terangkat sempurna menatap sosok berambut merah dihadapannya. Pria itu terlihat menenteng jasnya dengan satu tangan dipunggung, dan tangan lainnya terselip didalam saku celananya. Pria itu ebrjalan mendekati Cozart, dan senyum menjadi salah satu ekspresi untuk ditampilkan diwajahnya.

"Orang ini..."

"Bukankah ini bagus?," Cozart melangkah maju, mendekati tempat tidur dan menarik selimut bermotif hingga sebatas dada Giotto. "Sudah lama aku tak melihat ekspresinya seperti ini"

Cozart melangkah mundur setelah membelai halus rambut Tsuna, "Giotto itu sangat beruntung ya". Setelah mundur beberapa langkah, Cozart melirik pada G yang masih menancapkan pandangannya pada Giotto dan Tsuna yang tertidur satu ranjang. "Bukankah ia hebat? 5 tahun terpisah dari anak kandungnya sendiri, tak sadarkan diri dalam tabung Vendicare, dan sekarang ia disini. Tertidur lelap setelah ebrlari menemui anaknya, tanpa harus mencaritahu apakah Tsuna benar anaknya atau bukan"

"Hasil tes itu, bagaimana?"

"Besok pagi," Cozart tersenyum lagi, "Aku yakin Shamal akan membawa kabar gembira"

**o0o**

Dino ternganga.

Menatap lurus kedepannya, dengan sepasang sumpit diujung bibirnya, dan beberapa butir nasi yang menempel pada pipinya. Kedua bola matanya terlihat membesar, tertanam pada sosok pirang yang duduk tepat diseberang bangkunya. Dengan ragu, Dino menelan nasi yang baru saja dimasukannya ke dalam mulutnya, tanpa mengunyahnya terlebih dulu.

"Giotto-san, apakah nasimu cukup?" Nana berujar dari depan kompor, sibuk menuangkan sekotak susu pada gelas-gelas yang sudah ditatanya.

Giotto, lelaki yang diajak bicara oleh Nana, lelaki yang baru saja tersadarkan dari tidur panjangnya, lelaki yang memilih untuk ikut sarapan bersama keluarga besar Vongola Orphanage itu menggeleng pelan. Ia memutar badannya kearah Nana lalu tersenyum ramah, "Ini sudha lebih dari cukup, Nana-san"

"Ara~ Tapi itu sedikit sekali. Kau baru saja sembuh, sebaiknya kau makan banyak," Nana menutup kembali kotak susunya, dan meletakannya pada tempatnya semula. "Tsu-kun juga, kau harus makan yang banyak ya"

Tsuna, bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk semangat.

"Tsuna, makanlah pelan-pelan, tak ada yang akan mengambil makananmu"

"Ushishishi, pria tampan itu benar, bocah! Aku tak berminat mengambil makananmu!"

"Ah, Bel-senpai... Kau mengambil sosis gorengku!"

"Berisik, Gadis kodok"

"Dino-san, boleh kuminta telur gorengmu?"

"Ah? Apa? Oh, ya.. silahkan"

Giotto terkikik pelan melihat kebisingan itu, kurang lebih tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi saat semua guardiannya bersamanya. Baik diruang makan, dikantor bahkan saat pertama dan terakhir kalinya mereka pergi ke sebuah pemandian air panas, suasana bising seperti itu kerap terjadi.

Lampo, salah seorang bawahan Giotto yang paling muda. Biasanya dia akan mencibir dan tak akan memperhatikan saat sesuatu yang ia inginkan tak dapat ia peroleh. Disaat seperti itulah G akan memarahinya, menggunakan berbagai macam sumpah serapah hingga membuat Lampo yang kekanak-kanakan menangis. Asari, dengan pembawaannya yang tenang akan mencoba melerai mereka berdua, walau akhirnya ia akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari G dan Knuckle, pria berambut hitam ini akan mengompori semua ucapan G dengan berbagai macam bentuk ceramah. Alaude, pria dingin dengan rambut keperakan ini hanya diam, diam hingga batas kesabarannya habis lalu menggebrak meja, membuat seluruh suara mati dan tergantikan oleh kesunyian yang hening. Dan saat itulah, kesunyian itu akan dipakai Alaude untuk memimpin kembali rapat yang terhenti, dan mengancam siapapun yang ebrani mengeluarkan suara kecuali untuk kepentingan rapat. Namun hal ini tak berjalan lama, G akan memecahkan keheningan dengan kalimat-kalimat celaan dalam bahasa Perancis yang dipelajarinya secara langsung dari mulut Alaude, dan keributan akan kembali menyelimuti aula rapat.

Giotto termenung sesaat, merasakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti pikirannya. 5 tahun sudah ia tak melihat cahaya dunia, 5 tahun sudah ia tak melihat wajah rekan kerjanya, 5 tahun sudah ia tak mendapat panggilan-panggilan yang mengabarkan tentang jalannya rapat disuatu negara, 5 thun sudah ia tak melihat deretan dan tumpukan kertas serta file-file penting berisi pekerjaan, 5 tahun sudah ia tak bersenda gurau dengan sahabat, rekan kerja dan sanak famili.

Sanak Famili? Ya, Sanak Famili. Mungkin ayah, ibu, kakak, adik, kakek dan nenek atau siapapun?

Giotto menggeleng pelan.

Ia menoleh kearah Tsuna, bocah itu terlihat sibuk dengan nasi di mangkuknya sehingga tak sadar bahwa Giotto tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah rasa aneh yang menghantui pikirannya.

_"Orangtuanya meninggal?"_

_Nana mengangguk pelan, salah satu tangannya mencengkram takut kerah bajunya. "Walaupun ia kutemukan didepan pintu gedung ini, ia tak memiliki orang tua. Kedua orangtuanya dikatakan meninggal akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam, itulah yang dikatakan surat misterius itu"_

_"Surat misterius?"_

_Nana mengangguk lagi. _

_"Seminggu setelah Tsu-kun menetap disini, Giannini mendapat kiriman surat dari orang aneh, dan surat itu berkata bahwa kedua orang tua Tsu-kun sudah meninggal"_

_"Lalu surat itu, ada dimana?"_

_"Surat itu terbakar beserta gudang penyimpanan yang ada di taman belakang, semuanya tak bersisa"_

_Giotto mengerutkan keningnya. "Terbakar? Apakah disengaja?"_

_Dengan satu gelengan pelan Nana menjawab, "Tidak, kebakaran itu hanya kecelakaan. Anak-anak menjatuhkan lampu pijar saat ebrmain, murni ketidaksengajaan"_

_Dan Giotto mengangguk pelan. Ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan, terasa berat dan memusingkan, juga menyesakan._

_"Giotto-san, boleh aku tahu kenapa kau begitu tertarik pada Tsu-kun? Maaf jika aku lancang bertanya seperti ini, tapi ini hanya keinginantahuku"_

_Giotto tersenyum ramah, ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. Kedua tangannya memegangi lututnya yang berlapis celana panjang hitam, dan pandangan Giottopun tertuju pada perapian dihadapannya._

_"Tsuna mengingatkanku pada anakku yang hilang 5 tahun yang lalu, dan aku hanya ingin tahu apakah Tsuna masih memeiliki orang tua sah atau tidak, karena aku berencana mengadopsinya"_

_Mata Nana melebar, "Me..Mengadopsinya?"_

_"Mm-hm," Giotto mengangguk pelan, "Apa ada masalah?"_

_Nana menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya terpejam, menahan airmata untuk menetes dari kedua matanya. Wanita itu menunduk, badannya terlihat gemetar akibat perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang._

_"Nana-san..."_

_"Ma-Maaf... Maaf, a-aku tidak bermaksud..."_

_Giotto menaikan kedua alisnya bingung, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa pada wanita dihadapannya. Ia mendekati Nana, memberikan sehelai tisu yang ia ambil dari sebuah kotak diatas meja kecil dihadapannya. "Maaf jika kata-kataku menyinggungmu" Ucap pria itu pelan._

_"Tidak," Nana menggeleng pelan, meraih sehelai tisu yang diberikan Giotto padanya. "Aku justru sangat senang jika Giotto-san mau mengadopsi Tsuna"_

_"Tsuna, sejak ia bisa berbicara, selalu bertanya padaku 'kapan aku bisa punya ayah?'. Mendengar hal itu, membuat hatiku sakit, aku-aku sangat senang kalao Giotto-san mau mengadopsinya"_

_"_-san? Giotto-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Giotto mengerjapkan matanya. Sesaat ia tak sadarkan, apa yang telah terjadi. Namun kesadarannya kembali saat ia menyadari bahwa semua mata telah tertuju padanya. Giotto menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri. Memastikan apakah benar semuanya menatap dirinya. Giotto mengedipkan matanya.

"Ya? Ma-Maaf"

Nana terkikik pelan, "Tak apa. Aku tadi bertanya apakah kau mau tambah kopinya?"

Giotto menatap cangkir kopinya yang sudah berkurang setengahnya, ia menggeleng pelan lalu mengangkat tangannya. "Tak usah, ini saja sudah cukup"

"_Selamat Pagi_..."

Tsuna menoleh secara tiba-tiba saat mendengar sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu. Kyoko, gadis kecil itu tersenyum, tampak sudah rapih dengan baju bermainnya yang bermotif bunga.

"Kyoko-chan, tebak! Tebak!" Tsuna meletakan sendoknya diatas meja, dan berseru riang, "Papa Gio bilang hari ini kita akan ke toko permen"

"Tsuna, pelan-pelan. Gelasmu bisa jatuh kalau kau berdiri seperti itu" Giotto berujar pelan sambil berusaha membetulkan posisi gelas yang hampir jatuh.

"Papa Gio?" Kyoko melompat naik ke salah satu kursi meja makan yang kosong, dengan posisi berdiri, ia meletakan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Ia melirik sesaat ke arah Giotto, saat melihat pria dewasa itu tersenyum kearahnya, Kyoko hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Iya, Ini Papa Gio. Dia papaku yang baru" Ucap Tsuna dengan wajah bersemu merah, namun senyum paling manis telah membantunya berkspresi pagi itu. Kyoko mengangguk pelan, "Benarkah itu? Syukurlah Tsuna, akhirnya kau punya ayah"

Giotto tersenyum. Dengan satu tangan ia mengusap kepala Tsuna, membuat anak laki-laki yang diusap kepalanya itu tertawa akibat rasa geli dikepalanya.

_Tsuna, akhirnya aku menemukannya... Menemukan, Tsuna yang sempat hilang dari pelukanku lima tahun yang lalu._

_Aku berjanji..._

_Aku berjanji, tak akan ada yang boleh memisahkan aku dengannya, aku akan melindunginya, walau aku harus kehilangan nyawaku sendiri, Tsuna..._

**o0o**

"_Geez_!"

Asari melirik G dari ujung matanya, tanpa perlu bertanya Asari dapat tahu bahwa G sedang merasa tak ingin diganggu. Kening pria berambut merah itu berkerut, kedua matanya terpejam menahan amarah, dan mulut pria itu, tak henti-hentinya mengucap sumpah serapah yang entah pada siapa ia tuju.

Asari menghela napas pelan, dengan hati-hati ia menuangkan teh hijau yang dibuatnya di dapur Vongola Orphanage atas seijin Nana ke dalam sebuah cangkir Khas Jepang. Pria itu meletakan kembali teko tehnya, mendorong cangkir teh ke hadapan G dan menyuguhkan sepotong kue disebelah cangkir itu.

Asari kembali menuangkan teh kedalam gelasnya sendiri, dan menyeruputnya dengan pembawaan tenang.

"Aku yakin Giotto akan baik-baik saja, G" Ucapnya pelan disela kegiatannya menyeruput teh hijaunya. "Alaude mengirim anak buahnya untuk mengawasi jarak jauh, semua pasti aman"

G mendengus.

"Giotto bukan anak kecil, G. Dan lagi, ini Namimori, aku yakin tak ada orang yang berani ebrbuat kejahatan di kota ini," Asari meneruskan kegiatannya, "Ah, ralat, maksudku, pasti ada satu atau dua orang yang berani berbuat ulah di kota ini, namun aku percaya itu tak akan sampai melukai Giotto"

"_Che_! Aku tak akan percaya lagi ocehanmu"

Asari mendelik, "Tidak sopan! Itu ucapan Fon-san, bukan ucapanku..." Asari meletakan kembali cangkir tehnya, "Itu yang ia ucapkan saat aku mengunjunginya untuk menemui Alaude subuh ini"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyuruh_ pria es_ itu untuk mengirim anak buahnya?"

Asari melirik kembali ke arah G, "Aku hanya datang dan memintanya, itu saja"

G menaikan sebelah alisnya, merasakan ketidakpercayaan sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Asari. G berpikir sesaat, Alaude, pria yang dijuluki '_Pria Es_' oleh G itu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka keramaian, ia juga tak begitu senang diperintah oleh siapapun, bahkan Giotto selaku atasannyapun masih kewalahan jika membutuhkan bantuan pria pendiam ini.

Bahkan ada kalanya Alaude menghajar atasannya saat ia pertama kali bergabung dengan CEDEF, alasannya simpel, karena ia tak suka diperintah, diperintah hanyalah kebiasaan manusia lemah. Itu menurutnya. Dan cara ini berhasil membuat lelaki yang besar di Perancis ini menduduki kursi kepala CEDEF, badan keamanan yang cukup terpercaya di Itali saat itu.

"Kau yakin?" G memastikan. Asari berpikir sejenak, "Sebenarnya aku meminta pertolongannya pada Fon-san, dan entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja beberapa anak buah Alaude datang dan meminta tugas dariku"

G bergidik saat mendengar cerita lanjutan dari Asari, dalam benaknya sudah ada sosok Fon, dan dengan segala kuasanya mampu menaklukan si '_Pria Es_' dan membuat pria itu jatuh berlutut padanya, mendengarkan segala perintahnya.

G menghela napas pendek, dengan satu tangan ia meraih cangkir tehnya yang mulai dingin dan menyeruput isinya. "Fon-san itu, tidak berubah ya, tetap mengerikan seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu dengannya"

Asari terkikik pelan, "Maksudmu saat tiba-tiba Alaude mengajak kita makan diluar? Di restauran milik Fon-san yang baru buka cabang di Itali?"

G mengangguk pelan.

Pria berambut merah itu masih tak bisa melupakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Fon di Itali, tepatnya disebuah restauran masakan Cina yang baru saja membuka cabang di pusat eprbelanjaan kota.

Saat itu, tepat pukul 10 malam, saat Lampo merengek kelaparan di tengah rapat penting dengan seorang pemilik perusahaan ternama di Amerika.

_"Huān __yíng__ " Sapa seorang pria dengan rambut hitam,pria itu mengenakan baju semacam kimono ala Cina berwarna merah. Kepangan rambutnya dibiarkan menggantung di bahunya, "Ah, Giotto-sama, senang melihatmu lagi di tokoku ini"_

_Giotto tersenyum, dengan sopan ia menjabat tangan Fon, "Kebetulan sekali Alaude mengajak kami kesini, kalau tidak aku tak akan tahu kau memiliki restauran di pusat kota"_

_Fon melirik diam-diam dari ujung matanya kearah Alaude. Pria yang dimaksud kini tengah berdiri dengan dua tangan bersilang didepan dadanya, mata terpejam seolah tak peduli dengan semua ocehan-ocehan disekelilingnya._

_"Silahkan, akan kutunjukan tempat kalian" Fon tersenyum lalu memimpin perjalanan mereka menuju sebuah ruangan kosong, dari luar, orang-orang pasti akan menyangka bahwa ruangan itu akan sama dengan ruangan-ruangan lainnya, hanya dengan berhiaskan pintu geser dan sebuah lampion disisi-sisinya._

_Semua mata membelalak, mengagumi keindahan ruangan itu saat Fon menggeser pintunya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk._

_Ruangan yang berukuran sedang, dengan sebuah lukisan naga emas besar pada dinding bagian kiri dan kanan, serta sebuah ukiran naga putih pada batu marmer besar tepat dihadapan pintu geser. Secara keseluruhan, ruangan itu terlihat mewah dengan banyak ukiran serta pajangan dari kayu yang berkualitas. 4 buah lampion merah menggantung tepat disudut-sudut ruangan, serta sebuah lampion berukuran lebih besar ditengahnya._

_Sebuah meja makan besar berbentuk lingkaran dan 7 kursi dari kayu berkualitas yang terukir dengan indahnya tersusun rapih di tengah ruangan. Berbagai macam perlengkapan makan telah tersusun menurut fungsinya diatas meja._

_"Kau pasti sedang sibuk, Fon," Giotto berucap sambil menduduki salah satu kursi, menatap Fon dengan wajah khawatir. "Kudengar kau baru sampai pagi ini di bandara Genoa"_

_Fon tertawa pelan, sambil berjalan ia menuangkan Baijiu pada gelas-gelas yang tersedia. "Sepertinya tak ada yang luput dari perhatianmu, Giotto-sama"_

_"Giotto-sama? Primo, kenapa pria ini memanggilmu dengan embel-embel '-sama' ? apakah dia orang Jepang? " Lampo menaikan sebelah alisnya._

_"Giotto-sama dan aku bertemu di Jepang, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu beliau memilih tokoku yang ada di Namimori untuk tempat pertemuan dengan klien bisnisnya," Fon berhenti tepat disebelah kursi Alaude, memberikan pria itu senyuman lalu menuangkan Baijiu kedalam cangkirnya, "Dan saat itu Giotto-sama banyak menolongku"_

_Giotto tertawa pelan, "Kau tak mau berhenti memanggilku 'Giotto-sama' walaupun aku mengancammu, Fon. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana anakmu? Siapa namanya? Hi-Hibari? Ia tak ikut bersamamu kesini?"_

_Fon menggeleng pelan, dengan hati-hati ia menukar botol Baijiu dengan botol jus jeruk saat sampai dihadapan Lampo, "Hibari menolak untuk kuajak kemari,ah, Alaude mau kemana kau?"_

_Giotto menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang berjalan menjauh. Langkah kaki itu tak lain adalah milik Alaude. Fon menghela napas panjang menatap punggung adik kandungnya itu, "Setidaknya tunggulah sampaiteman-temanmu selesai makan-"_

_"Kalian berisik"_

_"Alaude"_

_"..."_

_Fon tersenyum menatap punggung Alaude,"Aku tak akan segan-segan mematahkan borgolmu kalau kau berani melangkah lebih jauh"_

_"Che!"_

_Diluar kesadaran Giotto dan para guardian yang lain, mereka semua menganga saat melihat Alaude membalik badannya dan menduduki kembali kursinya. Mata Giotto menyapukan pandangannya pada Guardiannya, memastikan apakah hanya dirinya yang kaget melihat fenomena ini._

_Sesuai perkiraannya, Dari sudut matanya Giotto bisa memastikan tawa tertahan Lampo dan Knuckle, serta ekspresi Terkejut Asari yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dengan pembawaannya yang tenang. G, pada saat itu hanya bisa menganga lebar, melihat perilaku Alaude yang tak pernah dilihatnya._

_"Nufufufu, Brother's pet, huh?"_

_"_Pour l'amour de Dieu, tais-toi!"

_"Alaude, borgolmu ada padaku" Fon berujar dengan senyum tenang diwajahnya. Tak ada satupun tanda bahwa ia sedang marah maupun mengancam terlihat dalam ekspresinya yang tenang dan damai itu._

_Alaude berdecak kesal, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Diam adalah pilihan terbaik._

_"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini," Fon kembali menunjukan senyumannya "Sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktir kalian minum sampai puas"_

_Dan tibalah beberapa orang pelayan wanita berseragam Cheongsam dengan membawa pesanan makanan ditangan mereka. Berbagai masakan diletakan diatas meja lingkaran, membuat semua yang melihatnya merasa lapar._

_=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

_"Oy, Rambut Kepang!"_

_Giotto dan Fon menoleh secara bersamaan, disusul oleh G dan Knuckle serta Asari._

_"Apa-apaan ini?" Seorang pria dengan jaket hitam berjalan terhuyung mendekati Fon, sebuah mangkuk ditunjukannya didepan wajah Fon. "Kau tahu? Ada serangga dalam mangkuk makananku! Restauran macam apa ini, Ha? Menyajikan makanan seperti ini"_

_Fon tak menggubrisnya. Pembawaan wajahnya tetap tenang, dengan cermat ia mendengarkan segala ocehan orang dihadapannya._

_"Aku tak mau tahu! Aku minta ganti rugi! Aku membayar mahal untuk bisa makan disini, dan apa yang aku dapat? SERANGGA! SERANGGA DALAM MAKANANKU!"_

_"Oy! Kau sedang mabuk!" G berseru dari tempatnya, hampir saja ia melayangkan tinjunya pada pria berjaket hitam dihadapannya, namun dihadang oleh tangan Fon. "__Duìbùqi, Restauranku baru saja dibuka hari ini, mungkin ini kelalaian pegawaiku-"_

_"BERISIK! Aku hanya ingin kau ganti rugi, Bodoh! Aku tak menyuruhmu berbicara!"_

_"O-Oy!"_

_"G, tenanglah" Ucap Giotto pelan._

_"Tapi Primo, pria ini bermaksud memeras Fon-san!"_

_Pria berjaket hitam itu mendelik saat mendengar ucapan G. Dengan jalan terhuyung ia mendekati G, memicingkan matanya tepat di depan wajah G. "HA! Manusia bertato aneh banyak mulut!"_

_"You son of a bit-"_

_Ucapan G terhenti, saat melihat Fon menepuk pundak pria berbaju hitam itu lalu menahan pria itu untuk meneruskan segala bentuk ejekannya didepan wajah G._

_Diluar perkiraan G dan Fon, pria berjaket hitam itu melemparkan mangkuk keramik yang dipegangnya kearah wajah Fon, dengan mata terpejam dan satu gerakan simpel Fon memeiringkan kepalanya. Membiarkan mangkuk keramik itu melalui wajahnya menuju dinding._

_Begitu merasa mangkuk keramik itu melewati kepalanya dan hampir saja mengenai salah seorang pengunjung yang sedang lewat, Fon bersalto kebelakang lalu menangkap mangkuk yang jaraknya sudah hitungan centimeter dari kepala pengunjung restaurannya._

_Fon tersenyum pada pelanggannya, membungkuk hormat padanya. "Maafkan kelalaianku, mangkuk ini tergelincir dari tanganku yang agak licin"_

_Setelah menerima permintaan maaf dari Fon pelanggan itu kembali menuju kedalam gedung restauran, Fon membalik badannya. Menatap pria berjaket hitam itu masih dengan pandangan yang tenang dan pembawaan yang tak mencirikan sedikitpun amarah di wajahnya._

_"Che! Mau bergaya rupanya!" Pria itu meludah ke sembarang arah, dengan tangan terkepal ia melayangkan tinjunya pada Fon, namun Fon dengan tenang menahan tangan besar pria itu dengan punggung tangannya. Sama sekali tak merasakan sakit walalupun tangannya dan tangan pria itu jauh berbeda dari segi ukuran._

_"Maaf, tapi lebih baik anda pergi dari sini," Fon tersenyum, "Jika kau tak ingin berakhir dirumah sakit"_

_Dengan satu ayunan pelan dileher, Pria berjaket hitam itu tumbang. Terhempas ke tanah dengan bunyi dentuman keras, berlutut di kaki Fon._

_G, dari jauh menelan ludahnya yang tercekat. Ia melirik ke arah Alaude yang tak bersuara, namun dalam waktu sepersekian detik G bisa menyadari bahwa Alaude baru saja menunjukan sebuah ekspresi yang hampir seumur hidupnya tak pernah ditunjukan pada orang lain._

_Bahkan seorang pembunuh dingin seperti Alaude pun takut..._

_Pikiran G yang terbang melayang pada ingatan masa lalunya, masa saat ia bertemu Fon pertama kali tiba-tiba menghilang dari kepalanya saat mendengar Asari terkikik pelan.  
_

"Bukankah Fon-san itu hebat? Kudengar dari Oregano ia sering menjuarai kejuaraan beladiri semasa muda, bahkan hingga berkeluargapun ia masih sibuk mengajar beladiri di salah satu perkumpulan bela diri Nasional" Asari tertawa membayangkan sosok lemah lembut Fon berdiri di atas ring tinju dan berhadapan dengan petinju-petinju raksasa dari berbagai negara.

"Bukankah ia sudah berhenti dari segala aktifitasnya?"

Asari menaikan alisnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang ia duduki. "Benarkah? Karena alasan apa?"

G mengangkat bahunya cuek, "Entahlah. Kudengar dari orang-orang di CEDEF sejak mendiang istrinya meninggal, Fon sudah tak meneruskan kegiatannya di dunia bela diri"

Asari mengangguk pelan, "Pasti berat baginya untuk merawat anaknya seorang diri, mengingat Alaude bukan tipe orang yang suka anak kecil"

_Klik_. Sebuah lampu seolah baru saja menyala. Seolah memberitahu bahwa seseorang baru tersadar akan sesuatu. Dengan alis berkerut, G berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari menuju pintu masuk. Meninggalkan Asari yang bingung sendiri.

"Apa kau terburu-buru, G ?"

Seseorang muncul begitu G membuka pintu besar itu. Seseorang yang telah lama ditunggu oleh G, Asari, bahkan Giotto dan Nana juga sedang menanti kedatangan pria berjubah putih dihadapan G ini.

G mengangguk pelan, bergeser sedikit kesamping dan membiarkan pria itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

**o0o**

* * *

**Translation:**

**Huanying**: Welcome

**Pour l'amour de Dieu, tais-toi!** : For God Sake, Shut up!

**Author's Note:**

**I feel bad, because I keep on typing bad words in many languages. But I just wanna be professional, because I think G's personality seems like Gokudera's, so i make hime cursing in english and several languages. My bad, please forgive me *bow* ^_^; **

**So how's the story?**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review, critics and compliments will be WELCOMED :D**


	10. Chapter Extra: Somebody to Love

_**Extra Chapter: Somebody to Love**_

_**Can Anybody Find Me Somebody To Love ?**_

_**-Queen-**_

* * *

**_10 tahun Yang lalu,_**

"Pasti sangat berat ya, membesarkan seorang anak lelaki seorang diri"

"Hubungilah kami jika kalian butuh bantuan"

"Kau bisa mengandalkan kami, Fon"

Fon, pria dengan rambut hitam pendek itu tersenyum. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menunduk memberi salam pada orang-orang dihadapannya, "Xie xie, aku permisi dulu. Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui"

Dan dengan itu Fon berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang berbaju hitam. Kemana? Entah kemana, sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa.

Fon menghela nafas pelan, ia menghentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah tangga, dan menatap ke arah jendela. Langit malam terlihat begitu sepi dimatanya, tak lagi seindah dulu. Awan mulai terlihat menutupi cahaya rembulan yang menyinari wajahnya.

Dengan satu helaan nafas pendek, Fon memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum, "Tak kusangka saat seperti ini akan benar-benar datang"

Fon meneruskan perjalanannya, menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai atas. Sebuah kamar kecil yang diketahui Fon sebagai kamar anak semata wayangnya.

"Kyoya?"

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan kemeja lengan pendek hitam menoleh.

"Apa barang-barangmu sudah siap? Tetsu akan datang menjemput kita"

Fon berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki itu, dengan senyuman ia berjongkok, menyetarakan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi anak itu dan mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Aku yakin kau akan suka rumah baru kita nanti"

"Kenapa..."

"Ng?" Fon menaikan satu alisnya saat melihat anak semata wayangnya membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, tak ingin menatapnya dengan matanya yang sembab. Fon menghela nafas pendek, "Maafkan aku, Kyoya, Tapi ini jalan yang terbaik. Aku tak ingin membuatmu terus-terusan mengurung diri dikamar, hanya karena masalah ini"

"Kenapa..." anak laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan airmatanya untuk keluar, "Kenapa ayah bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan kepergian ibu? KENAPA!"

Kelu.

Disaat seperti ini lidah tak mampu lagi mengucapkan kata-kata, bahkan sekedar hembusan nafaspun terasa sangat berat dan menyakitkan. Kenapa disaat seperti ini? disaat semuanya etrasa berjalan begitu mudah, tida-tiba saja semuanya menjadi kelu, pahit dan terasa menyakitkan?

Awalnya, memang menyakitkan. Apalagi saat tahu bahwa seseorang yang kau cintai tiba-tiba saja pergi dan saat itu kau tahu ia tak akan pernah mungkin kembali, berapa kalipun kau panggil. Sakit? Mungkin hanya itu rasa yang dapat kau rasakan sesaat setelah kau mendengar kabar itu, namun sesudahnya? Sakit, sedih, bahkan rasa kehilangan tak lagi ada pada dirimu. Yang ada hanya sebuah rasa yang tak bisa diambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Fon hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kesedihan yang terukir di wajah anaknya, disaat seperti ini, ingin sekali ia berteriak, tidak, mungkin bersuara saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Namun suaranya tak bisa keluar. Hantinya terlalu sakit untuk menyuarakan perasaannya.

Dengan satu tangan ia mengelus pelan rambut Hibari, anaknya satu-satunya. Peninggalan mendiang istrinya yang sangat berharga baginya. Sebuah peninggalan yang tak mungkin diabaikannya, walau satu detik saja.

Malam itu, pria dewasa itu menetapkan pilihan hatinya. Ia sudah bertekad, tak akan ia abaikan peninggalan mendiang istrinya itu, walau satu kedipan mata saja.

Suara pintu terketuk menyeruak kesunyian, menyadarkan pria dewasa itu dari lamunannya.

"Fon-san, Kyo-san, aku datang menjemput" seorang pria muncul dari balik pintu, dengan sebuah akar rerumputan dimulutnya, ia membungkukan tubuhnya dengan penuh hormat.

"Terima kasih, Tetsu. Aku dan Kyoya akan menyusul ke bawah"

"Kau akan menyukai rumah baru kita, Kyoya, aku yakin itu" Fon meraih sebuah koper besar dan sebuah ransel milik Hibari yang tergeletak di lantai kamar begitu Kusakabe Tetsuya meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Pamanmu juga akan menemani kita selama seminggu disana" Ujar Fon masih dengan senyum kebanggaannya.

**o0o**

Hibari Kyoya, begitulah orang tuanya menamai anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan mata abu-abu itu. Anak itu tak bergeming saat ayahnya, Fon, menunjukan kamar barunya yang terletak dilantai 2.

Pria bernama Fon tu membuka kenop pintunya, dan mempertunjukan betapa bagusnya kamar yang telah ia siapkan untuk anaknya itu. Pria dewasa itu tersenyum, memimpi jalan menuju sebuah tempat tidur dengan sprei ungu. Pria itu menatap ke langit-langit begitu menempelkan badannya pada tempat tidur, ia menghela nafas pendek lalu memejamkan matanya.

Hibari, pada sisi lain enggan untuk mengikuti ayahnya. Ia memilih berkeliling kamar, melihat perabot apa saja yang telah ditata oleh ayahnya. Ia menghampiri lemari pakaian, membukanya dan melihat deretan bajunya tersusun rapih disana. Baju tidur, baju bermain, bahkan hingga pakaian seragam sekolah barunya.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengambil seragam barunya. Hanya seragam biasa dengan motif celana kotak-kotak dan sebuah kemeja serta dasi.

Sekolah Dasar Namimori, disanalah ia akan menghabiskan waktunya.

Hibari mengembalikan seragamnya pada tempatnya, lalu mengunci lemari pakaiannya. Kini perhatiannya beralih pada sebuah kotak besar, kotak tempat ia meletakan mainannya sejak ia kecil. Ia berjalan menuju kotak itu, membukanya dan melihat dengan tatapan sedih pada sebuah buku cerita.

Buku itu adalah sebuah buku dongeng lama, dongwng tentang seorang ksatria pemberani yang menolong rakyat kerajaan yang kesulitan dan berhasil menyelamatkan seseorang yang dicintainya. Buku itu adalah kenangan baginya, bagi Hibari kecil.

"Ibu..." Gumam Hibari pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku itu.

Tanpa Hibari sadari, seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu. Menyeringai melihat ekspresi Hibari kecil yang mulai meneteskan airmata pada sudut matanya. Orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Fon yang terlihat mulai nyenyak dalam tidurnya, efek terlalu lelah oleh perjalanan Italia-Jepang.

"Kyoya anak cengeng" Ucap seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia membuka sedikit pintunya, dan bersandar pada sebuah rak buku kecil yang berada di balik pintu.

Hibari mendongak, berusaha menyeka airmatanya dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang. "Aku tidak cengeng!" Jawabnya disela usahanya menyeka airmata.

"Hoo, lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ini... I-Ini karena mataku kemasukan debu!" Hibari meletakan buku itu disebelahnya, lalu mendongak untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang meledeknya.

"K-Ky..." Hibari tersedak oleh ucapannya sendiri begitu melihat seorang pria berambut hitam berdiri disana. Pria itu memakai setelan jas hitam yang terlihat sangat mahal dan kemeja ungu serta dasi hitam yang tak kalah bagusnya. Pria itu menaikan satu alisnya, menyadari keterkejutan Hibari, "Begitu caramu menyambutku?"

Hibari mendengus kesal, ia berdiri dari tempatnya, meletakan kembali buku dongeng itu pada tempat asalnya. "Kalau kau pikir aku akan memelukmu, jangan bermimpi!" Ucapnya pelan.

Pria itu mengangkat bahunya, "Dan aku tak ingat pernah mengharapkan pelukanmu"

"Apa maumu disini?"

"Ayahmu memintaku, dan pria menyebalkan itu memaksaku menggantikannya. Percayalah, aku lebih suka tidur daripada harus menemani Herbivore sepertimu"

Hibari berdecak, tanpa ia sadari tonfa kebanggaannya sudah tercengkram erat di kedua tangannya. "Aku bukan Herbivore, herbivore!"

Pria itu menyeringai, "Hoo, mau kau buktikan sekarang?"

"Kalian berdua, aku tak ingin ada barang pecah di rumah baruku ini"

Keduanya tersentak saat suara seorang pria menghentikan pose siap menyerang mereka. Keduanya menoleh, menatap takjub pada seorang pria yang duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur Hibari dan terlihat bosan menatap keduanya dengan emnopang dagu. Fon, pria itu telah bangun dari tidur pendeknya, dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara ia telah memperhatikan seluruh percakapan keduanya.

"Kyoya, letakan senjatamu"

"Tapi Herbivore itu yang menantangku, ayah"

"Kyoya..."

"Tch," Hibari menyimpan kembali tonfanya. "Baiklah"

"Hanya herbivore lemah yang mau diperintah"

Fon menoleh, "Dan berhenti meledek Kyoya, Kyou!"

Fon menghela nafas pendek. Ia tak menyangka beban rasa lelahnya akan bertambah disaat ia membutuhkan istirahat. Ia bergeser ke tepi tempat tidur, lalu memperhatikan lagi laki-laki yang disapa Kyou itu.

"Kupikir Alaude yang akan datang," Fon memijit keningnya, "Tak kusangka kau mau datang".

Pria yang kerap disapa Kyou itu menggedikan bahunya, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kursi di sisi tempat tidur dan mendudukinya. Kedua kakinya bersilang dihadapan tubuhnya, dan kedua tangannya ikut terlipat didepan dadanya, "Pria menyebalk-"

"dia kakakmu," Potong Fon cepat.

"Baiklah, _Kakakku _yang_ menyebalkan_ itu tiba-tiba saja menelponku kemarin, memaksaku untuk menggantikannya menemani kalian disini"

"Aku berharap Paman Alaude saja yang datang, dia lebih berguna daripada adiknya ini"

"Herbivore cengeng"

Fon mendesah pelan, jauh di dalam hatinya ia memang berharap Alaude-lah yang datang dan membantunya pada minggu-minggu awal kepindahannya, karena tampaknya memanggil Kyou sama saja seperti menambah beban pada rasa lelahnya.

Namun di sisi lain, Fon merasa lega karena Kyou-lah yang datang.

Ia melirik ke arah Hibari, jika saja Alaude yang datang, mungkin ia tak akan seenerjik itu membalas semua ucapan tajam Kyou. Karena Alaude, dilihat dari sisi manapun, bukanlah orang yang suka keramaian melebihi siapapun di dunia ini. ia hanya berbicara jika terdesak oleh masalah penting, bahkan pada dirinya, kakak kandungnya sendiri ia jarang sekali bicara.

Kyou Hibari, seorang pria muda berambut hitam. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, orang pasti akan mengiranya sebagai kakak Hibari, dan parahnya, ia sering disangka sebagai ayah Hibari karena kemiripannya dengan Hibari.

_Seperti melihat Hibari dalam versi yang lebih dewasa..._

Itulah yang orang-orang katakan jika melihat Kyou dan Hibari berdiri berdampingan,

Kyou adalah adik kandung Fon, saudara kembar Alaude yang bekerja pada belahan dunia yang berbeda. Kyou bekerja sebagai Direktur sebuah lembaga penelitian, hampir sama dengan CEDEF sebenarnya, hanya saja Kyou menolak untuk disamakan dengan pekerjaan saudara kembarnya.

Kyou sendiri jarang muncul di hadapan umum berdampingan dengan Alaude, mereka menolak untuk menemui satu sama lain dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal-mereka berbicara tentang kebanggaan dan harga diri- bagi orang-orang. Kyou juga jarang sekali berkumpul saat pertemuan keluarga karena pekerjaannya yang mengharuskannya berkeliling dunia untuk menyelidiki sesuatu-entah apa itu-.

"Ayah, apa herbivore itu akan menginap dirumah ini?" ucapan Hibari menyeruak saat-saat termenung Fon. Pria dewasa itu mengerjapkan matanya lalu melirik kearah Kyou. "Tentu saja, kau tidak mau melihat pamanmu tidur disembarang tempat, kan?"

Hibari berdecak kesal, "Sepertinya tidur di jalanan lebih cocok untuknya"

"Kyoya, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada pamanmu"

Kyou menyeringai, "Kau dengar itu, Herbivore cengeng"

Hibari membuang mukanya, tak ingin melihat replika wajahnya yang menatapnya dengan mata tajam. "Akan kupastikan paman Alaude menghancurkan Foundation-mu"

Kyou mengangkat satu alisnya, terhibur dengan ancaman bocah dihadapannya. "Well said, Little Herbivore"

Fon menghela nafas panjang lagi, percakapan ini tak akan selesai, bukan, lebih tepatnya tak bisa diselesaikan. Ia melangkah menuju pintu, masih dengan satu tangan di keningnya, "Aku akan memasak makan malam, apa kalian ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Chinese Fried Rice!"

Mata Fon membesar saat mendengar Kyou dan Hibari menjawab secara bersamaan.

""Tch! Spaghetti Bolognese!""

""Sushi!""

Fon terkikik pelan mendengarnya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari keningnya lalu menyelipkannya pada lengan bajunya yang cukup panjang untuk menyembunyikan seluruh tangannya.

"Kalian ini akur ya"

""Kami. Tidak. Akur. Sama. Sekali!""

"Baiklah, Baiklah"

**o0o**

Fon tersenyum, meletakan sebuah piring kembali pada tempatnya begitu selesai dicucinya. Ia mengeringkan tangannya dengan sebuah lap kering, lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Fon sambil berusaha melihat keadaan anaknya dengan berjinjit di belakang sofa. Kyou mendongak untuk melihat wajah kakaknya lalu mengangguk pelan.

Hibari tertidur. Dengan lelap ia tertidur dengan posisi kepala di pangkuan Kyou, dan seluruh badannya memanjang, menutupi sofa secara keseluruhan. Fon mendekati Hibari, menutupi badan anak itu dengan sebuah selimut yang baru diambilnya dari lemari penyimpanan.

Pria itu membelai rambut halus Hibari dengan satu tangan lalu tersenyum, sebuah senyum lega yang akhirnya bisa ia hembuskan setelah sekian lama tertahan.

"Dia kelelahan, sepanjang perjalanan ia tak tidur dan terus saja berdiam diri. Sepertinya ia masih marah karena keputusanku untuk pindah ke Namimori"

Kyou menolehkan pandangannya pada Hibari.

"Kau tahu? Dia pernah memarahiku, tepat sebelum kami berangkat. Dia bilang kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah melupakan kepergiannya dan memilih pindah ke Namimori," Pandangan Fon menjadi kabur, ia memilih menduduki tempat kosong disebelah kaki Hibari. "Sepertinya ia berpikir, pilihanku pindah ke Namimori untuk melupakannya, walaupun sebenarnya itu kulakukan demi kebaikannya"

Kyou kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada televisi, tak menggubris satu kalimatpun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kyou? Apa tindakanku ini salah?"

Kyou hanya diam. Ia menoleh saat merasakan kepala Hibari bergerak di pangkuannya, rupanya Hibari sedang bermimpi.

Anak itu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, membawanya kedalam pelukan eratnya. Ia tertawa.

Tawa anak itu tiba-tiba saja pudar saat satu tangannya meraih kain celana Kyou lalu mencengkramnya erat. Dalam tidurnya, Hibari kecil bermimpi, bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan mengikuti jejak pamannya, Kyou.

Kyou tersenyum, lalu membelai kepala anak lelaki dipangkuannya.

"Cepatlah besar, jadilah pahlawan dan temukan kekasihmu sendiri, Herbivore cengeng!"

**o0o**

"Terima kasih banyak, Alaude. Kalau kau tak ada mungkin aku akan sangat kesulitan membawa kotak-kotak ini"

Alaude tak menjawab. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya kearah beberapa kotak kayu setinggi lututnya yang berjajar didepannya, kotak itu terlihat tersegel oleh pita perekat dengan tulisan dalam bahasa Mandarin dan disalah satu sisinya sebuah poster putih dengan tulisan 'Barang Pecah Belah' menempel.

Dengan satu tangan Alaude memijat bahunya yang terasa pegal, dan saat itu Fon menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau kearahnya. "Minumlah selagi hangat"

Fon menoleh kearah yang dilihat oleh Alaude sejak tadi, "Barang-barang ini sengaja kubawa dari Itali, karena kupikir tokoku di Namimori butuh dekor yang sesuai"

"Lalu tas itu?"

"Ini?" Fon mengangkat sebuah tas ransel merah yang berada tepat disebelahnya, dengan satu tangan ia membuka tas itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bantalan kecil didalamnya dan beberapa beberapa peralatan mandi khusus hewan. Melihatnya, Alaude menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ini peralatan milik Hibird dan Roll. Kyoya memintaku untuk membawanya pulang"

Fon tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kandang hewan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, dengan hati-hati ia mengeluarkan seekor landak dari dalamnya dan kembali ke tempatnya duduk. "Ini oleh-oleh untukmu, Roll"

Roll, landak dengan bulu putih dan badan coklat itu segera merespon. Dengan manjanya ia menggulingkan badannya diatas bantalan kecil berwarna ungu, rajutan nama ROLL tertera jelas pada salah satu sisinya.

"Anak pintar, kau sudah menjaga rumah dengan baik, Roll" Fon mengelus perlahan bulu Roll yang tampak sedang menunduk.

"Anak itu, kau tinggalkan sendiri di Jepang?"

"Eh? Iya, lagipula saat tahu aku hanya ingin mengambil barang-barangku, dia menolak untuk ikut," Fon mendongak keatas ketika kicauan burung mulai terdengar, menyerukan nama Hibari. Fon tersenyum, satu tangannya terangkat keatas, menunggu burung kecil itu mendarat diujung jemarinya. "_Ni hao_, Hibird"

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Fon menurunkan tangannya, membelai lembut bulu kuning Hibird. "Kyoya dan temannya sedang belajar, kau bersama kami dulu saja" Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu"

Fon tak menjawab, namun ia memperlihatkan pada Alaude sebuah senyuman yang biasa mengukir wajahnya setiap kali ia berbicara pada orang-orang. Senyum yang tak bisa diartikan, apakah senang? Atau sedih? Resah? Ataupun gelisah?

Alaude hanya diam. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa ia ucapkan. Ia diam. Namun jauh dalam pikirannya, ia khawatir, resah dan gelisah. Ingatannya kembali terbuka, pada saat ia menemukan Hibari dan pria bernama Dino tengah berpelukan pada suatu hari, saat ia sedang berpatroli disekitar lingkungan SMA Namimori.

_"Aah!"_

_Dino melepaskan ciumannya, terkikik pelan mendengar desahan Hibari yang baru saja didengarnya. Mendengar tawa Dino, Hibari mendorong pria itu dengan keras, hingga membuat pria itu jatuh ketanah, masih dengan tawanya._

_"Sudah kuduga kau juga menyukainya, Kyoya"_

_Hibari mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya sebersit noda merah menyebar diwajahnya. "Sekali lagi kau lakukan itu," Hibari menajamkan pandangannya pada Dino, "Kamikorosu"_

_"Haha," Dino mengacak rambutnya pelan, "'itu'? Yang mana? Saat kucium atau saat kupegang-"_

_Hibari tak merespon. Ia memilih diam dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Walalupun sekolah sudah sepi karena jam pulang sekolah telah berlalu sejak 2 jam yang lalu, namun beberapa siswa masih berkeliaran, sibuk dengan ekstrakulikuler mereka._

_Tim basebal contohnya._

_Karena kejuaraan tingkat daerah sudah dekat mereka memperpanjang jam latihan mereka, dan latihanpun dibuat lebih keras oleh pelatih mereka._

_Hibari bersandar pada pagar pembatas diatas sekolah, gakuran hitamnya menari-nari akibat hembusan angin sore yang tergolong kencang. Dengan wajah bosannya, ia melirik kearah lapangan basebal. Beberapa orang siswi terlihat sedang menyorakan teriakan penyemangat untuk kaum adam yang tengah berlatih ditengah lapangan, para pemain basebal itu emnoleh, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan mereka pada siswi-siswi yang berada dibalik pagar lapangan dan teriakan histeris para siswipun membahana._

_Che!_

_"Bukankah wanita adalah pilihan terbaik dalam mencari pasangan?"_

_Hibari mendelik kearah sumber suara. Suara dingin yang menebas telinga dengan ketajaman setiap kata yang diucap. Hibari mendongak, melihat seorang pria tengah duduk diatas gedung penyimpanan barang bekas. Pria itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatap tajam pada Hibari._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

_"Bukan urusanmu"_

_Hibari hanya diam mendengar jawaban dari pria itu. Tak ada niat sekecil debupun untuk menanggapi pria dihadapannya._

_"Kukira kau belum bisa melupakannya," Ucap Alaude pelan, "Wanita itu"_

_Hibari dengan cepat mengeluarkan tonfanya yang entah dimana ia sembunyikan, dan melompat, menempelkan batangan logam itu pada leher Alaude. Alaude tak bergerak, gerakan Hibari sama sekali tak mengecilkan nyalinya. Ia hanya bisa memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman dingin pada keponakannya itu. "Tak kusangka ditinggal oleh seorang wanita membuatmu seperti ini,"_

_Alaude merasakan lehernya seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin dan keras, "Beralih ke pelukan seorang pria"_

_"Aku tak menyuruhmu bicara!" Tandas Hibari cepat, tak terdengar sedikitpun tanda maaf pada suaranya. "Dan jangan pernah ucapkan namanya lagi dihadapanku"_

_Alaude menghela nafas menghadapi keponakannya yang tanpa ia sadari, memiliki kemiripan baik pada wajah maupun sifat. Ia meletakan jemarinya diantara leher dan tonfa Hibari, mendorong tonfa Hibari sedikit menjauh dari lehernya._

_"Akhiri hubunganmu dengan pria bernama Dino itu, Hibari"_

_Hibari mengeram. Ia menarik kembali tonfanya dan turun dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa menggubris semua ucapan Alaude._

_"Aku mengatakan ini sebagai adik dari ayahmu, pamanmu. Aku tak mau apa yang aku rasakan terjadi padamu"_

_Hibari menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan tangan terselip pada kedua kantong celananya, ia menyeringai kearah Alaude yang beridiri jauh dibelakangnya. "Hoo,"_

_"Jadi bisa kusimpulkan bahwa pamanku ini pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria?"_

_Alaude terdiam sejenak, ia menyelipkan satu tangannya pada kantong mantel hitamnya._

_"Lucio Cavallone," Alaude terdiam sesaat, "Ayah dari kekasihmu itu, Dino Cavallone"_

_Sunyi._

_Tiba-tiba saja dunia di sekeliling Hibari terasa sunyi, hening dan tak bersuara. Sebuah kejutan yang tak hanya membuat pikiran Hibari terhenti, namun untuk sesaat pula, darahnya terasa seperti berhenti mengalir untuk sesaat. Memutar dengan ujung sepatunya, Hibari menatap wajah Alaude yang dibalas oleh tatapan dingin Alaude. Tatapan yang berkata seolah inilah kenyataannya, tak ada yang harus kurahasiakan darimu._

_"Akhiri hubunganmu sebelum semuanya terlambat, Kyoya"_

_Hibari tak berkata-kata lagi. Ucapannya terhenti tepat diujung lidahnya, tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengucapkan barang satu hurufpun._

_hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Alaude, adik kandung Fon, menyapa Hibari dengan nama Kyoya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Alaude berani mengucapkan nama seorang pria yang dulu pernah menjadi udara bagi hidupnya, cahaya bagi penglihatannya, kehidupan bagi dirinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Alaude mau menceritakan kehidupan masa lalunya pada orang lain, selain Giotto, walalupun itu pengecualian karena Giotto mengetahui hal ini atas ketidaksengajaan._

_Lucio Cavallone, Penerus Cavallone Industry, sebuah perusahaan besar yang mengolah Gas Alam terbesar di benua Eropa._

_"Ah_, sepertinya seseorang menelpon" Ucap Fon pelan, menyadarkan Alaude dari lamunannya. Begitu merasakan ponselnya bergetar, dengan satu tangan ia meraih ponselnya yang ia letakan disebelahnya dan menerima telpon itu setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin pada Alaude.

"Ya? Oh, Nana-san? Dino-kun? Ya, ada bersama Kyoya disini, ada apa?" Fon menaikan satu alisnya, "Begitu? Baiklah akan kusampaikan. Apa? Tentu saja tidak, baiklah. Semoga Tsunayoshi-kun cepat sembuh"

Fon menghela nafas pelan begitu ia mematikan sambungan telponnya. Ia menoleh ketempat semula ia berada, Alaude telah pergi dari tempatnya, seperti biasanya, pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam.

Roll, yang saat itu tengah tertidur diatas bantalan miliknya merasa sedikit terganggu saat tangan hangat Fon mengangkatnya, mengembalikannya kedalam kandangnya. Dan Hibird memilih untuk tetap bertengger pada kepala Fon, yang menjadi tempat kedua favoritnya setelah kepala Hibari.

Fon menaiki tangga rumahnya, berjalan di sebuah lorong yang menuju ke kamar Hibari. Fon mengangkat tangannya, siap mengetuk pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya. Namun ia menghentikan niatnya begitu mendengar suara Hibari dan seseorang didalam sana.

_"Ini bukan urusanmu"_

_"Tapi aku perlu tahu,Kyoya. Aku sudah pernah menceritakan tentang semua mantan pacarku, kan? Walaupun itu cerita lama, tapi aku tetap menceritakannya padamu"_

_"Aku tak ingin membahasnya"_

_"Kyoya! Setidaknya katakan 'ya' atau 'tidak', apa benar Nagi itu mantan pacarmu?"_

Fon terkikik pelan dalam hatinya, mengusahakan agar tak mengganggu argumen kedua remaja itu. "Pertengkaran karena rasa cemburu rupanya" Ucapnya berbisik pelan.

_"Kyoya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"_

_"Kyoya, aku berbicara padamu"_

_"Kyoya!"_

Fon menaikan alisnya, suara rengekan manja Dino tiba-tiba saja tak lagi terdengar, tergantikan oleh suara hempasan cukup keras di lantai.

_"Agh!"_

_Eh?_

_"O-Omae... Agh!"_

Fon mendongakan kepalanya, menatap bingung dan takut pada pintu kamar Hibari.

_"Mm-hmm! Hmm..! Agh! Nghh..."_

Fon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dengan tangan terkepal ia tersenyum samar, berjalan menjauhi pintu kamar Hibari.

Begitu mendudukan dirinya diatas sebuah sofa diruang tamu. Fon menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Dengan satu tangan ia memijat keningnya, mencoba menghilangkan kekusutan raut wajahnya.

"Aku tahu hal seperti ini pasti cepat atau lambat akan terjadi, tapi aku tak menyangka mereka sudah sejauh ini"

Fon memejamkan matanya sesaat, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari rasa syoknya yang melanda pikirannya.

Walaupun sudah ia ketahui bahwa anak semata wayangnya, Hibari, menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang tak lain adalah adik dari mantan kekasih adik kandungnya, walaupun telah ia antisipasi sejauh mungkin, namun tetap saja. Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan untuknya, untuk hatinya dan pikirannya.

"Ah! Aku lupa memberitahu Dino-kun..." Fon tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari tempatnya, ia berjalan kearah tangga dan mendongakan kepalanya keatas.

Dengan satu hirupan nafas Fon memanggil Dino dari lantai 1 rumahnya.

"Dino-kun, Nana-san tadi menelpon dan menyuruhmu untuk menelponnya"

**o0o**

* * *

**Done!**

**I'm really sorry For the delayed updates.**

**I've been trying to updates the chapter since several weeks ago, but FFn kept on forbid me to updates. I can even Clicked the 'My Story' Tab to release some chapters. It kept on saying that there's some error on administrative or something... And then the last week of March, I can't even log in into my own account. That's so sad =.=  
**

**So, I'm really sorry .**

**Anyway,  
**

**For those who have been wondering what's Hibari, Alaude and Fon's relationship, hope this extra-chapter will answer your big question mark ^_^**

**I've been working on this extra-chapter for, well, who knows how long. because I think Fon and Alaude are the easiest character to describe. and yes, I hope they didn't turn out to be OOC-ish.**

**and for Kyou, I was searching for alaude, fon and Hibari's pic. and then I found few pictures that included TYL!Hibari in it, and i guess it would be great if i could make TYL18x18~LOL**

**okay, don't blame my imagination!**

**and yes, Maybe I will include Kyou in the next chapter, especially when There's Alaude in it. So please, bear with me. I know this extra-chapter sounds so... out of senses. but you'll know what i meant by adding this extra-chapter soon ^_^**

**Coming soon: Chapter 9 ^_^  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review, critics and compliments will be WELCOMED :D**


	11. Chapter 9: Wedding Rings and Lights

**Suzuru Seiyo** Wah, bayangan kamu tentang wajah Alaude yang memutih karena ketakutan secara komikal itu hampir sama dengan bayangan yang dipikirkan sama penulis. walaupun tidak secara komikal, tapi kurang lebih seperti itu. Spade memang bukan karakter antagonis, tapi mungkin ada kalanya dia muncul sedikit jahat *grin*. Wah, Ternyata Tsuna ini penghubung dari segala masalah ya, hohoho. Penulis harap kamu sudah baca Extra Chapter yang berjudul Somebody to Love, karena di chapter extra itu kurang lebih penulis berikan suguhan hiburan D18nya ^_^ **AutunnoSolare **Well, thank you ^_^. Glad to know you like the story. And about Hibari, Alaude and Fon's relationship, Have you read the Extra chapter yet? I hope it will answer your big question-mark about their relationship ^_^ **hakuMeyen **well, start from this chapter, there will be moooore mystery. But of course, there will be the solution too. And for the G27 scenes, I hope this chapter will satisfy you and the other readers too. **bryella ** Kelanjutannya bisa dilihat di chapter ini ^_^

**Dear god, Finally I can update the chapter after 2-3 weeks I couldn't even Log in into my own Account.**

**And thanks for the readers and the reviewer who have been reading and submitting Reviews. Glad to know you guys are kind person. **

**I was thinking if you guys would be mad because of the VERRRYYYYY LATE update. .**

**Anyway, I hope you guys already read the Extra-Chapter I posted right before this chapter.**

**I hope it will clear all of your big-question-mark about the Skylark's family.**

**And yeah, Review would be welcomed for EACH chapter.**

**anyway, enough with the nonsense talks, and here it goes~**

**This chapter contains G27, G02, Coyote, Primo Cavallone and G27 and G27 and more G27 *kicked***

**Disclaimer: Ha! Too tired to do this. But yes, You can expect nothing from me. Me not the owner of this fabulous anime-manga~ ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fedi Nuziali e Luci **

**_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. _**

**_ -Emily Bronte-_  
**

**o0o**

"Hieeee... Hebat!"

Tsuna dan Kyoko bertem\puk tangan senang saat melihat istana pasir dihadapannya. Dengan menggunakan sebuah ember kecil dan bendera kecil yang ditemukan Kyoko, Giotto membangun sebuah istana pasir di sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari Vongola Orphanage. Tsuna dan Kyoko memilih tempat itu karena mereka bilang ingin sekali bermain membangun istana pasir, dan taman itulah yang memiliki bak pasir terbesar di daerah Namimori.

Giotto tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi dua anak kecil dihadapannya. Menyenangkan...

"Papa hebat!" Ucap Tsuna riang selagi Kyoko mengambil sebuah batu untuk menghiasi gerbang istana pasir. "Tsuna-kun, lihat! Disini ada batu berbentuk bintang"

"Dimana?" T?suna berdiri dari tempatnya, berlarian kecil menghampiri Kyoko.

"Hmm?" Giotto mengangkat alisnya saat merasakan ponselnya berdering. Bukan ponsel pribadinya, Cozart meninggalkannya diatas meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya dan menyuruhnya untuk memakainya, karena akan sangat sulit menghubunginya jika ia tak membawa alat komunikasi. Giotto meraih ponsel itu, menatap bingung pada layar ponsel yang menunjukan sebuah nama tak dikenal.

"Ciao" Ucapnya pelan saat benda elektronik itu menempel pada telinganya.

"Gi-Giotto? È lei? Giotto, e lei?" Sebuah suara terdengar diujung telpon. Giotto menarik alisnya keatas, "Giotto, It's me, Paul!"

"Paul?" Giotto mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba mengingat nama Paul yang baru didengarnya. "Paul Felicio?"

Giotto dapat mendengar jeritan histeris dari seberang telpon, bercampur sorak sorai gembira dan derai tangis. "Syukurlah! Kau masih ingat siapa aku, kupikir 5 tahun akan membuatmu lupa padaku, Gio-"

"HORMATLAH SEDIKIT PADA ATASANMU! IT'S PRIMO, NOT GIOTTO! Now give me that phone!"

Giotto menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinganya, namun kembali menempelkannya saat mendengar suara kembali tenang. Kini terdengar suara seorang wanita, wanita itu menyapa Giotto dengan penuh kekawatiran layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya. Giotto tertawa kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja, Oregano"

Giotto mengangguk pelan, "Hmm, tidak. Tentu saja G dan Asari menemaniku, apa? Haha, Knuckle banyak membantuku juga"

"Sepertinya Papa Tsuna-kun sedang menelpon seseorang"

Tsuna menoleh kearah Giotto, mengikuti arah pandangan Kyoko. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu meraih sebuah batu berbentuk yang terselip diantara dua buah sekop plastik.

"Mungkin teman papa, Paman Kozato bilang dulu papa Gio punya banyak sekali teman," Tsuna menatap batu yang dipegangnya, lalu mengusapkan permukaannya pada bagian bawah bajunya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel. "Pasti asyik ya punya banyak teman" Ucap Tsuna pelan sambil menatap batu yang baru saja dibersihkannya.

Kyoko tertawa pelan, " Kenapa Tsuna-kun bilang seperti itu? Tsuna-kun punya banyak teman juga, hmm, aku, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, lalu oniichan, lalu Enma-kun, Haru-chan, juga Uni-chan" Kyoko melipat jemarinya seiring disebutnya beberapa nama. Ia tertawa ke arah Tsuna, "Tsuna punya baaaaaaanyak sekali teman"

Tsuna terdiam sesaat, detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk senang. "Kau benal Kyoko-chan"

"Ayo kita susun batu-batu ini di istana pasirnya"

"Hmm" Tsuna mengangguk senang lalu berlarian kecil menuju tempat Giotto. Namun belum sempat ia mencapai tempat Giotto, Tsuna tersandung sebuah batu dan terjatuh, badannya terhempas kedepan dengan wajah mencium pasir. "Ugh..." Ucap Tsuna dengan menggigit birbinya, menahan airmata untuk keluar. Namun usahanya sia-sia, begitu ia mencoba bangun, airmatanya pecah, ia pun ebrteriak menahan rasa sakit pada hidungnya yang kini berdarah akibat hantaman ketanah.

"Tsuna-kun..." Ucap Kyoko pelan.

"Ada apa Tsuna?" Giotto berucap sambil mengangkat anak lelakinya kedalam pelukannya. Dengan satu tangan ia mencoba mengeringkan airmata Tsuna yang membasahi wajah mungilnya. "Shh, Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis hanya karena jatuh, Tsuna" Giotto tersenyum, kini tangannya mengambil sebuah saputangan dari saku celananya lalu berjalan menuju wastafel terdekat.

"Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya, ayahnya.

"Ayah datang..." Ucapnya pelan dengan raut wajah sedih. Ia menatap Tsuna dan Giotto lalu memberi salam dan mulai berlarian kecil menuju tempat ayahnya berdiri, "Sampai jumpa minggu depan Tsuna-kun, Paman Gio!" Kyoko melambaikan tangannya dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya. Dan mereka pun pergi.

"Kyoko tidak tinggal di Vongola Orphanage?" Giotto menggumam kecil saat tangannya membersihkan luka di lutut Tsuna. Tsuna mengangguk kecil, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Giotto. "Kyoko-chan menginap setiap akhil pekan"

Giotto menggumamkan 'Hoo' dengan suara pelan. "Lalu, selain Kyoko siapa lagi yang biasa menemani Tsuna bermain?"

"Dino-nii selalu menemaniku belmain, lalu Flan-nii juga, walaupun Flan-nii suka menyuluhku untuk memakai kostum kodok koleksinya," Tsuna mengaduh pelan saat Giotto mengusapan saputangannya kearah luka Tsuna yang mengeluarkan darah. "Dulu ada Gokudela-kun dan Yamamoto-kun, tapi meleka sudah tidak tinggal disini. Meleka pindah. Lalu ada Yuni-chan dan Halu-san, tapi meleka sedang jalan-jalan belsama olangtua meleka"

Giotto tersenyum begitu luka Tsuna selesai dibersihkan. Setelah emmbersihkan sapu tangannya, ia memasukannya kedalam saku jaketnya dan kembali menggendong Tsuna dan berjalan keluar dari taman itu. "Begitu rupanya, jadi pada hari biasa Tsuna tidak bermain keluar Vongola? Hanya dirumah?"

Tsuna menggeleng pelan, "Tadinya tidak. Tapi sejak ada Enma-kun, kami seling main ke taman dekat sekolah, kami makan esklim disana. Paman penjual esklimnya sangat baik, kami seling dikasih topping pelmen dan coklat, juga buah stlobeli!"

Giotto tertawa pelan, "Benarkah? Kalian harus mengajakku suatu hari nanti," ujar Giotto sambil mengelus pelan kepala Tsuna. "Apa kau lapar, Tsuna?"

Tsuna terdiam, dengan satu tangan yang tak berpegangan pada pundak Giotto ia memegangi perutnya. Merasakan suara mengaum dari perutnya, ia tertawa dan wajahnya memerah, "Iya! Aku lapal!"

Giotto terkikik pelan, "Baiklah, Baiklah..."

Dan mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan disebuah kafe kecil dekat stasiun. Giotto memesan segelas jus dan Tsuna memilih Banana Split dengan 3 scoop eskrim diatasnya.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semuanya, Tsuna?" Ujar Giotto saat pelayan yang mencatat menu pesanan mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tsuna mengangguk penuh semangat dengan sebuah sendok ditangan kanannya, ia tertawa riang sambil menggerakan kakinya yang ada dibawah meja. "Sudah lama aku ingin makan itu, tapi Dino-nii bilang aku tak mungkin bisa menghabiskannya. Waktu itu aku pelnah kesini belsama Dino-nii dan teman-temannya juga Bel-nii, tapi esklimku dihabiskan Bel-nii" Tsuna memulai ceritanya.

Giotto tertawa, dan sesekali memberikan respon terhadap cerita si kecil yang duduk dengan manis dihadapannya. Ia merasa terhibur dengan cara anak lelaki dihadapannya itu bercerita, semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu, ekspresi yang berubah-ubah seiring jalannya cerita, serta mata bulat besarnya yang tak henti-hentinya berkedip saat ia merasa senang.

Dengan sangat serius, Giotto mendengarkan semua celotehan anak dihadapannya. Semua keluh kesah anak itu, semua pengalaman pahit-manis anak itu. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya merespon semua celotehan itu. Semuanya terdengar seperti sebuah ocehan anak kecil biasa, namun bagi Giotto, semua itu adalah memori yang tak bergambar da tak bersuara, tak terekam dan tak pula diketahuinya, yang ada hanyalah cerita dari seorang anak berusia 5 tahun sebagai korban dari memori itu sendiri.

Giotto tersenyum.

Bukan senyuman kebanggaan, ataupun senyuman yang biasa orang lain tunjukan saat merasa senang. Namun sebuah senyuman dimana ia harus menahan rasa sakit dihatinya setiap ia mendengar sepatah dua patah kata dari anak bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi, anak yang dianggapnya sebagai anak kandungnya yang hilang 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Lalu," Tsuna melahap sesendok eskrim yang baru saja diambilnya dengan sendok yang dipegangnya. "Apa Papa pernah belmimpi menyelamkan?"

_Mimpi?_

_Menyeramkan?_

_Apa aku pernah?_

Giotto menyeruput jusnya, tampak berpkir sesaat. Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna, seseorang mendekat.

"S'est amuse, eh, Giotto Vongola?"

Giotto menoleh untuk melihat seseorang dengan mantel hitam dan rambut keperakan berdiri tak jauh dari kursi yang ia duduki. Pria itu memiliki mata abu-abu kebiruan yang tajam dan wajah dingin. Pria itu terlihat menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, tersenyum sinis melihat kearah Giotto.

Giotto tersenyum, satu tangannya diletakannya diatas meja lalu menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangannya, "Di certo sì, il mio piccolo _advisor, Alaude_"

Pria itu mendelik kearah Giotto, "Masih menganggapku Advisor kecilmu, eh, Vongola?"

Giotto tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk senang.

"Kau juga tak berubah banyak rupanya, Alaude. Masih sedingin dulu," Giotto melirik kearah Tsuna sesaat lalu kembali menatap Alaude, "Dan tetap menakuti anak keci dengan wajah dinginmu itu"

Alaude melirik kearah Tsuna, melihat rasa takut menutupi wajah anak kecil itu. "Dia..." Alaude menggumam kecil.

"Ha-Hallo, Alaude-sama"

Tawa Giotto meledak begitu mendengar Tsuna memanggil Alaude dengan embel-embel –sama. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah serbet yang ada diatas meja lalu mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Tsuna... Kenapa kau memanggilnya begitu?"

"Ada yang salah dengan sebutan itu, Vongola?" Ucap Alaude pelan dan terdengar sangat dingin. Rupanya tawa Giotto tadi telah membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

Giotto mengangkat satu tangannya, "Ma-Maaf, Alaude. Hanya saja, aku tak percaya kau membuat seorang anak kecil begitu menghormatimu seperti itu, apalagi sampai memanggilmu 'Alaude-sama', itu...," Giotto menarik nafas, "Sangat lucu"

"Che!"

"Tsuna, berhenti memanggilnya 'Alaude-sama', kau boleh memanggilnya apa saja asal jangan dengan akhiran –sama"

Tsuna menempelkan sendok eskrimnya ke bibirnya, memandang dengan satu alis terangkat pada Giotto. "Eh? Boleh?"

Giotto mengangguk, "Mm-hmm"

"Kalau begitu..." Tsuna menunduk, "Boleh kupanggil Alaude-nii?"

Alaude membuang mukanya kearah lain, dengan berdecak pelan ia menjawab, "Sesukamu"

"Alaude," Giotto menghela nafas pelan, "Hentikan sikap dinginmu itu. Aku tak mau melihatmu menakuti Tsuna lagi"

"Hoo, Berani memerintah rupanya, Vongola Primo?" Alaude mengangkat sebelah alisnya, emrasa terhibur dengan perintah yang baru saja diucapkan Giotto. Giotto tak menggubrisnya, ia menatap Tsuna lalu berpura-pura memasang wajah serius, "Dengan, Tsuna! Aku tak mau melihatmu ketakutan didepan Alaude-nii, kalau ia menakutimu, adukan padaku, mengerti?"

"_Che_!" Alaude beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menjauhi tempat Giotto yang mulai berubah menjadi panggung sandiwara taman kanak-kanak.

"_State attenti. Ci viene guardato_." Alaude bergumam pelan saat ia berjalan melalu Giotto. Suaranya sangat pelan, hingga tak ada seorangpun dapat mendengarnya. Giotto menunduk lalu tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa Alaude tengah memberikannya sebuah peringatan dengan menggunakan sebuah kode yang hanya diketahui dirinya dan Alaude sendiri. Bahkan G, orang terdekat Giotto tak tahu bahwa kedua pria dewasa ini punya sebuah kode rahasia dalam berkomunikasi.

_"So. Posso sentire loro presenze."_

Giotto kembali menyeruput jusnya, matanya tak pergi jauh dari satu sosok didepannya. Tsuna.

Berapa kalipun aku melihatnya, aku tak pernah bosan...

Begitu selesai menyantap eskrimnya, Giotto dan Tsuna beranjak dari kafe tersebut. Berjalan disebuah jalan kecil dipinggir jalanan utama pusat perbelanjaan mungkin adalah satu diantara ratusan kegiatan yang ingin Giotto lakukan sejak dirinya sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Sambil menggendong Tsuna, ia berkeliling. Melihat toko-toko dan kios penjual berbagai macam barang.

"Ah," Giotto menghentikan langkahnya disebuah toko pakaian anak-anak. Mereka menjual berbagai macam kostum-kostum untuk anak-anak. Giotto melihat kearah etalase, lalu tersenyum begitu melihat sesuatu terpajang disana. "Tsuna, kita mampir sebentar, ya"

"Eh? Papa mau pakai kostum?" Tsuna menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya begitu Giotto membawanya masuk kedalam toko tersebut. Giotto tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja tidak, Tsuna."

"Lalu?"

Giotto mengelus kepala Tsuna pelan lalu mendudukinya disebuah sofa yang disediakan khusus bagi pelanggan yang sedang menunggu. "_Tsuna_lah yang akan memakainya"

**o0o**

Giotto mengambil kembali alat pembayaran bernama kartu kredit yang diberikan oleh penjaga kasirnya, penjaganya tersenyum sambil memberikan bungkusan yang baru saja dibeli Giotto. Pelayan itu menunduk pada Tsuna, lalu tersenyum, "Asyik ya, Adik kecil, dibelikan baju baru oleh kakakmu"

Tsuna menaikan satu alisnya, ia mendongak menatap Giotto yang sepertinya tak mendengar ucapan pelayan wanita itu, Giotto sibuk memasukan kembali kartu kreditnya kedalam dompet hitamnya.

"Dia...," Tsuna menunduk dengan wajah bersemu merah, "Papaku"

"Ayo, Tsuna, kita pulang"

"Aku tak percaya..." Pelayan itu berbisik pelan begitu melihat bayangan Giotto dan Tsuna menghilang di keramaian pengunjung yang berlalu lalang di jalan depan toko, ia melirik beberapa orang temannya yang berdiri disebelahnya, dengan wajah yang sama-sama tak percaya.

Mereka terdiam saling berpandangan satu sama lain, "Kyaaaa! Ayahnya tampan! Anaknya juga sangat lucu!"

"Aku ingin lihat seperti apa ibunya, wanita itu pasti sangat beruntung bisa dikaruniai suami dan anak yang begitu tampan!"

"Kau benar!"

"Kyaaaa!"

**o0o**

G memicingkan matanya, mencoba meneliti secara seksama wajah dari atasannya yang ada di hadapannya. Diperhatikannya setiap ekspresi yang Giotto tunjukan, dipelajarinya satu per satu. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Giotto bermain bersama Tsuna di taman, bersama seorang gadis kecil bernama Kyoko, dan kembali dengan setumpuk kantong belanjaan yang tak lain terisi oleh beberapa barang-barang dengan motif kelinci.

Saat itu Knuckle dan Asari yang sibuk memusatkan konsentrasinya pada pion-pion catur, serta G dan Cozart yang sibuk membicarakan tentang hutang piutang sebuah perusahaan dengan pihak pemerintah yang sibuk diperbincangkan di televisi terperangah melihat Tsuna yang tertidur dipelukan Giotto. Bukan pose tidur Tsuna yang bermasalah saat itu, hanya saja pakaian yang dipakai Tsuna tidak sama dengan pakaian bermain yang dipakainya saat berangkat.

Sebuah kostum kelinci berwarna putih lengkap dengan tudung kepala dan telinga kelinci yang terulur disamping kepalanya. Bocah kecil itu tertidur, dengan satu jari menempel pada ujung bibirnya.

"G, berhenti menatapku seolah aku ini penjahat"

G mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali bersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki. Kedua tangannya diselipkannya dibalik kepalanya, "Kau yakin mau mengerjakan laporan itu?"

Giotto tak mengalihkan pandangannya, sebaliknya ia mendorong kacamata yang ia kenakan dan kembali membaca tumpukan surat-surat yang ada dihadapannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku mengerjakannya"

"Tapi kau baru saja bangun dan kupikir ada baiknya kau beristirahat, Primo"

Giotto mengikik pelan.

"Tak biasanya kau menyuruhku istirahat, G," Dengan sebuah pulpen Giotto menandatangani sehelai kertas lalu membalik kertas itu. "Lagipula aku baik-baik saja, tak kurang satu apapun. Menetap di Vendicare tidak seperti kau baru saja mengadakan perang dengan negara orang, G"

"Kau bukan hanya menetap didalam tabung itu, Primo, kau sudah berdiri diambang pintu kematian. Seandainya saja Cozart tidak memohon pada dokter-dokter kenalannya, kau tak mungkin bisa menandatangani kertas-kertas itu"

Giotto mendongak, menatap G dengan pandangan yang membuat hati G luluh.

"Jadi kau lebih suka aku tertidur di sana tanpa melakukan apapun? Dan hanya bisa menghabiskan uang perusahaan untuk biaya perawatan?" Ucap Giotto pelan dengan nada manja. "Kau ini jahat, G"

G hanya diam menatap ekspresi kekanakan Giotto. Tak menduga bahwa ia akan melihat ekspresi itu lagi setelah hampir 5 tahun tak melihatnya.

G tahu benar, Giotto, setegar apapun ia terlihat, jauh didalam hatinya masih ada sifat kekanakan yang manja. Ia jarang memperlihatkannya pada orang lain, hanya pada orang-orang tertentu.

"_Che_!" G membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Menghindari kontak mata dengan wajah memelas Giotto.

Giotto tertawa pelan.

"Lagipula," Ia kembali menundukan kepalanya menatap tumpukan kertas-kertas yang ada, "Kalau aku istirahat, maka kerugian yang kutimbulkan selama aku di Vendicare tak akan tertutup"

"ah! Kau benar, saat kau berubah menjadi putri tidur, kami mengalami kerugian besar-besaran. Dimulai dari biaya makan Lampo, biaya pengobatan, biaya dokter, transportasi, belum lagi biaya untuk membayar si 'Pria Es' dan anak buahnya"

"Pria es?"

G membetulkan posisi duduknya, menekuk sikunya diatas lututnya lalu ikut menyortir kertas-kertas yang sudah ditandatangani oleh Giotto.

"Alaude, pria itu terpaksa kami bayar agar ia mau menurunkan anak buahnya untuk mengamankan bandara saat membawamu kesini. Geez! Dan biaya yang kami keluarkan seluruhnya memakai uang kas perusahaan"

G melirik dari balik poninya yang menutupi wajahnya bagian depan, menanti tanggapan dari pria pirang dihadapannya. Namun tanggapan yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Dengan menghela nafas, G melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sepi. Berbeda dengan dua hari sebelumnya, dimana suasana sangat ramai dan bising suara dua bocah lelaki yang sibuk bermain dengan Asari dan sebuah robot seukuran tubuh mereka yang terus menggumamkan sesuatu. Jangankan untuk berdiskusi tentang pekerjaan, untuk sekedar berbicara pembicaraan ringan saja sulit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana dua bocah itu? Tidak biasanya ruangan ini sepi sekali"

Giotto merapihkan kertas yang dipegangnya, memasukannya pada sebuah map dan meletakannya kembali di atas meja. "Sekolah Tsuna mengadakan studi tur ke sebuah museum, dan baru akan pulang sore nanti"

G tak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Seandainya Lampo ada disini, ah tidak, berisiknya dua bocah itu sama dengan keadaan rapat saat ada Lampo" Gumam G pelan.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Lampo? Aku khawatir dia akan merepotkan staff lain disana"

G mendengus.

"Tenang saja, Dia akan baik-baik saja dibawah pengawasan Lancia"

Lancia. Pria tinggi besar yang akan membuat seorang bayi menangis jika melihatnya. Wajahnya yang seram bertolak belakang dengan kecintaannya pada anak kecil. Dan Lampo akan bertekuk lutut jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria ini.

"Mereka datang"

"Siapa?"

Giotto berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk orang-orang yang baru saja menginjakan kaki tepat didepan pintu besar itu. Giotto tersenyum menatap mereka, dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam ruang kamar besar itu.

G hanya bisa melihat atasannya menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya sebagai kerabat.

_Ternyata insting tajam Primo masih bekerja seperti dulu... menyeramkan..._

"Yo, rupanya kau sehat, G?"

G mendongak, menatap seseorang yang berdiri menjulang dibelakangnya. Pria itu terlihat tua dengan rambutnya yang menutupi seluruh telinganya dan kumis panjangnya. G mendengus, mencoba emngalihkan perhatiannya pada sisi lain ruangan.

"_Old-Nougat_" Desisnya pelan.

Pria tua yang mengaku bernama itu hanya tertawa pelan lalu menduduki tempat kosong tepat disebelah G. Disusul oleh seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik berpakaian tentara. Colonnello.

Disisi kanan G, seorang pria dengan jas labolatorium dan kacamata hitam duduk, ia hanya diam dan mendesiskan sesuatu yang tak dapat terdengar oleh siapapun. Verde.

Asari, Knuckle dan Cozart serta Alaude juga turut hadir. Menduduki sofa panjang di seberang G. Sementara Giotto menduduki sebuah kursi besar ditengah-tengah dua sofa panjang yang telah penuh terisi.

"apa semua sudah hadir?" Tanya Asari mengelilingkan pandangannya. Ia mencoba menghitung jumlah peserta yang hadir, dan alisnya terangkat begitu menyadari kejanggalan dalam jumlah peserta. Giotto mengikuri arah pandangan Asari lalu menunduk, mengeluarkan sehelai kertas dari map hitam dengan lambang Vongola miliknya.

"Memang hanya ini orang-orang yang kuundang, lagipula ini hanya pertemuan kecil dan jangan sampai pertemuan ini membuat keributan pihak lain" Ucap Giotto pelan diangguki oleh Asari.

"Maaf aku memanggil kalian disaat seperti ini," Ucap Giotto pelan dengan penuh wibawa. Ia tahu, ia tak bisa menunjukan wajah memelas dan rengekannya didepan orang-orang yang tengah mendengarkan pembukaan darinya, dan tidak pula ia bisa menunjukan ekspresi seperti yang ia tunjukan pada Tsuna didepan mereka. Yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah Giotto Vongola, pemilik _Vongola Corporation_, perusahaan terbesar ke tiga di dunia, serta pendiri Vongola Group.

"Lalu, apakah sudah ada kabar dari orang-orang yang hilang selama 5 tahun terakhir ini?"

Knuckle berdiri dari tempatnya, memegang beberapa lembar kertas serta alat tulis ditangannya.

"Sejauh ini Pemilik perusahaan cabang Vongola sudah ditemukan, walalupun beberapa diantara mereka tak bisa dipastikan hidup atau matinya" Knuckle membalik kertasnya, "Dan anak buahku sejauh ini sudah mencari keberadaan mereka yang hilang"

Giotto mengangguk pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Coyote. Pria tua itu tampak sibuk dengan laptop hitam terbarunya. "Aku dan Visconti berhasil menemukan beberapa barang ini saat kami melakukan perjalanan ke Australia untuk mencari Lucio"

Giotto tak melihatnya. Namun ia tahu seseorang diantara mereka tengah menggertakan giginya saat mendengar nama Lucio disebutkan. Giotto memperhatikan layar laptop hitam yang diputar oleh Coyote. Menampilkan sebuah foto dengan beberapa macam benda seperti sebuah pistol, cek, serta beberapa map yang penuh oleh kertas usang menjadi objek fotonya.

"Cek yang kutemukan, totalnya ada 5 lembar dengan tanggal dan tempat berbeda, dan jumlah yang tertera disana juga tidak banyak, sekitar 10,000 dolar Amerika"

"Che! 10,000 dolar kau bilang tidak banyak, Old-Coyote!" G mendesis pelan disela ucapan Coyote.

"Serta sebuah pistol yang tetringgal disebuah penginapan tua. Pemilik penginapan hanya berkata bahwa seseorang datang dan ketika ia pergi, pistol ini ia temukan diatas tempat tidurnya. Aku sudah melakukan pemeriksaan sidik jari, dan sidik jari Lucio bercambur diantara beberapa sidik jari lain"

Giotto hanya diam memperhatikan setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Coyote. Beberapa diantara peserta lainnya turut melayangkan pertanyaan mereka seputar barang temuan Coyote.

Giotto memejamkan matanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Alaude?" Ucapnya pelan saat Coyote selesai mempresentasikan semua hasil temuannya.

Alaude, pria yang dimaksud oleh Giotto tak merubah ekspresinya. Walaupun Giotto tahu pasti bahwa Alaude tengah mengutuknya dalam pikiran karena berani menyebutkan namanya dalam pembicaraan dengan tema Lucio ini.

Pria berambut perak itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Kurasa kita harus menyelidiki lagi cek itu, tak mungkin pria itu mengeluarkan cek sebanyak itu tanpa diketahui oleh pihak bank"

"Alaude benar," Asari menambahkan, "Apa Coyote-san sudah menyelidiki bank yang mengeluarkan cek itu?"

Giotto hanya diam memperhatikan perbincangan yang dilakukan oleh kerabatnya. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sesuatu tampak melintas dalam pikirannya, berlalu lalang tanpa ia ketahui apa itu.

"Dan sepertinya penginapan itu..."

_Tunggu..._

"Pemilik penginapan juga bilang..."

_Penginapan?_

"Kami menco-"

"Penginapan!" Giotto menyanggah cepat sebelum Coyote sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Knuckle, kau ingat penginapan yang kita pakai dulu saat mengadakan survei di Swiss?"

Knuckle terdiam, tak menyangka tiba-tiba saja Giotto memanggil namanya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang terjadi sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu. Knuckle mengangguk pelan. "Di bagian Utara Bellinzona, Biasca"

"Biasca ?" Asari dan G berkata secara bersamaan. Menatap bingung pada Giotto dan Knuckle secara bergantian.

"Pria itu berencana membuka cabang penginapan di sana," Alaude bersuara secara tiba-tiba, membuat orang disekitarnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria dingin itu. "Tapi pembangunannya terhenti karena kesibukannya di Amerika"

Giotto tak menyangka, Alaude mau memberikan informasi sekecil ini. namun sekecil apapun informasi itu, Giotto yakin, bahwa mereka akan segera menemukan Lucio Cavallone. Senior Giotto di dunia bisnis dan merupakan mantan kekasih Alaude.

Giotto terhenyak ditempat duduknya, senyum kepuasan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

_Satu kasus selesai._

"Coyote, Knuckle," Giotto menajamkan pandangannya pada Alaude yang membalas pandangannya dengan sebuah picingan mata, "Aku ingin kalian kirim anak buah kalian ke Biasca, seseorang membutuhkan bantuan disana"

**o0o**

_"Oh, Giotto!"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Ini, Ingat? Kau menitipkannya padaku sehari sebelum kau pergi, kupikir sudah waktunya _kukembalikan_ padamu"_

Giotto membuka sebuah kotak berwarna orange dengan ukuran 5x5 sentimeter yang ia letakan diatas meja, matanya memandangi seolah sesuatu akan keluar dari kotak itu.

Pria itu menghela nafas pendek.

_Tak kusangka aku akan melihat kotak ini lagi..._

"Kotak apa itu?"

Giotto terhenyak. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanan tubuhnya, dimana seorang anak berambut coklat dengan seragam sekolah biru muda terlihat memiringkan kepalanya menatap pada pria dewasa itu. Tsuna menunjuk kearah kotak itu dengan jari telunjuknya, "Itu apa?"

"Ini," Giotto tersenyum melihat kotak itu. Kotak berwana orange dengan lambang Vongola pada sisi-sisinya, serta beberapa permata 7 warna melingkari bagian atasnya. "Ini kotak cincin"

"Cincin?"

Tsuna segera berlari menuju pangkuan Giotto, dengan bantuan kedua tangan besar Giotto, ia berhasil menduduki pangkuan Giotto dan menatap kotak itu dari dekat dengan mata berbinar.

"Indah sekali"

"Kau mau membukanya?"

Tsuna mendongak, menatap wajah Giotto yang berada tak jauh dari kepalanya. Satu anggukan diberikan pria dewasa itu kepada Tsuna, dan dengan senang Tsuna membuka kotak orange itu.

"Itu cincin Vongola, cincin yang hanya boleh dipakai oleh aku dan Tsuna"

"Aku?"

Giotto mengangguk pelan, dengan satu tangan ia membelai kepala Tsuna. "Saat Tsuna besar nanti, Tsuna akan memakainya. Dan Tsuna akan menggantikanku memimpin Vongola"

"Hoo" Tsuna membulatkan mulutnya, kembali menatap cincin dengan lambang Vongola itu dengan terpana.

Mata bulat Tsuna beralih dari cincin Vongola menuju sebuah cincin lain yang berada tepat disebelah Cincin Vongola. Sebuah Cincin perak yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja dimata Tsuna. "Ini..." Tsuna bergumam kecil.

"Ah, kalau ini," Giotto mengambil cincin perak itu dari tempatnya, mengangkatnya tinggi di udara dengan sebuah senyum kebanggaan. "Ini cincin pernikahanku dulu"

Tsuna mendongak, menatap cincin itu dengan satu alis terangkat. Cincin itu terlihat polos, tanpa satupun permata menghiasi, namun saat Giotto mengangkat cincin itu, semuanya terlihat jelas, sebuah nama terukir disana, nama yang tak asing dimata bulat seorang anak.

_Tsuna _

"Cincin papa milip dengan cincinku" Ucapnya pelan, namun cukup mengejutkan bagi Giotto untuk mendengarnya. "Mirip?" Giotto kembali meletakan cincin itu didalam kotak yang dipegang Tsuna.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk pelan lalu menutup kembali kotak orange itu, meletakannya dalam pelukan.

"Waktu itu ada seolang kakak yang teluka datang, lalu dia membeliku sebuah kotak yang diikat lantai," Tsuna mengangkat satu tangannya, merapatkan jemari telunjuknya dan ibu jarinya membentuk sebuah lingkaran, "Cincinnya sama sepelti ini, tapi sepeltinya tak ada nama Tsuna didalamnya"

"Kakak itu bilang akan kembali emngambilnya, tapi dia belum datang juga. Sekalang cincin itu kusimpan di dalam peti mainan"

Nafas pria itu tercekat sesaat, detak jantungnya terasa seperti diburu oleh pemburu buas, dengan satu tangan ia mencengkram celananya, menundukan kepala sedalam mungkin. "Tsuna..." Ucapnya pelan hampir berbisik. "Boleh aku melihatnya? Cincin itu..."

Tsuna mengangguk pelan lalu menyerahkan kotak cincin orange itu ada Giotto, dengan hati-hati ia melompat turun dari pangkuan Giotto. "ayo, kutunjukan"

Tsuna menggenggam jemari Giotto dengan tangan mungilnya. Menyeret pria dewasa itu menuju kamarnya yang ada di gedung sebelah. Giotto hanya diam, tak memperhatikan cerita dan tawa bocah kecil dihadapannya.

Otak Giotto seolah sedang memutar sebuah film lama, film yang tersimpan dalam sebuah lemari usang dan tak pernah dibuka. Film itu kemudian dimainkan, oleh otak Giotto.

_Kenapa,_

Giotto menatap punggung Tsuna yang berjalan memimpinnya didepan.

_Kenapa semua ini selalu berhubungan?_

Mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar Tsuna, emnampakan sebuah pintu yang berukuran lebih kecil daripada pintu kamar Giotto. Sebuah papan nama Tsuna tergantung pada pintunya.

_Apa semua ini ada maksudnya?_

Tsuna berlari menuju peti mainan besar yang terletak disebelah lemari pakaiannya, sebuah peti harta karun berwarna coklat tua yang terbuat dari kayu, dan cat berwarna keemasan pada bagian kunci dan gemboknya.

_"Ini"_ Tsuna berjalan menghampiri Giotto dengan sebuah kotak dikedua tangannya. Ia memberikan kotak itu pada Giotto, pria itu menunduk, melihat detail kotak dengan seksama.

Dengan hati-hati, pria dewasa itu membuka kotak itu. Menampilkan sebuah cincin perak didalamnya. Giotto menarik cincin itu, mengangkatnya diudara untuk melihat sisi dalam dari cincin itu.

_Vongola Giotto, Ieyatsu Sawada._

Begitulah kata ukiran di sisi dalam cincin itu terlihat.

Dengan penuh rasa takjub, Giotto membuka matanya lebar-lebar, bola matanya seolah ingin melompat keluar saat melihat cincin itu.

"Cincin ini... Kupikir cincin ini hilang..."

Diluar kesadarannya, Giotto memeluk Tsuna, mengangkat bocah kecil itu dalam pelukannya dan terus saja menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tak dikenal Tsuna. Tsuna kecil hanya diam melihat reaksi pria dewasa didepannya, ia tak tahu bagaimana harus merespon dan memilih untuk memeluk balik pria yang menggendongnya itu.

"Terima kasih banyak Tsuna, terima kasih..."

Tsuna tahu, walaupun ia tak melihatnya tapi anak kecil sepertinya tahu, bahwa pria yang menggendongnya tengah menumpahkan airmata dipelukan tangan kecilnya. Tangis tanpa suara.

**o0o**

* * *

** Translation:**

**S'est amuse** : Having fun ?

**È lei ** : is it you ?

**Di certo sì, il mio piccolo **_**advisor, Alaude** : _ Certainly yes, My little advisor, Alaude!

**"_State attenti. Ci viene guardato_."** : Be careful, we're being watched!

_**"So. Posso sentire loro presenze."** : I know, I can feel their presence  
_

_**Insting Tajam** : It refered to Giotto's super Intuition. I couldn't find the better translation for Super Intuition, so I prefer this one ^_^_

**Anyway, about Lucio Cavallone [Primo cavallone] since he'd never mentioned in the both anime and manga, I choose his name by myself. so you can call him OC, maybe? Lucio means Light in Italy.**_  
_

** So far I've been including two new characters, huh? Lucio and Kyou [See the extra-chapter] For those who doesn't like OC-stuffs, please bear with it! I have my own way to solve the story, so I Included them in my story.**

**About the earthquake and the Tsunami in Japan, I was panic because one of my friend works there. He lives in Japan with his big brother. I was questiong all of my friends how he was, and then When I got online on Facebook, he greeted me. What a coincidence.**

**He's doing great with his brother. still busy with his little hobby, which is playing online-games and working.**

**I hope everybody in Japan are doing great, stay in a good health also ^_^**

**anyway, My friend asked me to promote their project. They made a twitter account which is specialized in KHR thingy. they share quotes, facts, and pictures of KHR anime and manga.**

**go follow [at]KHRebornFact guys!**

**and for the last time; I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE~~~!**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review, critics and compliments will be WELCOMED :D**


	12. Chapter 10: Phonecalls and The Tragedy

**Here are the Review's answer for the Extra-chapter:**

**bryella ** haha, tentu saja nggak ada Tsuna dan Giotto, karena Chapter 10 itu chapter extra yang khusus dibuat untuk menjelaskan hubungan keluarga Skylark ^_^ Terima kasih atas riquestnya, penulis lagi berusaha menambah porsi adegan Tsuna dan sekelilingnya ^_^** Suzuru Seiyo **Wah, ternyata imajinasi kamu dan penulis sama ^_^ Sehubungan dengan Skylark's Family, bukankah sudah kewajiban seorang adik untuk patuh pada kakaknya? tapi sepetrinya dalam konteks ini, mereka patuh karena memang Fon yang punya aura menakutkan ya. haha. tentang masalah kehidupan cinta Kyou, mungkin nggak akan dibahas lebih lanjut karena takut melenceng jauh dari plot utama [well, cerita ini saja sebenernya hampir melenceng jauh karena lamanya vacuum ^_^:] ohiya, terima kasih udah ngingetin penulis tentang typonya ^_^

**10th Chapter review's answer:**

**Suzuru Seiyo **Semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit ngasih gambaran tentang pertanyaan kamu selama ini, ya ^_^ dan untuk Reborn, masih belum pasti juga nih, apakah ia harus muncul? atau tidak? gimana menurutmu? hehe.** Yamamoto Reika ** Thanks and well, welcome ^_^ Glad to know you like the fic, and may I know what's your favorite pairing is? ^_^ **hakuMeyen **You're welcome. and you've mentioned once you are having your exams, ryt? well, good luck ^_^ We ope the story could refresh your stress a bit ^_^ **Queen of the Death **Wah, terima kasih loh sudah sempetin waktu untuk mampir dan ngereview. Hmm, gimana ya? sebenernya kalo boleh jujur kuncinya cuma dalami perasaan karakter-karakternya, coba pikirin gimana kondisi kamu kalo jadi mereka dan mungkin itu bisa sedikit ngebuat suasana KHRnya lebih hidup ^_^ tentang masalah cincin, semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit ngasih gambaran tentang _Tsuna_ dan Tsuna ya ^_^ **Yukira Adeline ** seperti yang pernah disebut sebelumnya, itu cincin pernikahan Giotto dan istrinya ^_^ Terima kasih ya reviewnya, penulis akan nyoba untuk update secepet mungkin deh ^_^

**Ow~ so many reviews I got from the last 2 chapters.**

**Thanks Guys, you made my day ^_^**

**Well, To be honest I dun really like this chapter, because When I typed them down, I kept on distracted by the Internet facilities, games and many other things. So, I was re-typed this chapter about 4 times. Oh gosh...**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the story in this chapter, and this chapter will answer your question about 'WHO IS TSUNA'? AND 'WHAT HAPPENED 5 YEARS AGO?'**

**And please read the A/N note below the story ^_^**

**I need your help ^_^**

**Well, this chapter has D18, G27, D27 and GxFem!27. ow, Did I forget to mention Daemon Spade was in showed up?**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't made the Shimon!Arc If I were the owner of KHR...**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Ricevere e La Tragedia **_

_**And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kinda busy**_

_**-Lady Gaga [Telephone]-**_

_**o0o**_

Dino menghela nafasnya, dengan satu tangan ia mencoret semua hasil kerjanya yang sudah tertulis rapih di buku catatannya.

"Kenapa setiap kali aku sampai di rumus ini, selalu kembali ke tahap awal?"

Ia mendesis pelan sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya yang sudah berubah lusuh sejak ia memulai aktifitasnya di depan tumpukan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Sekali lagi, Dino menegakan posisi duduknya, dan dengan tekat kuat ia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan teliti.

"Kita bagi angka ini dengan yang ini, hmm, lalu-"

_RIIING..._

"Setelah itu, kita masukan angka ini-"

_RIIIING..._

"Dan setelah dapat hasilnya-"

_RIII-_

"ARGH! SIAPA YANG MENELPON DISAAT SEPERTI INI?"

Dengan penuh amarah Dino berjalan menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya lalu meraih ponselnya yang sengaja ia letakan jauh dari jangkauannya.

Matanya mencoba mencari nama penelpon pada layar kecil itu, namun tak ditemukannya. Dicobanya untuk mengingat nomor penelpon, namun ia tak ingat pernah menerima telpon dari nomor itu.

Dengan alis terangkat, Dino menekan sebuah tombol dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"_You're doing your homework until midnight again, huh_?"

Dino hanya bisa mendengus mendengar komentar dari seberang sana. Dengan alis terangkat ia menduduki tempat tidurnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu.

"Dan lagi-lagi kau baru menelpon setelah hampir 6 bulan tak ada kabar, eh?"

Dino dapat merasakan orang diseberang sana tengah tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku-"

"Dan pekerjaan ini memaksaku untuk menjaga jarak dari sanak famili karena beresiko tinggi, aku tidak ingin orang yang kucintai terluka, bla bla bla," Dino kembali mendengus, "Itu pasti alasan yang ingin kau pakai, bukan?"

"Ah! Kau membaca pikiranku!"

"Ha ha, berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan atau mengeluarkan lelucon-lelucon konyol! Jadi, pekerjaan apa kali ini yang kau dapat?" Dino menggulingkan badannya kesamping, menanti jawaban dari pria diseberang sana.

"Hmm, pekerjaan keren tentunya! Jika tidak ada aku, mungkin kasus ini tak akan selesai" Ucap pria itu bangga.

"Jadi pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Aneh, Dino yakin ia bisa merasakan tawa segan dan ia tahu bahwa si penelepon sedang menggaruk pipinya.

"Kalau itu, _hehe_, itu... tentu saja belum"

Dino tertawa pelan lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga. Jadi, tak mungkin kau menelpon jika tak ada keperluan, katakan sekarang! Aku masih harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku"

Pria itu tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah! Dengarkan baik-baik..."

Dino menelan ludahnya kelu. Ia mengangguk pelan mendengar dari instruksi pria itu, namun semakin ia mendengarnya, semakin ia merasakan kekhawatiran menjalar di dalam darahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Dino, ia merasakan rasa seolah seperti akan kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

**o0o**

"SELAMAT MAKAN!"

Nana tertawa pelan melihat para penghuni Vongola Orphanage dengan lahapnya melahap menu sarapan spesial yang ia hidangkan di atas meja makan. Berbagai macam menu makanan tersedia disana.

Walau beberapa dari mereka merasa hidangan itu terlalu banyak untuk menu sarapan, namun jika tahu itu adalah masakan Nana, siapa yang berani menolaknya?

"_Wah, kroket ini enak_!" seorang pria berkata dari tempat duduknya yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Benar bukan kataku? Masakan buatan Nana-san memang sangat enak"

Nana terkikik kecil sambil memegangi wajahnya yang mulai memerah, "Ara~ Hentikan pujian kalian, Coyote-san, Giotto-san" dan pipi Nana semakin memerah.

Wanita itu berdiri dari kursinya menuju mesin pembuat kopi yang baru saja memberi petunjuk bahwa kopi yang ia buat sudah jadi. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat sebuah teko kaca berisi kopi hitam dan berkeliling sambil menuangkan kopi panas itu ke dalam cangkir para pria dewasa.

"Asari-san, apa kau mau kopi?" Tanya Nana dengan penuh rasa hormat pada pria itu. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, terima kasih, Nana-san"

"Asari tidak minum kopi, Nana-san. Teh hijau lebih sesuai dengan seleranya" Knuckle berujar sambil tersenyum pada wanita berambut coklat pendek itu. Nana mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, setelah ini akan kubuatkan teh hijau"

"Terima kasih banyak, maaf merepotkan" Asari tersenyum ramah pada Nana. Dibalas dengan sebuah senyum berhiaskan rona merah pada wajah wanita itu.

Nana melanjutkan petualangannya mengisi kopi pada cangkir-cangkir yang kosong, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti pada kursi Giotto dan menuangkan kopi panas itu pada cangkir pria pirang itu.

"Terima kasih, Nana-san" Giotto tersenyum saat Nana selesai menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkirnya. Giotto menoleh ke kanan, ke tempat dimana seorang bocah laki-laki menatap cangkir kopinya dengan mata terpana dan kedua alis terangkat. Giotto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa Tsuna?" Pria itu berujar sambil mengacak rambut Tsuna.

"Kenapa papa dan paman yang lain minum minuman pahit sepelti itu? Nanti pelut kalian bisa sakit"

Giotto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau pernah minum kopi sebelumnya?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan lalu melahap telur yang baru saja ia tusuk dengan garpunya. "Mfwakhu ifhu akfu mwifhum kowofhi fhino-nii, fwan-"

"Telan dulu makananmu, Tsuna. Tidak baik berbicara dengan mulut penuh" Giotto menasihati bocah itu sambil tersenyum. Membuat bocah itu mengangguk pelan lalu menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya.

"Waktu itu, Dino-nii sedang minum kopi, dan aku menyicipinya sedikit," Tsuna menempelkan garpunya pada ujung bibirnya dengan wajah yang menggembung. "Dan lasanya pahit sekali"

Knuckle dan Coyote tertawa melihat ekspresi dan perkataan bocah kecil itu. Sedangkan Giotto, Nana dan Asari memilih untuk menahan tawa mereka. Tsuna mendongak, untuk memastikan kenapa para orang dewasa terlihat tengah asyik menertawakan ucapannya.

"Hey, kecil! Kau baru boleh minum kopi saat dewasa nanti" Coyote berujar pelan disela tawanya.

"Dan saat kau dewasa nanti, kau akan tahu kenapa kami orang dewasa suka minum kopi" Knuckle menambahkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali kau ingin membuat makanan sebanyak ini, Nana?" Fran yang hanya diam sedari tadi mulai bersuara dengan mulut tersumpal sebuah sosis gurita. "Walaupun biasanya kau juga membuat menu berlebihan"

"Ushishishi, dasar gadis kodok dari desa," Bel mulai bersuara begitu meletakan sumpitnya kembali pada meja dan meraih segelas jus jeruk miliknya. "Karena kita sedang merayakan pesta untuk si bocah kecil itu, Nana jadi memasak menu sebanyak ini"

Fran menelan sosis guritanya, "Pesta?" Fran mengarahkan pandangannya pada bocah yang dimaksud oleh bel, "Seingatku ulang tahunnya bukan hari ini"

"Tentu saja bukan, _kodok_!" Bel mendesis kesal. Memang sulit berkomunikasi dengan kodok...

"Lalu?"

Nana mendekati tempat Bel dan mengambil mangkuk nasi serta piring kosong yang ada dihadapan Bel, "Kau ingat pria berjas putih yang terus mengejarmu untuk menciummu kemarin, Fran? Pria itu datang untuk memberikan hasil tes DNA milik Tsuna"

"Dan ternyata bocah cengeng itu adalah anak kandung pria tampan itu," Bel meletakan kembali gelas berisi jus jeruknya ke atas meja, "Che! Kalau ayahnya sudah ada, aku tak bisa membuatnya menangis lagi"

Fran mengangguk paham, "Senpai, kau ingin berkata bahwa 'kau takut kehilangan mainan kecilmu', bukan?"

"Tutup mulutmu, gadis kodok!"

"Benar juga," Nana menepuk telapak tangannya dengan tangannya yang lain, "Apa Giotto-san berniat pindah? Maksudku, saat kau ebnar-benar pulih nanti"

"Ya, saat kesehatanku benar-benar pulih nanti aku berencana kembali ke Itali untuk meneruskan pekerjaanku yang tertunda," Giotto menghela nafasnya. Dengan hati-hati ia melirik ke arah Tsuna yang sibuk menghabiskan makanannya, tampaknya ia tak mendengar ucapan yang baru saja diucapkannya tadi.

Pandangan Giotto beralih pada Bel dan Fran yang sibuk mencela satu-sama lain, lalu beralih lagi pada Nana dan akhirnya pada Dino yang tampak murung di depan makanannya.

Giotto menarik sebelah alisnya, berusaha membaca pikiran pria berambut pirang dihadapannya itu.

"Dan aku akan mengajak Tsuna jika waktunya tiba" Lanjut pria berambut pirang itu pelan sambil mengacak rambut coklat Tsuna.

Giotto tak menoleh, namun ia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas suara gebrakan meja dengan keras yang berasal dari seorang remaja berambut pirang yang menduduki kursi dihadapannya.

Ia tak menoleh lagi, namun ia tahu, pria itu tengah menatapnya tajam dengan rahang yang mengeras serta kepalan tangan yang menyerang sepasang sumpit yang dipegangnya.

Sekali lagi, suara gebrakan meja terdengar.

Rupanya pria dihadapan Giotto itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan meletakan semua peralatan makan yang ia pakai berserakan diatas meja. Tanpa peduli untuk membersihkannya terlebih dulu, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setelah makan.

"Dino? Dino-kun? Makananmu belum habis" Nana berujar dari tempatnya.

"Aku kenyang, terima kasih atas hidangannya"

Ketus. Ya, itulah yang terdengar. Walaupun terdengar seolah ia berusaha menutupi rasa kesalnya, namun lidahnya tak bisa membohongi dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Pria itu kesal.

Ia tak suka keadaan seperti ini.

Ia tak suka, jika ada seseorang yang memisahkannya dengan Tsuna.

Dino membanting pintu kamarnya, berusaha menenangkan diri di dalam kamarnya yang tak ada siapapun disana pada saat itu.

"Aku..." Remaja itu mendesis pelan.

_Semua ini salah pria itu. Kenapa ia harus ada di Vongola Orphanage? Kenapa dari sekian luasnya dunia ini, ia harus diasingkan di Namimori. Kenapa dari jutaan manusia di bumi ini, ia harus menjadi ayah dari Tsunayoshi Sawada?_

Anak yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri.

_Kenapa?_

Kenapa harus Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Tak adakah Sawada lainnya di dunia ini yang bisa diangkatnya menjadi anak?

_Kenapa..._

"...harus Tsuna?"

**o0o**

Pusing?

Ya, ia merasakannya tepat pada bagian kepalanya. Seluruh kepalanya.

Entah apa yang kini mengisi kepalanya, ia tak tahu. Ia tak ingin tahu apa itu, namun terasa sangat sakit. Kenapa?

"ARRGGHHH! AKU TAK MENGERTI! KENAPAAAA?" Dino menggaruk kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil membaringkan badannya di atas lantai. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit yang menghiasi pandangan matanya.

"Hey, Kyoya..." Dino menggigiti bibirnya sambil mencoba menoleh pada seorang pria yang tengah sibuk dengan buku kecil ditangannya. Pria itu tak menoleh, tidak juga memberikan respon pada pria pirang itu.

"Kau ingat? Kau pernah bilang kalau rasanya akan sangat sakit bila kita kehilangan seseorang yang kita sayangi," Dino terdiam sesaat. Mencoba mencari kalimat yang sesuai untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. "Apakah orang itu, maksudku, saat kau pernah kehilangan itu, apakah itu-"

"_Berisik_" Hibari mendesis pelan. Membuat semua kata-kata yang telah dirangkai oleh remaja pirang itu sekejap menghilang.

Dino memilih untuk diam. Mungkin membahas tentang masa lalu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk saat ini, apalagi jika mengingat Hibari Kyoya bukanlah orang yang suka dengan hal-hal yang dapat meneteskan airmata.

Dino memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Herbivore itu..."

Hibari? Apakah benar itu suara pria dingin itu? Suara pria berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelahnya?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?"

Dino membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba. Tak menyangka seorang Hibari mau memulai pembicaraan padanya. Ia menoleh, masih dengan posisi berbaring di atas lantai atap sekolah.

Ia ragu.

Apakah membicarakan hal ini akan baik-baik saja?

Ia adalah Hibari, pria yang menolak untuk berhubungan dengan orang-orang.

Tapi ia membutuhkan seseorang, untuk menuangkan segala keluh kesahnya.

"Apa pamanmu sudah pernah menceritakannya? Tentang dugaan bahwa Tsuna itu... dia..."

Dino kehilangan kalimatnya? Ya, ia tak mampu meneruskannya.

"Anak dari Herbivore Vongola?"

Dino kembali menatap tak percaya pada Hibari. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu informasi selengkap itu? Bahkan dirinya, yang tinggal satu atap bersama Tsuna baru mengetahui tentang hal itu pagi ini.

Pagi ini?

Mungkin secara resmi berita itu ia terima pagi ini, namun semua berita itu sampai pada telinganya kemarin malam. Saat seorang pria bernama Lucio Cavallone, yang tak bukan ialah ayahnya sendiri menelponnya.

Pria itu, mungkin hampir 5 tahun tak menghubungi kerabat dan rekan kerjanya, meninggalkan beberapa petunjuk yang sama sekali tak menjelaskan dimana keberadaannya. Namun ia, secara rutin menghubungi remaja berambut pirang itu, anak kandungnya sendiri. Dan dari cerita-cerita yang didengar pria itu dari anaknyalah ia tahu bahwa di tempat ia menetap sekarang, Vongola Orphanage, tinggal seorang anak lelaki bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Kembali ke permasalahan utama.

Kemarin malam, pria yang mengaku bernama Lucio itu kembali menelpon anaknya satu-satunya. Dengan sedikit menggoda dan mengajak anaknya bercanda, ia memberikan sebuah berita serius pada anak semata wayangnya.

_"Kudengar dari beberapa rekan kerjaku, Giotto sudah keluar dari Vendicare?"_

_"Giotto? Oh, pria berambut pirang itu? Hmm, ya, beberapa minggu lalu ia datang ke sini dan menetap di sini. Ada apa?"_

_"Hmm, entahlah. Rasanya kabar dia keluar dari Vendicare cukup mewabah di sini, dan jika dugaanku benar, sepertinya dalam jangka waktu pendek keberadaannya di Namimori akan terkuak di media massa,"_

_"Lalu intinya?"_

_"Tsuna adalah anak kandung Giotto, percaya atau tidak itulah faktanya dan-"_

_"Apa maksudnya semua ini?"_

_"Dengar dulu, Dino! Ini masalah serius, kau mau atau tidak, Tsuna adalah anak kandung yang sah dari Giotto. Dan jika memang saatnya tiba, Tsuna akan mengikuti jejak Giotto dan mereka akan pindah ke Italia"_

_"Haha! Lucu sekali, Ayah! Tsuna masih sangat kecil, sedangkan Vongola Corporation bukanlah perusahaan kecil. Lagipula..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Dino? Aku mengerti perasaanmu, hanya saja apa yang akan kukatakan setelah ini sangatlah penting"_

_"Dino, dengar! Tsunayoshi Sawada adalah putra sah dari Giotto, dan saat ini, dunia tengah mengincarnya. Ia adalah pewaris tunggal dari Vongola Group, dan sebagai putraku, aku ingin kau-"_

_"Apa? Menjaganya? Melindunginya? Mempercayai semua omonganmu kalau Tsuna adalah putra sah dari pria asing itu? Oh, jangan katakan! Apakah sebenarnya aku ini anak seorang mafia? Lucio Cavallone sebagai pemilik perusahaan itu ternyata hanya sebuah kamuflase? Atau-"_

_"DINO, AKU SERIUS!"_

_"DAN JANGAN PIKIR AKU BERCAND, AYAH BODOH!"_

Dino bangkit dari posisinya dengan kedua kaki bersilang. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesal dari kepalanya yang mulai membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Dan kau bertengkar hanya karena herbivore kecil itu?" Hibari masih menatap lurus pada bukunya. Tak terlihat setitik pun keinginan untuk menatap pria pirang disebelahnya.

"Aku...kesal. hingga tak menyadari apa yang kukatakan padanya, dan..."

Menyesal? Bingung? Merasa seperti dibohongi?

Kenapa semua ini harus begitu sulit?

Bahkan berpikir jernihpun terasa semakin sulit dengan banyaknya informasi yang menyerbu kepalanya.

Semuanya,

Terasa sulit dan menyiksa.

Tak adakah seseorang yang bisa membuat pikirannya jernih?

**o0o**

"Dino-nii?"

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya untuk memeriksa keberadaan pria itu di dalam kamarnya. Ia ada disana. Di atas tempat tidurnya, berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sebuah buku besar di dadanya. Pria itu menoleh dengan mata sayu dan tatapan lelah.

"Tsuna? Ada apa?"

Bocah itu mendorong sedikit pintu kamar Dino, dengan takut ia menunduk.

Dino dapat melihatnya, dibalik badan mungilnya, Tsuna tengah berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar. Ia bangun dari posisinya, menatap Tsuna dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Boleh... aku masuk?" Tsuna bertanya dengan wajah memerah seakan segan pada Dino. Dino tertawa kecil, dengan satu tangan ia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, mempersilahkan Tsuna untuk mendudukinya. "Duduklah"

Tsuna mendongak dengan wajah ceria dan mengangguk. Setelah ebrhasil menutup pintu kamar Dino dengan punggungnya, ia berlarian kecil menuju tempat tidur dan menyodorkan bungkusan besar yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Permen kapas.

"Ini, tadi saat pulang sekolah aku dan papa mampil ke toko pelmen, dan aku minta dibelikan pelmen ini" Tsuna berkata sambil menjulurkan permen kapas berwarna merah muda itu pada Dino.

Masih dengan satu alis terangkat, Dino menerimanya. "Untuk apa, Tsuna? Tak biasanya kau membawakanku permen"

Tsuna menunduk ragu. Kedua tangannya sibuk memilin baju bagian depannya.

"Kalena tadi pagi Dino-nii kelihatan kesal," Tsuna mendongakan kepalanya, mebuat Dino dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah dengan sangat jelas. "Kupikil kalau makan pelmen, Dino-nii tidak akan menunjukan ini lagi"

Dino mengerutkan keningnya saat Tsuna menunjuk keningnya saat mengatakan kata 'ini'. Ia menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Maksudmu?"

Tsuna kembali menundukan kepalanya, "Eng, itu..."

"Hmm?"

"Saat sedang kesal Dino-nii selalu menekuk kening sepelti ini. Kalena itu kupikil..."

Dino terkikik pelan. Semakin keras hingga ebrubah menjadi tawa yang membahana di dalam ruang kamarnya. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil meletakan permen kapasnya di sebelahnya dan meraih badan Tsuna untuk memangkunya.

"Terima kasih, Tsuna. Rasa kesalku jadi hilang sekarang" Dan pria itu mulai merangkul badan mungil Tsuna.

"Benalkah?" Tsuna mendongak untuk memastikan ekspresi wajah Dino. Ya, Pria itu terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Tak ada lagi ukiran di keningnya, dan senyumannya, terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

Pria bermata coklat itu mengangguk pelan lalu mencium rambut coklat Tsuna.

Terima kasih Tsuna...

"Jadi, rasa apa permen ini?" Dino mengambil kembali permen kapasnya, mengangkatnya tinggi ke atas dan mulai membaca label nama pada pembungkus permen. "Hmm, Jeruk?"

Dino mulai membuka pengait pada bungkus permen, mengeluarkan permen kapas besar itu dan menunjukannya pada Tsuna. "Mau?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerahnya lalu ikut membantu Dino menghabiskan permen kapas besar itu.

Hilang?

Ya, semua rasa penat yang sejak semalam menghantui pikirannya seolah tertiup angin kencang dan menghlang begitu saja. Entah kemana mereka pergi, tapi hanya satu yang tertinggal. Rasa nyaman.

Dino tersenyum menatap sosok kecil di pangkuannya yang tetridur lelap setelah membantunya menghabiskan segumpalan permen kapas besar. Dino membelai halus rambutnya, tersenyum senang melihat dengkuran kecilnya.

Ia begitu berharga baginya.

Dan ketika diharuskan memilih, mungki hanya satu jawaban pasti yang akan diucapkannya.

Pria itu yakin, bahwa apapun resikonya ia akan menemani bocah kecil itu. Karena bagaimanapun, Tsuna adalah orang yang dianggapnya penting, layaknya adik kandungnya sendiri.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi di luar sana, ia akan melindunginya. Ia yakin itu.

**o0o**

Giotto tersenyum saat sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu kamarnya. Ia menunggunya, menunggu seseorang yang berdiri di balik pintu itu untuk datang dan menemuinya. Namun ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini ia mendengar ketukan pintu itu.

"Masuklah" Ucap Giotto mempersilahkan pria itu memasuki ruangan kamarnya.

Dino, lengkap dengan kemeja sekolahnya yang masih ia kenakan sejak pulang sekolah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dino memberi hormat dengan membungkuk lalu ebrjalan menuju sebuah tempat duduk kosong.

"Jadi, aku ingin cerita selengkapnya" Ungkap Dino tanpa basa basi.

Giotto hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. "Untuk itulah kau kuundang kemari"

Giotto menuangkan segelas teh hijau yang di siapkan Asari jauh sebelum kedatangan Dino ke dalam sebuah cangkir dan mendorongnya menuju arah Dino.

"5 tahun yang lalu," Giotto memulai ceritanya. "Aku menikahi seorang gadis bernama Sawada Tsuna yang kutemui saat perjalananku ke Jepang. Dan yang tahu tentang pernikahanku itu hanya keluarga terdekat dan beberapa rekan kerja"

Giotto berjalan menuju sebuah lemari dan membukanya, mengeluarkan sebuah koper hitam kecil dan membawanya kembali duduk.

"Pernikahanku waktu itu sengaja kurahasiakan, karena memang aku tak ingin media mengetahui tentang kehidupan pribadiku. Dan dari pernikahan itu Tsunayoshi lahir. Ini foto saat pernikahan kami dulu"

Dino mengambil sehelai foto yang ditunjukan oleh Giotto.

Hanya sehelai foto yang mulai berubah warna akibat termakan usia yang ia lihat. Dan dalam foto itu seorang pria berambut pirang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan sekuntum bunga mawar disematkan di dadanya. Disampingnya, berdiri seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang dengan mata bulat besar yang serupa dengan milik Tsunayoshi. Wanita itu sama sekali tak mengenakan gaun pengantin, hanyalah sebuah dress biasa dengan warna biru muda. Ditangan gadis itu, seekor kelinci bermata merah terlihat nyenyak tidur di pelukannya.

Dino menaikan satu alisnya.

Ia mungkin tak pernah menikahi seorang gadis karena memang usianya yang belum cukup untuk menikahi siapapun. Namun, ia tahu bahwa seorang wanita akan lebih merasa bahagia bila dapat mengenakan sebuah gaun pengantin di hari bahagianya? Setidaknya, itu memang keinginan setiap gadis bukan?

"Pernikahan kami dilakukan di saat yang tak memungkinkan, bahkan aku tak sempat mempersiapkan banyak hal kecuali cincin pernikahan"

Itu benar.

Pernikahan antara Giotto dan gadis bernama Tsuna bukanlah pernikahan yang akan diimpikan oleh khalayak wanita di dunia. Hanya sebuah upacara pernikahan sederhana yang di hadiri oleh para Guardian dan beberapa kenalan terdekat Giotto. Tak ada pesta, tak ada kemewahan, tak ada tangis bahagia,

Hanya sebuah pesta penuh derai tangis dan sebuah senyuman indah gadis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dino mencoba tetap tenang dengan kebingungan di kepalanya. Giotto menatap mata coklat Dino yang menunjukan keinginannya untuk mengetahui detail cerita.

"Orang tua Tsuna dibunuh sehari sebelum hari pernikahan dan ratusan surat ancaman dikirmkan padanya. Kami terpaksa melakukan upacara pernikahan secara diam-diam, dan segera setelah itu aku membawanya kembali ke Namimori untuk menyembunyikannya"

Giotto menatap nanar ke arah sehelai foto itu. Jelas saja sebuah rasa rindu dalam jumlah besar terbersit di matanya.

Hidup sebagai pemilik dari Vongola Group bukanlah hal mudah. Itulah yang ingin pria itu katakan. Ribuan pemilik perusahaan yang tersebar di seluruh dunia ingin menduduki kursi kepemilikan Vongola Group, sebagai satu diantara 3 perusahaan besar di dunia, dan menghalalkan segala cara.

Dihadapkan dengan tumpukan surat ancaman serta bertemu dengan sekelompok pembunuh bayaran bukan lagi hal yang tabu baginya.

"Aku tak ingin Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi, yang sat itu masih dalam kandungan ikut terkena masalah, oleh karena itu mereka kubawa ke Namimori dan bersembunyi untuk sementara. Namun, sepertinya berita pernikahanku dan bayi dalam kandungan Tsuna sudah terdengar oleh media, sehingga waktu itu Namimori di serang oleh beberapa pembunuh bayaran"

"Maksudmu saat di Namimori terjadi pertumpahan darah? Saat keluarga Estraneo dibunuh secara kejam? Jadi itu semua ada hubungannya?" Dino menyipitkan matanya.

Giotto menatap Dino sesaat lalu mengangguk.

"Pada hari itu, hari kelahiran Tsunayoshi, Tsuna diculik oleh keluarga Estraneo dan dibunuh di depan mataku," Giotto terdiam. Haruskah ia meneruskannya? Cerita pahit ini?

_"Kubilang lepaskan Tsuna!"_

_"Heh! Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Kupikir seorang pemilik Vonola Group seharusnya tahu betul bagaimana harus bersikap di rumah orang" Seorang pria tertawa saat melihat Giotto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Pria itu menoleh, dan menepukan tangannya 3 kali. "Bawa wanita itu kemari"_

_Giotto tercekat begitu melihat dua orang pria berbadan besar menyeret seorang wanita dengan baju lusuh penuh noda ke dalam ruangan. Kepalan tangan pria itu semakin kencang diiringi dengan memutihnya telapak tangannya._

_"Ts-Tsuna!"_

_"Maju selangkah dan kau akan melihat wanita ini dalam potongan daging segar!" _

_Giotto menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat pria di hadapannya melantunkan ancaman baginya. Ia tak mampu melangkah, rasa cemas, takut dan marah terus menggelapi pikirannya._

_"Gi-Giotto? Gi-"_

_"DIAM WANITA BODOH!"_

_Giotto menahan nafasnya saat tangan besar pria itu mendarat di wajah Tsuna yang penuh noda lumpur dan darah kering. Wanita itu menjerit keras saat tangan ebsar itu menampar keras wajahnya, membuat Giotto semakin kehilangan kesabarannya._

_Disaat seperti ini, kenapa semua ancaman itu membuatnya luluh? Kenapa ia mau mendengarkan semua perintah pria itu? Padahal selama ini ia telah terbiasa dihadapkan dengan segerombolan pembunuh bayaran dan surat ancaman, tapi kenapa? _

_Giotto mencoba mengatur nafasnya, dilepasnya kepalan tangannya pada kedua sisi tubuhnya._

_"Lepaskan Tsuna..." Ucapnya pelan dengan nada tanpa perlawanan._

_Pria dihadapannya tertawa lebar, "Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya?"_

_"Lepaskan Tsuna, apapun... apapun akan ku-"_

_"LEBIH KERAS, BODOH!"_

_Giotto kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa matanya terasa sakit? Seolah ada banjir besar yang siap tumpah dari kelopak matanya._

_"AKAN KUSERAHKAN VONGOLA PADAMU, TAPI LEPASKAN TSUNA!"_

_"GIOTTO JANGAN!"_

_Giotto tersentak saat mendengar suara lemah Tsuna berteriak kearahnya. Wanita itu menunduk, menahan sakit pada seluruh badannya._

_"Kumohon, Giotto! Jangan! Jangan serahkan Vongola pada mereka! Jangan pikirkan aku! Pergilah!"_

_"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" Giotto membentaknya dari kejauhan. "A-Apapun, apapun, apapun akan kulakukan. Aku... aku akan menyerahkan apapun! APAPUN ASALKAN KAU SELAMAT, TSUNA!"_

_"DAN KAU PIKIR APA YANG AKAN DIKATAKAN TEMAN-TEMANMU?" Tsuna membalas bentakan Giotto dengan sisa tenaganya, suaranya terdengar gemetar dan tangisnyapun pecah. "G, Cozart... A-Asari, lalu Knuckle... da-dan Lucio... me-Mereka akan sangat, sangat kecewa... "_

_Giotto dapat merasakannya, perasaan akan bagaimana jika sahabt-sahabatnya tahu dia menyerahkan Vongola demi seorang gadis yang dicintainya. Istrinya. Namun apa? Apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Mengadakan perlawanan untuk mendapatkan kembali apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya? Hanya seorang diri? Dengan sebuah pistol yang hampir setengah pelurunya sudah ia pakai? Bisa apa dirinya?_

_Intuisinya mengatakannya, mengatakan tentang sesuatu yang hanya melintas sepersekian detik dalam benaknya. Ia tak tahu apa itu. Tapi ia dapat merasakannya, sangat sakit dan memilukan. Firasat apakah ini? kenapa... kenapa hal seperti ini..._

_"Ka-Karena itu, Gi-Giotto kumohon... kumohon tinggal-kan aku! Ja-jangan pikir...kan ak-"_

_Giotto tak melihatnya, gerakan itu sangatlah cepat. _

_Dalam hitungan detik, darah segar membanjiri lantai keramik yang diinjak oleh Giotto. Memebrikan warna merah segar dibawah pantulan sinar bulan._

_Giotto terdiam. Tak sepatah katapun mau keluar dari mulutnya yang tertutup rapat. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, menatap seorang wanita di hadapannya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. _

_Sakit?_

_Apa itu?_

_Apakah sebuah perasaan yang mungkin kau rasakan saat seseorang yang kau cintai tumbang dihadapanmu? Tapi ia tak merasakannya._

_Giotto Vongola tak bisa lagi merasakan perasaan apapun. Hanya desir laju darahnya yang menderu serta kepala yang berdenyut kencanglah yang ia rasakan._

_"Ts..."_

_Giotto melangkah maju perlahan dengan sisa kesadaran yang ia miliki._

_"Tsuna..."_

_Giotto merasakannya, cairan hangat yang mengalir di wajahnya yang mulai membasahi pipinya._

_"TSUNA!"_

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Estraneo?" Dino menyadarkan lamunan pahit Giotto dengan pertanyaannya.

Setelah menghirup kembali udara segar serta menengguk tehnya, Giotto meneruskan ceritanya.

"Seseorang datang dan menghabisi keluarga Estraneo secara sadis, dan saat pria itu akan pergi, ia meninggalkan senjata yang ia pakai untuk membunuh keluarga Estraneo ditanganku"

"Pria itu?" Dino bertanya dengan nada datar. Tak sebersitpun keinginannya tumbuh untuk menunjukan ekspresi wajahnya pada pria dihadapannya.

"Aku tak mengingat namanya, yang jelas pria itu memiliki rambut biru dan salah satu warna matanya adalah _merah_"

**o0o**

Dino mengangguk pelan. Tak menyangka pembicaraan ini akan menjadi seberat ini. jujur saja ia menerima tawaran Giotto untuk bicara mengenai Tsunayoshi Sawada hanya demi mengetahui asal usul kelahiran Tsuna. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa sebuah topik sederhana memilik jutaan rasa pilu dan menyayat hati seperti itu.

Dino terdiam. Mencoba mencerna seluruh informasi yang didapatnya.

Tsuna Sawada? Ya, dialah Ibunda Tsuna yang meninggal di tangan Estraneo Famiglia, sebuah kelompok mafia yang berkecimpung di dunia ilmu pengetahuan. Mereka menculik Tsuna pada waktu itu demi mendapatkan keseluruhan bangku ketua Vongola Group dan membiayai penelitian mereka yang tertunda akibat hutang pada pihak Vongola Corporation.

Pada hari yang sama, Seorang pria membantai habis keluarga Estraneo dan meninggalkan alat pembunuhan di tangan Giotto.

Dan menurut cerita yang didengar Dino, Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Tsuna dimakamkan di tanah kelahirannya, di sebuah tanah kosong di sebuah daerah di Namimori.

"Aku, Tsunayoshi dan Cozart mengambil penerbangan malam menuju Roma, tempat Vongola Group pusat berada"

Dino memijat kepalanya. Ini terlalu banyak untuk imajinasinya. Semuanya.

"Lalu, kapan tepatnya kau dan Tsuna, Maksudku Tsunayoshi, berpisah? Kejadian itu terjadi di Italia, kan?" Dino menarik cangkir tehnya. Menenggaknya habis untuk menghilangkan penatnya.

"2 Minggu setelah aku sampai di Italia, tepat sehari sebelum aku dijebloskan ke dalam Vendicare, Daemon Spade menculik Tsuna dan membawanya pergi"

Daemon Spade? Pria keturunan Inggris yang pernah menjadi rekan kerja Giotto itulah yang melakukannya. Pria berambut biru itu menculik Tsuna dari pengawasan G dan Asari dan membawa Tsuna kembali ke Namimori untuk di titipkan pada Vongola Orphanage.

Sehari tepat setelah penculikan itu, Segerombolan polisi atas nama Vendicare datang mengepung Vongola HQ dan menyeret Giotto ke meja hijau. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang datang kecuali Lucio dan seorang pengacara yang Lucio sewa untuk membela Giotto.

Tuduhan atas pembantaian keluarga Estraneo dijatuhkan, dan tak ada satupun pembelaan yang dianggap sah karena tak adanya saksi mata yang hidup saat kejadian itu berlangsung.

Sidang ditutup, dan hukuman dijatuhkan.

Vongola Giotto mendapat hukuman penjara seumur hidup.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Dino menaikan satu alisnya melihat Giotto terkikik pelan. Pria dihadapannya itu menutupi senyumannya dengan sebelah tangannya.

_Apa ia merasa lega? Setelah menceritakan semua pengalaman pribadinya? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya pria bernama G, atau Cozart itu juga tahu cerita ini? apakah saat menceritakannya pada mereka, ia juga terlihat selega ini?_

"Tidak," Giotto membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Sudah lama sekali aku tak bercerita begini banyak, aku hanya merasa sedikit tenang. Apalagi saat tahu kalau Tsuna berada dibawah perlindungan para penghuni Vongola Orphanage,"

Giotto menghentikan ucapannya untuk menatap Dino lekat-lekat.

"A-Ada apa?" _Pria ini, kenapa wajahnya begitu... maksudku, dia begitu mirip dengan Tsuna.. dan matanya..._

"Aku tak akan membawa Tsuna pergi, ia boleh tetap tinggal disini. Aku percaya ia akan lebih senang tinggal disini, bersama kalian"

Dino membelalakan matanya tak percaya. _Bagaimana bisa? Ia merelakan anak yang sudah lama hilang dari pelukannya dan membiarkannya tinggal jauh darinya setelah berhasil menemukannya?_

"Aku tak ingin membahayakannya, kehidupanku di Italia sangat keras. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa melewatkan waktuku bersamanya dan membuatnya kesepian. Disini, di Vongola Orphanage, ia memiliki banyak orang yang bisa menjaganya dan menyayanginya, aku yakin dia aman disini, dibanding jika ia bersamaku"

"Papa?"

Giotto dan Dino kontan mendongak saat mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing dari arah pintu. Giotto tersenyum melihat sosok yang tengah menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Tsuna, bocah laki-laki itu terlihat ragu untuk masuk.

"Tsuna? Kau belum tidur?" Giotto berjalan menghampiri Tsuna lalu menggendong bocah itu. "Sudah kuduga, Piyama ini cocok untukmu"

Dino tertawa pelan melihat Giotto memainkan telinga ebrbulu dari tudung kepala piyama dipakai Tsuna. Giotto melirik kearah Dino dari sudut matanya, lalu tersenyum. Rupanya mood remaja itu sudah berubah.

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Dino dengan wajah bersemu merah saat Giotto selesai membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. Dino ikut menatap Tsuna dengan wajah bingung, satu alisnya naik ke atas.

"Nee, Dino-nii..." Tsuna menarik baju Giotto, memohon pada pria itu agar menurunkannya dan berlari menuju pelukan Dino begitu ia mendarat dari pelukan Giotto. "Aku juga sangat sayang Dino-nii" Tsuna membenamkan kepalanya di tubuh Dino, membuat pria itu merasakan panas pada wajahnya.

Dino menoleh ke arah Giotto, pria dewasa itu tengah menggumamkan 'You're welcome" tanpa suara, namun dapat terlihat jelas dari gerak bibirnya. Dino tak tahu apa yang Giotto katakan pada Tsuna, namun itu cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Tsuna dan mencium pipi bocah itu. Tsuna terkikik geli dan warna merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Malam itu, cukup sudah bagi Dino untuk mengetahui masa lalu Giotto, kehidupan cinta pria itu dan bagaimana kehidupannya yang membahayakan bagi Tsuna. Mungkin kesalahan terbesarnya adalah membuka kembali luka lama Giotto, dan itu cukup menyayat perasaan pria dewasa pemilik Vongola Group itu. Namun, jauh di lubuk hati Dino ia percaya dan yakin.

Giotto adalah ayah sah dari Tsuna, yang pasti bisa ia percaya untuk menjadi ayah yang membahagiakan Tsuna. Giotto sudah cukup menderita dulu, kini bukan lagi saatnya bagi seorang remaja sepertinya mempersulit dan menambah luka pada perasaan Giotto.

Dino merogoh kantong celananya saat merasakan getaran dan bunyi nada dering mengalun, ia mengintip nama penelpon dan lagi-lagi tak ada kontak jelas terlihat. Ia tersenyum puas lalu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Giotto yang kemudian menerimanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"_Amore, Dinoo~_" sang penelpon menyapa dengan nada. Giotto dapat merasakan alisnya berdenyut mendengar alunan nada aneh yang dilantunkan penelpon. Ia kenal suara itu. Ia kenal gaya menggoda aneh pria itu.

Lucio Cavallone.

"_Siete nel cuore di vacanza, giusto_?"

"Eh? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini..."

"_Anche io vi amo, Lucio_"

"Ah~! Nada sarkastik itu, GIOTTO KAU SUDAH SADAR? MY BELOVED GIOTTO, MY LITTLE BROTHER, GIOTTO~~"

"Tak usah bermulut manis, CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA DIRIMU SEKARANG!"

Dino terkikik pelan mendengar pembicaraan satu arah antara Giotto dan ponsel miliknya. Jelas saja Giotto akan menghujani telinga pria itu dengan ebrbagai macam bentuk ceramah semalaman. Dan Lucio harus melantunkan ucapan terima kasihnya pada anak satu-satunya, Dino, atas usahanya membuat telinganya sakit akibat mendengar celotehan Giotto.

Dino mengusap kepala Tsuna, lalu mencium kening bocah itu.

"Kau berhutang terima kasih padaku, _ayah bodoh_!"

**o0o**

* * *

**Translation:**

**_Siete nel cuore di vacanza, giusto_?** : You are in the middle of holiday, right?

**Anche io vi amo, Lucio** : I love you too, Lucio

**Oh So I did included Daemon in this chapter. LOL**

**Like I said before, I don't really like this chapter. too many angst and Tragedy. **

**And because I've been tortured by Maths homework, I made Dino suffering doing his Maths homework. Sorry Dino ^_^**

_**Anyway, have been wondering if you like the story or not? Trust me, the more review I get the more I want to type. so from now on, can you please leave at least one word of review? **_

_**And have been wondering what character should I show next? Reborn? the Varia gang? or what? Ah, too many characters and I feel like 'I HAVE TO INCLUDE THEM ALL!"**_

**~LOL**

**Oh! and Yes!**

**did I make you guys confuse?**

**Dun worry, because I am confuse too ^_^;**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review, critics and compliments will be WELCOMED :D**


	13. Chapter 11: Bunny Dolls and Murders

**Yamamoto Reika **Well, Like I said before, I dun really like Angst, so, Yeah, because When I typed the chapter I was half-crying, and Was distracted by so many things, the chapter kinda.. hmm.. a bit in a rush. *cursing the 'angst' theme* Anyway, Good for you because Alaude and Giotto final-oh okay, No spoilers. LOL. **Alvisse ** Kalo begitu maaf menunggu lama, chapter barunya siap dihidangkan ^_^ **babarosolive **Enjoy the chapter ^_^ **Suzuru Seiyo **Kufufufu~ Reaksi Lucio? Hmm.. gimana ya? tunggu saja di chapter berikut-berikut-berikutnya yaa~ **hakuMeyen **Well, of course they were. But maybe Giotto and fem!Tsuna's love story will be revealed in the, well, God-knows-when- chapter. So please stay tuned~Lol. And about Enma, and also Mukuro. In this chapter Enma will appear again, but.. hmm, I dunno. Maybe Mukuro must wait for another updates. Oh yeah, angst styory is wrecking my heart . *sobs* **Queen of the Death **Wah dia datang lagi~LOL. Penulis juga sebenernya makin nggak bisa nebak mau dibawa kemana jalan ceritanya, karena jujur aja, tokoh-tokoh KHR itu bener-bener enak untuk ditulis, penuh kejutan dan imajinasi. haha.

S**o... Dear God, Oh! I'm busy! Glad to know I have enough time to type this chapter and, yeah! Here's the updates.**

**Anyway, a few days ago I was disscusing about Indonesian Grammar with my Indonesian Teacher. And I found out 'oh-so-many' typos I made up until now. Thanks my dearest teacher, and yeah, LOVE YOU!**

**So, This chapter contains some lem-*kicked* Sorry, guys, My bad. this fic is rated T for some reason, so there will be no Actual sex-scenes. got it?**

**Okay, so this chapter has Dates, Casual-clothed-Alaude, Reborn [Oh yes! Finally!], and some G27, 0027, and.. WOW! Daemon! You made it! You finally made an appearance!**

**Disclaimer: No doubt, KHR is not mine!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Coniglio Bambola e Omicidi**_

_**"Papa, He gave us these dolls"**_

_**- Sawada Tsunayoshi - **_

**o0o  
**

Seorang pria tinggi mendongak menatap jam besar yang berdiri condong di atasnya, jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Ia memilin jambang rambutnya yang melingkar di pipinya dengan seulas senyum menyeringai.

"Ah! Lama tak dapat kunjungan darimu, Reborn!"

Pria yang disapa Reborn itu menyeringai tanpa bersuara. Dengan badan tegapnya, ia berjalan menuju meja bar dimana pria yang menyapanya tadi berada. Bersandar pada meja kayu, ia menduduki sebuah kursi dan memesan segelas koktail.

"Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Pria itu menghirup aroma minuman yang baru saja disajikan si pemilik bar. Dengan senyum menyeringai yang sepertinya telah menjadi ciri khasnya, ia mengeluarkan sehelai foto dari saku bajunya. "Vongola Orphanage, sasaranku berikutnya"

Pemilik Bar menaikan satu alisnya menatap tulisan yang tertulis dibalik helai foto itu, "Ini bukan di daerah sini,kan?"

Reborn mengembalikan gelas minumannya ke atas meja.

"Namimori, tepatnya di Jepang"

"Hey, Reborn! Lama tak jumpa!"

Reborn menoleh saat seorang pria menepuk pundaknya, seorang pria gemuk dengan pakaian lusuh dan bau alkohol menyengat. "Peter Spitberg" Desis Reborn pelan.

Pria yang disapa Peter itu menunjukan tawa lebarnya, dengan satu tangan merangkul bahu Reborn, ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Reborn, siap membisikan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu? Vongola Giotto sudah bebas" Bisik Peter pelan, namun terdengar cukup keras di telinga Reborn. "Kudengar Shimon's Leader berhasil merayu petugas Vendicare itu dengan sejumlah uang"

Reborn hanya diam mendengar ucapan orang bernama Peter.

"Dan saat ini, kedua pria penguasa dunia bisnis dunia itu tengah berkumpul di Namimori, dan-"

"Apa ada informasi lainnya?" Reborn memotong cepat sebelum seluruh ucapan Peter selesai. Reborn melirik ke arah Peter, melihat pria disebelahnya itu memutar arah pandangan matanya. "Semua informasi itu sudah pernah kudengar"

Peter meraba dagunya dengan satu tangan lainnya. "Hmm, coba kupikir"

Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya, dengan satu tangan meraba ke dalam saku jas, ia mengeluarkan seikat uang dan meletakannya di atas meja kayu rapuh dihadapannya. "Hanya itu yang kupunya"

Peter menyeringai saat Reborn menjatuhkan seikat uang itu dihadapannya, dengan cepat ia menyambar uang itu dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia kembali mendekati telinga Reborn, "Dengar baik-baik, aku tak akan mengulangi ini" Ancam Peter.

"Anak kandung Giotto Vongola sudah ditemukan, dan saat ini banyak perusahaan besar yang mampu membayarmu milyaran, tidak, bahkan jutaan milyar!" Peter melambaikan tangannya kepada pemilik bar dan memesan segelas bir, dari sudut matanya ia mencoba menebak ekspresi Reborn. "Mungkin kau tidak tertarik dengan tawaran uang yang diberikan, tapi..." Peter kembali mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Reborn, membisikan sesuatu dengan suara amat sangat pelan. "Pria itu, sedang dalam perjalanan ke Jepang"

Reborn mengangkat satu alisnya, "Hanya itu?"

"Itu adalah berita yang besok pagi akan naik cetak nanti malam, besok pagi aku yakin kau akan jadi orang pertama yang tahu berita itu" Peter menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan penuh rasa bangga. Reborn mendesis pelan. "Kembalikan uangku"

"Eh?"

Reborn tak memberikan kesempatan untuk Peter untuk berkedip, saat Peter membuka kembali matanya dari kedipan, mulut pistol hijau Reborn telah menempel pada ujung batang hidungnya.

"Kupikir uang yang kuberikan terlalu banyak jika harus ditukar dengan informasimu, Peter Spittberg"

Reborn mendorong sedikit moncong pistolnya sehingga wajah Peter sedikit terdorong ke belakang, dengan tangan lainnya Reborn mengambil kembali seikat uang yang telah dimasukan Peter kedalam kantong bajunya. Ia menoleh ke arah pemilik bar yang tak menggubris aksinya, "Anggap saja aku sedang mentraktirmu minum"

Dan sehalai uang diletakan di atas meja kayu, tepat di sebelah gelas bir milik Peter. Pemilik bar dengan cepat mengambil uang itu dan memasukannya kedalam kantong celemeknya, ia tersenyum, "Semoga misimu kali ini sukses, Reborn"

Reborn mengangkat senjatanya dan mengangkat ujung topi fedoranya dengan ujung pistolnya, "Kau pikir kau sedang menyemangati siapa, Old-man?"

Reborn dengan acuh berjalan menuju pintu dengan satu tangan dimasukan kedalam saku celananya, senjata hijaunya telah disimpannya sebelum sempat terlihat oleh pengunjung bar tua itu.

"Ah! Reborn! Seseorang bernama Shittopi beberapa hari lalu datang dan menyuruhmu menemuinya!"

O0o0o

"Karena itulah aku mengajakmu untuk ikut bersama kami" Ucap Giotto dengan seulas senyum sembari memberikan sebuah koin untuk bermain salah satu wahana kepada Tsuna dan Enma. Tsuna memeluk dan mencium pipi Giotto sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju sebuah wahana mobil-mobilan bersama Enma dengan koin di tangan mereka.

Giotto memutar badannya untuk menatap pria dihadapannya dengan satu alis terangkat, "Jadi? Kau masih belum mau menghilangkan kerutan wajahmu walaupun aku sudah berhasil menyeretmu ke taman bermain, Alaude?"

Alaude, pria yang tengah mendapatkan kesialan di hari liburnya itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mencari tempat sepi. Taman bermain tak pernah masuk ke dalam daftar '_Tempat Untuk Dikunjungi_' miliknya.

"Membangunkan orang lain dari istirahat, seenaknya saja mengganti pakaian orang dan menyeretnya ke tempat umum..." Alaude menatap tajam wajah Giotto yang tampak tak ingin disalahkan. "Giotto Vongola, _Siete sotto arresto_**_" _**desis pria berambut perak itu dengan menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.**_  
_**

Alaude merogoh saku bajunya, mencari sesuatu dari dalam sana namun tampaknya gagal ditemukannya.

"Tsk Tsk, kalau kau mencari borgol dan pistol kesayanganmu, aku meminta Fon-san untuk mengambilnya darimu saat kau tidur. Lagipula," Giotto meletakan satu tangannya di atas bahu Cozart yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan debat antara pria berambut pirang dan pria berambut perak itu dengan seulas senyum. "Bukankah Alaude terlihat lebih tampan dengan baju bebas, Cozart?"

Baju bebas ? Ya, Giotto pagi itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar Alaude dan membangunkan pria dingin itu secara paksa. Sebelum Alaude sempat melawan, pria berambut pirang itu sudah hampir menelanjangi tubuh Alaude dan mengganti seluruh pakaian Alaude menjadi pakaian kasual untuk berjalan-jalan. Sebuah kaos, celana jeans, jaket hitam dan sepatu boot coklat sengaja dipilih Giotto dengan alasan '_terlihat lebih cocok untuk 'pemburu ganas''._

Cozart hanya menahan tawanya, "Giotto, sepertinya kau harus menghentikan hobi lamamu menilai tampan atau tidaknya seorang pria"

Giotto emmutar matanya menatap bingung ke arah Cozart, "Kenapa?"

Cozart tak menjawab, pertanyaan Giotto berhasil menambah tawanya semakin lebar. Dengan nafas terengah-engah akibat tawanya, Cozart menunjuk ke arah Alaude yang kini memilih berdiri menjauh dari kedua pria dewasa itu. "Kau lihat? Alaude sepertinya menganggap serius ucapanmu, dan wajahnya..."

Giotto melirik ke arah Alaude yang terlihat tersungut-sungut di kejauhan, sebersit warna merah terlihat menghiasi wajahnya. "Eh? Ja- Jangan bilang ia menaruh hati padaku?"

Cozart menepuk keningnya dengan telapak tangannya keras. Ia mendesah pelan lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Tak kusangka Vongola Corporation bisa dipimpin oleh pria dengan daya tangkap selemah dirimu, Giotto"

Giotto terkikik pelan.

"G dan Lucio juga mengatakan hal yang sama setiap tahun" Giotto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pilar besi di belakangnya lalu menyeruput cola yang digenggamnya sejak tadi.

Matanya menatap lurus pada sosok Tsuna yang tengah mengendari wahana mobil-mobilan. Pagi ini, Giotto sekali lagi mengajak Tsuna bersenang-senang diluar ruangan dengan mengajak Cozart, Enma dan Alaude. Dan taman bermain adalah pilihan terbaik yang telah dipilih Tsuna dan Enma.

"Jadi, kau bilang ingin menceritakan tentang pembicaraanmu dengan senpaimu tercinta itu" Cozart memilih berjongkok disebelah Giotto, matanya menatap lurus pada jenis-jenis wahana yang memenuhi arena luas itu. "Jadi benar Lucio ada di Biasca?"

"Malam ini sepertinya ia akan kembali ke Venesia untuk mengurus kembali perceraiannya, dan dalam waktu dekat ia akan kembali ke Roma untuk menghadiri pernikahan anak buahnya"

Cozart mengangguk pelan, "Perceraian..." detik selanjutnya Cozart mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap Giotto dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Perceraian? Maksudmu, Lucio? Akan bercerai?"

Giotto mengangguk pelan. Jujur saja, berita perceraian itu juga berhasil membuatnya ternganga selama beberapa detik saat berbincang dengan Lucio semalam. Walaupun sangat ingin bertanya tentang penyebabnya, namun ia menahan diri. Tak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi seniornya itu.

Giotto memutar gelas kolanya, "Sepertinya paksaan dari pihak keluarga wanita, karena Lucio semalam menyinggung sesuatu tentang 'mereka sudah berkata dan aku tak bisa menolak' dan kudengar ia akan mendapatkan hak asuh penuh atas Dino"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa hari ini benar-benar hari penuh kejutan..." Cozart menggeleng pelan. "Pertama, kau menelponku untuk mengajak Enma ke taman Bermain, lalu kau perkenalkan aku pada Dino, namun kali ini sebagai anak dari Lucio. Lalu sekarang berita perceraian..."

Cozart melirik ke arah Giotto, "Jadi, berita apa lagi yang akan kau sampaikan?"

Dengan acuh Giotto mengangkat bahunya lalu tertawa pelan. "Entahlah" Ucapnya pelan saat Tsuna dan Enma berlarian kembali ke pelukan mereka.

Dengan hati-hati Giotto mengangkat Tsuna ke dalam pelukannya dan menggendong anak itu menuju tempat Alaude. "Jadi, siapa yang lapar?"

""AKUU!"" Ucap Enma dan Tsuna bersamaan dengan antusias. Giotto tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Tsuna, sebelum akhirnya memakaikan topi baseball pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan burger? Apa kalian mau?" Cozart bertanya saat melihat sebuah restauran burger di dekat arena bermain. Tsuna dan Enma mengangguk cepat.

"Kau tidak keberatan, Alaude?"

Alaude melirik Giotto dari sudut matanya lalu mengangkat bahunya malas.

"Terserah"

**o0o**

G mengerutkan keningnya menatap setumpuk kertas di atas meja kecil dihadapannya. Kertas-kertas yang tersusun rapih itu tidak dengan begitu saja muncul disana, seseorang telah meletakannya disana dengan sengaja. Dan hanya satu orang yang mungkin melakukan pembersihan seperti itu.

"P...Primo..."

"Sepertinya Giotto berhasil kabur lagi" Tawa Asari kini terdengar menemani rasa lelah dalam pikiran G. G hanya mendengus, tak ingin meladeni ribuan lelucon yang dilemparkan oleh pria penggila musik disebelahnya itu. "Ah, dia meninggalkan pesan!"

G menoleh ke arah Asari yang sibuk membuka amplop kecil ditangannya, terlihat dari kedua matanya, amplop itu bertuliskan nama G serta Asari dengan rapih. Tulisan tangan Giotto.

"Hmm, '_Untuk dua guardianku yang sangat aku banggakan, aku, Tsuna, Cozart dan Enma akan pergi main sebentar. Kami akan kembali sebelum makan malam, tertanda Vongola Giotto'_" Asari membaca setiap ukiran tulisan tangan Giotto dengan seksama. Satu alisnya terangkat begitu matanya menemukan sebuah pesan tambahan dengan tulisan lebih kecil di ujung surat, "_'P.S; Kau tahu? Aku akan mencoba 'menculik' Alaude!_"

"Menculik?" G mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Asari menekuk kembali surat kecil itu lalu kembali memasukannya ke dalam amplopnya dan meletakannya di atas meja. "Mungkin ia bermaksud mengajak Alaude untuk bermain bersama"

"YOSH! HALLO SEMUAA!"

G dan Asari menoleh bersamaan saat sebuah suara keras terdengar membahana dari arah pintu. Suara itu begitu khas, dan hanya satu orang di Gedung Vongola Orphanage yang memiliki suara seperti itu.

"Knuckle?" Asari mencoba memastikan pandangannya.

"Che! Aku harus menarik kembali ucapanku tentang 'rasa damai dan tenang di hari libur'!"

Knuckle tertawa mendengarnya, ia berjalan mendekati G yang tengah menarik selembar kertas dari dalam tumpukan kertas lain diatas meja. "Ayolah! Aku membawa berita bagus untuk kalian" ujarnya sambil memukul pelan punggung G.

"Kalau ternyata beritamu itu tidak penting, akan kugantung badanmu di atas menara Vongola HQ begitu kita kembali!"

Knuckle hanya tertawa.

Pria berambut hitam itu meletakan tasnya diatas sofa dan menduduki tempat kosong disebelahnya, dengan satu tangan melonggarkan dasinya ia memulai ceritanya.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Kusakabe di kediaman Fon-san, dan ia membawakan kabar dari Lucio dan juga Kyou, " Knuckle menarik nafas lega setelah dasinya mulai kendur. "Ini tentang Daemon Spade"

Asari dan G dapat merasakannya, perasaan tegang yang membuat nafas tercekat saat mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Rasa amarah pun mulai mengalr bersama darah mereka.

"Menurut Kusakabe, 3 tahun setelah _Kejadian_ itu Daemon terlibat kasus transaksi obat-obatan terlarang dan dijebloskan ke dalam Vendicare. Namun 2 minggu setelah ia dijebloskan ke dalam Vendicare ia berhasil keluar karena menurut hasil sidang tak ada bukti kuat yang bisa membuktikan keikutsertaannya dalam kasus itu"

Knuckle menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa. Dilihatnya wajah Asari dan G yang terlihat sangat menginginkan kelanjutan ceritanya. Ia menarik nafas sekali lagi lalu mulai merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah foto.

"Julie Kato, pria itu terlihat terakhir kali bersama Daemon sehari sebelum kasus itu terkuak. Dan setelah Daemon di penjara, pria itu ditemukan tewas karena over dosis"

"Lalu, apa hubungannya semua ini?" Asari meletakan kembali foto yang ditunjukan oleh Knuckle ke atas meja.

"Kurasa kalian lupa pada Julie Kato, bukan?" Knuckle mengeluarkan lagi sehelai foto lainnya, dan memberikannya pada Asari dan G. Dalam hitungan detik, Kedua pria dewasa itu membelalakan kedua mata mereka, seperti yang diduga oleh Knuckle, mereka pasti akan sangat kaget jika mengetahuinya. "Julie Kato, atau lebih singkatnya Julie pernah bekerja sebagai pelayan di tempat Tsuna dulu tinggal. Dan ia sempat bekerja selama 4 bulan di Vongola HQ sebagai asisten Lancia"

G menelan ludahnya kelu. Ia menatap Knuckle yang kini sibuk dengan laptop hitamnya. "Apa ada yang... lain?" G bertanya ragu pada Knuckle. Knuckle menoleh sesaat lalu mengangguk.

"Leonardo Lippi, Huzimori Mitsuru dan Manny, ketiganya juga ditemukan tewas 2 tahun belakangan ini."

G mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ketiga nama yang disebut Knuckle._ Nama itu... sepertinya..._

"Leonardo? Maksudmu, pria yang dulu datang ke Vongola HQ untuk melamar pekerjaan? Dan Manny?" G menggertakan giginya saat mendengar ketiga nama itu disebutkan. Ia tak menyangka orang-orang yang seingatnya pernah ditemuinya turut menjadi korban pembunuhan.

Knuckle mengangguk pelan. "Seperti yang kita tahu, Leonardo pernah datang ke Vongola HQ untuk melamar pekerjaan. Mitsuru dan Manny adalah dua kerabat dekat Tsuna yang dulu pernah memberikan tumpangan untuk Giotto saat pelarian," Knuckle menekan salah satu tombol pada keyboard laptopnya. Dalam sekejap, sebuah gambar muncul, menampilkan 4 buah foto berbeda yang disatukan dalam satu foto besar.

"Ke...Kenapa..."

Terlihat jelas di mata Asari dan G, simbol kebanggaan Vongola terukir di tubuh korban. seolah berkata bahwa pelaku pembunuhan itu sengaja meninggalkan barang bukti pada tubuh korban.

"Pelaku pembunuhan keempat orang itu sejak awal memang mengincar Giotto," Knuckle menatap nanar pada layar laptopnya, "dan menjadikan mereka sebagai tumbal agar Giotto keluar dari persembunyiannya" Knuckle menajamkan pandangannya menatap Asari dan G, melihat ekspresi bingung dan khawatir di wajah mereka.

G baru saja akan mengomentari ucapan Asari, namun ucapannya terhenti saat ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Dengan kesal ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat telpon yang mengganggu pembicaraannya. Sebuah telpon entah dari siapa.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu, Lampo?"

"_..._"

"Apa? Katakan yang jelas!"

"_Ck! Kau yang seharusnya mendengarkanku dengan baik dan benar, Idiot-G!_" suara itu terdengar berhenti sesaat. "_Spanner baru berhasil mendapatkan kontak dari kantor cabang Venesia, dan baru saja diketahui kalau baru-baru ini kantor cabang Venesia diserang kawanan tak dikenal-_"

"Lalu siapa mereka? Apa mau mereka? Bagaimana kondisi disana sekarang?" G memotong dengan cepat. Diliriknya Asari dan Knuckle yang mengerutkan keningnya menatap kearahnya.

_"Tsk! Dengarkan dulu aku bicara, Idiot-G!"_

G mengerutkan keningnya menahan kesal, ia mengangguk pelan dan mencoba menahan emosinya. _Tenang! aku harus tenang menghadapi bocah manja ini..._

"Baiklah, jadi?"

**o0o**

Giotto menoleh kearah pintu masuk, menatap pintu masuk otomatis itu dengan pandangan bingung. Cozart yang menyadari hal ini menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan Giotto namun tak berhasil menemukan apapun.

"Ada apa, Giotto?" Tanya Cozart bingung. Giotto menggeleng pelan. _Mungkin hanya firasatku saja..._

"Tak ada apa-apa" Jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Ia membalikan badannya dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna yang berdiri dihadapan sebuah mesin pencapit. "Apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

Tsuna menoleh kesamping saat suara Giotto terdengar ditelinganya. Tsuna mengangguk pelan, dan dengan wajah memerah ia menunjuk ke arah dalam mesin pencapit dimana sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk ayam kecil berada. Giotto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Tsuna dan tersenyum, "Kau mau itu?" _ayam...?_

Giotto merogoh saku celananya, berusaha mencari koin receh untuk mengoperasikan mesin pencapit itu. Begitu menemukan beberapa koin ia mencoba mengoperasikan mesin tersebut.

"Hmm, coba kulihat... yang ini... lalu... DAPAT!" Giotto tertawa riang begitu mengetahui gantungan kunci yang diinginkan Tsuna tercapit dalam sekali percobaan. Begitu memastikan gantungan itu jatuh tepat di lubang pengambilan barang, Giotto dengan bangga menyerahkan barang itu pada Tsuna dan membuat bocah kecil tertawa riang melihatnya.

"Telima Kasih, papa!" Ucap Tsuna saat melompat ke pelukan Giotto. Giotto membelalakan matanya kaget dengan lompatan Tsuna, namun akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Tsuna dan mencium hangat kening kepala anak semata wayangnya. "Papa, bolehkah gantungan ini kubelikan pada seseolang?" Tanya Tsuna begitu Giotto melepaskan pelukannya.

Giotto menarik satu alisnya, _seseorang? Siapa? Apakah Enma? Dino?_. "Tentu saja,memangnya Tsuna mau memberikannya pada siapa?" Dengan satu tangan Giotto mengelus kepala Tsuna, membuat wajah anak itu memerah karenanya.

"Lahasia..." Ucap Tsuna sambil tertawa pelan saat melihat Giotto menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Giotto merasa terkejut dengan penuturan Tsuna, dengan senyuman nakal ia menggendong Tsuna dan mulai mengelitiki perutnya, membuat bocah kecil itu tertawa geli. "Ayo, mengaku untuk siapa?" Desak Giotto sambil terus mencoba menggelitik perut Tsuna.

"Hihi, Papa, belhenti!"

"Tidak~! Mengaku dulu, untuk siapa?"

"Hihi! Papa, hentikan..."

"Giotto, sudah hentikan!" Cozart meletakan satu tangannya diatas bahu Giotto dan pria berambut pirang itu seraya menoleh. "Tapi dia tak mau mengaku, akan kubuat dia mengaku"

"Apa kalian sudah selesai bermain?" sebuah suara terdengar menggerutu dari belakang punggung Gioto dan Cozart. Kedua pria itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok Alaude berdiri dengan sebuah balon ditangannya. Tangan lainnya sibuk menggandeng Enma. "Kalau kalian ke tempat seperti ini hanya untuk saling menggelitik, lebih baik aku pulang" Alaude mendesis sambil menyerahkan balon yang dipegangnya pada Enma dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"T-Tunggu dulu Alaude, kau tidak bisa pulang begitu saja!" Ucap Giotto menarik lengan jaket Alaude. Dengan satu alis terangkat, Alaude menatap pria yang merenggut lengannya itu. "Alasannya?"

"Karena kami tak akan bisa pulang tanpamu, maksudku... _mobilmu_"

Alaude mengerutkan keningnya.

Benar juga, Mereka, Giotto, Tsuna, Enma dan Cozart serta dirinya pagi ini berangkat menuju taman bermain dengan mengendarai mobil miliknya. Jika Alaude pulang lebih dulu, itu artinya mereka tak akan bisa pulang, bukan?

_Bukankah lebih bagus kalau kalian tidak pulang?_

"Giotto, bukankah itu bunyi ponselmu?"

Giotto menoleh pada Cozart yang sedang menunjuk ke arah saku celananya, dan ya, ponselnya tengah berdering cukup nyaring. Memohon pada pemiliknya untuk segera mengangkat telponnya.

Dengan perlahan, Giotto menurunkan Tsuna dari pelukannya.

"Papa, apa aku dan Enma boleh melihat boneka disana?" Tanya Tsuna sambil menunjuk kearah etalase toko boneka. Giotto mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Jangan main jauh-jauh, ya"

"Iyaa" Tsuna menjawab riang. Sambil menggenggam tangan Enma mereka berlari menuju etalase yang penuh dengan deretan boneka yang berada tak jauh dari tempat 3 pria dewasa itu berdiri.

Giotto menarik ponselnya dari saku celananya lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu tahu G menelpon.

"Ya, ada apa, G ?"

"_Primo, ini gawat, dimana kau sekarang?_" Suara G menyeruak telinga Giotto dengan nada seperti sedang diburu.

"Hmm, di Taman bermain. Berbicaralah perlahan, ada apa?"

"_Ini gawat! Maksudku bukan gawat saat ini, hanya saja, aaah! Intinya, CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG!_"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Giotto menaikan satu alisnya saat mendengar suara Asari yang sibuk menenangkan G yang terdengar seperti diburu waktu. Samar-samar suara Knuckle juga terdengar ditelinganya.

"_Akan kujelaskan saat kau tiba di rumah, karena itu..."_ G menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. _"Segeralah pulang dan jangan mampir kemana-mana!"_

Giotto baru akan menjawab pernyataan G namun ia tak sempat menyuarakan pikirannya. G menutup sambungan telponnya dan membuat Giotto semakin bingung.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang" Ucap Giotto pelan diiringi hembusan nafas, satu tangannya bergerak memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "G bilang ada yang ingin ia bicarakan, dan sepertinya Knuckle dan Asari sedang berkumpul di Vongola Orphanage"

"_Je vous l'avais dit_" Ucap Alaude dingin.

"Sepertinya sangat penting, ada apa?"

Giotto menggedikan bahunya, "Entahlah. G hanya bilang cepatlah pulang. Tsuna! Enma! Ayo, Paman G sudah menunggu di rumah"

"Papa! Lihaat!"

Giotto menunduk saat Tsuna berlari kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah boneka kelinci besar dalam genggamannya, Enma di belakangnya mengikuti dengan sebuah boneka beruang berukuran yang sama. "Lihat! Lihat!" Ucap Tsuna riang.

Giotto menunduk menatap heran pada boneka yang dipeluk Enma dan Tsuna.

"Boneka siapa itu, Enma?"

Enma mendongakan kepala menatap ayahnya. "Seorang paman membelikannya untuk kami"

"Benal! Dan paman itu bilang ini hadiah untuk kami" Tsuna menambahkan dengan riang.

Giotto dan Cozart semakin bingung dengan komentar ini.

Alaude di sisi lain, berjalan menuju etalase toko yang tadi didatangi Tsuna dan mengintip ke dalam toko. Tak ada seorangpun pengunjung disana, hanya ada beebrapa pegawai toko yang sibuk mengobrol dan seorang penjaga kasir yang bersiul senang karena baru saja berhasil menjual dagangan mereka. Alaude menajamkan pandangannya.

"Paman itu juga bilang untuk menyampaikan salam, untuk papa dan paman kozato" Ucap Tsuna sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya. "Kata paman itu, dia sangat ingin beltemu dengan papa dan paman Kozato"

Tsuna menoleh kearah Enma, "Siapa tadi nama Paman itu? Aku lupa"

_"Il est ici_" Alaude mendesis pelan begitu langkahnya terhenti tepat disebelah Giotto. "_Daemon Spade ada disini_"

"Seingatku nama paman itu Daemon, Tsuna"

**o0o**

* * *

**Translation**

**_Je vous l'avais dit _ : **Told you so**  
**

**_Il est ici _: ** He's here!

**Oh dear my beloved fans... Okay my bad, I mean readers. How's the story? Finally Daemon appeared [Again] and Reborn too! I won't tell you what will Reborn do, or what side does he belongs to, I guess you should wait til the next update to find it out ^_^**

**And hey! If you noticed, Enma only speaked two times, or 3 ? And that Little chicky-keychain ? who do you think will get that keychain? Ah, I wonder~LOL**

**And alaude's casual clothes? Oh yeah, Hope you'll like that part~LOL.**

**So sorry if the chapter seems to be in a hurry, because yeah, Am so busy these days. Too many school assignment and I will have my Math in May, and up until now my teacher hasn't held any tutor-hours yet. Duh~!**

**And am afraid, there will be 'oh-so-late' updates, because I will be grounded from any kind of activities. I hope you can understand the condition ^_^ but hey! I will try my best to update during the grounded time~ tee hee.**

**Anyway, I need 6 people to reviews. LOL. **

**If there I got less than 6 reviews, I won't update the chapter... *pinched on the cheeks***

**Kiddings~ LOL *hey! I'm a good girl, 'kay :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review, critics and compliments will be WELCOMED :D**

**P.S: Oh I hope There will be more TYL!18x18 moments. Anyone with me?  
**


	14. Chapter 12: I Miss You My Little Advisor

**Queen of the Death **Wah, penulis juga penasaran kaya apa sih ajdinya Alaude pake baju bebas? yang pasti tampan, buktinya Giotto aja bilang begitu~x3 oh, dan yes! Ini updatannya ^_^ **reine cavallone **Fic senior? wah, penulis merasa tersanjung. hehe. untuk TYL18x18, penulis masih ragu mau diselipin dimana, jadi sabar dulu ya ^_^ untuk twit, kamu bisa temui penulis di [at]okurisoji atau di [at]MassimoOkuri **Alvisse **Nggak perlu nunggu lama, ini updatenya udah dateng ^_^ **hakuMeyen **About Cozart's wife, well, I don't think I will tell more about it. Because, well, I don't know where should I put Cozart's love-life'story... LOL. But as you know, Cozart's wife is in Italia (If I'm not mistaken, I've told about it in the previous chapter). And yeah, because I got one week holidays, it means I can rest and type moooore~ ^_^ **Suzuru Seiyo **Ini dia, chapter yang mungkin ditunggu-tunggu sama fansnya Daemon. karena *spoiler dikit nih* di chapter ini akan ada si ilusionis tampan itu ^_^ Seperti yang udah penulis sampaikan, Perceraian Lucio karena kemauan pihak orang tua istrinya, jadi bukan karena masalah keuangan ^_^ **Lalalu** Penulis juga pengen banget loh liat Alaude pake baju bebas ^_^ Seperti halnya Gokudera dan Lambo, hubungan G dan Lampo juga memerlukan ekstra rasa sabar ^_^ **Yamamoto Reika **Oh, you don't have to be tired because of waiting, because here it is, the new chapter ^_^

**Oh, such an early updates. Why?**

**_IT'S BECAUSE I'M ON HOLIDAY~!_ *cursed by the 12th grader***

**Well, my biggest thanks to the 12th grader, because of their National Examination I can Update this chapter Earlier! (ah, but next year gonna be my turn tho)**

**And, the second biggest thanks goes to my Dearest Reader, and those who had submitted some reviews. I know you guys are kind.**

**So, I dunno you guys will like this chapter or not, but I, Honestly dun really like it. I will tell you the reason right after the Translation Section.**

**And yeah! This chapter might contains some, hmm, Daemon (yeah, he finally said something more than 2 lines), G27, Lucio, and Skull! Yeah, he actually appear!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I should make some board and write down 'I don't own the KHR, dude!'**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: I Miss You My Little Advisor**_

_**The 7th Things I hate The Most But You Did, You Make Me Love You**_

_**- Miley Cyrus-**_

**o0o**

_Venesia, Itali._

Batu dan debu.

Sejauh Lucio menghamparkan pandangannya hanya itu yang dapat ia lihat. Tak ada lagi pepohonan rindang, tak ada lagi pilar-pilar batu dan tiang besi serta bangunan besar di hadapannya.

Dulu, di hadapannya berdiri sebuah gedung tua besar. Gedung yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya, istrinya dan Dino dulu. Disanalah kediamannya, Cavallone House.

Lucio menelan ludahnya kelu.

Gedung yang hampir sepanjang hidupnya ditinggalinya itu kini rata dengan tanah, tak menyisakan satupun bangunan menjulang. Pepohonan yang dulu menjadi kerindangan di sekitar geduang ebsar itu kini berubah menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan arang hitam.

Dengan ragu ia berjalan menuju pusat bangunan.

Dulu, tempat itu adalah ruang tamu. Namun sekarang ruangan itu ebrubah menjadi sebuah lapangan kosong beralaskan karpet debu hitam. Lucio menunduk, meraba debu hitam yang menutupi langkahnya.

_Hitam._

Semuanya tertutup oleh debu hitam itu. Bahkan benda yang dikenali Lucio sebagai sofa berwarna putih susu itu kini menjadi sebuah kerangka kayu hitam yang tak bisa digunakan.

"Entah apa yang harus kukatakan pada... Dino"

"_L'informatore è arrivato, Sir!_"

Seorang pria berjas hitam menghampiri Lucio yang terdiam. Pria itu menunduk, memberi salam hormat dengan satu tangan di dadanya. Lucio mengangguk pelan lalu berdiri dari tempatnya, menghampiri seorang pria dengan rambut ungu yang berlutut dihadapannya.

"Kuharap kau membawa kabar bagus, _Skull_"

Pria dengan rambut ungu itu menunduk lebih dalam. "Untuk itulah aku datang, Yang Mulia Lucio"

Pria bernama Skull itu menyerahkan sehelai map coklat pada Lucio, tanpa menunggu lama Lucio membuka bungkusan map itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa helai foto dari dalamnya.

Foto pertama hanyalah sebuah foto biasa yang diambil dari kamera keamanan gedung Cavallone House. Tak ada yang ganjil dengan foto itu.

Foto kedua, menampilkan kejadian 10 menit setelah api mulai menyala. Dan dapat terlihat bagian selatan gedung mulai berasap.

Foto ketiga, foto setelah 30 menit kejadian berlangsung. Hampir seluruh bangunan utama terlahatp oleh ganasnya api.

"Menurut hasil penyelidikanku terhadap para saksi mata serta staff yang bertugas, kebakaran berasal dari gudang penyimpanan senjata," pria itu membuka kembali catatannya yang ia simpan dalam sebuah PDA. "Tepat 4 menit sebelum kebakaran terjadi, saksi mata mengaku mendengar suara ledakan. Hingga saat ini belum diketahui secara pasti apa yang memicu ledakan, namun sepertinya dua kemungkinan dapat kita ambil, Yang Mulia"

Lucio membalik lagi foto-foto yang dilihatnya, semuanya hanya foto-foto kebakaran yang terjadi di rumahnya. Tak ada yang lain. "Apa itu?"

Pria bernama Skull itu kembali menundukan kepalanya, "Pertama, bisa saja ledakan terjadi karena ada beberapa persenjataan yang kurang mendapat perawatan, dan karena suhu ruangan cukup panas pada saat itu, ledakan terjadi."

"Yang kedua, Bisa saja seseorang sengaja meledakan gudang tersebut agar kebakaran terjadi, Tuanku"

Lucio membalik lagi foto-foto yang sudah ia lihat.

"Apa ada korban lain," Lucio menggigit bibirnya getir, merasa ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. "..._selain istriku_"

Skull kembali menunduk, mencoba mengingat daftar nama korban yang ia berhasil temukan dan simpan dalam memori PDAnya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"2 orang pelayan yang sedang bertugas di gedung utara, Tuanku. Dan 10 orang lainnya terkena luka bakar cukup serius, serta 2 orang staff administrasi dan satu warga sipil dinyatakan koma"

Lucio mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sejumlah foto yang ia terima, menahan amarahnya walaupun ia sadar, amarahnya serta semua kesedihannya tak akan mampu ia bendung. "Kau boleh pergi, Skull"

Skull mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan segera menghubungi jika sudah kutemukan barang bukti lainnya, Tuan"

Lucio tak menggubrisnya. Ia hanya diam saat informan bernama Skull itu beranjak pergi.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa," Skull menahan langkahnya tepat setelah beberapa langkah ia berjalan. Ia memutar badannya dan kembali menghadap Lucio. "Lambang ini ditemukan tim forensik terukir di tubuh para korban, Tuan" Dengan satu tangan Skull menyerahkan sehelai ekrtas memo kecil dengan gambar sebuah anagram didalamnya.

_Vongola Crest._

Lucio menggertakan giginya diiringi oleh cengkraman tangannya pada foto-foto yang semakin dikeraskannya. Lucio bisa merasakannya, urat-uratnya seperti tertarik seiring kerutan di dahinya yang semakin terlihat jelas.

"Siapapun dirimu..."

Lucio bisa merasakan amarah mengisi kepalanya. Terasa panas dan tajam.

"Dimanapun dirimu..."

Tak ada lagi waktu baginya untuk menangisi kepergian mendiang istrinya. Istrinya telah pergi, selamanya dan tak akan pernah kembali.

"_L__o__ti uccidero_"

Tekatnya sudah kuat. Apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan bisa membalaskan semua kejahatan yang telah diperbuat oleh pelaku pembakaran. Walalupun itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya, pelaku pembakaran yang merenggut nyawa istrinya harus ditemukan.

**o0o**

Giotto perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya. Begitu ia menjajakan kaki di dalam kamarnya, G segera menyambutnya.

"Apa Tsuna sudah tidur?"

Giotto mengangguk kecil lalu menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf jika sudah menunggu, aku harus memastikanTsuna dan Enma tertidur dulu" Giotto menjelaskan saat ia berjalan menghampiri para tamu yang sudah menunggunya di kamarnya. Ia menganggukan kepala saat beberapa diantara mereka memberikan hormat padanya.

Dengan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa Giotto memijat keningnya yang berkerut sejak ia pulang dari taman bermain. "Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?"

G berdiri dari posisinya, "Begini Primo, tadi siang, aku menerima telpon dari Lampo yang saat ini berada di Italia, tepatnya di Roma" G membetulkan posisi kacamata yang biasa ia kenakan untuk membaca, "Menurut laporannya, selama 2 minggu ini koneksi Vongola HQ terhadap Kantor Vongola cabang Venesia terhenti karena kerusakan teknis. Tepatnya 2 Hari yang lalu, Spanner, kepala teknisi di Vongola HQ berhasil menyelesaikan masalah kerusakan ini dan," G mengerutkan keningnya ragu.

Melihat hal ini Giotto mengangkat satu alisnya, "Ada apa, G?"

"Ma, Maaf. Jadi, menurut laporan Lampo ia mendapat kabar dari Vongola cabang Venesia bahwa baru-baru ini terjadi penyerangan. Selama 24 jam kantor di kuasai oleh sekelompok orang bersenjata dengan seragam putih, namun, pada hari berikutnya, secara misterius sekelompok orang-orang ini ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas"

"_Te...was_?"

G menelan ludahnya sebelum menganggukan kepala pelan. Ketegangan terasa mulai menyelimuti ruangan yang terdiri dari dirinya, Giotto, Alaude, Asari, Knuckle. Fon, Coyote serta pria bernama Kusakabe juga ikut menemani.

"Menurut salah satu laporan staff Vongola yang berhasil selamat, seseorang dengan brutal membunuh mereka. Dan orang itu juga meninggalkan pesan... untukmu Primo"

G menganggukan kepalanya pada Knuckle yang duduk di hadapannya. Dengan segera Knuckle memutar laptopnya menghadap Giotto dan memutar sebuah rekaman suara.

"..._send my best regards_,"

"... _To your dearest... boss, Gio...tto Vongo...la_..."

"_Ch-Chi?... Wh-Who ar-Are... you_?"

"_You can call... me... Dae...mon Spade..., Litt...le...Guy_"

Giotto tanpa sadar memajukan tubuhnya kearah Laptp Knuckle. Dengan tangan terkepal ia memukul permukaan meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras.

"Dae...mon" Giotto mendesis kesal mendengar nama pria itu terucap. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun Giotto merasakan aliran darahnya semakin deras mengalir, serta denyut nadinya yang berdenyut keras dan udara disekelilingnya memanas.

"G-Giotto, tenanglah..." Asari berjalan mendekati Giotto dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Asari-san benar, tenangkan dulu pikiranmu" Fon menambahkan, dengan hati-hati ia menyuguhkan secangkir teh di depan Giotto.

Giotto mengangguk pelan lalu menyandarkan bahunya, mencoba menghirup sebanyak mungkin oksigen yang ada. "La, Lalu, apa hanya itu?"

G menggeleng pelan, "Kusakabe juga datang membawa berita dari Kyou Hibari, ketua Foundation"

Alaude merasakan alisnya berdenyut mendengar nama itu. Nama orang kedua yang tak ingin di dengarnya. "Jadi, pria itu masih hidup?"

Pria bernama Kusakabe tertawa canggung mendengar pertanyaan Alaude_. Ternyata mereka masih tidak seakur dulu, atau bahkan sekarang jauh lebih parah?_

"Kyou-san mengirimiku laporan hasil penyelidikannya yang sempat dibantu oleh Lucio Cavallone," Kusakabe memulai ceritanya, ia harus menceritakan kembali semua yang didengar dari Kyou, walalupun ia bisa merasakan aura kemarahan Alaude menusuk tubuhnya.

"Tepatnya 3 tahun setelah kejadian pembantaian keluarga Estraneo, Daemon Spade terlibat kasus obat-obatan terlarang dan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara. Namun ia kembali dibebaskan karena tidak adanya bukti kuat yang diterima pihak pengadilan."

"Kyou-san juga mengatakan bahwa, setelah Daemon dijebloskan ke dlam penjara beberapa kasus pembunuhan terjadi. Leonardo Lippi, Manny serta Huzimori Mitsuru menjadi korban pembunuhan tragis itu di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda."

Giotto mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam, "Ketiganya memiliki hubungan dengan Vongola, benar?"

Asari, G dan Knuckle mengangguk bersamaan.

Kusakabe melanjutkan ceritanya, "Tidak hanya mereka bertiga, Julie Kato juga ditemukan tewas. Dan persamaan dari ketiga kasus pembunuhan ini adalah Vongola Crest yang terukir di tubuh para korban"

_Vongola Crest._

Lambang yang menjadi tanda dan ciri khas dari Vongola. Setiap orang pasti mengenal lambang itu.

Giotto mengeraskan genggaman tangannya hingga warna putih mendominasi telapak tangannya. Ia menahan sebisa mungkin amarahnya agar tidak meledak di tempat itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..." Desis Giotto pelan dan dengan cepat, keheningan menghantui para pria dewasa yang berkumpul disana. "...Semua orang... yang kukenal... menjadi korban..."

G menundukan kepalanya, begitu pula Asari dan Knukle. Ketiga pria itu tahu betapa hancurnya hati Giotto, karena merekalah yang menemani Giotto dari awal. Sejak Vongola berdiri, hingga saat ini.

Alaude menghamburkan pandangannya pada tempat lain. Ia ingat dengan pasti, aura pria itu, pria bernama Daemon Spade.

Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana aura sekelilingnya berubah menjadi dingin dan mencekam saat kehadiran pria bernama Daemon Spade muncul. Aura itu tak akan pernah berubah, sampai kapanpun.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan," Alaude berucap pelan dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari semua tamu yang hadir. "Mereka semua sudah mati, dan tak akan bisa kau tolong"

Berdiri dari posisinya, Alaude memasukan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menatap tajam laptop Knuckle yang memiliki rekaman suara Daemon Spade di Italia.

"Daemon Spade ada di Namimori, dan aku yakin dalam waktu dekat ia akan menemui kita semua"

Mendengar ucapan Alaude, semua tamu hanya bisa menahan nafas mereka. Walaupun mereka tak tahu dimana tepatnya keberadaan Daemon, namun mereka percaya pada Alaude, karena hanya dirinya yang tahu betul bagaimana Daemon.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencegah datangnya korban baru, _Giotto_"

**o0o**

Seorang pria tersenyum melihat sinar rembulan yang menyinari ruangan yang baru saja disewanya untuk bermalam. Dengan satu tangan terselip di saku mantel biru panjangnya, ia mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadi.

"Kau menelpon diwaktu santaiku" Ucapnya dengan senyuman. "Kuharap kau membawa berita bagus"

"Apakah berita '_kami tanpa sengaja memukul gadis itu hingga pipinya berdarah'_ bisa membuatmu senang?"

Pria itu menaikan satu alisnya, namun senyuman masih mengukir wajahnya.

"Kalian mengingkari kontrak perjanjian" Desisnya pelan.

"Itu karena langkahmu terlalu lama, _Daemon_"

Pria yang disapa Daemon itu tertawa pelan, ia mengangguk sambil mengetuk permukaan jendela kaca dengan ujung jarinya yang tertutup sarung tangan putih. "Kalian hanya menyuruhku untuk mencari Giotto Vongola, bukan menangkapnya. Dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku dan Giotto sudah menjejakan kaki di atas tanah yang sama"

"Jangan main-main, Daemon. Kau tak mau _gadis kecil_ kesayanganmu terluka, kan?"

Tawa Daemon semakin keras.

Pria berambut biru itu berjalan menuju kursi yang menghadap kaca jendela, dengan satu tangan ia menuangkan segelas wine ke dalam gelas kaca. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi ingat, aku bisa saja membongkar semua rahasiamu jika kau berani menyentuh _gadis kecil_ku lebih dari batasnya. Jadi, apa tugasku kali ini?"

"..."

Daemon mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau bercanda, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa masuk ke dalam sangkar macan kelaparan? Aku belum mau mati sebelum _gadis kecil_ku kau bebaskan"

Daemon bisa mendengarnya, gelagak tawa puas dari si penelpon.

"Daemon, Daemon, Daemon! Jangan berlagak bodoh, semua orang tahu bakatmu dalam bidang penyamaran dan seni drama, seharusnya masalah kecil seperti ini saja bisa dengan mudah kau selesaikan"

Daemon menenggak habis wine yang dituangnya, lalu mengisi kembali gelas itu dengan wine.

"Kau tahu? Kalau hanya untuk mencuri atau menculik atau mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milikmu, seharusnya kau minta tolong pada bocah tampan itu, dia lebih profesional dalam bidang itu"

"Maksudmu, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Daemon terkikik pelan, "Benar. Kau tahu, dia bahkan berhasil menguras isi bank hanya dalam hitungan menit. Dan perlu aku tahu, ia juga ahli dalam bercinta, kufufufu"

"Kau meniduri bocah itu lagi, bukan? Kau ini gila, Daemon." Pria di seberang sana hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar ucapan Daemon. "Aku tak peduli, aku ingin barang itu ada di depan mataku sebelum akhir tahun ini"

"Kau ini membosankan" Daemon mencibir dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau tahu? Bekerja sendirian itu membosankan, setidaknya kirim satu atau dua budakmu untuk menemaniku"

"Saat kau berhasil menyelesaikan tugasmu, kau boleh meminta apapun yang kau inginkan"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa lain waktu"

Dengan satu tangan Daemon menekan tombol pada ponselnya dan memutus telponnya. Ia meletakan ponselnya di atas meja, tepat disebelah botol winenya berada dan berjalan ke arah kaca jendela.

Pemandangan malam terlihat begitu indah, jajaran lampu-lampu kendaraan bermotor yang bergerak melingkar, serta deretan lampu penerang jalanan yang menghiasi gelapnya malam.

Daemon menghela nafasnya, meninggalkan jejak embun pada permukaan kaca yang disentuhnya dengan satu tangan.

Perlahan, tangannya mengepal, semakin terkepal hingga akhirnya menekan kuat permukaan kaca. Kening Daemon menekuk tajam, menandakan kemarahan yang memuncak pada jiwanya.

_"Giotto Vongola"_

Daemon menarik bibirnya, membuat seulas senyuman terukir pada wajah pucatnya.

_"Kau akan membayar semuanya!"_

Daemon menolehkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan, menatap dingin sebuah papan dart yang sengaja ia pasang disana.

"Untuk mencapai garis finish, seekor kura-kura perlu berkorban..." Dengan senyum menyeringai Daemon mengambil sebuah dart hitam dari atas meja kaca, dan dibidiknya satu diantara beberapa helai foto yang sengaja ia tempelkan pada papan dart berdiameter 30 sentimeter itu. "... Kehilangan satu atau dua temanmu tak akan membuatmu jatuh, bukan?"

Dengan satu ayunan panah darts melesat cepat, menembus satu diantara beberapa helai foto yang menempel.

_"Kufufufu, I miss you too my little Advisor, Alaude"_

**o0o**

Ia cemas.

Ia takut.

Namun ia tak bisa menyuarakannya.

Semuanya terkunci rapat dalam hatinya.

Rasa takut itu, rasa cemas dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu dalam benaknya.

Sekali lagi di malam itu, Giotto Vongola terbangun dari tidurnya. Sama sekali bukan mimpi indah yang ia dapat malam itu, dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia dapatkan mimpi buruk itu beberapa kali dalam hitungan jam.

Nafasnya menderu, seolah ia baru saja berlari mengelilingi sebuah lapangan luas.

Bulir keringat dingin membasahi keningnya, dan degup jantungnya tak lagi teratur.

"_Tsuna..._" Pria berambut pirang itu mendesis pelan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh kakinya. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

Dari jutaan jenis mimpi, kenapa hanya satu mimpi itu yang harus datang padanya. Mimpi yang mengingatkannya akan luka lama. Mimpi yang mengingatkannya akan pahitnya dunia. Mimpi yang mengingatkannya akan kesedihan, amarah, kesendirian serta rasa putus asa yang mendalam.

"Papa..."

Giotto memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bocah laki-laki yang tidur di sebuah boneka dipelukannya, bocah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan, khawatir atau mungkin takut?. Satu tangannya terulur pada lengan piyama Giotto, dan tangan lainnya mengepal erat didepan dadanya.

"Papa kenapa?" anak itu bertanya ragu melihat ekspresi dingin di wajah pria yang berada dihadapannya. "Ke..Kenapa wajah papa... menyelamkan..."

Giotto terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan anak itu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pernyataan. Dengan cepat ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Maafkan papa, Tsuna. Sepertinya papa tadi bermimpi sangat buruk..." Giotto memaksakan seulas senyuman dihadapan Tsuna kecil. "Apa suara papa tadi membangunkanmu?"

Tsuna menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku telbangun kalena tadi aku belmimpi aneh"

_Mimpi...?_

"Oh, ya? Mimpi apa?"

Giotto kembali berbaring. Direntangkannya satu tangannya hingga Tsuna bisa meletakan kepalanya diatas tangan besarnya. Tangan lainnya mengusap kepala Tsuna yang tertutup oleh rambut coklatnya.

"Tadi aku belmimpi, aku sedang belmain di kebun sambil menunggu papa pulang kelja," Tsuna memulai ceritanya dengan semangat, "Lalu tiba-tiba ada seolang wanita, dia sangat cantik. Lalu papa pulang, dan papa dan wanita itu belpelukan. Lalu aku digendong wanita itu dan aku memanggilnya mama"

Giotto membelalakan matanya saat mendengar penuturan bocah kecil di pelukannya, sungguh tak menyangka seorang anak kecil seperti Tsuna bisa bermimpi seperti itu.

Dengan seulas senyuman hangat, Giotto membelai kepala Tsuna. "Tsuna, apa Tsuna mau tahu mama itu orang seperti apa?"

Tsuna menggeleng pelan, "Paman Asali pelnah bilang mama sangat cantik dan pintal masak, apakah mama milip dengan mama Nana?"

Giotto terkikik pelan.

"Namanya Tsuna, dia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah papa temui di bumi ini"

"Jadi, namaku milip dengan nama mama?"

Pria dewasa itu mengangguk pelan. "Dulu dia bekerja di sebuah toko bunga milik ayahnya, dan kami juga berteman baik, Papa, Mama dan paman Cozart"

"Mama Tsuna dulu sering berkunjung ke tempat tinggal papa dan paman G, dia datang untuk membuatkan makanan. Lalu setelah makan, kami biasanya berbincang di beranda hingga salah satu dari kami tertidur duluan"

Tsuna mengeratkan pelukannya pada bonekanya, "Apa dulu mama suka begadang sepelti Dino-nii? Dino-nii seling begadang kalena mengeljakan tugas-tugas"

"Hmm," Giotto terlihat berpikir, "Terkadang dia begadang, tapi bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas, melainkan menjahit."

"Menjahit?"

"Mama Tsuna itu punya cita-cita ingin menjadi seorang perancang baju terkenal, oleh karena itu hampir setiap hari ia membawa buku gambar dan pensil. Ia juga mengumpulkan uang dengan menjual kue kering di sekitar stasiun, dan uangnya ia pakai untuk membeli kain untuk membuat baju"

"Apa kue buatan mama enak? Lalu, apa mama suka bunga? Kalau pelmen kapas?"

Giotto kembali tertawa pelan. Terlihat jelas besarnya antusias yang menyinari mata bocah kecil didepannya. Giotto merasakannya, rasa senang dan bahagia setiap melihat ekspresi di wajah Tsuna kecil. Kemiripannya dengan mendiang istrinya membuatnya merasa telah diobati luka rindunya yang telah lama membekas di hatinya.

"Mama Tsuna adalah koki paling jenius di dunia, coba saja tanyakan pada paman Cozart, atau paman Asari, mereka sering menginap agar bisa makan masakan Mama Tsuna. Dan Mama Tsuna sangat menyukai kelinci, juga bunga lily"

Masih terbersit dalam ingatan Giotto, saat-saat ia terpaksa harus keluar di hari hujan demi membeli bunga lily sebagai hadiah di hari ulang tahun Tsuna. 3 tahun menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan wanita itu, membuat Giotto lebih sering tersenyum, tertawa dan bersenda gurau. Semuanya begitu indah, seindah cahaya rembulan yang menyinari kamar besar itu dari celah tirai jendela.

Malam itu, mungkin bisa jadi malam yang melelahkan bagi Giotto. Menerima banyak informasi, serta bermimpi buruk tentang pengalaman pahitnya dulu, namun malam itu juga ia merasa tenang, nyaman dan senang.

Bersama anak semata wayangnya ia menghabiskan malam, menceritakaan saat-saat indah bersama dengan mendiang istrinya. Seperti sedang bernostalgia, menceritakan keindahan saat-saat mereka bersama membuat hati Giotto yang semula dipenuhi luka kini perlahan sembuh.

_Mungkin aku dan dirimu tak lagi bersama..._

_Kita berdua tak lagi berada di dunia yang sama,_

_Tapi dengan adanya Tsunayoshi, anak kita,_

_Aku tak lagi merasa kesepian._

_Terima kasih Tsuna, kau telah meninggalkan seseorang yang bisa mengisi hari-hai sepiku,_

_Dan menemaniku seperti malam ini._

Masih dengan satu senyuman kebahagiaan di wajahnya, Giotto mencium kening Tsuna. Membuat anak laki-laki itu meringkuk denga wajah bersemu merah.

"_Ti amo, Tsuna_"

**o0o**

* * *

**Translation:**

**"L'informatore è arrivato, Sir!": **The Informant has arrived, sir!

**"_L__o__ti uccidero_": **I will Kill you!

**"Ti Amo, Tsuna": **I love you, Tsuna

**Oh yeah, Like I said before, I dun really like this chapter.**

**It's because too many angst-to-be scenes. And I feel like Im gonna cry. And some part were typed out of control-ly.**

**But, Hey! Finally Daemon speak up! and more than 2 lines... IT'S DAEMON ARC! LOL**

**And, I need to tell you guys something, Dino's mom's name will not be revealed. Because If I did, there will be too many OCs included in this story, and you might get confuse (oh, me too then)**

**Maybe, the next chapter will be posted earlier too. Because I'm working on it already ^_^**

**hmm, can I get 9 reviews? No? uh, You guys no fun .**

**Maybe If I could get 9 reviews, there will be something special for you~x3**

**So, those Who loves secret-present will submit a review~! (oh, i'm not in the middle of doing some 'april fools day' thingy tho)  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review, critics and compliments will be WELCOMED :D**

_ P.S: Who wants D18 scenes ? *smirks*_


	15. Chapter 13: Cheer Me Up, Little Skylark

**Reine Cavallone **Seperti yang udah disebut di chapter sebelumnya, yang menggugat itu pihak keluarga wanita karena suatu alasan, dan Lucio nggak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan keinginan pihak keluarga wanita ^_^ Hoo, penulis juga lebih suka G27 tanpa gangguan yang lain, hehe. Hmm, gimana ya? Alasan Daemon? wah... baca aja kelanjutannya ^_^ **Sad Ending Lover **Wah, kalau begitu selamat datang dan terimakasih atas reviewnya ^_^. D18 ? Kamu wajib baca chapter ini dan beberapa chapter ke depan kalo gitu ^_^ **Queen of the Death **Dugaan kamu benar, Daemon sepertinya akan menemani untuk beberapa chapter ke depan. Typo? Wah, kalau kamu sadar sebenernya banyak banget loh typonya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, ibarat kata 'Tak ada chapter tanpa Typo'. Kyou ? Kyou sebenernya TYL!18 loh, cuma pengen ngebedain sama Hibari yang biasa saja kok. hehe. **Suzuru Seiyo **Daemon belum akan membunuh siapapun kok, tapi entahlah, mungkin di chapter depan dia akan membunuh? siapa yang tahu? LOL. Well, Giotto terkesan marah saat dengar suara Daemon di laptop Knuckle karena merasa kesal sama pria itu. Wah, kalo emang masih banyak tanda tanya di kepala kamu, coba deh baca lagi chapter-chapternya dari awal secara perlahan, kalo perlu bikin catatan kecil untuk kasus-kasus yang ada ^_^ **Yamamoto Reika ** Yeah, my bad. My head was filled with Mukuro and his laugh when I typed the chapter before. And then when I published the chapter~ VOILA~~ I typed KUFUFU instead of NUFUFU. Sorry for the iconvenient ^_^ Oh, yeah, i'm an 11th grader btw ^_^ **hakuMeyen **Well of course there will be an explanation for Daemon's appearance, and every single problems as well. What you have to do is just wait for the updates and review~LOL **Sparkling Cloudy Day's **Hmm, gadis kecilnya Daemon? wah, siapa yaaa? haha. Yup, untuk sementara Dino belum tahu kalau mamanya sudah meninggal, mungkin secepatnya ^_^ Kyou itu Saudara kembarnya Alaude yang perawakannya mirip sama TYL!18 ^_^.Wah etrimakasih, ditunggu terus ya updatenya ^_^ **Yukira **Wah terima kasih ya udah suka sama V.O, ditunggu ya updatenya ^_^

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm terribly sorry if you've waited for a long time for the updates. So many things filled my head recently, and Finally I found a nice way to continue the story, What I need to do is just arrange them into a good paragraph and a order it nicely.**

**I'm saying this and will not repeat it, I don't like this chapter.**

**It was made not even half-hearted-ly. I kept on retyping the last part and yeah, didn't find the good scene to type. But I will make it up in the next chapter...  
**

**And yeah, If i'm not mistaken, this chapter contains some G27, D18, Fon, Alaude and Lucio. Maybe some Daemon will make your day tho...**

**Oh btw, do you know that KHR is not mine?**

* * *

_**Chapter 13 : Cheer Me Up, Little Skylark...**_

_**Do you miss her, Kyoya?**_

_**-Fon-**_

**o0o**

Hibari memejamkan matanya dengan nafas tertahan, satu tangannya merenggut erat sarung bantal putih yang ditidurinya. Dengan wajah memerah dan nafas menderu ia mengangkat dagunya, menahan sensasi geli yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Masih dengan mata tertutup, Hibari menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya saat sensasi menggelitik itu kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya meneriakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, namun ia menahannya sebisa mungkin.

Menyadari hal ini, Dino tersenyum. Dengan sengaja ia menggerakan tangannya diatas perut Hibari yang tak tertutup oleh kemeja putihnya.

"Kau yakin tak mau membuka mulutmu, Kyoya?"

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Hibari membuka mulutnya, "Lepas...kan..dulu... ikatan ini, hebivore!"

Dino terkikik pelan saat melihat satu tangan Hibari bergerak mencoba melarikan diri dari ikatan dasi Dino. Pria pirang itu menggeleng pelan, "Kalau itu kulepas, kau pasti akan mendorongku dan menghajarku dengan tonfamu"

"Bukankah jawabannya sudah absolut?" Hibari mendesis kesal.

"Kau tahu, Kyoya? Saat tersipu, kau benar-benar lucu"

Dino mengangkat kepalanya dari perut Hibari lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir si rambut hitam yang berusaha melawan, walaupun akhirnya ia mengalah dan membiarkan pria diatasnya meneruskan aksinya.

Dengan agresif, Dino menjilat bibir bawah Hibari, dan sebagai balasan Hibari membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Dino memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya, membuat dagunya basah oleh liur mereka.

Hibari memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan dan menikmati ciuman diantara keduanya. Namun matanya tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar saat merasakan sesuatu bergerak menuju celananya.

Satu tangan Hibari yang terbebas dari ikatan dasi Dino bergerak menuju celananya, menahan gerakan itu untuk membuka risleting celananya.

"A..apa yang kau..."

"Hmm... bermain?" Dino tersenyum lalu kembali mencium lelaki di bawahnya, dan menyelipkan satu tangannya diantara celah risleting yang terbuka. Pria berambut pirang itu menyeringai saat merasakan betapa hangatnya tempat yang disentuhnya, dan mulai menggoda Hibari dengan meraba pelan selangkangannya. "Udara diluar cukup dingin, Kyoya..."

"He...Henti..._aah_!"

"Kau tak menginginkannya, Kyo-ya?" Dino berbisik pelan di telinga Hibari dan berhasil membuat wajah lelaki yang ditindihnya itu semakin memerah.

Dino baru saja akan mencium leher Hibari saat ponselnya mulai berdering. Dengan alis berkerut, remaja berambut pirang itu mendengus kesal dan meraih ponselnya.

Dengan satu tangan, ia menekan salah satu tombol di ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah tanda amplop kecil berkedip di layar ponselnya. "Ayah? Tumben sekali dia mau mengirimkan email ditengah pekerjaan"

Tak berapa lama setelah pesan singkat itu dibaca oleh Dino, sebuah telpon dari nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Satu alis Dino terangkat, "Ya? Ah! Ayah, ada apa?... Di Jepang? ... Baiklah, iya aku mengerti, sampai jumpa"

Dino menutup sambungan ponselnya dan mencibir kesal sambil merangkak turun dari tempat tidur. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hibari yang sibuk membetulkan kemejanya yang kehilangan beberapa kancing akibat tangan nakal Dino.

Pria pirang itu mendengus kesal, "Kenapa selalu saja ada gangguan disetiap langkah emasku"

"Bukankah bagus, ayahmu pulang dan kau bisa bermain bersamanya seperti yang kau inginkan?"

Dino mengerjap kaget, detik kemudian ia menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah dengan satu tangannya. "Bu..Bukan untuk bermain! A..Aku hanya rindu padanya, itu saja..." Dino berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dengan memutar pandangannya menuju lemari obat yang ada di sisi kirinya, "Lagipula, tidak salah, kan? Aku dan Ayahku terakhir bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu.."

Hibari menahan senyuman di wajahnya, melihat reaksi manja Dino yang hampir bisa dilihatnya setiap hari. Namun baru kali ini ia melihat sisi manja itu terlihat... menggemaskan.

"Aku harus segera pulang, sampai jumpa besok, Kyoya"

Dino menyempatkan diri mencium kening Hibari sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar dari ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih dan bau obat-obatan itu.

Hibari menghela nafas lega, _satu biang masalah telah pergi..._

Pria berambut hitam itu menunduk, melihat kemejanya yang kehilangan beberapa kancing akibat kenakalan tangan pria pirang kekasihnya itu. Dengan berat ia menghelakan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari tempat tidur besi itu dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Ayah pasti akan menyita tonfaku malam ini"

**o0o**

Hibari menutup mulutnya ketika rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Jam baru menunjukan pukul 3 sore, waktu pulang sekolah, namun rasa kantuk yang begitu berat menyerangnya disaat seperti ini.

Sore itu, Hibari memilih pulang. Walaupun ia masih harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas dari dewan guru berkaitan dengan kedisiplinan sekolah. Entah mengapa, ia merasa lelah. Matanya terasa berat, dan rasa malas mulai menyerangnya.

"Akan kusuruh Kusakabe Tetsuya menyerahkan laporan itu malam ini..." Gumamnya pelan saat berbelok di salah satu gang menuju rumahnya.

Langkah remaja berambut hitam itu terhenti, saat sesuatu menghalangi jalannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, sekelompok orang menghalangi jalannya.

Sekelompok orang itu melirik padanya saat merasakan kehadirannya, lalu menyeringai licik kepadanya. Emrekapun berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan menghampiri Hibari yang berdiri mematung dengan tatapan tajam menuju pada setiap dari mereka. "Well, well... Lihat siapa yang kita punya disini"

Mata tajam Hibari mendelik saat salah satu dari mereka, yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi bekas yang terletak di tempat pembuangan sampah, melompat ke arah jalan dan bertolak pinggang menatap Hibari.

"Kau mau lewat?" Ujar pria yang baru saja bertolak pinggang ke arah Hibari. Hibari hanya diam, tak menggubris pertanyaan pria itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa memperdulikannya. "Hey! Hey! Kau pernah diajari sopan santun, anak muda?"

Pria itu menahan Hibari dengan mencengkram bahu remaja pria itu, dan hal itu cukup untuk membangkitkan emosi Hibari.

"Pernah atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu" Hibari mendesis pelan. Namun nada kemarahan cukup untuk membuat teman-teman dari pria itu untuk merasa takut. Dengan satu tangan, Hibari menepis tangan pria itu dan kembali berjalan lurus menuju rumahnya.

"O..Oi! Yang benar saja..." Pria itu mendengus kesal, dengan tangan terkepal ia berlari menuju Hibari dan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah kepala Hibari. "MATI KAU, BOCAH TENGIL!"

Belum sempat tinju itu mendarat di kepala Hibari, ia telah lebih dulu menggeser posisi badannya kesamping dan berputar cepat, mengangkat satu tangannya dan menghantam wajah pria itu dengan tonfanya. Dalam sekejap, pria itu terhempas kebelakang dan mendarat keras di permukaan aspal.

"Aku sedang tak ingin main-main dengan Herbivore lemah seperti kalian," Mengangkat tonfanya, Hibari mulai memasang pose siap bertempur dan memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam sekumpulan pria yang mencoba mengeluarkan senjata mereka. "I'll bite you to death!"

Tanpa memandang bulu, Hibari melayangkan serangannya pada sekumpulan pria di hadapannya. Tak peduli apapun yang mereka bawa sebagai alat menyerang, Hibari dengan cepat menghajar mereka.

"YOU SON OF A BI-"

Hibari berputar 180 derajat menatap lawannya yang menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arahnya, tangannya gemetar dan bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

Dengan ujung kakinya yang terhentak di jalan, Hibari melompat ke depan dan menjadikan kepala pria yang menodongkan senjata apinya itu sebagai tumpuan untuk mendarat. Dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh si penodong.

"Terlalu cepat ribuan tahun untuk mengalahkanku, Herbivore" Hibari melayangkan pukulannya yang beralaskan tonfa besi dari samping sebelum pria itu sempat menyadari keberadaannya, dan dengan sekali pukulan pria itu terhempas dan menabrak tiang listrik.

Hibari menyukai perkelahian.

Ia bisa saja pergi ke tempat-tempat berbahaya, seorang diri, hanya demi memuaskan keinginan berkelahinya yang tak bisa dibendung.

Ia juga bisa saja menantang ayahnya sendiri, yang merupakan ahli bela diri, jika ia sedang sangat ingin berkelahi.

Namun ia lelah.

Ia butuh istirahat.

Bahkan sekelompok pria dewasa setengah mabuk yang baru saja menyerangnya dengan berbagai senjata tajam tak mampu membuatnya merasa terpuaskan. Ia lelah. Yang ia butuhkan adalah tempat tidurnya, bukan perkelahian dengan sekelompok herbivora lemah seperti mereka.

Dengan malas, Hibari meraih tas sekolahnya yang terpaksa ia letakan di jalanan karena ia harus menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan herbivora lemah itu, dan berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya.

Remaja pria itu meneruskan kembali perjalanannya menuju rumahnya.

Begitu Hibari menghilang dari gang tersebut, pria yang baru saja mendapat pukulan keras dari tonfa Hibari merogoh saku jaketnya, menarik sebuah benda yang kemudian dikenali sebagai ponsel. Pria itu menyeringai sambil menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya.

"La..Lapor, Tuan!" Pria itu berbisik saat seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat telponnya. "A..Anak itu..sangat kuat..ugh! Ka..Kami kewalahan..."

**o0o**

"Nufufufu..."

Daemon meletakan kembali gelas wine yang baru saja ia kosongkan. Satu tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah ponsel yang kini ia tempelkan pada ujung bibirnya. "Menarik..."

Pria itu bersandar pada sofa yang didudukinya, kedua matanya terpejam dan sebuah senyuman penuh rasa puas mengukir di wajahnya. Pria itu kini menghamburkan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar apartemennya dengan penuh rasa kepuasan.

"Ternyata benar gosip yang beredar," Daemon meraih sebuah panah darts berwarna violet dari atas meja tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit. "Keluarga Skylark memang terlahir untuk bertarung"

"Dari yang tertua, Fon..."

Pria itu kemudian melemparkan panah darts violetnya ke arah papan sasaran dengan mata terpejam. Dengan sukses, wajah Fon yang tercetak pada sebuah foto tertancap oleh panah darts tersebut.

Mengambil dua panah darts berwarna merah, pria bersiul senang.

"Lalu kembar Skylark..." dan dua panah darts warna merah itu kembali melesat dan menancap pada wajah dua saudara kembar dari keluarga Hibari yang menempel bersejajar dengan yang lainnya.

Daemon membetulkan posisi duduknya, menatap lurus ke arah papan darts yang telah dipenuhi oleh foto-foto Fon, Kembar Skylark, dan sebuah foto anak berusia dibawah 10 tahun yang terselip di antara beberapa foto lainnya. Wajah Daemon menampakan seulas senyuman menatap foto anak itu.

Senang?

Ya, pria berambut biru itu merasa senang dengan temuannya. Walau mungkin bukan terbilang baru baginya, karena ia telah mengenal keluarga Skylark ganas itu sejak lama. Namun, Melihat pertarungan antara orang-orang suruhannya dan si kecil Hibari Kyoya membuatnya terhibur.

"Hibari Kyoya," Daemon melemparkan lagi sebuah panah darts violet di jemarinya hingga melesat tajam, menusuk foto Hibari yang terselip diantara foto lain tanpa ampun.

Pria itu berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju lokasi papan darts itu berada. Dengan satu tangan ia menarik foto Hibari dan foto Alaude bersamaan, dan foto keduanyapun robek akibat tertahan oleh panah darts yang menancap.

Pria berambut biru itu mencium kedua foto itu, lalu mulai menyalakan pematik api yang diambilnya dari atas meja kaca disebelahnya, "Hibur aku, seperti yang di lakukan pamanmu, Alaude, padaku... Nufufufu"

Dan dalam sekejap panasnya bara api mulai membakar dua foto yang terbelah dua tersebut, melahap habis hingga dua foto itu tak lagi berbentuk dan perlahan, berubah menjadi abu kotor yang memenuhi gelas wine Daemon.

**o0o**

"_Hibari Kyoya_," Sebuah suara ramah menyapa remaja itu saat ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Remaja pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar badannya, menghadap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan bersila di depan dadanya. "Aku ingin penjelasan tentang keadaanmu"

Pria itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kancing bajumu lepas,tasmu berdebu, jaketmu kena noda lumpur dan lebam pada pipimu. Kau baru saja berkelahi bukan, Hibari Kyoya?"

Hibari hanya diam lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Sekelompok orang menghalangi jalanku"

"Dan kau mengajak mereka berkelahi?"

Hibari mengangguk lagi.

"Kau menggunakan tonfamu untuk memukul mereka?"

Remaja berambut hitam itu mengangguk.

Ia menunduk, menatap kemejanya yang kehilangan beberapa kancing. "Kalau ini," Hibari menunjuk dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, "Dino yang melakukannya"

_Dino._

Dengan mudah nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut remaja itu. Ia lupa, ayahnya tak pernah mengetahui hubungannya dengan pria berambut pirang itu, atau mungkin, setahunya, ayahnya tak mengetahuinya.

Hibari mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus kedua mata ayahnya yang menatapnya bingung.

_Inilah waktunya..._

"Kita perlu bicara, ayah"

Fon hanya diam.

Menatap anaknya yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan kemudian menduduki salah satu bangku yang kosong.

Fon bisa merasakannya.

Sesuatu akan keluar dari mulut anak semata wayangnya. Pengakuan. Pengakuan yang dianggap anaknya sebagai sebuah rahasia, namun ia mengetahuinya.

Menyusul Hibari, Fon menduduki kursi di hadapan Hibari.

"Boleh kutahu ini pembicaraan tentang apa?"

"Tentang aku..." Hibari menundukan kepalanya, namun dengan segera ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya, menatap lurus kedua bola mata ayahnya. "... Dan tentang Dino"

Hati Fon merasa sakit mendengarnya. Namun wajah ramahnya tetap terpasang, tanpa berubah sedikitpun.

Hening.

Satu per satu pengakuan mulai terucap dari mulut remaja berambut hitam itu. Semuanya. Mulai dari bagaimana tiba-tiba Dino dengan gilanya menyatakan perasaannya, dan tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti darinya, hingga bagaimana perilaku Dino setiap mereka mempunyai kesempatan untuk berduaan.

_Sakit._

Hati kecil Fon merasa sakit mendengarnya. Namun ia tak sanggup berkata-kata, ia hanya bisa diam, menunggu Hibari selesai mengatakan semuanya.

"... Kyoya"

Hibari menghentikan ceritanya sesaat saat mendengar suara kecil ayahnya memanggilnya. Suara itu terdengar pelan, seperti bisikan, dan terdengar... kecewa. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, menatap ayahnya yang tak lagi menatap lurus padanya.

Meja.

Pandangan ayahnya tertuju lurus pada meja dihadapannya.

"... Hmm?"

"Apa... semua ini... ada hubungannya, dengan kekecewaanmu karena kematian ibumu?"

Hening.

Hibari tak menjawab satu patah katapun. Ia tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"..Maksudku, k-kau tahu? Aku sering melihatnya, di majalah, dan tv... penye-"

"Tidak"

"Eh?"

Hibari menghirup nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya meneruskan ucapannya. "Aku, menjalin hubungan ini, karena keinginanku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan ayah, ataupun kematian ibu, semuanya... keinginanku"

Fon mendongak. _Kyoya tersenyum...?_

"Mungkin Nagi juga akan sangat kecewa jika ia masih disini, bersama kita..."

"Kau merindukannya?"

Hibari menghela nafas panjang, lalu menyandarkan bahunya pada badan sofa yang didudukinya. Dengan sebuah tawa pelan ia memejamkan matanya sambil menatap langit-langit ruang tamu rumahnya. "Sangat"

Fon tersenyum.

Sebuah senyum yang akhirnya bisa ia tunjukan setelah badai besar menghancurkan hatinya. Kekecewaanya belum tersembuhkan. Namun bisa bicara berdua seperti ini dengan anak semata wayangnya, dan melihat sekali lagi tawa serta senyumannya membuat ia sedikit merasakan kebahagiaan yang lama sudah ia cari-cari.

"Kenapa," Fon kembali menatap Hibari dengan pandangannya yang biasa ia tunjukan pada anak semata wayangnya, pandangan penuh kasih sayang yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya. "...Tiba-tiba kau berpikir untuk menceritakannya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin," Remaja itu terdiam sesaat, "Karena aku merasa seperti sedang membohongimu jika ta menceritakannya, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang nantinya akan membuatmu kecewa. Walaupun aku tahu ayah pasti... kecewa"

Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing yang sejak tadi diselimuti awan hitam tebal yang seolah menunjukan bahwa tak akan ada hari esok bagi mereka untuk tersenyum.

Hibari mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Fon yang terlihat tengah berpikir, mencerna semua ucapan Hibari. "Ayah," Remaja itu memanggilnya takut dan dengan segera ayahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

_Takut?_

Seorang Hibari Kyoya, ketua komite disiplin tingkat pelajar di Namimori merasa takut?.

Ya, ia takut. Ia bimbang. Ia ragu. Walaupun merasa takut bukanlah bagian dalam perjanjian hatinya, tapi ia merasakannya. ia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan sekelompok siswa yang melanggar peraturan, bukan juga sekelompok guru yang seenaknya berlaku semena-mena pada siswa ataupun sekelompok orang bersenjata dan memeras siswa dan membuat ketentraman di Namimori menjadi terganggu.

_Fon adalah ayahnya._

Orang yang sudah membesarkannya, menggantikan sosok ibu yang telah lama tak dimilikinya. Orang yang paling mengerti dirinya selain dirinya sendiri. Orang yang...

"Maafkan aku"

Suaranya lirih. Terdengar ragu dan sebersit rasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri dapat terdengar.

"Aku tahu kau tak mungkin bisa menerimanya, dan mungkin semua ini telah menyakiti perasaanmu. Ayah pantas untuk kecewa dan marah, tapi..." Hibari menelan ludahnya kelu, tenggorokannya terasa seperti sedang tertahan oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya kesulitan menelan. "... Maafkan aku"

Fon tak menjawab. Ia tak memberikan sepatah katapun sebagai jawaban maupun respon untuk anak semata wayangnya itu. Sebaliknya, sebuah senyuman kini mengukir wajahnya. Seolah telah melepas beban berat dari pundaknya, pria itu bersandar pada kursi dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kecewa..."

Pria itu menatap langit-langit ruang tamunya.

"Semua orang tua pasti akan kecewa dan marah jika mengetahuinya, Kyoya. yang membedakan diriku dengan orang tua lain di dunia ini adalah, aku tak ingin kau menjadi etrganggu dan berpikir untuk melarikan diri dari rumah karena merasa terganggu dengan pendapatku. Aku cukup menentang hubungan kalian, namun semuanya kuserahkan lagi, pada dirimu, Kyoya"

Pria itu membetulkan posisi duduknya, lalu menatap lurus pada anak semata wayangnya yang memberikannya ekspresi seolah tak percaya dengan keputusannya.

"Yang tahu baik atau buruknya resiko hubungan kalian adalah kalian sendiri. Kalian sudah bukan lagi anak kecil yang butuh perintahku sebelum bertindak. Karena itu, aku percayakan keputusan itu di tangan kalian sendiri, aku tahu kalian bisa mengambil keputusan yang terbaik"

Tepat setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Fon menoleh ke arah telpon rumahnya saat benda yang terletak diatas sebuah meja kecil itu berdering. Dengan satu alis terangkat, ia berjalan mendekatinya dan mengangkat gagang telpon itu.

"Kediaman Hibari, sela- ah!"

Hibari menoleh. Menatap ayahnya yang tertawa dengan satu alis terangkat. _Siapa...?_

"Lama tak mendengar kabar darimu, Kyou!"

_Kyou... Kyou Hibari..._

"Main ke Namimori? Tentu saja boleh, kapan kau akan da-"

"Kalau kau berani menginjakan kakimu di Namimori, Zettaini Kamikorosu, Herbivore!"

Dengan satu tangan, Hibari membanting gagang telpon itu kembali pada tempatnya dan melangkah menuju tangga. "Aku mau istirahat, tolong sampaikan pada Kusakabe Tetsuya untuk menyelesaikan laporan untuk dewan guru, ayah"

Fon mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengangguk pelan hingga akhirnya bayangan Hibari menghilang di belokan menuju tangga.

Sekali lagi bunyi telpon terdengar membahana, membuat Fon mengerjap kaget menatap benda bernama telpon rumah yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan satu tangan, pria dewasa itu mengangkatnya lagi dan menempelkannya pada telinganya.

_"Sepertinya keberadaanku tidak diinginkan oleh keponakanku yang lucu itu"_

**o0o**

"Jadi, ia telah menceritakan semuanya padamu?" Alaude menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi jendela dengan tatapan lurus menuju pemandangan luar gedung yang telah dijaga oleh beberapa orang pria berjas hitam dengan kacamata hitam. "Dan apakah semuanya berjalan lancar?"

_"Apa maksudmu, Alaude?"_

"Tidakkah kau ingin menangis? Karena kau tau kenyataan bahwa anakmu menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria?"

_"Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil?"_

Alaude menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sebagai seorang kakakpun, kau pasti butuh orang untuk mendengar tangisanmu, bukan?"

Fon tertawa dari seberang sana.

_"Seperti biasa kau bisa diandalkan, Alaude. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kau sekarang?"_

"Aku masih ada urusan ditempat Vongola, dan sepetrinya ini akan selesai larut malam. Kalian berdua makanlah duluan"

_"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah saat pulang. Kudengar malam ini akan turun hujan, dan jangan lupa untuk makan. Sampaikan salamku pada Giotto-san dan Tsunayoshi"_

Begitu bunyi klik yang menandakan putusnya sambungan telpon berbunyi, Alaude menghelakan nafas sambil memasukan kembali ponselnya pada saku mantelnya. Ia sekali lagi melirik dari celah jendela dan akhirnya menutup tirai jendela, membuat ruangan itu menjadi sedikit lebih gelap.

Pria itu berjalan menuju tempat Giotto dan Tsuna berada, keduanya tengah sibuk menempel potongan-potongan kertas kecil berbagai warna mengikuti bentuk sebuah hewan yang kemudian di kenali Alaude sebagai pola kelinci. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya anak kecil sudah tidur?"

Giotto mendongak saat mendengar pertanyaan Alaude. Ia cukup paham arti dari pertanyaannya. Malam ini, dirinya, Alaude serta beberapa orang tamu penting akan datang untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting. Dan akan sangat berbahaya jika seorang anak kecil ikut mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Rapat akan dimulai pukul 9 malam, Alaude. Lagipula, ia bilang ia butuh waktu setidaknya beberapa jam untuk berbicara dengan Dino" Giotto kembali menunduk, menempel satu lagi kertas kecil berwarna coklat muda pada tubuh pola kelinci diatas meja.

"Jadi, pria itu benar-benar sudah berada di Namimori?" Alaude menarik cangkir kopinya dan menengguknya tanpa menunggu kepulan asap putih yang keluar dari permukaan kopi itu menghilang.

Giotto terkikik pelan mendengar nada bicara Alaude yang menurutnya, menghibur. Ia mencoba melirik pria berambut perak itu dari sudut matanya, dan kening yang berkerut menjadi satu-satunya objek yang tertangkap oleh kedua bola mata emas Giotto. "Kau tampak tak sabar bertemu dengannya, aku yakin ia akan-"

"Aku datang kesini karena undanganmu, Vongola. Bukan untuk meladeni penge-"

"Tapi sejak tadi kau menanyakan dirinya, hmm, tiga kali. Bukankah itu buk-"

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti membahasnya?"

Giotto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Walaupun akhirnya ia tak lagi bisa membendung tawanya hingga membuat Tsuna menatapnya bingung. Pria berambut pirang itu mengangguk pelan lalu mencoba menghapus airmata yang membasahi sudut matanya akibat gelagak tawanya.

"Maaf, aku terpaksa melakukannya karena sejak kedatangannya kesini kau sudah memasang wajah seolah ingin menghajar Lucio hingga tewas"

Alaude mendelik saat nama Lucio kembali mengalun dari mulut pria dihadapannya. "Aku hanya cukup menembaknya dengan pistol milik Knuckle, dan urusanku disini selesai"

"Paman Knuckle punya pistol, papa?"

Giotto menunduk saat mendengar sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Tsuna. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu mengelus kepala anaknya itu. "Paman Knuckle dan Paman Lucio sejak dulu hobi mengoleksi berbagai macam pistol, Tsuna,"

"Tapi mereka tak pernah menggunakannya kecuali saat ada penjahat yang nakal" Lanjut sang ayah saat melihat ekspresi takut mulai menghiasi wajah anaknya. Tsuna mengangguk pelan lalu menolehkan wajahnya menatap Alaude yang sibuk menengguk kopinya. "Apa Alaude-nii juga punya pistol?"

"Tentu saja" Ucapnya dingin. "Akan sangat berbahaya jika tiba-tiba pria genit itu menyerangku"

Giotto tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan pria di hadapannya. Masih berbekas dalam ingatannya saat Alaude datang menemuinya yang sibuk berbicara dengan Nana, dan memberikannya beberapa map penting yang ia minta Alaude untuk membawanya. Saat itulah, Lucio yang sudah lebih dulu datang masuk dan memeluk erat pria yang berdiri di hadapan Giotto.

Alaude, dengan segenap tenaganya meronta agar Lucio melepaskan pelukannya, namun tampak terlihat pria yang lebih tua dari Alaude itu enggan untuk melepaskan tangkapannya. Dengan sebuah ciuman di pipi, Lucio berhasil mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di perut dan hampir saja Alaude mematahkan tangan pria itu, namun Giotto menahannya, penuh dengan gelagak tawa.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memukulnya, Alaude. Seharusnya kau tahu betul Lucio selalu melakukannya setiap ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya," Giotto menundukan kepalanya menatap Tsuna yang tertawa sambil menempelkan beberapa lembar kertas kecil pada pola kelincinya, "Bahkan Tsuna mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari paman Lucio, benarkan, Tsuna?"

Tsuna mengangguk semangat lalu meraih sebuah boneka yang sejak tadi ia letakan di sebelah Giotto, dengan wajah bersemu ia merangkul boneka itu, "Dan paman Lucio membelikan aku boneka ini"

"Paman Lucio sangat menyukaimu, Tsuna" Ucap Giotto tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut anak semata wayangnya. "Dan seluruh anak kecil di dunia ini, Pria itu mencintainya" Alaude mendesis pelan dan dihadiahi sebuah tatapan dari Giotto

"Bukankah menurutmu anak kecil itu mengagumkan?" Giotto menaikan satu alisnya penuh rasa ingin tahu etrhadap pria berambut ke perakan itu. Pria itu tak menjawabnya begitu pertanyaan di lontarkan, sebaliknya ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Mereka begitu kecil dan terlihat bersemangat, tapi disisi lain mereka juga bisa etrlihat sangat rapuh, membuatmu ingin memeluknya, melindunginya dan menciumnya setiap saat"

Alaude hanya diam.

Ia pernah mendengar kalimat ini sebelumnya, walaupun diakuinya sedikit berbeda dengan yang pernah ia dengar, namun seseorang yang ia kenal pernah mengatakan hal ini padanya. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menyilangkan kedua kakinya di depan tubuhnya. Matanya tertuju lurus pada boneka di tangan Tsuna.

Lucio.

Pria itu mencintai anak kecil. Ia menyukai sosok kecil yang enerjik dan terlihat sangat mungil jika dalam pelukan pria dewasa sepertinya. Pria itu, mantan kekasihnya sangat menyukai anak-anak.

Itulah kenyataannya.

Alaude masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, malam dimana kelahiran anak pertamanya. Saat itu, Lucio menelponnya tengah malam hanya untuk memberitahu berita bahwa istrinya tengah melahirkan anak pertamanya dan betapa bahagianya ia.

Alaude mengerutkan keningnya. Semua itu masih berbekas di ingatannya. Hal yang menyakitkan hatinya, walaupun hanya dengan hal itu ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Namun itu semua cerita lama, bagi Alaude.

"Kuharap kau segera menemukan seseorang yang akan memberikanmu keturunan," Giotto bergumam pelan, diikuti dengan isapan pada gelas kopinya yang mulai dingin. "Bukan maksudku menyinggung, tapi melihatmu masih sendiri di usiamu, aku cukup khawatir. Banyak gadis-gadis diluar sana yang tergila-gila akan ketampananmu, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menarik perha-"

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku_. __Je__suis__sur__mon__propre_"

Giotto tersenyum. Ia tak dapat mengatakan hal lain lebih jauh, karena Alaude bukanlah tipe orang yang mau diajak berbicara panjang lebar, kecuali jika berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah pintu saat seseorang mengetuk pintu besar itu beberapa kali, lalu mendorong pintu besar itu dan memasuki ruangan.

"Lucio..." Sapa Giotto ramah pada pria yang kini mendorong pintu itu untuk menutupnya. "Paman Lucio!" Tsuna melepaskan rangkulan ayahnya dan berlari menuju Lucio dan menghamburkan pelukannya pada pria berambut hitam itu.

"Kau sudah rindu padaku, Tsuna?" Pria itu menggoda dengan nada kekanak-kanakan dan diangguki oleh Tsuna yang kemudian digendongnya. "Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam"

"Aku dan papa balu saja membuat kelinci" Ucap Tsuna dengan wajah memerah saat Lucio mengusap kepalanya.

"Tapi kau harus tidur, Tsuna. Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah dan mentraktirmu eskrim, bagaimana?"

Tsuna mengangguk cepat saat mendengar tawaran berupa eskrim. Dengan penuh semangat ia meminta Lucio untuk menurunkannya dan berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Giotto. "Papa, aku mau tidul sekalang, boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, ayo papa akan mengantarmu ke kamar"

Giotto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memasukan kembali hasil karya Tsuna ke dalam tasnya. Pria berambut pirang itu lalu menggantungkan tas Tsuna di pundaknya, lalu menggendong Tsuna dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan mengantar Tsuna ke kamarnya lalu memanggil G dari kamarnya, apa ada sesuatu yang kalian butuhkan?"

Alaude hanya diam sedangkan Lucio menggaruk pipinya, "Bagaimana dengan cemilan? Aku lumayan lapar setelah berbicara dengan Dino tadi" Ucapnya dengan tawa serta kedua tangan menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Giotto mengangguk pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

Lucio menoleh, ke arah pusat ruangan. Dimana sebuah meja bundar dan beberapa kursi serta sebuah sofa panjang berada. Disana, seorang pria dengan rambut keperakan tengah duduk, menenggak segelas kopi dengan pembawaan tenang dan dingin. Pria berambut hitam itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

**o0o**

* * *

**Oh, cliff-hangy is on the way...**

**Dear Readers, I'm afraid the updates for the next couple of weeks will be delayed. AS-Level Math Examination is coming up, and yeah, I need to prepare myself and try my best not to ruin my parents and teachers' heart. So, will you forgive me if the updates delayed?**

**Oh, btw...**

**I need you to answer my question... HONESTLY!**

_**What do you think about Daemon's character in this fic ?**_

**Answer it base on your own opinion, if you think Daemon is a big loser who had lost his mind by fucking some kids to fulfill his desire, then please, WRITE IT, i mean TYPE it by submitting a review.**

**and if you don't answer my question, I might delete his appearance and made him be my slave for..EVER. *cursed by Daemon's fans***

**Okay, I wish you enjoy the story and please, CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON OF REVIEW!**

**Cause a review means happiness for me *dance*  
**


	16. Chapter 14: Siete sotto arresto

**Reine Cavallone** Sebelumnya, penulis berterimakasih karena sudah repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan dari penulis ^_^ Jujur saja, penulis kurang suka chapter sebelumnya karena, hmm, mungkin saat mengerjakan chapternya penulis terburu-buru, jadi cliff-hangie dimana-mana. Yup, betul dugaanmu. Lucio datang ke Namimori untuk menceritakan langsung kabar tentang ibunda Dino ^_^ **Suzuru Seiyo** Terpaksa dihentikan di tengah-tengah, karena rate Fic ini masih setia bertengger di huruf T, haha. Karena penulis kurang suka angst, mungkin pertemuan Dino sama Lucio ditunda dulu kali ya? hehe. Maaf ya terlalu cliff-hangie ^_^ **hakuMeyen** Yup, Skylarks' Family will lead the story for, hmm, god-knows-how many chapters. **KagamineChan** Syukurlah kamu bukan salah satu antifan D18, karena beberapa chapter belakangan D18 lebih mendominasi ^_^

**Wow, Finally I can update this story.**

**Yup, I'm done with the AS-Level Paper 1 examination. Though I'm having another examination, but I will try my best to updates.**

**Btw, Am really sorry for those who don't like D18. Because for some specific reason, they will lead the story.**

**Okay, I know you guys already tired of waiting, so here it is, the Latest chapter ^_^**

**this chapter contains Alaude, Daemon and the Skylark family. Some AlaudeLucio and a little G27 Scenes [Ah~! I hope I can write more G27 scenes in the next chapter ^_^]**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, Lucio Cavallone will exist!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: _Siete sotto arresto_**

**"Kidnapping an underage-boy and doing some sexual harassment, _Siete sotto arresto, Monsieur Piques"_**

**-Alaude-**

**o0o**

Dino melirik ke sisi kanan tempat tidurnya, dengan posisi duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas cahaya rembulan dari jendelanya yang tertutup rapat.

Malam itu cahaya rembulan begitu terang bersinar, cahaya keperakan yang menawan bagaikan sebuah permata ditengah gelapnya malam.

Namun, kenapa semuanya terlihat biasa saja di matanya? Dimata seorang remaja berambut pirang yang kini tengah menanamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Semuanya berjalan sangat baik, ia bahkan bisa sempat tertawa saat bertemu Tsuna sepulang dari sekolah. Ia bahkan sempat berebut sepotong kue yang dibuat Nana dengan Fran, dan bahkan ia sempat tertawa bersama Giannini yang mereka berdua berusaha memasukan jemuran pakaian kering dari taman belakang.

Tapi tidak saat ayahnya memasuki ruangannya, menatapnya dengan wajah seolah sesuatu yang akan ia sampaikan adalah berita terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

_"Ibumu... meninggal"_

Dino masih ingat kata-kata itu diucapkan dari mulut ayahnya, Lucio Cavallone dengan nada tenang. Walaupun suara pria itu terdengar berat, lebih berat dari biasanya, tapi semua itu terdengar salah bagi dirinya.

_Ibunya... meninggal._

Wanita yang 17 tahun lalu melahirkannya ke dunia, dan membesarkannya hingga ia besar. Wanita yang memiliki warna rambut seperti miliknya, wanita yang dulu menyusuinya dan menjaganya disaat ayahnya tak ada karena urusan pekerjaan.

_Kenapa..._

Kenapa semua ini harus terasa... _salah..?_

Semuanya terdengar seperti kebohongan, seperti bualan iseng seseorang.

Dino menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lemari bukunya yang berdiri menjulang tepat disebelah meja belajarnya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia menyeret kakinya berjalan menuju lemari itu, membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil.

Dengan pandangan ragu, Dino mengambil ponselnya dan menduduki kembali tepi tempat tidurnya. Tangannya bergetar saat ia berusaha menekan tombol-tombol pada ponselnya lalu menarik ponsel itu dan menempelkan pada telinganya.

Menunggu, Dino menggigiti bibir bawahnya, membuat bibirnya menjadi putih akibat tekanan dari gigitannya.

"ah, Se- _Ciao_!" Dino mengucapkan salam dalam bahasa Itali dengan tergagap, hampir bertahun-tahun ia tak menggunakan bahasa yang menjadi bahasa nasionalnya dulu itu. "Eng_, posso parlare ?_"

Hening sesaat menghantui Dino, menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana. Beberapa saat setelah keheningan menghantui suasana di seberang sana, Dino dapat mendengarnya, keributan berupa percakapan beberapa orang dalam bahasa Italia yang tak dimengertinya. Suara mereka terdengar panik, dan beberapa teriakan kini dapat terdengar dari ujung sana.

Dino memejamkan matanya dan menggigiti kembali bibir bawahnya, matanya sudah terasa panas, ia tak mampu lagi menunggu jawaban. "_Ci dispiace, ma posso parlare ?_" Ujar Dino mendesak.

"Ah,_ Mi dispiace._.." Suara yang tengah berbicara dengan Dino kembali terdengar, "_Mi dispiace, signore ... ma lei è morta_"

Dino menekan tombol merah untuk mematikan sambungan telponnya dan membiarkan ponselnya jatuh ke lantai, diikuti oleh buku kecil yang sejak tadi diremasnya dengan kuat.

Remaja berambut pirang itu menundukan kepalanya, menempelkannya pada kepalan tangannya yang menempel pada kedua pahanya.

Tangisnya pun pecah.

Tangis tanpa suara yang membuatnya merasa sesak seolah sebuah batu raksasa tengah menyumbat saluran pernafasannya, tangis tanpa suara yang membuatnya merasa seolah dunia di sekelilingnya menjadi tak lagi mengeluarkan suara.

Semuanya hening.

Bahkan detak jarum jam yang sejak tadi masih menemaninya pun hilang.

Kesunyian.

Kesedihan.

Serta rasa kecewa

Ketiganya melebur menjadi satu dalam hati remaja itu.

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

Giotto menutup matanya, menghelakan nafas panjang, berharap rasa pusing di kepalanya bisa hilang begitu ia membuka kembali matanya. Namun ia salah menduga, begitu ia membuka matanya, rasa sakit yang sama masih menyerang kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Primo?" G, pria berambut merah itu menoleh saat melihat tangan Giotto bergerak menuju keningnya, memijatnya dengan sedikit gumaman di bibirnya. "Kita bisa meneruskan pertemuan ini besok jika kau merasa kurang sehat"

Mendengar hal ini, Alaude, Lucio serta Knuckle dan Coyote menolehkan kepalanya, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Giotto. Giotto menggelengkan kepalanya begitu merasakan seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing"

Coyote mengangguk pelan, "Ini memang bukan perkara mudah," Pria tua itu menatap nanar meja dihadapannya lalu menghela nafas, "Menurut cerita Lucio, Vongola Chrest juga ditemukan terukir di tubuh istrinya, bukan? Sama seperti kasus-kasus pembunuhan sebelumnya, kebakaran ini pun sepertinya sudah direncanakan"

G mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas, semua korban pembunuhan adalah orang-orang terdekat Vongola Corporation, terlebih lagi mereka meninggalkan pesan berupa tato Vongola Chrest pada tubuh korban"

Suasana kembali hening saat Coyote selesai menyuarakan pikirannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana harus berkomentar disaat seperti ini, bahkan Lucio, pria yang selalu bisa membawa suasana ceria ditengah rapat pun turut tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Apa kita perlu melakukan evakuasi? Maksudku, mungkin kita bisa mencegah adanya pembunuhan lagi dengan menyembunyikan kerabat-"

"Vongola bukanlah perusahaan kecil, kita bahkan tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Bisa jadi mereka akan mengincar siapapun yang pernah ebrhubungan dengan Vongola"

Giotto mengangguk pelan.

Sebelum memulai perkataannya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya.

"Aku tak mengerti," Giotto menyipitkan matanya, menatap lurus ke arah cangkir-cangkir yang terletak di atas meja. "Apa yang diinginkan mereka, hingga harus membunuh dan menjatuhkan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Vongola"

Putih, tangan pria berambut pirang itu memutih beriringan dengan semakin kerasnya ia mengepalkan tangannya yang berada diatas pangkuannya. Matanya terlihat menatap lurus, namun sebersit amarah dalam jumlah besar dapat terpantul dari bola matanya.

"Kalau memang mereka menginginkan Vongola, temui aku dan bicaralah! Tidak dengan cara pengecut seperti ini!"

Semuanya terdiam.

Giotto bukanlah orang yang pernah menunjukan amarahnya di depan orang banyak, bahkan G, tangan kanan kepercayaannya hampir tak pernah melihatnya marah. Giotto bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan leluasa mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya, ia lebih memilih untuk diam atau jika sudah parah, ia akan memilih untuk membicarakannya dengan G atau Lucio.

Giotto menarik nafasnya lagi, penat dikepalanya semakin menyerangnya. Dengan mata terpejam, Giotto kembali memijat keningnya yang telah berkerut sejak tadi.

"Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat, Giotto" Ujar Lucio dari tempatnya. Diangguki oleh G dan Coyote. "Lucio benar, mungkin kau lelah. Istirahatlah, kita bicarakan ini lain waktu"

Giotto mengangguk pelan, lalu memaksakan seulas senyum pada mereka. Senyum yang dipaksakan, senyum yang terlihat sedih dan tidak menunjukan sama sekali ekspresi ceria. "Terima kasih, teman-teman"

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

Hibari menarik kedua sisi jaketnya yang menggantung disamping badannya, menariknya kedepan hingga menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup sehelai kaos tipis. Ia melirik ke samping dari sudut matanya, menunggu seseorang di sebelahnya berbicara, karena sejak tadi, pria disampingnya hanya diam dan belum menjawab satu pun pertanyaannya.

Merasa bosan, Hibari menoleh ke belakang dan berjalan menuju sebuah ayunan besi. Dengan kedua tangan terselip di saku jaketnya, ia menduduki ayunan itu dan dinginnya besi yang ia duduki menjalar di tubuhnya.

Hibari mendongak, menatap lurus ke depan dimana pria itu berdiri dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk berubah menjadi patung es di taman ini, kan?"

Pria itu menoleh, menatapnya sebentar lalu memberikan sebuah senyuman pahit padanya. "Kecuali jika kau mau mengawetkan patung esku dikamarmu, tidak masalah" Pria itu mengangkat bahunya dan tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ayunan kosong di sebelah Hibari.

"Jangan bermimpi" Desis Hibari pelan.

Keduanya terdiam. Menatap lurus ke depan, di kegelapan malam.

Hibari terpaksa terbangun dari tidurnya saat ponselnya berbunyi dan menunjukan nama kekasihnya di layar kecilnya. Dengan sebuah percakapan kecil, akhirnya Hibari mengiyakan keinginan Dino agar ia bisa datang ke taman Namimori untuk menemuinya.

Dan kini ia duduk disana, disebuah ayunan besi di taman Namimori, ditengah dinginnya cuaca dan kesunyian malam.

"Kyoya..." Suara kecil Dino memanggilnya. "Apa kau juga merasakannya... saat dulu... ibumu...". Ia tak bisa mengatakannya, hatinya terlalu perih untuk mengucapkannya. Dino menunduk, menatap kedua ujung sepatunya dengan mata merahnya yang sembab akibat tangisnya.

"Kau tahu, Kyoya? Aku bahkan belum sempat... bertemu dengan ibuku, padahal... kami sudah tak pernah bertemu sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Aku merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri, aku... aku tak bisa berada disisinya saat ia pergi... aku.. aku tak bisa menemuinya disaat ia masih hidup..."

Dino meraih rantai besi yang menjadi penahan ayunan tempat yang ia duduki, menggenggamnya erat hingga rasa dingin menusuk tangannya.

"Aku bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal..."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bersyukur?"

Dino mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menangkap suara kecil yang baru saja mengalun di telinganya. Suara itu milik Hibari, remaja berambut hitam yang duduk disebelahnya. Dino menoleh, mengangkat satu alisnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Hibari tahu pria disebelahnya tengah menatapnya, walaupun ia tak menolehkan pandangannya satu derajatpun.

"Berada didekatnyapun, apa itu berarti kau bisa menghentikan waktu kematiannya?"

Dino terdiam berpikir. "Ti...dak..." Ucapnya lirih.

"Kau harus tahu, melihat kematian seseorang yang kau sayangi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau banggakan. Melihatnya membuatmu tak akan bisa melupakannya," Hibari menghela nafas, dan asap putih mengepul keluar. "...Selamanya"

"_Well said, little one_"

Hibari dan Dino secara bersamaan menoleh saat sebuah suara mengalun dari kejauhan, diiringi dengan suara tepuk tangan dan bayangan hitam yang berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

Bayangan hitam itu semakin mendekat dan cukup untuk membuat Hibari berdiri dari posisinya, memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk menyerang.

"Kau tak membawa tonfamu, _Little one_?" Suara itu kembali berkata dengan nada manis saat menyadari Hibari tidak menggenggam senjatanya. Pria itu tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Hibari yang kini mengeraskan kepalan tangannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, melihat ke belakang Hibari. "Ah, biar kutebak,"

Pria itu kini melangkah pada satu titik yang disinari oleh lampu taman, membuat Hibari dan Dino dapat melihat rupa pria itu dengan jelas. "Cavallone's son, Dino. Putra tunggal dari Lucio Cavallone, am I correct?"

Dino mengernyitkan dahinya menatap pria berambut biru dengan aksen britis kentalnya itu, "Spade, Daemon Spade, benar?"

Pria yang disapa Daemon ebrtepuk tangan dengan tawa khasnya yang mengalun di kesunyian, "Ingatan yang bagus, Cavallone"

"Mau apa kau kesini" Hibari mendesis pelan, masih menatap Daemon dengan tatapan tajam. Daemon terkikik pelan lalu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di atas dagunya, tangannya yang lain menopang sikunya. "Like father like son, huh? Oh, wait! Mungkin seharusnya aku menyebutnya dengan '_Like uncle like nephew_'"

Daemon kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kini berjalan mendekati Hibari yang masih dengan posisi kuda-kudanya. "Perkenalkan, the name's Daemon Spade, guardian setia Giotto Vongola"

"Kau sudah tak bekerja untuk Vongola, bukan? Kau mengundurkan diri dari jabatanmu!" Dino menepis keras tangan Daemon yang berlapis sarung tangan hitam yang sempat menyentuh wajah Hibari. "Katakan apa maumu!"

Daemon menyeringai, "Kau sama seperti ayahmu, sedikit ganas dan bersemangat," Pria itu melirik ke arah Hibari, "Aku penasaran bagaimana caranya pamanmu bertahan menjalin cinta dengan ayah dari si tampan ini"

_Che!_

Hibari membuang pandangannya kearah lain. "Urusanku sudah selesai, aku pulang sekarang" Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kita baru saja bertemu, _Little one_"

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, herbivore"

"Nufufufu, kau ternyata menyimpan sifat egois Hibari Kyou juga dalam darahmu,_ Little One_. Dan jangan pernah menyesal sudah memanggilku dengan julukan Herbivora, _My little skylark_"

Hibari baru akan memutar langkah kakinya dan bermaksud pulang saat ia melihat beberapa orang yang Daemon bawa telah menutup langkahnya. Hibari menyipitkan matanya, melayangkan pandangannya pada sekelompok orang yang menutupi langkahnya. "Jadi begitu..."

"Ara~ Rupanya kau sudah menyadarinya, Little one?" Daemon tertawa pelan, menatap wajah kesal Hibari yang sangat menghiburnya malam ini. "Aku yakin Fon tak akan marah melihatmu pulang larut, bahkan Alaude, jika ia tahu keponakannya bertemu diam-diam dengan kekasihnya, yang tak lain anak dari mantan kekasihnya-"

Daemon menghentikan perkataannya saat kepalan tangan Hibari secara tiba-tiba mengarah ke wajahnya, dengan satu langkah ke samping Daemon berhasil mengelak dari pukulan tangan Hibari dan membuat Hibari jatuh ke tanah akibat kecepatannya yang tak terkontrol.

"Nufufu, bersemangat seperti Skylark seharusnya," Daemon menjilati bibirnya dengan lidahnya, merasa terhibur dengan aksi Hibari malam itu. "As expected from the Skylark-offsprings"

"Kyoya! Kau baik-baik saja?" Daemon hanya tersenyum melihat Dino berlari mendekati Hibari, walaupun Hibari menolak untuk ditolong olehnya.

Daemon menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, menghilangkan rasa pegal yang sempat menyerangnya tadi. "Baiklah, aku sudah lelah. Bagaimana jika kita hentikan main-main ini?"

"APA MAUMU!"

"Whoaa~ Tenang. Calm down, Little Cavallone,biar kujelaskan pada kalian alasan kedatanganku bukan untuk menyakiti kalian..." Daemon mengangkat satu tangannya setinggi telinganya dengan telapak tangan menengadah ke atas, "Aku hanya ingin membuang waktu luangku untuk bermain dengan anak manis seperti kalian"

Senyuman licik Daemon kembali mengukir di wajahnya saat telapak tangannya yang terangkat menutup. Dan dalam sekejap, kumpulan pria-pria yang datang bersama Daemon menyerang secara membabi buta ke arah Dino dan Hibari yang kehilangan kewaspadaannya.

"Kau tidak boleh menilai sebuah buku dari sampulnya, Little One..." Daemon tersenyum puas saat melihat anak buahnya berhasil mengunci tangan Hibari dan Dino hingga keduanya tak mampu bergerak.

Dengan satu tangan, Daemon merogoh saku jaket Hibari, mencari sesuatu dari dalam sana. Senyuman liciknya kembali menghiasi wajahnya begitu ebnda yang ia cari berhasil ditemukan, sebuah ponsel yang dikenali Hibari sebagai miliknya.

"I will need this, so, May I borrow this, Little Skylark?" Daemon kembali tersenyum, dan mencium ponsel milik Hibari. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menjauh, dan menjentikan jemarinya begitu ia mulai berjalan.

Dengan patuh, pesuruh Daemon mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dua buah sapu tangan yang mereka telah siapkan sebelumnya. Secara paksa, mereka menutup mulut dan hidung Hibari serta Dino dengan sapu tangan putih yang telah disemprotkan obat bius. Membuat Hibari dan Dino terjatuh dalam tidur panjangnya.

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

"..._Na? Tsuna_?"

"Ng... Papa?"

Tsuna membuka perlahan kelopak matanya, dan sesosok bayangan hitam berdiri dihadapannya. Sosok itu secara samar mulai terlihat, dan akhirnya menampilkan wajah Giotto di depan mata bulatnya. "Pa...pa...?" Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari suara kecil Tsuna.

Giotto menarik satu alisnya ke atas saat Tsuna dengan cepat bangun dari tidurnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di badan besarnya. Anak itu menangis.

"Tsuna? Ada apa? Kau bermimpi buruk?" Giotto mencoba mengusap punggung Tsuna untuk menenangkan tangis si buah hati kecil itu. "Tenanglah, papa disini. Kau tidak perlu takut"

"Ta...tadi malam..." Tsuna, masih dengan isakan tangisnya mencoba melepaskan pelukannya yang sangat erat pada badan Giotto, mendongak, menatap wajah Ayahnya yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Dino-nii... dia... dipukul... oleh seseolang..."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

Tsuna menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak...ti-tidak tahu... olang itu lambutnya bilu, lalu... lalu dia mengikat Di-Dino-nii... lalu dipukul... lalu Dino-nii menangis..."

Giotto tersenyum canggung melihat isak tangis Tsuna semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu menarik badan kecil Tsuna ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan kepala Tsuna tertanam di lehernya. "Tenanglah, Tsuna. Dino pasti akan baik-baik saja, itu hanya mimpi"

Giotto tersenyum saat merasakan kepala Tsuna mengangguk kecil di lehernya, menciptakan sensasi geli akibat halus rambut anak semata wayangnya itu. "Sekarang bersiap-siaplah, Giannini bilang ia akan membetulkan robot yang rusak hari ini"

Tsuna mendongak, "Be..benalkah?"

Dengan satu anggukan pasti Giotto lalu menurunkan Tsuna dan mengajaknya masuk ke kamar mandi kecil yang berada di dalam kamar itu juga.

o0o

"Kyoya? Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang Alaude akan menghabiskan sarapanmu!"

Alaude mendelik menatap pria berambut hitam di hadapannya yang kini sibuk menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir miliknya sendiri.

Mereka, keluarga Hibari tengah berkumpul untuk menyantap sarapan mereka. Dan sudah cukup lama Fon berkali-kali memanggil Hibari namun ia tak kunjung muncul.

"Ada apa dengannya, tumben sekali jam segini belum bangun," Fon melepaskan ikatan celemeknya dan menggantungkannya pada kursi yang baru saja ia duduki. "Aku akan membangunkannya, dan jangan habiskan lauk milik Kyoya, Alaude"

Alaude hanya diam mendengar semua ucapan kakak tertuanya, merasa tak tertarik untuk menanggapi ocehannya.

"_Merci__pour__la__nourriture_" Alaude menggumam pelan saat meletakan kembali lap yang baru dipakainya unyuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan dari bibirnya. Pria itu berdiri dari tempatnya, mengumpulkan alat-alat makannya dan meletakannya ke tempat pencucian piring agar lebih mudah dibersihkan.

Pria berambut perak itu baru saja akan meletakan kembali koran pagi yang ia pegang ke tempatnya, namun suara Fon terdengar memanggilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Alaude berjalan menuju arah tangga, dan menemukan Fon tengah menuruni tangga dengan wajah cemas.

"Kyoya tak ada di kamar..."

Alaude menarik satu alisnya, "Mungkin dia sudah berangkat, kenapa harus panik?"

"Seragamnya masih tersimpan rapih di kamarnya, tasnya dan tonfanya juga"

_Aneh._

Itulah satu kata yang terngiang di kepala Alaude saat mendengar kata 'Tonfa' 'Kyoya' dan 'Simpan'. Semuanya terdengar ganjil di telinganya jika menyangkut tiga kata tersebut, karena ia tahu Hibari Kyoya bukan tipe anak yang bisa tenang tanpa tonfanya bersamanya.

Alaude mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan dengan segera menekan nomor Hibari. Pria berambut perak itu menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

_'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar servis area...'_

"Bagaimana?" Fon bertanya gelisah. Dijawab oleh gelengan kepala Alaude. "Tak ada jawaban. Mungkin dia bersama pacarnya". Tanpa memperdulikan Fon yang sibuk menekan tombol-tombol angka pada telpon rumah, Alaude berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Dia memakai sepatu ketsnya" Gumam Alaude pelan saat membuka lemari penyimpanan sepatu yang berada di dekat pintu masuk.

"Kyoya tak ada di Orphanage, Nana bilang Dino juga tak ada di kamarnya"

Alaude menghela nafasnya dan mulai menyelipkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sepatu hitam miliknya, "Akan kucoba untuk mampir ke sekolahnya, mungkin dia ada disana"

Fon tersenyum. Kedua tangannya saling terkait satu sama lain, dan senyumannya berubah menjadi senyum yang tenang dan menenangkan. "Terima kasih, Alaude"

**o0o**

"Ah!"

Alaude mengerutkan keningnya.

Dari jutaan manusia di muka bumi, kenapa harus pria itu yang ditemuinya saat ia mencoba mencari Hibari di sekolah.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Alaude bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Alaude bisa melihatnya, pakaian yang dipakai pria dihadapannya hanyalah celana jeans hitam dan kaos berlapis jaket tebal untuk melindunginya dari cuaca dingin. Sungguh berbeda dari pakaian pria itu semalam saat Alaude melihatnya. "Aku tak yakin pakaianmu diizinkan di lingkungan sekolah"

Pria berambut hitam itu menarik kedua sisi bibirnya hingga sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya dengan satu tangan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Maaf, aku tak tahu peraturan itu..."

Alaude hanya diam melihat ekspresi pria itu dan meneruskan perjalanannya melewati lorong-lorong kelas untuk mempercepat usahanya keluar dari gedung sekolah yang ramai itu.

"Aku sedang mencari Dino..." Ujar pria itu memutar langkahnya, mengikuti Alaude dari belakang.

Alaude hanya diam, tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Dan saat kutanyakan pada teman sekelasnya, ia belum datang"

Pria berambut perak itu tetap diam.

"Lalu aku bermaksud pulang, tapi aku tak tahu dimana pintu keluarnya. Gedung sekolah ini terlalu besar"

Hening...

"Untunglah kau ada disini, dan kalau boleh kutebak, kau akan menuju pintu keluar bukan?"

...

"Kuambil kesimpulannya sebagai 'iya', kalau begi-"

Alaude menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, dan pria dibelakangnya secara tak sadar ikut berhenti setelah menubruk badan Alaude yang tidak lebih tinggi dibanding tubuhnya. "Ouch! Kau harusnya bilang dulu sebelum berhenti, hidungku sakit..."

Alaude memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat, lalu menatap dingin pria yang menjulang tinggi di belakangnya, "Lucio Cavallone,"

Pria yang disapa Lucio itu menaikan satu alisnya, "Ya?"

"Berhenti bicara atau aku terpaksa memenjarakanmu dengan alasan mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain"

Lucio mundur beberapa langkah dengan kedua tangan mengibas di depan dadanya, sebuah tawa canggung terdengar mengalun dari mulutnya. "A-Alaude... tak perlu bermain dengan borgol... Ki-Kita sedang di gedung sekolah... ingat?"

_Che!_

Alaude memutar kembali tubuhnya dan dengan langkah cepat yang tegas, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Lucio memilih berjalan mengikuti pria itu dari kejauhan dengan tawa yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi," Lucio menjejalkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mencari keponakanku, hanya itu"

Lucio mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban dingin dari pria berambut perak didepannya. "Jadi keponakanmu bersekolah disini juga? Siapa namanya?"

Alaude hanya diam dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu gerbang. Lucio yang menyadari kecepatan Alaude semakin bertambah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ng? Siapa mereka?" Lucio menghentikan langkahnya tepat beberapa langkah di belakang Alaude yang lebih dulu berhenti. Keduanya menatap lurus sekelompok orang dengan seragam sekolah.

"Bukan 'Siapa' tapi 'Kenapa', Cavallone" Alaude berjalan mendekati sekelompok siswa itu. Dilihat dari segi manapun, semua orang dapat menilai bahwa sekelompok siswa itu baru saja bertengkar. Baju mereka robek disegala bagian, noda darah, lumpur dan luka lebam akibat pukulan menghiasi tubuh mereka.

"Kalian berkelahi di lingkungan sekolah, _Siete sotto arresto**"**_

_Kukira ia akan menolongnya..._

"Alaude, sebaiknya tanyakan dulu pada mereka kenapa mereka bisa babak belur"

Alaude mendelik, namun akhirnya menurunkan borgolnya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"A..anu... A..Apa benar anda Alaude-san..?" salah seorang dari mereka berbicara dan berusaha menahan sakit di perutnya. Ia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya lalu mengangguk pelan, "Ka-kami baru saja diserang... oleh se..sekelompok penjahat..."

Siswa yang babak belur lainnya yang semula berada di belakang kini berjalan mendekat, "I-itu benar... da-dan mereka menyuruh kami untuk me-menyerahkan ini..." anak itu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat kecil dan menyerahkannya kepada Alaude. "D-Dari seseorang bernama... Daemon"

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

Ia bermimpi.

Melihat sebuah tempat entah dimana yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga matahari.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, tak ada siapapun.

Hanya ada ia seorang diri.

Ia menunduk, menatap kemeja putih yang ia kenakan serta celana bahan berwarna hitam. Tak ada yang salah.

Semuanya terlihat normal, walaupun sebuah tanda tanya besar kini mengisi pikirannya.

Dimana ia berada?

Ia mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit-langit yang cerah. Matahari bersinar merata ke seluruh penjuru taman, menyinari bunga matahari yang bergoyang akibat tiupan angin.

_"Dino..."_

Ia memutar arah pandangannya 180 derajat, menatap hamparan bunga matahari yang berdiri tegak.

Seseorang baru saja memanggilnya, siapa...?

_"Dino..."_

Lagi.

Suara itu memanggilnya. Seolah berkata padanya untuk menemuinya sesegera mungkin. Namun suara itu terdengar sangat dekat, tetapi menjauh.

Ia memutarkan arah pandangannya lagi, berusaha mencari sosok yang memanggilnya itu. Perlahan, ia melangkah maju di atas jalan setapak yang berkelok diantara tingginya bunga matahari. Ia berjalan sangat pelan dan ragu, hingga akhirnya suara itu memanggilnya lagi. _"...Dino..."_

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pijakan batu terakhir.

Didepannya, sebuah pohon besar yang rindang berdiri kokoh seolah badai pun tak mampu menumbangkannya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, seorang wanita dengan gaun putih berdiri di sana. Duduk menunggu dengan sebuah topi besar yang menutupi wajahnya.

Wanita itu menoleh saat mendengar langkah kakinya. Dan seulas senyum mengukir wajah cantiknya._ "Dino..."_

Ia tersenyum.

_"Ibu..."_

Ia melangkah kan kakinya, bersiap berlari menghampiri wanita itu.

_"...Di...no..."_ suara itu terdengar semakin parau.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya,menatap lurus ke depan saat ia merasakan jalan yang ia tempuh semakin menjauhkannya dari sosok wanita itu. Seolah tertarik, jalanan setapak itu kini semakin memanjang, memberikan semakin banyak jarak diantara ia dan sosok wanita itu.

Ia mencoba berlari, _"I..Ibu..."_

_"...D...Ino..."_

Perlahan, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Merasa lelah dengan usahanya mengejar sosok wanita itu yang tak kian membuahkan hasil. _"I..Ibu... ke..kenapa..."_

Wanita itu menolehkan wajahnya menatapnya, namun seulas senyuman tak lagi berada disana, di wajah cantiknya yang tertutup bayangan topi besarnya. Setetes airmata pun menetes dari wajahnya, dengan tatapan seolah berkata bahwa kekecewaan sedang dialaminya, ia membalik badannya. Menatap pohon besar di atasnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Berhenti pura-pura tidur, _herbivore_!"

Dengan satu hentakan kaki pada lengan tangannya, Hibari berhasil mendorong sosok rambut pirang di sebelahnya menjauh.

Dino membuka matanya, menatap ke sekelilingnya. "Bu..kan taman matahari?".

Hibari menajamkan pandangan matanya pada sosok Dino yang kini bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang serta kaki yang terikat oleh sebuah rantai besi yang diikat melingkar pada kaki sebuah meja. Remaja berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, seseorang dari luar sana tengah berusaha membuka pintu itu.

"Dia datang..." Hibari mendesis pelan. Dino mendongakan kepalanya menatap kenop pintu yang berputar, "Siapa..?"

Belum sempat Hibari menjawab pertanyaan Dino, seseorang telah berhasil membuka pintu dan menmpilkan sosoknya. Seorang pria, dengan rambut biru dan terlihat mengenakan kemeja hitam serta celana jeans hitam. Dua kancing teratas kemeja pria itu terbuka, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya pada dua remaja yang duduk di lantai dengan tangan terikat.

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Ara~ Kau sudah sadar, Dino-kun?"

Dino menggertakan giginya saat mengingat siapa laki-laki di hadapannya. "Ka-"

"Bagaimana tidur panjangmu?"

Daemon terkikik pelan lalu menarik sebuah kursi dari sudut ruangan dan meletakannya tak jauh dari kedua remaja yang disanderanya. Dengan kaki bersilang, ia bersiul pelan sambil memainkan sebuah panah darts yang dipegangnya.

"Katakan apa maumu!" Dino berujar sinis. Tak sebersit pun rasa ingin berbincang dengan pria dihadapannya terlihat di wajahnya.

Daemon melirik ke arah Hibari yang memilih diam dan mengacuhkan keduanya dan membalikan badannya menatap dinding. "Mudah saja," Ucap Daemon sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi. "Aku hanya membutuhkan kalian sebagai umpan agar sepasang burung merpati itu datang dan menemuiku"

"Hmm," Daemon mengelus dagunya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Kuralat, aku hanya butuh mantan kekasih ayahmu untuk datang. Tapi sepertinya kebetulan sekali mereka sedang bersama saat aku menitipkan surat undangan, jadi ayahmu terpaksa kuundang".

Daemon mengikik pelan sat melihat reaksi di wajah Dino. Dengan bertumpu pada kedua pahanya, kedua sikunya menopang tubuhnya yang kini lebih condong ke depan. "Jangan katakan kau tidak tahu bahwa ayahmu itu adalah mantan kekasih skylark tampanku?"

Dino menaikan satu alisnya bingung, "a-Apa maksudmu?". Dino menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hibari saat Daemon mengarahkan pandangannya pada remaja berambut hitam yang berdiam diri sejak tadi. "Kau tidak perlu menutupi kenyataan yang ada Skylark kecil, _I know you've known their relationship since a long time ago. Isn't that correct, Alaude's Nephew?_"

Hibari tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan bergerak ke arah lehernya dan mendongakan paksa kepalanya, dan saat itulah Daemon mencium paksa remaja dibawahnya. Membuat remaja berambut hitam itu meronta-ronta dipelukannya.

"O-Oi!"

_"Did Dino-kun teach you how to be a good-kisser?"_ Daemon menyeringai saat melihat wajah Hibari memerah akibat ciuman paksa darinya. Dengan satu tangan, dibukanya kancing kemeja Hibari secara paksa. Satu kancing terpental jauh. _"I bet you're a virgin one, correct?"_

Secara perlahan, tangan Daemon bergerak menuju perut Hibari dari sela-sela kemejanya yang terbuka. Terus menjalar kebawah hingga akhirnya menyentuh ikat pinggang hitam Hibari.

"_Well, look what I've found~"_ Daemon berbisik manja di telinga Hibari, membuat remaja berambut hitam itu menggedikan bahunya. "_May I_ ?"

"Daemon! Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya-"

Daemon tak menggubris ucapan Dino. Dengan kepala menempel pada leher Hibari, ia mulai membuka risleting celana Hibari dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga remaja berambut hitam itu. "Kau tidak memberitahunya tentang hubungan dua merpati itu, skylark kecil?"

Hibari menggertakan giginya dengan mata terpejam saat tangan dingin Daemon mulai membelai perutnya yang kini tak lagi tertutup oleh kemejanya. Perlahan, ikat pinggang hitamnya terbuka, disusul oleh risleting celananya.

Daemon bukanlah orang yang suka berlama-lama dalam bertindak, karena ia tak suka menunggu. Ia mempunyai prinsip, semakin cepat maka semakin baik.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Daemon menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana Hibari, meraba selakangan remaja berambut hitam itu dan membuatnya tersentak akibat dingin tangannya yang menyentuh permukaan kulit Hibari yang lebih panas.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Remaja tampan yang pernah kutiduri, Skylark." Ujar Daemon di telinga Hibari. Pria itu menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat daun telinga Hibari dan berhasil membuat Hibari membuka mulutnya saat sensasi menggelitik itu menyerangnya. "_He loves it too, he said He loves the way I touch his skin, his member_"

"Ngh...AH!"

"Menculik anak dibawah umur dan melakukan pelecehan seksual, _Siete sotto arresto,Piques _Monsieur"

Daemon menyeringai puas saat sebuah moncong pistol menempel pada keningnya, tertekan erat seolah si pemilik pistol ingin membolongi kepalanya dengan moncong pistol tersebut.

Menarik tangannya kembali, Daemon menjilati ujung jari telunjuknya. "_That was fast, Alaude-kun_"

Daemon membalik badannya, menatap senang pada seorang pria berambut perak yang kini mengarahkan mulut pistolnya di depan mulut Daemon. Pria itu menyeringai, siap menarik pelatuknya dan menembuskan sebutir peluru ke mulut pria itu. "_Longtemps sans voir, Piques_"

"Well, Well, Kau belum berubah banyak, Alaude. Tetap Alaude yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membunuh seperti dulu"

Alaude menarik satu alisnya, "Sayang sekali reuni ini harus kita teruskan di pengadilan, _Piques _Monsieur"

"A confident talk one, But I refuse. Aku memilih untuk menyelesaikan semuanya disini~!"

Dengan satu tangan, Daemon merebut pistol di tangan Alaude, membuat keadaan menjadi terbalik. Kini moncong pistol mengarah lurus pada mata Alaude.

Alaude berdecak kesal.

Sebelum sempat Daemon menarik pelatuknya, Alaude menundukan kepalanya dan mengarahkan tinjunya pada perut Alaude, namun Daemon dengan cepat berputar hingga akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di belakang Alaude. Satu tangannya berhasil meraih rambut Alaude, menariknya keras. Namun Alaude mampu menahan sakit di ujung kepalanya, menarik tangan Daemon dan membanting pria berambut biru itu ke lantai.

Judo. Fon pernah mengajarkan seni beladiri tradisional itu padanya ketika ia remaja dulu.

Dengan sebuah keyakinan, Alaude mengokang senjatanya dan mengarahkan moncongnya pada kepala Daemon. "_Au Revoir, Piques_"

"TUNGGU DULU!"

Alaude menahan jemarinya tepat sebelum pelatuk tertarik. Dengan satu alis terangkat, ia menatap marah pada keponakannya yang berhasil menghalangi ruang antar pistol Alaude dan kepala Daemon.

"_Reculez!_" Desis Alaude dingin. Nada bicaranya sama dengan nada bicara yang biasa ia gunakan saat menangkap penjahat, walaupun Hibari adalah keponakannya, namun jika ia mengganggu pekerjaannya, siapapun akan merasakan kesadisannya dalam membunuh. "_Reculez, Kyoya_!"

Hibari tak bergeming. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya dengan tatapan tajam yang tertuju langsung pada mata pamannya.

"Aku ingin pria ini menjawab pertanyaanku..."

"Kyoya, aku menyuruhmu untuk mundur!"

"KENAPA FOTO NAGI ADA PADAMU!"

Dino, yang saat itu terdiam menatap peristiwa di depannya menoleh ke arah pintu. Saat sosok pria berambut hitam yang mirip dengannya tiba-tiba masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Disusul oleh pria lain berambut hitam, namun pria ini terlihat jauh lebih mirip pada sosok remaja berambut hitam yang kini tengah menghadapi sebuah moncong pistol.

Dan beberapa orang lain yang tak asing baginya ikut bermunculan. Sebagian dari mereka memakai seragam yang dikenalinya sebagai seragam satuan keamanan Namimori.

Semuanya terdiam.

Menatap lurus tangan Alaude yang siap menarik pelatuk pistol di tangannya, dan mengarahkannya pada wajah Hibari Kyoya, keponakannya.

o0o

"Aku menolak untuk menjawabnya"

G mengangkat satu alisnya. Emosinya sudah cukup memuncak, karena diantara semua Guardian, ialah yang dipercaya untuk menginterogasi pria berambut biru di depannya. 2 jam sudah berlalu, dan pria itu masih belum mau menjawab apapun yang ia tanyakan.

G menyalakan rokoknya dan menyesapnya dengan penuh amarah. dengan menduduki meja yang ada, ia menatap tajam ke arah Daemon yang terlihat begitu santai di hadapannya.

"Kau telah mengatakan hal itu sebanyak 72 kali, cukup dengan omong kosongmu dan katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu!"

"Aku menjawabnya 72 kali karena kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak 72 kali, G!"

"_FOR GOD SAKE_, JANGAN SEBUT NAMAKU SEOLAH KAU SUDAH LAMA MENGENALKU!"

Daemon terkikik pelan.

"Baiklah, Officer G." Pria berambut biru itu mengelilingkan pandangannya, melihat keadaan ruangan tempatnya berada. Sebuah ruangan kecil dengan dinding berlapis semen. Dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja di tengah ruangan serta satu lampu penerangan. Melihat dari keadaannya, sepertinya ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang biasa dipakai untuk mengintrogasi pelaku kejahatan.

G bersiap meluncurkan pertanyaan selanjutnya, namun ia menahannya saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan sosok Giotto berdiri di sana. Lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Pria berambut pirang itu berjalan masuk, disusul oleh Fon dan Hibari, serta Collonelo dan Alaude. G membungkuk hormat untuk memberikan hormat pada atasannya dan diangguki oleh Giotto yang menatap tajam pada Daemon. "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa kau ada di ruangan ini, Daemon"

Daemon mengangguk ramah, mengeluarkan senyuman kebanggaannya. "Untuk melepas rindu karena bertahun-tahun tak bertemu? I miss you, Vongola"

"_Chiudi il becco_!" G membentak dari tempatnya.

Daemon memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu bukan, Kyoya-kun?"

Hibari menggertakan giginya menahan emosi yang sudah dipendamnya sejak beberap jam yang lalu. Namun, berkat bujukan Fon dan Giotto ia berhasil menahannya dan Giotto mengijinkannya untuk menemui Daemon.

"Aku cukup terkejut saat kau menyebut nama Chrome dengan sebutan Nagi. Karena seingatku nama itu tak pernah dipakainya sejak lama" Daemon terkikik pelan.

"Apa ia ada bersamamu?" Fon bertanya dari tempatnya. Pandangannya tak menunjukan rasa amarah maupun rasa kesal. Hanya sebuah ekspresi datar yang tak bisa diartikan oleh kata-kata.

Daemon tak menjawabnya.

Ia menatap satu per satu wajah Hibari dan Fon secara bergantian. Jelas sudah rasa penasaran menghantui pikiran kedua pria di hadapannya, menanti jawaban dari mulutnya.

Pria berambut biru itu menyandarkan bahunya, lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Ia tak ada bersamaku" Ucapnya pelan. "Aku bahkan tak tahu ia berada dimana, karena aku sama seperti kalian. Aku sedang mencarinya"

"Boleh aku tahu, hubungan apa yang kau miliki dengan gadis bernama Nagi-"

"_Chrome,_" Daemon mengangkat satu kakinya ke atas kursi dan menjadikannya alat untuk menopang dagunya. Pria itu menatap lurus ke arah meja, seolah tengah melihat sesuatu yang telah lama tak dilihatnya. "Kedua orang tuanya, kenalanku, meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Ia kehilangan ingatannya selama beberapa bulan dan karena tak ada yang mengurusnya, aku memutuskan untuk merawatnya. Tapi suatu hari ia hilang, dan sampai saat itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Hingga detik ini"

Daemon mengangkat kepalanya dari lututnya, "Kapan terakhir kali kau menemuinya? Maksudku, menemui Chrome"

Hibari menajamkan pandangan matanya.

"Nagi. Hilang seminggu sebelum Giotto Vongola di jebloskan ke dalam Vendicare"

"Seminggu sebelum? Itu artinya, hampir 5 tahun yang lalu?" Coyote mengangkat satu alisnya. Menatap Hibari dan Daemon secara bergantian. Fon mengangguk pelan, "Benar, dan sejak saat itu kami tak pernah tahu bagaimana keadaannya dan dimana ia berada"

Daemon tertawa pelan. Ia menempelkan kembali keningnya pada lututnya.

"_Good. At least I know Nagi was with good people_"

Hibari tak menggubrisnya. Ia membalik badannya dan dengan segera melangkah keluar, ingin meninggalkan ruangan pengap itu dan menghirup udara bebas. Namun usahanya tertunda saat Daemon memanggil namanya.

"_A word, If I may_?"

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

"Oy, Apa kau sudah memutuskan akan kau apakan si _nobble-man_ gila itu?" G menyesap segelas kopi, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Alaude yang sibuk membaca sebuah dokumen, entah dokumen apa yang dibacanya hingga mampu berkonsentrasi penuh tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Alaude melirik G dari sudut matanya, namun mengembalikan pandangannya pada setumpuk kalimat di dokumen yang dipegangnya.

"Che! Berbicara denganmu sama saja dengan berbicara pada gunug es"

"Ini bukan urusanmu" Ucap Alaude akhirnya setelah menutup dokumennya dan menyimpannya kembali pada sebuah lemari. Pria itu beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Ya, Mereka tengah berada di kantor CEDEF cabang Namimori.

Pria berambut perak itu mengambil sebuah kunci, dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu dengan acuh.

"Oy, kau mau kemana?" G menaikan satu alisnya saat Alaude memutar kenop pintu.

"Waktu berbicara telah selesai"

Dan Alaude menghilang dari pandangan G.

Pria berambut merah itu mengangkat satu alisnya, waktu berbicara?

"Kyoya dan Daemon sedang berbicara, dan Alaude memberinya waktu 10 menit" Ucap Giotto dari tempat duduknya. Satu tangannya menjejalkan sesuatu ke dalam saku celananya, ponsel.

Giotto berjalan menuju jendela, menyibak tirai putih yang menutupi dan mengikatnya pada sisi jendela. Ia menatap pemandangan luar.

Pria berambut pirang itu menaik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

Sesuatu...

Ia merasakan sesuatu.

Entah apa itu, namun ia yakin. Sesuatu akan terjadi, atau bahkan sedang terjadi?

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Perasaan apa ini? kenapa aku merasa seperti... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak, tidak seharusnya aku berpikiran negatif seperti ini. pasti hanya firasatku, semua ini pasti hanya firasatku..._

"_GIOTTO_!"

Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh saat suara Alaude membahana dari balik pintu. Suaranya terdengar seperti sedang...

G bangun dari kursinya, berjalan kesal menuju pintu yang digunakan oleh Alaude tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti-"

Mata G dan Giotto membelalak kaget, saat pintu itu terbuka secara paksa, seperti sengaja di dobrak dari dalam, Alaude, pria berambut perak itu berdiri di sana. Dengan satu tangan memegangi jasnya. Pria itu terlihat terengah-engah, seolah baru saja mengejar sesuatu yang berlari sangat cepat.

Giotto menarik satu alisnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap tangan Alaude.

"Alau...ALAUDE PERUTMU!"

G Spontan menunduk. Menatap lurus ceceran darah yang merembes dari jasnya, dan mengalir melalui sela-sela jarinya. "O-Oy! Apa yang..."

"Da...Dae..DAEMON... BERHASIL KABUR!"

.

**o0o**

**.**

* * *

**translation**

**Pposso parlare ?**_: Can I speak to _

**Ci dispiace, ma posso parlare ?**_: I'm sorry, But can I speak to ?_

**Mi dispiace, signore ... ma lei è mort**_: I'm sorry, sir. But she has passed away_

**Longtemps sans voir, Piques**_: Long time no see, Spade_

**Piques Monsieur**: Mister Spade

**_A_u Revoir, Piques**: Goodbye, Spade

**_Reculez, Kyoya_!**: Step back, Kyoya!

**Chiudi il becco:**_ SHUT UP!_

**Wow, I decided to pick Dino's mom name as Diana. My bad, I'm not good at giving other people name. So deal with it~!**

**Anyway, How's the story?**

**I hope you guys enjoy how I increase the pace~xD**

**Okay, Have you read the latest chapter of the KHR manga?**

**An actual Dae69 scenes!**

**I was laughing out loud when I realized how wonderful the scenes are.**

**And if you are one of 1896's fans, check out my newest 1896's fic. It's called 'The Unexpected Farewell' and yeah, I'll be waiting for the review ^_^  
**

**_Btw, _Just for your information, Bashing me through my personal account won't work. If you don't like the story, you can leave a review and tell me in which part you don't like the most or just click that Big X button. Trust me, Bashing me means you've waste your energy.**

**Okay, I wish you enjoy the story and please, CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON OF REVIEW!**

**Cause a review means happiness for me *dance***

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI KYOYA**

**[05-05-2011]  
**

P.S: The rate is T for some specific reason, If you want to read more Lemon scenes, then step back!


	17. Chapter 15: The Will and Private Meeting

**Reika Izanagi no susan'o** TT_TT Ow, please don't cry... Am sorry for making you cry . semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit menghiburmu ^_^ **Reine Cavallone** Coyote? Muncul di chapter... Duh, penulis juga kurang yakin di chapter berapa, bisa kamu lihat lagi di chapter sebelumnya ^_^ **Lalalu** Nggak kok, kamu pernah mereview juga sebelumnya ^_^ Wah, Alaude ternyata Playboy ya, mantannya banyak. haha. **Yukira** Sip Sip, di chapter ini akan ada seidikit kemunculan G27, semoga bisa menghiburmu ^_^

**Oh yeah, almost late updates.**

**But I hope thus chapter turns out... somehow, to be good.**

**Well, when I type this chapter, I found out that the fic almost done. Maybe few chapters left?**

**Well, this chapter Contains Kyou and Kyoya [wow~!] and some Giotto and Tsuna and also Tsunayoshi. Fon, Reborn and Lal also Daemon~!**

**Disclaimer: I guess you can see 'Amano Akira' written on the cover of the Manga and the Anime.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: _The Will and Private Meeting_**

**_"I'll miss you soon, Giotto Vongola_"**

**o0o**

"Kami mohon undur diri, Fon-san, Lucio-san"

Fon dan Lucio mengangguk pelan dan beberapa pria berseragam militer mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Jika Beliau sudah sadar, kami mohon sesegera mungkin memberi kabar pada pihak kami" Ucap seorang pria tua dengan seragam yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Pria itu menunduk lalu melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Fon dan Lucio dalam kesunyian.

Fon menghela nafasnya, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah tempat tidur dengan sprei putih, tempat Hibari tertidur lelap. Ia menatap wajah anaknya dengan tatapan sedih.

Sehari sebelumnya, tepat pada jam yang sama, ia dan anaknya mendatangi kantor CEDEF untuk berbicara pada Daemon Spade. Demi mendapatkan informasi tentang Nagi yang entah bagaimana caranya ternyata mempunyai hubungan dengan pria keturunan Inggris itu.

Setelah berbicara dan mendapatkan informasi tentang Nagi dari pria keturunan Inggris itu, secara pribadi Daemon meminta Hibari untuk berbicara dengannya. Dan semua orang meninggalkan kedua pria itu, Collonelo dan Coyote disiagakan di tempat untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan semua persenjataan Daemon telah diamankan.

Dan Para pria dewasa pun memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruangan Alaude yang merupakan ruangan yang menjadi pintu masuk ke dalam ruangan bawah tanah tersebut.

Seling beberapa menit, Alaude kembali ke ruangan di mana Hibari berada dan berniat menjemput keponakan laki-lakinya. Namun, Alaude kembali lagi dalam keadaan terluka.

Tepat setelah mengetahui kondisi Alaude yang terluka, tanpa sadar ia berlari menuju ruangan tempat Hibari berada dan menemukan anak semata wayangnya terkapar dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya.

Fon menghelakan nafasnya. Kembali menatap anaknya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa lagi diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"...Alaude" Ucap sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Fon. Suara itu tak lain berasal dari sosok rambut hitam yang duduk tepat di sebelah tempat tidur yang menjadi tempat tidur bagi kepala CEDEF, Alaude. Pria itu menggaruk pipinya, "Saat kau berlari menghampiri Kyoya, Alaude berkata bahwa," Lucio menahan ucapannya untuk menelan ludahnya yang terasa kelu. "Kyoya tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh dan menembaknya dengan pistol milik Coyote"

Fon terdiam menatap wajah anak semata wayangnya yang dipenuhi oleh plester luka.

"Maksudmu," Pria itu mengusapkan jemarinya pada wajah Hibari, "Daemon Spade menghipnotisnya sebelum kabur dari ruangan itu? Dan memberikan pistol milik Coyote-san?"

Lucio mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tak tahu kejadian pastinya, tapi Alaude hanya mengatakan hal itu"

Lucio menunduk.

Kedua matanya menatap jemarinya yang saling bertautan satu sama lain dengan siku bertopang pada pahanya.

"Dino datang padaku" Pria keturunan Italia itu kembali berbicara. Ditegakannya kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata Fon yang menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatapnya. "Dia menanyakan tentang hubunganku dan Alaude dulu"

"Jadi Dino sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Fon dari tempatnya berada. Lucio mengangguk pelan.

"Aku menceritakan semuanya. Tentang bagaimana kami bertemu, dan bagaimana perasaan di antara kami tumbuh hingga akhirnya ide gila untuk memulai hubungan rahasia itu timbul dan berakhir karena pernikahanku dengan Diana"

Fon terdiam. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia memilih untuk diam.

Masih berbekas di ingatannya saat malam itu, malam dimana Lucio mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua karena kewajibannya sebagai seorang laki-laki untuk menikahi seorang wanita dan membina keluarga.

Dan pada malam itu juga Alaude mendatangi Foundation milik Kyou, dan emnantangnya untuk berkelahi, menjadikan masing-masing CEDEF dan Foundation sebagai bahan taruhan. Siapapun yang kalah akan mundur dari jabatannya dan menutup organisasi besar itu.

Cukup gila.

Tidak, bahkan bagi seorang yang memiliki jalan pikiran normal seperti Fon tahu bahwa ide mereka terlalu gila.

Sebagai seorang kakak, Fon sudah seharusnya menghentikan perkelahian konyol kedua adiknya. Namun mereka baru bisa berhenti berkelahi setelah satu atau dua tulang mereka patah dan keduanya ambruk di atas lantai bersamaan.

"Apa Kyou tahu... tentang penyebab Alaude menantangnya tiba-tiba?"

Kini giliran Fon yang mengangkat bahu.

"Kyou hanya menganggapnya sebagai tantangan biasa, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana jika mereka bertemu, mengubah hampir seluruh benda yang ada disekitar menjadi tumpukan rongsokan yang rata dengan tanah"

Lucio terkikik pelan lalu mengangguk. "Mereka lebih berbahaya daripada sebuah gempa bumi"

Fon ikut tertawa pelan.

Detik berikutnya kesunyian kembali menyelimuti mereka. Merasa tak pantas tertawa disaat dua orang dihadapan mereka tengah berbaring tak bertenaga mereka memutuskan untuk diam.

Fon memutar pandangannya, menatap anak semata wayangnya. "Lalu,"

"Dino menceritakan padaku tentang hubungannya dengan Kyoya, semuanya"

Lucio menarik nafasnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Termasuk tentang gadis bernama Nagi atau Chrome, entah siapa namanya..." Lucio menatap ke langit-langit. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Apakah menurutmu, apa yang aku dan Alaude alami akan terulang?"

Fon tersenyum ramah lalu mengangkat bahunya. "aku hanya mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuk Kyoya dan Dino, bagaimanapun akhinya aku akan mendukung mereka" Fon berujar bijak lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Hampir jam makan malam" Ujar Fon pelan.

Pria tertua di keluarga Skylark itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Kau belum makan bukan, Lucio? Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu?"

Lucio mengangkat satu alisnya, "Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

Skylark tertua itu mengangguk lalu menatap wajah anaknya yang terlelap.

**o0o**

Giotto menghentikan langkahnya.

Pandangan matanya tertuju ke depan, lorong di depannya, lorong dengan pencahayaan yang sengaja dibuat redup oleh pemilik gedung.

Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh ke samping kanannya, menatap jendela yang dihiasi oleh tirai di sisi-sisinya yang membatasi keberadaannya dengan alam di luar gedung.

Dengan satu tangan terselipkan di dalam saku celananya, pria itu berjalan menuju jendela dan mengintip ke bawah, tepatnya lantai satu gedung. Bisa dilihatnya, beberapa orang berkeliaran dengan memakai setelan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam. Coyote, pria itu terlihat di antara beberapa pria dengan setelan jas hitam lainnya, lengkap dengan kacamata inframerah yang bertengger di kepalanya. Pria itu tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak salah seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam, namun dengan gaya yang lebih casual. Collonelo.

Giotto menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Collonelo, Jendral termuda pasukan militer Jepang itu adalah kerabat Fon. Fon mengenalkan Giotto dengan Collonelo, yang saat itu berlum berpangkat jendral, dan Giotto menawarkannya sedikit kerja sama. Berkat pria pendiri Vongola itulah, Collonelo bisa mendapatkan pangkat Jendralnya seperti sekarang ini.

Giotto menggedikan bahunya dengan seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya, masih dengan satu tangan di dalam saku celana ia menjulurkan satu tangannya yang lain ke arah sebaliknya dan sebuah pistol telah siaga di tangannya.

"Kau masih bermain dengan insting tajammu, Giotto?" Pria yang tertunjuk oleh pistol itu mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. Ia terkikik kecil melihat Giotto mengarahkan pistolnya kearahnya.

"Pukul 7 di hall Vongola Orphanage, bukankah itu yang kau tulis pada memo kecilmu?" Giotto berujar dingin. Ia melirik pria itu dari sudut matanya, "Kau terlambat 10 menit, Daemon Spade"

Pria berambut biru peranakan Inggris itu tersenyum melihat wajah dingin Giotto.

"Ingat, kita masih berada di dalam Vongola Orphanage, banyak anak kecil dan-"

"Maaf jika aku menyela, tapi tempat anak-anak bukan di gedung ini. kita berada di gedung terpisah dari jangkauan anak-anak"

Daemon mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, Aku percayakan semua padamu. Jadi," Daemon meliht sekelilingnya. Tak ada satupun manusia selain mereka berdua disana, hanya ada sebuah lorong panjang dan lampu penerangan serta ruangan-ruangan kamar kosong yang bersebelahan satu sama lain. "Apa bisa kita mulai pembicaraan kecil ini?"

Giotto mengangguk pelan dan mengembalikan senjatanya pada tempatnya, sebuah kantong khusus senjata yang ia gantungkan pada pinggangnya. "Aku sudah mengosongkan hall ini seperti permintaanmu, begitu juga G dan Asari"

Daemon memiringkan kepalanya. "_As expected from the Vongola Leader_, Nufufu"

Giotto mendelik, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Pria berambut pirang itu menatap lekat-lekat sosok berambut biru di depannya, tak membiarkan satu pun gerakannya luput dari pandangan. "Kuharap ini bukan sekedar reuni setelah lama kita tak bertemu, Daemon. Mengingat kau menginginkan agar aku mengosongkan hall ini"

Daemon berjalan menuju jendela dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, mengintip ke arah luar gedung. Pria itu tersenyum. "Seperti dugaanmu, _I'm coming here to say a word_," Daemon melirik ke arah Giotto dan tersenyum. "_Privately_"

Bersamaan dengan kata terakhir terucap oleh mulut Daemon, satu peluru dilepaskan dari badan pistol di tangan Daemon. Peluru tersebut melesat ke arah Giotto dan melalui pria berambut pirang tersebut, menghantam vas bunga yang berada diatas sebuah meja di belakang Giotto. Vas itu pun pecah, menampilkan sebuah alat penyadap yang tertembus oleh peluru Daemun.

"_You are being naughty again, Giotto_" Ucap Daemon dengan pistol yang menempel pada dagunya. "Kukira kau tak akan berani memasang penyadap mengingat aku telah mengancammu akan melukai banyak lagi orang"

Daemon mengusap pistolnya, "Kau tahu? Ini bukan keinginanku untuk melukai Skylark tampan itu, hanya saja aku harus melakukannya"

"Untuk memancingku? Apa ini semua ada hubungannya, dengan korban pembunuhan itu?"

"Nufufu, _Bluntly said_." Daemon menatap wajah Giotto. "Kau ini curang Giotto, you have everything. You own everything you want, dan kau bisa tersenyum bahagia karenanya"

"Apa maksudmu?" Giotto berujar dingin.

"Kau menikahi perempuan yang kau cintai, mendirikan perusahaan kecilmu dan berhasil meraih sukses di mata dunia serta Guardian-Guardian kecilmu yang rela meluangkan waktu mereka 24 jam bersamamu"

Giotto melihatnya.

Perubahan ekspresi Daemon saat ia meluncurkan pernyataannya dengan suara pelan, pria itu menatap sinar rembulan dari balik kaca jendela dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Giotto mengerutkan keningnya. "A-aku tak paham apa maksudmu, Daemon"

"Kau paham betul maksudku, Vongola. _Because you are the one who can understand me the way I am_"

Giotto meletakan satu tangannya diatas permukaan lehernya, merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Kau masih marah padaku? Tentang-"

"Ntahlah, kurasa kau memang dilahirkan untuk dicintai setiap orang, Giotto. Baik laki-laki maupun wanita, hanya dengan wajah cantikmu, semua orang bertekuk lutut"

"Dengar, Daemon! Jika memang kau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk balas dendam atas apa yang-"

"Karena kau, Alaude harus terluka, bukan?" Daemon mengangkat satu kakinya saat ia mendudukan diri pada sisi jendela, kedua matanya menatap Giotto dan kedua tangannya melingkari satu kakinya yang terangkat di depan dadanya. "Karena kau pula, Lucio harus kehilangan istrinya. Bahkan Cozart harus kehilangan dua anak perusahaan demi membebaskanmu dari tahanan, bukankah-"

"APA MAKSUDMU? Cozart? Kehilangan dua anak perusahaan?" Giotto mengepalkan tangannya. Kini, kedua alisnya membentuk sebuah sudut tajam dan kedua bola matanya memicing. "Cozart yang.. mengatakannya, uang itu ia peroleh dari kas milik Vongola"

Daemon menatap pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"_If I were you_, Aku akan menanyakan hal itu langsung pada bendahara Vongola Corporation, yang tidak lain tangan kanan kebanggaanmu, G"

Kedua mata Giotto membesar tak percaya.

_Bodoh._

Itulah satu kata yang tiba-tiba saja mengisi otaknya.

Pria itu merasakan rahangnya mengeras.

"Bahkan Tsuna harus meninggal karena melindungimu? Entah berapa nyawa lagi harus melayang demi melindungi kedudukanmu"

Daemon tersenyum saat sebuah peluru melesat ke arah tembok di sampingnya, menghasilkan sebuah retakan kecil berasap. Pria itu menatap wajah Giotto yang terlihat penuh dengan amarah, dan sebuah pistol yang dipegang oleh kedua tangannya yang gemetar.

Daemon berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju Giotto dan tubuhnya yang ikut gemetar akibat ucapan terakhirnya.

"_Let me tell you one funny story, Giotto_" Bisik Daemon yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Giotto. Satu tangannya memegang mulut pistol Giotto. "_Ia mencintaimu, tapi kau menghancurkan perasaannya. Kau biarkan ia tenggelam dalam dunianya dan tak kau sadari itu, kau juga membuatnya cemburu dengan kehidupanmu. Kau hidup bahagia diatas tangisannya_,"

Daemon tersenyum di telinga Giotto, "_Ia temanmu. Tapi di sisi lain ia adalah musuh terberatmu. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar kau menderita, Giotto Vongola_"

Daemon mengangkat tangannya, meletakannya di belakang kepala Giotto dan menarik pria itu dalam pelukannya.

Mata Giotto terbelalak saat Daemon menundukan kepalanya ke arahnya, dan tersenyum padanya sebelum akhirnya ia mencium pria berambut pirang itu secara paksa.

_"I'll miss you soon, Giotto Vongola_"

Masih dengan kedua bola mata yang membesar tak percaya, Giotto merasa kedua tangannya yang memegang pistol seolah bergerak sendiri, bergerak naik ke arah dada pria di hadapannya.

"_See you soon, in the endless hell, Giotto_"

Bersamaan dengan terukirnya senyuman itu, Giotto tak melihat apapun selain cairan kental berwarna merah yang menyembur ke arahnya, mengotori karpet merah yang membentang di lorong itu serta tubuh seseorang yang ambruk bersamaan dengan jatuhnya pistol yang di pegangnya.

**o0o**

"Aku tak menyangka kau punya hobi seperti ini, Reborn"

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk berkomentar, Perempuan!"

Wanita itu mendelik, namun memilih diam dan menjejakan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Berlama-lama berada di beranda luar kamar rumah sakit di malam hari tak akan menjadi pilihan bagus untuk kesehatan.

Sambil mendengus, wanita itu menutup kembali jendela yang ia lalui tadi. Menutupnya rapat-rapat dan menarik tirainya, hingga ruangan kembali menjadi gelap. Ia memutar badannya, menatap sosok pria berjas hitam dengan topi fedora dan seekor kadal hijau di pundaknya.

Pandangan wanita itu beralih pada dua sosok yang saat itu terlihat tengah terlelap. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya dan berjalan mendekati pria yang berjalan lebih dulu ke arah salah satu sosok itu.

"Alaude dari CEDEF ?" Gumam wanita itu pelan. "Jangan katakan kalau kau dikirim pria itu untuk membunuhnya? Dan kau berencana membunuhnya disaat ia tertidur? Kau rendah sekali, Reborn"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk diam, Lal?"

Wanita dengan tato berbentuk seperti api pada pipinya itu menggedikan bahunya acuh.

"Tadinya kupikir kau mau mengajakku dalam misimu karena ini adalah pengalaman langka, mungkin contohnya seperti membunuh dengan trik baru?" Wanita itu menatap Reborn yang kini mengarahkan pistolnya pada kepala sosok yang terlelap itu. "Ternyata hanya membunuh seekor singa yang tertidur"

Reborn menyeringai, "Rusa kecil, itulah yang orang itu katakan. Alaude tak lebih dari seekor rusa pemakan rumput kecil"

Reborn menarik topi fedoranya hingga menutupi matanya dan menyuruh Lal untuk mundur beberapa langkah karena ia tak mau wanita itu harus terkena cipratan darah dan membuat jejak pelaku pembunuhan.

"_Riposa in pace, Alaude_"

**o0o**

Lucio menunduk, merasakan getaran dari saku jaketnya dan disusul oleh dering suara yang ebrasal dari ponselnya. Dengan satu tangan ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_Coyote Nouggat_

Dengan satu alis terangkat, Lucio menekan tombol di ponselnya dan menempelkan benda itu pada telinganya.

"Ciao, Coyote?"

Fon melirik ke arah Lucio yang memisahkan diri untuk menerima panggilan dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ada di hadapannya lebih dulu. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kenop pintu secara perlahan.

Begitu pintu terbuka, dengan hati-hati ia melangkah masuk.

Belum lama Fon menjejakan satu kakinya, ia melompat ke belakang dan menepis beberapa tusuk bambu yang melesat ke arahnya bagai anak panah. Menirukan gerakan seorang perenang, Fon berhasil menangkap seluruh tusuk bambu.

Fon memicingkan matanya untuk menangkap bayangan dari pelaku yang melemparinya tusuk bambu tersebut dan menemukan dua bayangan yang berbeda. Kedua bayangan itu melangkah maju dan Fon tersenyum karenanya.

"Penuh kejutan seperti biasanya, Reborn"

"Dan kau masih setia dengan rambut kepangmu rupanya, kupikir kau akan memotongnya dan berubah sedikit lebih modis, ternyata aku salah"

Fon hanya tertawa pelan. Ia meliirik ke samping, tempat bayangan lain berada.

"Apa kabar, Lal?" Sapa Fon ramah setengah membungkuk. Wanita yang disapa Lal itu tersenyum, "Tak terlalu bagus, apalagi saat Reborn menyuruhku ikut memanjat gedung rumah sakit ini"

"Oi, Herbivore!"

Reborn menoleh saat seseorang menyapanya, ia membalik badannya lalu menyeringai melihat sosok Hibari berdiri disana lengkap dengan tonfa di kedua tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Kyoya?" Tanya Fon tersenyum. "Dan boleh kutahu darimana kau dapatkan tonfamu? Aku ingat sekali sudah menyimpannya di tempat yang aman"

Reborn melirik Fon lalu tersenyum, "Hadiah kecil agar ia cepat sembuh dariku, kau tak perlu berterima kasih, Fon"

Alis Fon terangkat, "Hoo, Tidak. Aku tak ingin berterima kasih atas hadiah kecilmu, Reborn. Tapi kuharap berilah hadiah yang lebih pantas saat menjenguk"

"Akan kuingat, mungkin lain kali kau yang akan kuberikan hadiah"

"Tak perlu repot-repot"

"Oi!"

Reborn menghentikan debatnya denga Fon dan kembali menatap sosok di hadapannya. Sosok yang terbalut piyama milik rumah sakit dan beberapa plester luka serta balutan perban yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku menantangmu untuk bertarung" Desis Hibari pelan.

Reborn kembali menatap Fon, satu jarinya menunjuk ke arah Hibari.

"Sebenarnya dia ini anakmu atau kau disuruh Kyou untuk merawatnya?"

Hibari Kyoya adalah keturunan Hibari Kyou, ya, dialah salah satu diantara ratusan orang yang mengatakan hal itu pada Fon. Karena bagi Reborn, dilihat dari manapun, Hibari Kyoya hanya memiliki wajah yang serupa dengan ayahnya. Namun sifat keduanya bertolak belakang satu sama lain.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama Herbivore lemah itu dihadapanku!" Sanggah Hibari cepat. "Aku muak mendengar namanya"

"_Well said, Little Herbivore_"

Sebuah suara bergema di dalam ruangan. Suara yang tak asing bagi Hibari, suara yang mampu membuat aliran dalam darahnya mengalir dua kali lebih cepat dan nafsu bertarungnya meningkat hingga sepuluh kali lipat. Hibari menoleh, dan mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya dan sangat dibencinya.

Sosok itu bersandar pada dinding dan membiarkan angin malam berhembus masuk, ia menggerakan satu tangannya, melambaikan salam pada mereka yang berdiri menatapnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Little Herbivore, sepertinya kau masih-"

Ucapan pria itu terhenti dan dengan terpaksa ia harus menyingkir dari posisinya saat Hibari menyerangnya menggunakan tonfanya, namun hantaman itu malah mengenai tembok.

"-Selucu Kyoya cengeng yang dulu" Lanjut pria itu dengan sebuah senyuman puas di bibirnya.

Ia menunduk cepat saat tonfa milik Hibari berayun ke arah kepalanya, dan ia berhasil menlindungi kepalanya dari hantaman keras batangan besi itu.

"Aku sudah melarangmu datang ke Namimori, Herbivore lemah!"

Pria itu tersenyum lagi. Dan dengan cepat ia meraih tangan Hibari dan menariknya, membuat Hibari kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Benarkah itu? Aku tak merasa kau pernah melarangku, bukankah kau yang mengharapkan kedatanganku?" Pria itu berbisik di telinga Hibari dan membuat remaja berambut hitam itu berusaha melepaskan rangkulan pria tersebut. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Pria yang berusia lebih muda dari ayahnya tersebut mengunci tangannya dengan sangat kuat, hingga ia tak dapat lepas dengan mudah.

"Aku tak begitu tertarik dengan hubungan sesama pria, tapi aku bisa memberimu diskon khusus kalau kau mau"

Wajah Hibari memerah saat tangan pria itu memegangi perutnya, membuat bentuk lingkaran dengan ujung jari telunjuknya diatas perutnya yang berlapis piyama rumah sakit itu. "_Bagaimana_?"

"Ehem,"

Sebuah suara terdengar tepat di depan kedua laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Keduanya mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut hitam serta sebuah kepang yang menggantung di bahunya tengah menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, menatap keduanya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Masuk melalui jendela, menyerang tamu yang sudah repot-repot datang serta melakukan perbuatan mesum di hadapan umum adalah perbuatan tidak sopan, Kyoya, Kyou"

Pria yang di sapa Kyou tertawa pelan, "Baiklah, waktu untuk bercinta telah habis, Herbivore" Ucapnya sambil mencoba berdiri dari posisinya. Pria itu menoleh, menatap sosok Alaude yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan satu alis terangkat. "Wao, tak kusangka ada yang bisa menumbangkan pria menyebalkan itu"

"Dia saudaramu, Kyou"

"Saudara-menyebalkan, ya benar"

Kyou mengubah arah pandangannya dan pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Reborn yang menyandarkan diri pada sebuah lemari dan Lal yang menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik. Kyou tersenyum, "Percayalah_, I'm a straight one_"

Reborn berdecak, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau menyuruhku untuk menemui adikmu dan kau sendiri ternyata datang menemuinya, lelucon macam apa ini?"

Kyou mengangkat bahunya "Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk menghabisi pria bodoh-"

"Saudara kembarmu, Kyou" Potong Fon cepat. Kyou mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, pria bodoh yang merupakan saudara kermbarku ini. tapi ternyata aku punya urusan penting dengan seekor herbivore yang melarikan diri dari tugasnya"

Fon menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan Kyou yang jatuh tepat pada sosok Lucio yang baru saja melangkah masuk dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar yang terlihat dari tatapannya.

"Lucio-san? Kau ada perlu dengan Lucio-san?" Tanya Fon memastikan.

Kyou mengangguk pelan.

"Aku? Ada apa denganku?" Tanya Lucio dengan satu alis terangkat. Kyou tak menjawabnya, dengan satu tangan ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop kecil yang memiliki ukuran tak lebih besar dari sebuah kartu remi.

Melihat amplop berwarna putih itu Lucio menyipitkan matanya, lalu menyusul sebuah anggukan dari pemilik Cavallone Industry itu. Pria itu merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan amplop serupa.

"Aku yakin kalian berdua juga memiliki kartu itu bukan, Reborn? Lal?"

Fon menoleh ke arah dua nama yang disebutkan dan menyaksikan anggukan dari keduanya. Fon kembali menatap Kyou, melihat pemuda itu dengan satu alis terangkat. "Sebenarnya apa isi amplop itu?"

Kyou mengangkat amplop miliknya dan memperlihatkan segel berbentuk sekop berwarna emas dan tulisan tangan seseorang yang bertuliskan nama Daemon Spade. Pria itu membuka amplop miliknya, dan menunjukan isi amplop tersebut.

Sebuah kartu remi 7 sekop berwarna hitam dan sebuah kartu seukuran dengan lambang Vongola emas diatas kertas hitam. Kyou melirik ke arah saudara kembarnya, memandangnya sebentar lalu mengembalikan pandangannya pada Fon.

Reborn, Lucio dan Lal mengikuti apa yang Kyou lakukan. Mengeluarkan isi amplop itu dan memperlihatkannya pada seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut. 10 sekop, 2 sekop dan 3 sekop secara berurutan serta 3 buah kartu hitam berlogo Vongola emas.

"Daemon Spade's Will" Kyou berujar pelan dengan sebuah senyuman terukir pada wajah putihnya.

**o0o**

Tsuna mengedipkan matanya perlahan.

Dengan wajah bingung ia menatap sekelilingnya, melihat lingkungan yang tak di kenalnya.

gedung-gedung tinggi dan berbagai macam kendaraan berlalu lalang. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memastikan pemandangan di belakangnya.

"_Ini...dimana...?_" Gumamnya pelan. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mencoba mengusapkannya pada kedua matanya, berharap ia sedang melihat sesuatu yang merupakan ilusi. "_Papa..._" Gumamnya pelan saat menyadari bahwa yang ia lihat bukan ilusi.

"Lagi-lagi kau melarikan diri, Giotto?"

Tsuna menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara tak jauh dari dirinya. Ia tak tahu pasti bahasa apa yang digunakan, namun ia tahu pasti bahwa seseorang baru saja menyebutkan nama ayahnya. Giotto.

Bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap seseorang dengan gatsby hitamnya. Perlahan, pria itu melepaskan topinya, menunjukan rambut pirangnya yang secerah mentari di pagi hari. Pria itu tertawa lalu menduduki sebuah kursi dari kayu.

"Aku tidak melarikan diri, Cozart! Sudah kubilang aku hanya beristirahat"

_Cozart?_

Tsuna berjalan ragu ke arah semak-semak dan mengintip ke arah dua pria yang sibuk berbincang itu. Dapat dilihatnya seseorang dengan rambut merah tengah menghisap cappucino miliknya lalu mengangguk-angguk pelan. Bibirnya mengikuti setiap ucapan Giotto namun tanpa suara.

"Ya, Ya, Ya. Hanya istirahat, tapi kau lupa minta izin. Aku yakin dalam hitungan menit G akan datang dengan terengah-engah lalu menyeretmu kembali ke mansionmu. Bukan begitu Tsuna?"

_Tsuna?_

Pria berambut merah itu menoleh, menatap seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang yang tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Namun tak tahu apa.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan daritadi? Aku berbicara padamu!" Ucap Cozart sedikit kesal karena merasa ucapannya tak digubris oleh wanita bernama Tsuna itu. "Hey, Tsuna!"

"Eh?" Gadis itu mendongak, menatap bingung kedua pria dihadapannya dengan mata besarnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menempelkan pencil yang dipegangnya pada dagunya. "Kalian bicara sesuatu?" Tanyanya polos.

Kedua pria itu saling berpandangan lalu tertawa kecil melihat respon dari gadis itu.

"Hey! Aku Bertanya, apa kalian bicara sesuatu?" gadis itu menggembungkan mulutnya saat melihat ekspresi dan respon dari dua pria dihadapannya.

"Tidak, kami tidak sedang membicarakan apapun," Ucap si rambut pirang disela tawanya, ia mengintip dari tempatnya kearah kertas yang sejak tadi berhasil merebut perhatian gadis itu. Namun gadis itu menyadari hal ini dengan cepat sehingga ia buru-buru menutupinya dengan kedua lengannya. "Tidak boleh mengintip, Giotto!"

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya pria berambut pirang itu polos sambil berusaha merayu gadis itu untuk memperlihatkan kertas itu padanya. Namun gadis itu menolak. "Karena ini rahasia!"

Si rambut pirang hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, seolah tengah berpikir keras. Sesaat kemudian, ia menjentikan jarinya dan tersenyum kepada gadis itu. "Biar kutebak, itu pasti disain baju terbarumu, kan?"

Gadis itu ternganga, "Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa...Tunggu! bu-bukan! Bukan! Ini bukan disain baju pesta tahun baru, ini... ah! Aku keceplosan!"

Si rambut pirang tertawa melihat bagaimana gadis didepannya berusaha menutupi sesuatu, namun berakhir dengan memberikan bocoran tentang rahasia yang sedang dibuatnya. Si rambut pirang mengangkat satu tangannya, menunjukan 3 jarinya diudara. "3-0. Aku menang lagi, Tsuna!"

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, "Curang! Kau membuatku mengatakan rahasianya!"

"Kau yang membeberkannya sendiri"

"Tidak!"

"Iya"

"Tidak! Kubilang TIDAK!"

Si rambut merah menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran diantara dua sahabatnya. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia melerai pertengkaran mulut keduanya, dan memisahkan mereka berdua. "Sudah! Sudah! Kita sedang ditempat umum, kasihan pelanggan lain terganggu karena kalian"

Pria dengan rambut pirang itu mencibir mendengar komentar serta ekspresi wajah wanita didepannya yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya sembarangan, lalu membenamkan kepalanya pada punggung tangannya yang ia letakan diatas meja.

_"Papa..."_ Gumam bocah kecil itu pelan dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ada apa Giotto?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat itu dengan satu alis terangkat saat tiba-tiba Giotto mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya seseorang baru saja memanggilku..."

_"Papa..."_

_"Papa!"  
_

_ Kenapa papa tidak melihat ke arahku? Padahal biasanya papa akan menghampiriku jika aku memanggilnya..._

_Kenapa..._

Tsuna membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua lututnya yang menekuk di depan dadanya, merasa kesepian. Ia mendongak, untuk kembali menonton percakapan antara tiga orang dewasa di depannya, namun mereka menghilang.

Semua pemandangan di depannya menghilang.

Tak ada lagi mobil-mobil berlalu lalang dan tak ada lagi gedung-gedung tua seperti yang dilihatnya tadi.

Semuanya berubah.

Menjadi sebuah ruangan, penuh dengan kotak-kotak aneh yang tersusun seolah mereka adalah balok mainan yang menjulang tinggi membuat sebuah menara.

Tsuna berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah papan pengumuman dengan berbagai macam gambar kelinci aneka warna. Satu alisnya terangkat menatap deretan tulisan asing di hadapannya.

_Kelinci?_

"Rabbits?" sebuah suara terdengar dari atas kepala Tsuna. Bocah itu mendongak, dan mendapati sosok rambut pirang yang tadi dilihatnya berdiri menjulang diatasnya, menatap lurus ke arah papan yang dilihat bocah itu.

Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh saat mendengar seseorang keluar dari sebuah pintu kayu tua. Seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan mantel putih berdiri disana, menggendong seekor kelinci putih dengan mata merah yang mengenakan sebuah pita biru ditelinganya. Wanita itu mendongak saat menyadari seseorang menatapnya, dan dilihatnya seorang pria dengan mantel hitam dan rambut pirang, mata pria itu terlihat hangat seperti warna matahari pada saat senja menyingsing.

"Giotto" Sapa wanita itu dengan seulas senyuman diwajahnya. Pria dihadapannya menaikan satu alisnya melihat siapa yang ada dipelukannya, "Kelinci?"

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan lalu mengangkat kelinci itu dengan dua tangannya, menunjukannya pada wajah pria itu yang sempat mundur beberapa langkah. "Hari ini ia boleh keluar dari perawatannya, dia kelihatan sehat,kan?"

Pria itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa dia ada di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Giotto sambil mencoba menggendong kelinci putih itu.

"Minggu lalu aku menemukannya di taman, karena sepertinya ia demam jadi kubawa kesini untuk dirawat," Gadis itu mengelus bulu pitih lembut sang kelinci yang kini menggulung badannya ditangan pria itu. "Dan tangannya terluka saat itu, karena aku tak punya kotak obat jadi cepat-cepat kubawa kesini"

Pria itu menunduk untuk melihat tingkah manja kelinci putih di tangannya, lalu tersenyum saat melihat betapa lucunya mahluk kecil itu. "Kau berencana memeliharanya?"

Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tsuna menatap sekelilingnya, tak ada siapapun disana. Ia menatap lurus ke arah punggung dua orang dewasa di depannya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.

Begitu Tsuna menutup kembali pintu yang dilaluinya, ia menatap ke depan dan terkejut melihat kedua orang dewasa tersebut tengah berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain.

Pria itu menutup matanya. Satu tangannya bergerak kebelakang kepala gadis itu lalu menarik kepala gadis itu mendekat, hanya untuk menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu.

Hangat.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh pria itu saat nafasnya dan nafas gadis itu bertemu, menyapu wajahnya. Diluar kesadaran pria itu, ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar pertemuan antara bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu.

Pria itu melepas sesaat ciumannya, untuk mendapatkan sedikit udara dan membisikan sebuah kata pada gadis dihadapannya. Hanya sebuah kata. Namun sebuah kata itu mampu membuat gadis itu seolah membeku, namun ia dapat merasakan panas memuncak pada wajahnya.

Pria itu mencium kembali gadis berambut coklat itu, namun kali ini ia meletakan satu tangannya yang seolah dikepala gadis itu, kini berpindah menuju pinggang gadis itu, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecil gadis itu.

Dan sekali lagi, ruang lingkup di sekitar bocah kecil itu berubah. Namun tak ada yang menggantikan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, hanya sebuah ruangan putih kosong.

_Apa artinya itu?_

Kenapa semuanya terlihat seolah ia terbiasa melihatnya, namun disisi lain terasa sangat asing?

_Dimana ia?_

Dan siapa pria berambut pirang, merah serta gadis berambut coklat itu? Mengapa... nama mereka terdengar tak asing baginya?

Tsuna menarik nafasnya an menelan ludahnya kelu. Kedua bola matanya mengatup bersamaan saat cairan hangat mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Bocah kecil itu menangis. Menangis di sebuah ruang kosong yang tak ada siapapun yang dapat menolongnya, hanya ada gema isak tangisnya dan tubuh kecilnya yang meringkuk.

_"...Mama... Papa..."_

**o0o**

* * *

_Gatsby_: Golf-hat

**Yeay!**

**Alaude is alive!**

**Well, Finally some characters' appearance.**

**And they were gathering in Namimori. Can Anyone guess what will happen next?**

**Enjoy the story, and don't forget to leave some review~xD**

P.S: Oh! TYL18x18 scenes! I hope there will be more~xD


	18. Chapter 16: Mama, You're so beautiful

**Queen of the Death **Haha, selamat bergabung kembali kalau begitu. semoga dengan kembalinya ponsel kamu bisa terus ngikutin cerita ini ya ^_^ hmm, 'adegan' yang gimana nih maksud kamu? hhehe. yup, 4 skylark di Namimori. Siap-siap saja jatuh pingsan ^_^. Daemon? hmm, muncul nggak yah? Wah, untuk tahu jawabannya kamu harus mastiin sendiri dg ngebaca ceritanya ^_^ **Suzuru Seiyo**, wah iya nih kamu sedikit telat dua chapter ya?. Dae69? hmm, susah juga ya. hhaha. sebenernya penulis juga pengen banget loh liat TYL18x18, tapi mungkin harus ditahan, soalnya bisa melenceng jauh dari jalan cerita, hehehe. **Yukira**, okee ini updatenya yg udah kamu tunggu2 ^_^** Lalalu** Tsuna dewasa? hmm, perlu dipertimbangkan ^_^** Reika Izanagi no susan'o** Haha, iya ya, sebenarnya mereka cocok juga jadi couple. ditunggu terus ya updatenya ^_^ **Reine Cavallone **untung kamu mereview, kalo nggak penulis nggak bakalan sadar ada typo total dichapter sebelumnya. terutama di bagian bahasa asingnya. untuk masalah Merci pour le nourriture yang artinya thanks for the food. Terima kasih ya udah mengingatkan ^_^)/ Spade? hmm, gimanaa yaa? haha, mungkin kamu harus baca chapter2 seterusnya untuk tahu nasib dia. dan Hidup TYL!18x18 selaluuuu~ hahah  
**Vocallon**e makasih sudah review ya, Kina ^_^

**Another late updates.**

**I guess reader will shot me dead after this, lol.**

**Okay, am so sorry for the ultimate late updates, because am not feeling well recently. And there are lots of assignment and some school's event project to do. So I barely have enough time to sleep and rest and continue this fic.**

**But no worries, i will always update this fic because I, Myself feels so curious what will happen next~lol**

**So, this chapter contains some filler, cuteness and some evil-plan.**

**Anyway, can you read the A/N below? It's pretty-quite-very-important!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nuff said...**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Mama, you're so beautiful**_

_**Mother, you had me but I never had you**_

_**- John Lennon -**_

.

Nana menghela nafasnya.

Dengan wajah khawatir ia menuangkan segelas susu pada gelas kecil milik Tsuna.

"Tsuna, kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?"

Tsuna, bocah kecil itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, nanti akan ada monster yang mengejarmu, Tsuna" Dino berujar dari bangkunya. Dengan menggunakan sumpit, sebuah telur gulung dilahapnya tanpa ampun. Membuat mulutnya penuh dan menggembung.

"Dan wajah monster itu mirip dengan pria yang ada dihadapanmu" Fran ebrujar dari bangkunya. Wajahnya tak menunjukan sedikitpun ekspresi saat ia memotong telur gulungnya dengan sumpitnya. "Monster jelek berambut pirang dan pemakan telur gulung"

"Hwey! Akfwuh bwhukhwfan mongfwer!"

"Tapi kau sama menyeramkannya dengan seekor mahluk ganas, Dino-senpai"

"Hwafwah?"

"Dino! Telan dulu makananmu sebelum berbicara!"

Dino mengangguk pelan lalu menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Begitu makanan yang disediakan untuknya habis, ia meraih gelas jusnya dan menenggaknya hingga habis.

Remaja itu menoleh ke arah Tsuna. Jelas sesuatu telah terjadi padanya, ia jauh lebih diam daripada biasanya.

"Tsuna? Kau yakin tidak mau memakannya?" Tanya Dino pelan sambil meraih telur gulung milik Tsuna dengan sumpitnya, setelah memotong telur gulung itu menjadi potongan kecil, ia mengambil potongan kecilnya lalu menyuapinya ke arah Tsuna. "Bagaimana kalau kusuapi?"

Tsuna kembali menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau Bel yang menyuapi?" Dino bertanya dengan seulas senyum. Bel yang mendengar hal itu mendelik, "Hei, Rakyat jelata! Seorang pageran tak akan mau menyuapi rakyat miskin!"

Dino menggaruk pipinya.

"Kalau begitu Fran?"

Fran menoleh lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada dan membuat tanda silang besar. "Tawaran kutolak, terima kasih"

"Bagaimana Tsuna?" Ucap Dino tanpa menggubris jawaban dari dua remaja muda di sebelahnya. "Jangan bilang kau mau Giannini yang menyuapimu?"

Tsuna tak menjawab. Ia sibuk menggoyangkan gelas susunya dan menatap gelas itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku mau bertemu papa…."

Dino dan Nana dengan spontan menoleh bersamaan saat suara kecil bocah itu terdengar. Suaranya sangat pelan dan terdengar serak.

"….aku mau papa"

Nana menggenggam tangannya sendiri, ia bingung mau menjawab apa karena pagi ini, Giotto Vongola dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani pemeriksaan.

Entah pemeriksaan apa, Nana tak mengetahuinya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, Lucio memohon padanya untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Giotto pada Tsuna.

"Papa Tsuna sedang ada pekerjaan, dan menyuruh Tsuna untuk sarapan lebih dulu. Kalau Tsuna tidak makan, nanti papa Tsuna bisa marah" Nana berujar lembut sambil mengusap kepala Tsuna.

Tsuna menggeleng cepat. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, bocah itu turun dari kursinya dan berlari ke luar ruang makan.

"Tsu-"

Nana menghentikan langkahnya saat Dino menahannya. Saat wanita itu menoleh, Dino dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Remaja itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan, "Aku akan menyusulnya"

Dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghangatkan, ia pun menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

"Tsuna?"

Dino membuka sedikit pintu di hadapannya, mengintip dari celah pintu untuk memastikan keberadaan Tsuna. Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku masuk, ya"

Perlahan, Dino melangkah masuk. Di tutupnya pintu kamar Tsuna.

Ia disana.

Ia meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya, di bawah selimut membentuk sebuah bulatan besar di atas ranjang.

Dengan seulas senyum, remaja itu menduduki tempat tidur Tsuna dan mencoba membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil Tsuna.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau mengurung diri seperti ini"

Hening.

Tak ada sedikitpun keinginan bagi Tsuna untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya diam walaupun akhirnya ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegap di hadapan Dino.

Bocah itu menatap ke bawah, memandangi ujung jemarinya yang menancap pada lututnya.

"Semalam…." Suara kecil itu mulai terdengar. "Aku mendengal bunyi tembakan…"

"kalena aku takut, aku telbangun dan kupikil itu Cuma mimpi. Lalu aku belali ke tempat papa, dan waktu itu…."

Dino menyadarinya dengan cepat, perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Tsuna. Badan anak itu mulai bergetar seiring dengan gerakan meringkuk anak itu. Dino mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih tubuh anak itu, namun tangisnya mulai terdengar. Tangisan anak itu mulai membahana diseluruh ruangan.

"papa…. Aku mau papa… a-aku mau pa-pa!"

Dino menggigit bibirnya ragu.

Entah apa yang telah dilihat Tsuna semalam, ia tak yakin hal itu bisa membuat anak dihadapannya tenang. Sesuatu yang mengerikan pasti baru saja dilihatnya malam tadi, namun apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Tsuna…" Dino meraih tubuh anak itu dan merasakan betapa hebatnya rasa syok yang menyerang anak itu. Secara perlahan, ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Tsuna dan memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan Tsunayoshi kecil. "

"Dino-nii…." Panggil anak itu pelan disela tangisnya, suaranya terdengar sangat parau dan nafasnya mulai menderu. "Dino-nii…." Panggilnya lagi ketika tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari mulut Dino.

"..Pa-pa…. Papa… bukan p-pembunuh, kan?"

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

"Vongola Orphanage menelpon?"

Lucio mengangkat wajahnya dari ponselnya saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum meletakan kembali ponselnya pada saku celananya.

"Dino bilang, Tsuna melihat semuanya-"

Belum sempat pria berambut hitam itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya sudah menolehkan wajah mereka. Menatap Lucio dengan wajah tak percaya bercampur syok.

Lucio menggaruk pipinya bingung.

"Aku kurang mengerti bagaimana caranya anak itu bisa melihat, dan bagian mana saja yang sudah ia lihat, tapi Dino bilang anak itu cukup syok dan menolak makan hingga saat ini"

Fon yang berdiri menyandar padadinding menghela nafas, "sudah pasti dia akan sangat syok," Pria itu melanjutkan dengan nada tenang yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Tsunayoshi baru 5 tahun, dan melihat adegan penembakan berdarah seperti sudah pasti akan membuatnya sangat syok"

Lucio mengangguk pelan.

Walaupun ia tak pernah mengalaminya, tapi ia paham bagaimana jika ia yang berada pada posisi Tsuna saat ini. Pria itu menghelakan nafas panjang. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Pria itu mendongak. Menatap satu per satu wajah rekan kerjanya.

Dimulai dari Coyote yang duduk pada sebuah kursi, ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan. G yang duduk di sebelah Coyote serta Asari yang berdiri tepat di belakang G juga memberikan respon yang sama. Sementara Reborn, dan Kyou, memilih untuk menjauh dari kerumunan dan tampak sibuk berdiskusi. Entah apa yang mereka diskusikan.

Lucio menoleh ke sisi kanan, menatap lekat-lekat pada Knuckle dan Cozart yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan seseorang yang membutuhkan jawaban atas pertanyaan.

Lal dan Fon yang berdiri bersebelahan juga memberikan jawaban yang sama, sebuah gelekan kepala dan mengangkat bahu mereka disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk berduka cita, Herbivore"

Lucio menatap ke arah asal suara. Kyou. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dengan satu tangan terselip pada saku celananya. Reborn, pria itu mengikuti dari belakang, dengan satu tangan memegangi topi fedoranya.

"Secepat mungkin, kita harus menemukan kartu-kartu lainnya. Siapa tahu semua kartu-kartu itu memiliki arti penting" Reborn menambahkan dari tempatnya. "Kalau perkiraanku benar, Daemon menyebar kartu-kartu itu pada beberapa orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Vongola secara acak"

G menarik satu alisnya ke atas, "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Lagipula, aku tak ingat Vongola pernah bekerja sama dengan seorang pembunuh bayaran sepertimu"

Reborn hanya tersenyum, "Bukankah sudah kubilang secara acak? Lagipula aku memang tak pernah berhubungan dengan perusahaan seperti Vongola, tapi Giotto mengenalku, tidak, Aku mengenal Giotto, bahkan sebelum ia bisa menyebutkan siapa namanya"

G membuang pandangannya ke arah lain dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan jumlah kartunya? Sejauh ini baru 5 kartu yang ditemukan" Cozart berpendapat dari kursinya.

"Tak lebih dari 13 kartu" Kyou bergumam pelan. "Mengingat Daemon Spade yang kita bicarakan, ia pasti tak akan menggunakan 52 kartu untuk membuat pesan terakhir"

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin?" G kembali mendesis dari tempatnya.

Kyou mengangkat bahunya cuek, "Alaude pernah mengatakan kalau mantan kekasihnya itu pecinta bentuk sekop, hanya itu"

Fon menghela nafas dari tempatnya saat satu lagi rahasia besar Alaude terbongkar dari mulut saudara kembarnya sendiri. Kedua skylark tersebut memang terlahir untuk saling menjatuhkan.

"Lucio Cavallone, Lal, Kyou dan aku serta Shimon Cozart," Reborn menatap satu per satu wajah orang-orang yang telah menerima kartu dari Daemon Spade. "Kurasa Daemon benar-benar memberikannya secara acak tanpa pola atau motif tertentu"

"Apa Daemon memberikannya secara langsung?"

Reborn dan Kyou menoleh bersamaan ke arah Coyote.

"Maksudku, apakah Daemon mendatangi kalian secara langsung untuk memberikannya? Atau ada perantara khusus?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Dalam kasus kami, Daemon menitipkan amplop itu pada Shittopi" Reborn berkata pelan lalu menoleh pada Lal dan Lucio serta Cozart.

"Aku menemukannya terselip diantara tumpukan dokumen yang kubawa dari Italia, dan baru saja kutemukan saat aku sampai di Namimori" Lucio menjelaskan lalu menoleh pada Lal.

"Amplop itu ada di dalam dompetku, entah siapa yang menyelipkannya"

Coyote mengangguk pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Cozart yang terdiam. "Bagaimana denganmu, Cozart?"

Cozart mendongak, "Salah seorang staffku mengantarkannya padaku, ia bilang mereka menemukannya di dalam kotak surat apartemenku"

Lucio menghela nafas. Ini semua membuatnya lelah.

Masih duduk diatas kursi yang sama, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Menatap satu per satu amplop yang ada di atas meja.

Saat itulah ia menyadarinya, menyadari suatu kejanggalan yang hampir luput dari pandangannya. Dengan segera ia meraih sesuatu yang dianggapnya berbeda dari yang lain itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Amplop ini…" Ia bergumam pelan.

"Ada apa, Lucio?" Coyote yang menyadari gerakan secara tiba-tiba Lucio itu menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa dengan amplop itu?"

"…berbeda…" Ia kembali bergumam. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan isi amplop itu serta isi amplop lainnya dan menjajarkannya diatas permukaan meja. "Benar dugaanku!"

"Amplop milik Cozart berbeda dengan yang lain, coba lihat ini!"

Dengan satu tangan, Lucio menjejerkan lima amplop secara berurutan. Ke lima kartu remi serta kartu hitam berlambang Vongola ikut dijejerkannya diatas meja.

Melihat jejeran kartu itu, yang lain hanya bisa menarik satu alis dengan bingung.

"Kau benar, Kakak Ipar"

Lucio menoleh ke arah Kyou yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sampingnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil satu amplop. Setelah memperhatikan dengan seksama amplop tersebut, Kyou mengangkatnya hingga setinggi bahunya dan diperlihatkan pada mata yang menatapnya.

"Kertas yang digunakan untuk amplop ini berbeda dengan amplop lainnya," Ia berkata pelan, "Serta lambang segel yang dipakai, jelas ini bukan lambang sekop pada kartu remi"

"Hati"

Kyou menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang memilih diam ditempatnya.

"Lambang segel perekat yang Daemon pakai untuk amplop Cozart adalah lambang hati" Skylark tertua itu berujar pelan dengan tenang.

Kyou mengangguk pelan lalu menatap wajah Cozart dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dan tak ada kartu Vongola di dalamnya"

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

"Tsuna!"

_Eh?_

"Tsunayoshi!"

Siapa….

"Tsunayoshi, aku disini"

Tsunayoshi memutar tubuhnya, menatap ke arah sebuah pohon besar yang entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba saja berdiri tegak di belakangnya.

Bocah kecil itu menunduk, menatap tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh piyama dengan motif kelinci. Ia kembali mendongak, menatap lurus pada pohon besar itu.

Pada awalnya ia ragu, haruskah ia menghampiri pohon besar itu? Jika iya, apa yang ada di sana? Bagaimana jika ternyata sesuatu yang menyeramkan akan menerjang?

"Tenanglah, Tsunayoshi. Aku akan menjagamu di sini, karena itu kemarilah"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Suara seorang wanita yang sangat merdu seolah ia tengah bernyanyi. Tsuna menaikan satu alisnya dan emngangkat satu kakinya dengan ragu.

Dan ia mulai melangkah, mendekati pohon besar itu.

"Kemarilah, Tsunayoshi"

Pohon itu kembali bersuara.

Ia semakin dekat dengan pohon itu.

Tsuna memejamkan matanya, saat sinar menyilaukan dari balik pohon mulai menerangi pohon tersebut. Dengan takut ia meraih batang kokoh pohon itu dan mengintip ke sisi lain dari pohon itu.

Matanya terbelalak. Terpana melihat pemandangan bunga-bunga yang mekar di mana-mana bagaikan karpet yang menyeluruh di area tersebut.

Tsuna mendongak, menatap sebuah ayunan putih yang berada di tengah taman. Seseorang tengah duduk disana, seolah menanti dirinya untuk datang dan menghampirinya.

"Tsunayoshi"

Sosok itu memanggilnya.

Dengan segera bocah kecil itu berlari menuju ayunan putih tersebut. Melihat sosok itu dari dekat.

Rambutnya coklat, sama seperti warna rambutnya, kulitnya seputih susu dan tertutup oleh sehelai gaun malam berwarna putih dengan hiasan renda pada tali yang menggantung pada bahunya. Rambut wanita itu sangat panjang, hingga menutupi bagian dadanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum.

Satu tangannya menepuk pangkuannya, seolah berkata padanya untuk duduk di sana.

Dengan ragu bocah itu mengangguk lalu mulai menaiki pangkuan wanita itu.

"Kau sudah besar, Tsuna" Ucap wanita itu pelan. Tawa pelan mengalun dari bibir merahnya. "Kuharap aku bisa menemanimu bermain dan belajar"

Aneh.

Tsunayoshi, merasa sangat nyaman. Ia merasa seolah ia telah emngenal wanita itu dengan sangat baik, sehingga terasa seperti….. seperti keluarga.

Tsunayoshi terdiam, saat sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang dan menariknya dalam pelukan.

Hangat.

"Kau pasti telah menghadapi saat-saat yang menyeramkan, bukan?"

Tsunayoshi mengangguk pelan dan satu tangan mendarat pada rambutnya, membelai halus kepalanya.

Aneh.

Mengapa semua belaian ini tak asing baginya.

Ia merasa, dulu sekali, ia pernah merasakan belaian hangat ini.

"Percayalah, Tsunayoshi. Ayahmu tidak akan berbuat jahat, ia bukan pembunuh" Ucap suara itu pelan.

Tsunayoshi mengangguk.

"Aku pelcaya…. Papa adalah olang baik" ucapnya pelan "Dan papa tak akan pelnah belbuat jahat"

"Kau benar, Tsunayoshi. Ayahmu adalah orang baik, ia tak akan pernah berbuat sesuatu yang akan mengecewakan orang-orang di sekitarnya"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, dan wajah wanita itu kini bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas.

Wajahnya sangatlah cantik. Bibir kemerahan dan bola mata coklat yang memantulkan wajah mungil Tsuna. Tsuna mengulurkan tangannya, membelai pipi wanita itu dan tersenyum.

"Mama sangat cantik" Ucapnya pelan disela tawa lembutnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mencium kening Tsunayoshi kecil, "Kau mirip sekali dengan Giotto, Tsunayoshi. Kalian suka mengatakan hal yang membuatku malu"

Tsunayoshi tertawa mendengarnya.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati ia turun dari pangkuan wanita itu dan berdiri menghadap wanita itu.

"Mama…" Ucapnya pelan.

Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya memegang rantai ayunan, "Ada apa, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna mendongak, menatapnya ragu. Haruskah ia bertanya? Bagaimana jika jawaban dari pertanyaannya hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka? Bagaimana jika ia dan mamanya tak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi… bagaimana jika-

Wanita itu tersenyum. Seolah telah mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan oleh anak dihadapannya. Ia melepaskan satu genggamannya pada rantai ayunan dan meletakannya pada kepala Tsunayoshi, membelainya pelan dan membuat Tsunayoshi tersenyum.

"Aku akan selalu menemanimu, Tsunayoshi. Karena aku akan terus hidup dalam hati dan pikiranmu" Ucap Wanita itu seraya menunjuk ke arah dada Tsuna. Ia tersenyum lagi dan mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya, menarik anak di hadapannya dan mencium keningnya. "Aku akan selalu ada setiap kau membutuhkanku, Tsunayoshi"

"Benalkah itu? Mama tidak akan pelgi? Mama tidak akan meninggalkan aku?"

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah waktunya untuk bangun, Tsunayoshi. Berjanjilah saat bangun nanti kau akan makan sarapanmu, jika tidak, Giotto pasti akan sangat marah"

Tanpa ragu lagi, Tsuna mengangguk yakin. Iya tersenyum sebelum memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipi wanita itu dan sesaat setelahnya, semuanya berubah kembali menjadi ruang hampa berwarna putih. Putih kosong dan hanya ialah yang berada di sana.

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

"Primo, kau baik-baik saja?"

G mengangkat satu alisnya saat sosok Giotto berjalan ke luar dari dalam ruangan. Mungkin, lebih tepatnya seseorang mendorongnya, karena saat itu Giotto duduk diatas sebuah kursi roda dan Asari terlihat mendorongnya dari belakang.

Pria pirang itu mengangguk pelan.

Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang amat sangat pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, G. Terima kasih"

G menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan nafas lega ia menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Kau sudah membuatku sangat khawatir, Primo"

"Mungkin tepatnya 'kita semua', G" Sebuah suara terdengar dari sudut ruang tunggu. Suara itu berasal dari seorang pria berambut hitam dengan jambang yang menggulung pada kedua sisi, pria itu tersenyum lalu mengangkat sedikit topi fedoranya. "Ciao, Giotto"

"Reborn ? Kapan kau sampai di Namimori?"

Pria yang disapa Reborn itu menggedikan bahunya, "Kemarin malam, bersama dengan seorang wanita dan seorang karnivora buas di sana" Reborn menunjuk dengan ujung ibu jarinya. Giotto menoleh, mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh pria itu. "Lal? Lama tak jumpa, kau juga, Kyou"

Lal menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Dan aku masih mengira kalau Reborn datang untuk melakukan misi berbahaya, karena mengingat perjalanan Italia-Jepang itu membuatku kehilangan kesabaran"

Giotto hanya tersenyum.

"Terlihat sangat lemah seperti biasa, Giotto Vongola? Kapan kita bisa melakukan pertarungan kecil lagi?"

Giotto tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Kyou dari sudut ruangan yang berhasil membuat Fon harus membungkuk memohon permohonan maaf atas kelancangan saudaranya dan G, ya G, pria itu menatap tajam ke arah Kyou yang dianggapnya meremehkan.

"Mungkin saat aku cukup sehat untuk menerima semua serangan ganasmu?" Ucap Giotto pelan. Pria berambut pirang itu mengelilingkan pandangannya, seseorang menghilang?

"Dimana Lucio?"

"Kafetaria, bersama Coyote dan Knuckle. Mereka bilang sangat kelaparan dan berharap bias menemukan sedikit cemilan." G berujar pelan.

Giotto mengangguk pelan.

Pria berambut pirang yang baru saja menjalani pemeriksaan kesehatan itu menoleh kea rah orang-orang yang berada di hadapannya.

Air mukanya berubah.

Tidak ada lagi wajah ramah dan senyuman manis di wajah sang bapak itu. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi dingin dari seseorang yang telah mendirikan Vongola Corporation dan membawa nama Vongola ke mata dunia.

Pria itu menarik nafas pelan.

"G, siapkan tempat. Hari ini juga kita adakan rapat"

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

"Di-Dino…."

"Y-Ya, Mama?"

"Aku tak ingat pernah memasukan seekor singa ke dalam rumah"

"….a-aku juga"

Nana dan Dino mundur beberapa langkah menatap seekor binatang kecil yang mereka sangka sebagai seekor kucing, namun begitu mereka mendekat untuk menyapa binatang tersebut, seperti apa yang Tsuna minta, mereka mengetahui faktanya bahwa Natsu, begitulah Tsuna memanggilnya, adalah seekor singa. Anak singa.

"Natsu, apa kau suka telul?" Tsuna berjongkok di depan singa kecil itu dan meletakan sebuah telur gulung dihadapan singa kecil itu. Singa kecil yang disapa Natsu itu mendongak lalu kembali menunduk menatap telur gulung yang diletakan Tsuna di atas lantai, ia berjalan mendekat.

Sesaat, singa kecil itu tampak bingung setelah mengendus bau yang dihasilkan telur gulung itu. Dan ia pun mulai menjilatinya.

Tsuna terkikik pelan. "Kau suka telul telnyata"

"Tsuna?" Nana memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. Tsuna menoleh, dan menatap Nana dengan seulas senyuman. "Ya?"

"Da-Darimana kau dapatkan singa itu?"

Tsuna menoleh ke arah Natsu lalu meletakan piring kecil yang dipegangnya. Dengan hati-hati diangkatnya Natsu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mama bilang ini hadiah kalena Tsuna sudah jadi anak baik"

Manisnya…

Dino menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat ekspresi anak di hadapannya. Dengan satu tangan menutupi bagian mulutnya, Dino berjongkok di lantai. "Tsuna…. Jangan tumbuh dewasa! Tetaplah menjadi selucu ini!"

Tsuna mengangkat Natsu dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Dino. Dengan tatapan khawatir ia menatap Dino lekat-lekat. "Dino-nii? Dino-nii baik-baik saja?"

_Kau membuatku hampir 'tidak' baik-baik saja, Tsuna_….. Dino menggerutu dalam hatinya.

"Tapi, Tsuna, Singa ini, maksudku, Natsu…. Dia milik siapa?" Nana mundur beberapa langkah lalu berdiri di belakang Dino saat Tsuna berjalan mendekat. "Ap-Apa dia menggigit?"

Tsuna menunduk. Menatap Natsu yang sedang mengaum kecil di pelukannya.

"Natsu anak baik, dia tidak pelnah menggigit olang." Jawab Tsuna pelan, "Dan Natsu ini hadiah dali mama, mama bilang ini hadiah kalena Tsuna sudah jadi anak baik. Jadi sekalang kalau tidak ada papa, Tsuna tidak akan takut sendili lagi"

"Ah! Natsu! Mau kemanaaa?"

Tsuna berlari mengejar Natsu yang tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar ruangan. Dengan sekuat tenaganya, Tsuna berusaha mengejar singa kecil itu, melewati setiap ruangan yang ada dan berlari di sepanjang koridor hingga akhirnya berhenti di hadapan pintu depan.

Natsu mendesis pelan menatap pintu itu namun akhirnya ia mengaung kecil, mengeluskan kepalanya pada permukaan pintu.

Melihat hal ini, Tsuna menarik s atu alisnya dan berjalan mendekat. Dari celah lubang surat, ia mengintip dan menemukan sepasang kaki berdiri di sana.

Belum sempat Tsuna bertanya, suara bel pintu pun mengalun. Dan bocah itu berusaha membukakan pintu yang kenop pintunya dua kali tinggi badannya.

"Ugh! Susah!" Gerutu Tsuna dengan pipi menggembung. Ia mendengus kesal. "Ah! Natsu!"

Dengan cepat, Tsuna menggendong Natsu dan meletakan singa itu di atas kepalanya, ia berjinjit dan memegangi kaki Natsu dalam waktu bersamaan. "Natsu, buka pintunya"

"Gaao~!"

Sesaat setelah Natsu berusaha memutar kenop pintunya, pintu berhasil dibuka. Dan seorang wanita berambut gelap berdiri dibalik sana.

Tsuna memperhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama.

Wanita itu kurus dan sangat tinggi. Rambutnya diikat ke atas dan sebuah pita terlihat mencuat. Untuk waktu yang sangat amat singkat, Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya menatap wanita itu. Merasa tak asing dengan tato pada pipi wanita itu.

"Paman G velsi wanita?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya.

Wanita itu tertawa pelan lalu berjongkok. Menyetarakan tingginya dengan Tsuna. Satu tangannya meraih dagu Tsuna dan ia tersenyum.

"Aku jelas lebih cantik dibandingkan oleh pria perokok itu, dan namaku Daniela. Salam kenal, Bocah manis"

Wajah Tsuna memerah mendengar penuturan wanita itu. Ia menunduk malu dan membuat wanita itu tertawa melihatnya. "Kau benar-benar anak dari Tsuna dan Giotto rupanya"

"Tante ini siapa? Kenapa tante kenal papa dan mama?" Tsuna mendongak, menatap wajah wanita itu. Wanita itu menunduk, menatap Tsuna dan tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya. "Giotto adalah adik kelasku sewaktu sekolah dulu, dan Tsuna, ibumu, adalah asistenku saat aku bekerja pada perusahaan Vongola"

Tsuna mengangguk, seolah paham.

Namun ia menggeleng pelan. Tanda bahwa ia tak paham.

"Saat kau bertambah umur nanti, kau akan paham apa maksudku, nak. Apa ayahmu ada?"

"Papa? Papa sedang dilumah sakit, belsama paman G, paman Kozato dan Paman Asali. Paman Lucio juga, lalu ada paman Fon dan Alaude-nii"

Wanita itu menyeringai.

"Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat?"

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dan sebuah botol spray kecil. Disemprotkannya permukaan sapu tangan itu dengan botol berisi cairan seperti air.

"Maaf, Tsuna. Tapi kuharap kau tak akan membenciku karena hal ini"

Dan Tsuna pun terlelap setelah mengirup aroma tajam dari saputangan yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

Di suatu tempat yang jauh.

Seorang pria tengah duduk diatas sebuah kursi besar, kedua matanya menatap tajam pada gelas wine yang baru saja ia isi dengan wine mahal.

Pria itu berdecak kesal. Saat seseorang di hadapannya membacakan laporan yang ia perintahkan.

"Daemon Spade dilaporkan tewas oleh-"

Dengan satu tangan, pria itu melemparkan gelas wine yang di pegangnya ke arah pria yang tengah membacakan laporan, dan dengan sukses gelas itu mendarat di kepala pria yang bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Darah segar berwarna merah pun mengalir.

"Kalau hanya itu laporan yang kau punya, pergi dari sini!"

Pria itu menunduk.

"Ma-Maafkan hamba, Tuan. Ta-Tapi, hamba membawa kabar bagus, i-ini tentang Kepala Vongola dan 13 kartu Daemon"

Pria yang baru saja melemparkan gelasnya itu tak menggubris. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Hamba mendengar info ini dari Shittopi, beliau mengatakan bahwa saat ini Kepala Vongola telah di temukan persembunyiannya. Dan menurut Shittopi, kematian Daemon ada hubungannya dengan ditemukannya Kepala Vongola, Tuanku" Pria itu melanjutkan,"Dan sebelum meninggal, Daemon Spade telah menyebarkan 13 kartu yang dicurigai adalah pesan kematian"

"Siapa saja 13 orang itu?" Tanya pria itu dingin.

"Hamba tidak diberitahu pastinya, Tuan. Namun Shittopi berkata bahwa ke-13 pemegang kartu itu telah berada di Namimori, hanya saja kartu itu belum seluruhnya terkumpul"

Pria yang berkedudukan lebih tinggi itu hanya diam. Ia menyalakan layar monitor besar yang ada di ruangan dan dalam sekejap gambar seorang pria terlihat di layar itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mendengar kabar dari peramal sinting itu, bukan?" orang di seberang layar itu tertawa kecil.

"Dan aku menginginkan penjelasan, apa yang kau lakukan bersama mereka?"

Pria dibalik layar itu menggedikan bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin hanya bermain? Aku bosan jika harus berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun"

"Bagaimana jika-"

"Tenang saja," Pria itu memotong. Ia tersenyum dengan kedua mata tertutup, "Mereka hanya akan melihatku beberapa hari lagi, setelah itu,"

Pria itu merasakan aura yang menakutkan dari nada bicara pria dibalik layar itu. Sesuatu yang mengerikan pasti akan ia lakukan apapun itu, jelas sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Vongola Corporation akan hancur dan Giotto Vongola akan menghilang dari muka bumi ini"

**o0o**

* * *

**Wow.**

**More Characters Appearance.**

**And I guess there will be a big war in the future, but maybe not? Who knows? *shrug***

**Anyway, am asking the readers about the Villain Characters.**

_**Would you like Canons or OCs as the villain?**_

**if you choose Canons, tell me who will the the villain for this story. And explain why do you choose the answer.**

_**Am telling you, this is important!**_

**and the Villain will be eternaly Cruel! so choose carefully.**

** That's all from me.**

**Leave me some review and you'll get cyber-cookies~**

P.S: am writting some TYL!18x18 fic now, but I don't know when will I post it. so, selfcest!18, beware!


	19. Chapter 17: Imprese Industriali di Varia

**Vocallone**, Tsuna mau diapain, yaa? Hehe tunggu kelanjutannya aja deh ^_^ Tentu dong Tsuna itu cantik, kalo nggak gitu nanti Giotto nggak bakalan naksir sama dia. haha. **Lalalu**, iya kebetulan dua nama itu belum pernah tampil di fic ini. terima kasih ya atas sarannya ^_^ **Yukinaga Ezakiya** Tentu aja boleh ^_^ author malah seneng banget kalo kamu mau memfave cerita ini. Tapi jangan lupa review ya ^_^ Makasih juga udah ngingetin masalah Typo, diusahakan lain kali akan dikurangi deh typonya. hehe. **Aki no Suzu** Wah,Kyou virgin? siapa bilaang? *grin* Terima kasih atas masukannya. dan ditunggu ya selfcest!18 lainnya. **Yukira** Okee~! ini dia updatenya. **Reine Cavallone** Makasih banyak atas saran dan kritiknya. untuk bagian serius yang terasa padat, itu memang sengaja dibuat agak padat. Karena selain mereka lagi ngumpul semua, dan mereka termasuk karakter kunci. hehe. Dan tenang aja, ruangan tempat mereka ngumpul itu lebar dan luas kok. jadi nggak padet-padet banget. hehe

**Okay, first I wanna give my biggest apologize for every reader who read this fic. I had 3 weeks of Final Examination and one week for the remedial test. So I was grounded and I couldn't continue this fic. And then, Writter Block affected me. But, Thanks God it was healed.**

**So, the good news is THIS IS THE UPDATE!**

**for those who have been craving for updates, this is a gift for you.**

**so, This chapter contains some Betrayal, Past and GxFem!27.**

**and maybe some more Cliffie-hangie :D**

**enjoy the story ^_^**

**Disclaimer: If KHR was mine, maybe it will be on hiatus until I graduated from high school... LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 16: _Imprese Industriali di Varia [part 1]_**

**If it's about you, then everything will be alright, Giotto...**

**-Tsuna-**

**o0o**

**.**

_10 tahun yang lalu._

"G.?"

Pria berambut merah dengan tato hitam pada pipinya itu menoleh. Decakannya semakin keras saat mengetahui siapa lelaki yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan akrab. Diliriknya pria itu dari sudut matanya, diperhatikannya setiap detail pakaian serta lekuk tubuh pria itu.

Pria itu mengenakan sweater berwarna coklat serta sebuah jaket hitam yang melapisi sweater tersebut. Rambut hitam pria itu tersisir rapih dan deretan gigi rapihnya terlihat berkilau saat ia tersenyum pada sosok G.

_Lucio Cavallone._

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Cavallone?" Ujar G. dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dirogohnya saku celana bagian depan dan diambilnya sekotak rokok beserta pematiknya. "Kalau kau mencari Primo, dia sedang mengurung diri di kamar karena ide bodohmu. Dan aku tak akan menolongmu untuk memaksanya keluar dari kamarnya"

Lucio terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan G.

"Kau masih mau menyalahkanku atas ide itu? Maksudku, aku bahkan hanya mengatakan-"

"Membuat proyek kecil? Dan jika kau tekun dalam menjalani proyeknya maka ini akan jadi sebuah awal kesuksesan dan dapat membawa namamu di muka dunia" Ucap G. pelan sambil meniru semua kalimat yang pernah dikatakan Lucio sebelumnya. Setelah memastikan rokoknya menyala, disimpannya kembali pematik serta kotak rokoknya pada saku celananya. "Kuingatkan padamu, proyek untuk mendirikan perusahaan dengan mempertaruhkan sebagian harta milik Primo ini beresiko. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Primo-"

Lucio mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang kucari!" Desis G. pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Lucio yang terdiam sendiri menatap kepergiannya.

Lucio menggedikan bahunya. Mungkin, ada saat baginya, nanti sekali, untuk berbicara pada si rambut merah. Namun saat ini, ada kebutuhan penting lainnya yang harus ia lakukan.

Dengan tangan terselip pada kantong celana, Lucio menyusuri sepanjang koridor hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu besar. Mansion Vongola milik keluarga Giotto mungkin bisa terbilang sangatlah besar. Namun, seringnya pria berambut hitam itu mengunjungi mansion ini membuatnya bisa mengingat dengan mudah tata letak setiap ruangan yang ada di mansion itu.

Hampir setiap celah terkecilnya.

Dan saat ini, dengan alis berkerut ditatapnya pintu besar di hadapannya. Sebuah pintu polos yang hampir tak akan disadari oleh siapapun karena letaknya yang tersembunyi. Dengan dua kali ketukan pada permukaan kayu, di dorongnya pintu itu kedalam.

"G.? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku ingin makananku dibawa ke…"

Lucio menarik satu alisnya pada tumpukan buku dan kertas yang berserakan begitu ia membuka pintunya. Dilihatnya seisi ruangan telah berubah menjadi lautan buku, kertas, serta map dan dokumen yang entah bagaimana caranya telah menggunung disana.

"Lucio? Kapan kau datang?" Giotto mengangkat kacamata bacanya dan meletakannya pada kepalanya. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan, 3 kancing kemeja bagian atasnya terbuka dan dasi yang melingkar diatas bahunya, bukan dilehernya.

Lucio memandang berkeliling.

Sejauh matanya memandang, bisa dilihatnya tumpukan gelas kopi dan nampan serta piring-piring kosong yang sepertinya terisi oleh makanan sebelumnya. Diatas meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu yang serupa dengan kayu yang dipakai untuk pintu itu, tergeletak beberapa pakaian, kemeja. Dan perlengkapan tidur yang berserakan di atas sofa panjang di tengah ruangan.

"Sudah berapa hari kau berada disini?" Ucap Lucio dingin.

"Hmm? Sekitar 4 sampai 12 hari, kenapa?"

Lucio memicingkan matanya. "4 hingga 12 hari?"

Giotto kembali menatap lembaran yang tengah dibacanya, sementara satu tangannya yang lain sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada layar laptop.

"Kalau kau datang hanya untuk meniru perkataan G., lebih baik hentikan, Lucio. G sudah berusaha untuk menyeretku, namun berakhir di tangan Knuckle. Entah apa yang dikatakan Knuckle, tapi itu berhasil menghentikan niat G"

"Knuckle tidak melakukan kekerasan padanya, bukan?" Lucio meringis saat membayangkan entah ulah apa yang diperbuat Knuckle hingga berhasil menghentikan sikap keras kepala G.

"Entahlah. G menolak memberitahukannya padaku walaupun kupaksa" Giotto menghentikan jemarinya. Dilihatnya layar monitor dengan seksama. "Lucio! Tanggal berapa hari ini?"

Lucio melirik kalender yang ada di atas meja kerja Giotto. "Hmm? Tanggal 13"

"Hari apa ini?"

"Selasa"

"Hari selasa dua minggu dari sekarang, tanggal berapa?"

Lucio mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tanggal 27?" Ujar Lucio tak yakin. Diangkatnya jemari tangannya dan mulai mengitung. "Ya, benar! Tanggal 27. Ada apa?"

Giotto tak menjawab. Ia meneruskan aktifitasnya dengan kecepatan dua kali lebih cepat. Melihat hal ini Lucio semakin bingung. Dicobanya untuk mengintip layar laptop milik Giotto, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah deretan tulisan kecil dan sebuah grafik naik turun.

Lucio mungkin tidak ahli dalam bidang matematika, namun ia bisa tahu bahwa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh Giotto adalah grafik naik turun harga saham pasaran dunia. Dengan mata memicing, Lucio mencoba mengintip ke arah sebuah map yang berada tepat disebelah laptop Giotto dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat sebuah nama yang dilihatnya disana.

"Giotto? Map itu?"

Giotto menghentikan gerakan jemarinya dan menoleh. Ditatapnya wajah bingung Lucio, dan pandangannya mengarah pada map disebelahnya. Pria berambut pirang itu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sedang mencoba peruntunganku. Kalau aku berhasil memenangkan saham perusahaannya pada acara lelang, aku akan menderita kerugian sekitar 50%. Tapi dengan saham yang kudapatkan ini aku bisa meneruskan proyek yang kubicarakan padamu di telpon" Giotto menahan senyumannya begitu pandangannya kembali pada layar laptopnya. "Kerugian 50% tidak akan terasa begitu besar jika membayangkan berapa kali lipatnya yang akan kita dapat jika proyek ini berhasil. Dan berita bagusnya, G mau meminjamkan sedikit uangnya untuk proyek ini"

Lucio menarik nafas saat mendengar penuturan Giotto. Ditatapnya juniornya semasa kuliah dulu. Tak terlihat sedikit pun raut wajah seseorang yang tengah bergurau atau sekedar melucu. Wajahnya serius.

"Apa kau serius tentang ini?"

"Tentang G.? Tentu saja, G bahkan sudah mentransfer-"

"Bukan tentang G.! Tapi lelang saham ini. Apa kau tahu siapa lawanmu dalam lelang ini? Penyelenggaranya?"

Giotto menarik satu alisnya.

"Kalau urusan penyelenggara, kau bisa tenang. Karena salah satu anak perusahaan Vizio adalah pihak penyelenggaranya. Dan untuk urusan lawanku kali ini," Giotto meneruskan "Dugaanmu benar sekali. Perusahaan Piaggio dan Versace juga turut serta dalam lelang ini"

Lucio menajamkan pandangannya.

Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari cerita Giotto. Namun ia tak tahu apa.

Dipandanginya layar laptop yang terus menunjukan naik turunnya grafik serta kurva-kurva yang kini berubah tampilan. Dengan satu jari, Giotto menekan tombol enter saat kursornya menunjuk pada sebuah nama. Nama yang tak asing bagi siapapun yang berkecimpung di dunia insdustri, dunia bisnis dan keuangan.

_Imprese Industriali di Varia_

"Varia!" Lucio terhenyak begitu melihat tampilan window laptop Giotto perlahan berubah menjadi hitam dan sebuah logo emas berputar pada permukaan hitam.

Dengan satu tangan yang tertancap erat pada bahu Giotto, ditariknya pria yang jauh lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu.

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

Giotto terdiam.

"GIOTTO KAU PASTI BERCANDA!"

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

"KAU PASTI BERCANDA!"

Cozart menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya sambil meringis saat teriakan melengking wanita dihadapannya membahana di seluruh ruangan.

Walaupun ruangan itu terbilang besar, namun jika hanya ada segelintir orang disana dan seorang wanita –yang dengan suara tingginya- berteriak, tentu akan sangat memekakan telinga, bukan?

Sambil membetulkan kemejanya yang kusut akibat tarikan wanita dihadapannya, Cozart menggaruk lehernya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang baru saja selesai berdentang menandakan pukul 9 malam dan pandangannya kembali pada sosok wanita berambut coklat yang kini merenggut di kursinya.

Cozart menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah wanita itu perlahan menggembung seperti balon.

"Jangan tertawa!" Ucap wanita itu ketus. "Aku sedang marah!"

"Dan kau melampiaskannya padaku"

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Cozart hanya bisa membuang nafas pasrah melihatnya.

"Hei, Tsuna..."

Gadis itu tak menjawab.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membayar bill-nya?"

Gadis itu tetap diam.

"Kau boleh makan sepuasnya..."

Gadis itu melirik Cozart dari sudut matanya.

"Jatah makan Giotto juga boleh kau makan..."

Cozart tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu yang berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau yakin?" Bisik gadis itu pelan. Cozart mengangguk. "Kalau Giotto marah karena makanannya kumakan, apakah kau akan membelaku?"

Cozart menggaruk pipinya. Secara bergantian ia menatap wajah gadis itu dan permukaan putih meja di hadapannya.

"Hmm, kurasa tak ada pilihan lain, bukan?" Ucapnya kemudian. Gadis itu menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas, menyunggingkan senyuman manis pada Cozart lalu berlari ke arah buffet makanan untuk mengambil sepiring sirloin steak.

Cozart menghela nafas pelan. Diambilnya ponsel hitam dari saku celana depannya dan dipilihnya nomor Giotto. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol hingga membentuk sebuah pesan singkat, ditekannya tombol terakhir dan pesan terkirim.

Cozart tersenyum puas. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah buffet yang dipenuhi oleh kue-kue manis beraneka ragam jenis, bentuk, dan rasa. Setelah mengambil beberapa potong kue kecil ia kembali duduk di bangkunya dan memeriksa kembali ponselnya. Balasan dari Giotto sudah sampai.

_'Baiklah, aku akan mengganti kerugianmu. _

_Pastikan Tsuna tidak makan semua isi restoran itu! _

_Giotto'_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Giotto tersenyum puas menatap ruang kerjanya. Rapih dan tertata dengan sempurna.

Dengan satu tangan terjejal ke dalam saku celananya, ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Disentuhnya permukaan kayu dingin itu dengan tangan hangatnya, perlahan namun pasti, sneyuman pria berambut pirang itu merekah. Diperhatikannya detail setiap lekuk meja kayu yang dipelitur hingga mengkilap. Meja itu terbuat dari bahan kayu pilihan yang sangat mahal harganya.

Giotto berjalan menuju kursi hitam dari kulit yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya. Dibukanya kancing jasnya dan didudukinya kursi itu dengan satu hempasan.

_Semuanya sempurna!_

Kedua matanya melirik ke arah setumpuk map di sisi kanannya, dimana sebuah map hitam terletak di posisi paling atas. Diambilnya map itu dan ditatapnya permukaan kulit yang melapisi map itu. Sebuah ukiran emas menjadi gambar pada covernya, Vongola Crest.

Pria itu tersenyum.

_Semuanya sempurna!_

Giotto merebahkan kepalanya pada badan kursi, dipejamkannya kedua bola matanya dan dihirupnya udara segar yang mengelilinginya.

"Semuanya sempurna.." Bisiknya pelan dengan sebuah senyuman kepuasan.

Tak lama setelahnya, Giotto berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ditariknya pintu besar itu kebelakang.

"10 detik lebih cepat" Ucapnya saat sesosok wanita berambut coklat berdiri di sana. Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat sosok Giotto.

"Darimana kau tahu aku sudah sampai? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengetuk pintunya" Ujar wanita itu dengan satu alis terangkat. Giotto tertawa pelan lalu menyuruh wanita itu masuk.

Wanita itu berjalan lebih dahulu, menuju tengah ruangan dan berputar untuk melihat keadaan dalam ruangan. Senyumnya merekah.

"Ruangan yang… hebat!"

"Grazie" Ucap Giotto pelan sambil menuangkan secangkir teh. "Kau orang pertama yang kuizinkan masuk ke dalam ruanga ini. Anggap saja permintaan maafku karena tak bisa datang pada acara ulang tahunmu minggu lalu"

"Jadi kau tak bisa datang karena ini? Karena kau sibuk mempersiapkan ruangan ini?"

Giotto menyerahkan cangkir tehnya pada gadis itu lalu duduk pada sofa panjang. Diangkatnya satu kakinya dan disilangkannya ke depan.

"Bukan hanya ruangan ini. Tapi beberapa masalah lainnya. Tak kusangka mengurus perpindahan surat izin saja memakan waktu 3 hari" Giotto menghela nafasnya pelan. "Tapi semua jerih payahku terbayar sudah" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Dengan usahamu sendiri, kau berhasil mendirikan kantor ini. Kantor resmi Vongola Corporation… Kau benar-benar hebat, Giotto! Kau itu… Jenius!"

Giotto menahan tawanya, sebagai gantinya sebuah senyuman mengukir di bibirnya.

"Berhenti membuatku besar kepala, Tsuna!"

"Tapi yang kukatakan itu benar! Kau itu jenius, Giotto. Aku bahkan tak bisa menyangka kau bisa dengan mudahnya memimpin dunia industry secepat itu, hanya dalam waktu setengah tahun dan kau…. BOOM!" Ucap Tsuna bersemangat. Giotto tak bisa menahannya, gelak tawanya pecah seketika saat Tsuna terus memuji dirinya.

Obrolan keduanya berlanjut.

Awalnya, Gadis itu mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan seputar usaha Giotto untuk membangun perusahaannya. Dan obrolan pun merambat. Semua hal mereka bicarakan. Mulai dari yang simple, hingga permasalahan berat seputar pekerjaan Giotto.

Namun keduanya menikmatinya.

"Hei, Giotto. Aku sampai saat ini masih penasaran," Tsuna meletakan kembali cangkir teh yang baru diminumnya ke atas meja. "Selain pekerjaanmu, apa ada hal lain yang kau inginkan? Dan mungkin hal itu belum tercapai?"

Giotto mengerutkan keningnya seketika. Ia berpikir.

_Sesuatu diluar pekerjaan?_

_Dan belum tercapai?_

Giotto mendongakan kepalanya menatao gadis yang memiringkan wajahnya dihadapannya. Satu alisnya naik. "Belum tercapai?"

"mm-hmm" Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau sesuatu yang belum tercapai," Giotto melanjutkan, "Pastinya ada. Mungkin bisa terbilang banyak. Namun ada satu hal yang terus mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini"

"Apa itu?"

Giotto terdiam.

"Giotto? Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya tak masalah. Itu pasti masalah pribadi, kan?"

Pria berambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan. "Bukan maksudku untuk merahasiakannya darimu, Tsuna. Namun kupikir, belum saatnya" Pria itu menunduk lalu mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti, saat aku bisa mencapai apa yang belum kucapai itu, kau akan jadi orang pertama yang kuberi tahu"

"Apa Cozart tahu?"

Giotto menggeleng. "Belum ada yang kuberi tahu, ini masih sangat rahasia"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, sampai saatnya tiba, berjuanglah, Giotto. Aku yakin tak ada yang tak mungkin jika itu menyangkut dirimu"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

_Present_

"….._Tsuna_"

Giotto mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya pada satu titik fokus yang hingga saat ini tak bisa dicapainya.

_Aku yakin tak ada yang tak mungkin jika itu menyangkut dirimu_

Apa itu benar?

Apa benar tak ada yang tak mungkin jika itu menyangkut diriku?

Apa boleh aku mempercayai kata-katamu, Tsuna?

Jika memang itu benar, mengapa….

Mengapa…..

"Primo? Kau belum tidur?"

Giotto hanya diam saat suara berat G menyapanya.

"Ini kubawakan minumah hangat-"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, G."

G. terhenyak saat mendengar suara dingin Giotto mengeluarkan perintahnya. Ditatapnya sosok pria itu yang kini duduk di pinggi tenmpat tidur dengan kedua tangan menempel pada kepalanya.

Pria itu tampak hancur….

G. mengangguk pelan. Perlahan, diletakannya nampan berisi minuman hangat itu diatas meja lalu ia berjalan kembali menuju pintu.

"Aku ada di kamarku jika kau butuh sesuatu" Ujar G. pelan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Giotto sendiri di kamarnya.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Bagaimana, G.?"

Pria berambut merah itu mendengus pelan lalu menggeleng. "Masih seperti kemarin malam, ia menolak untuk bicara"

"Siapapun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika mengalami hal serupa. Biar bagaimana pun, yang kita bicarakan adalah penculikan. Dan mereka menculik Tsunayoshi, anak kandung Giotto"

"Coyote benar" Ujar Asari pelan dari tempatnya. "Satu masalah belum selesai, masalah lain datang. Apa semua ini dilakukan oleh orang yang sama?"

"Kita belum bisa memutuskan, karena kita sendiri belum tahu siapa pihak yang kita hadapi dibalik semua kasus ini" Coyote melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Tapi jika diharuskan membuat dugaan, aku menduga kita sedang berhadapan dengan dua orang yang berbeda"

Asari, G. dan Knuckle saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Maksudmu, ada dua pihak yang sedang kita hadapi?" Tanya Asari memastikan.

"Dan kedua pihak ini…. Tak ada hubungannya?" Knuckle menambahkan. Diletakannya ujung jari telunjuknya diatas dagunya. "Masuk akal"

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya-" Asari menahan kalimatnya tepat di tenggorokannya. Kedua matanya terbelalak, hal itu juga terjadi pada ketiga pria di hadapannya.

Tak satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak.

Mereka mendengarnya.

Suara yang timbul saat pelatuk ditarik dan melesatkan sebuah peluru.

"Ka-Kalian mendengarnya…." Ucap Asari pelan. Knuckle dan Coyote mengangguk pelan, sementara G. memilih diam. Ketiganya menoleh bersamaan menuju gedung utama Vongola Orphanage.

Disana, diantara lampu-lampu yang padam menyala sebuah lampu pada kamar yang terletak di lantai 2 gedung utama Vongola Orphanage.

Semuanya terlihat begitu cepat bagi ke-empat pria dewasa itu. Namun mata terlatih mereka mampu melihat bayangan hitam yang menerobos jendela kaca dan meloncati beranda kamar.

Dengan cepat Coyote mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tanpa menunggu lama, seseorang di seberang sana telah mengangkat telponnya.

"COLLONELLO! SIAGA SATU, PENYUSUP DI ARAH JAM SEBELAS!"

"Terlalu lama!" Ucap G. cepat. Dengan satu tangan dipecahkannya kaca jendela yang ada dihadapannya dan ia melompat turun, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh penyusup itu. "ASARI PERIKSA KAMAR ITU! KNUCKLE! HUBUNGI ALAUDE!"

Kedua pria itu mengangguk dan segera membubarkan diri dari tempat.

Asari, seperti yang diperintahkan segera berlari menuju kamar tempat kejadian. Dengan nafas menderu ia berlari di sepanjang lorong menuju gedung utama Vongola Orphanage. Ditelusurinya jalan berliku serta tangga-tangga yang ada hingga akhirnya ia sampai didepan tempat itu.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar, menampakkan ruangan besar dengan satu tempat tidur dan seseorang yang tergeletak diatasnya.

Asari lagi-lagi dikejutkan. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju sosok itu dan melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia hanyalah seorang remaja, dengan rambut pirang yang sengaja dibuat berantakan. Kedua tangan remaja itu terlihat menekuk ke arah dalam jaket hijaunya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Ka-Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujarnya pelan saat membantu anak remaja itu bangun dari posisinya.

"Ko…." Desisnya pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang perutnya. "….Ko…"

"Berhenti bicara. Kita harus kerumah sakit untuk merawat lukamu!"

Dino menarik nafasnya. Penglihatannya mulai kabur dan darah semakin membanjiri perutnya. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba mengangkat satu tangannya dan mencengkram kemeja Asari, menyebabkan kemeja pria dewasa itu berlumuran darah segar.

"….ko…zar…" Ucapnya pelan. Kedua matanya semakin menutup. "….Koza…rt… me…..incar….Gi….to.."

Asari menahan nafasnya saat cengkraman itu mengendur. Tak ada lagi tarikan pada kemejanya saat tangan pucat itu terkulai jatuh ke permukaan lantai yang dingin.

_Cozart mengincar Giotto…?_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

* * *

**So, how's the story?**

**Oh, I've told you before that there will be some cliffie-hangie in this chapter.**

**and thank you for those who had submitted reviews for the previous chapter.**

**I've accepted your advice and don't worry. The Villain will be revealed soon.**

**so, Stay tuned~xD**

**Leave some reviews, will you?**


	20. Chapter 18: The War Has Begun

**Vocallone** dino? Mati? nooooooooo! Eh, tunggu dulu~ belum dikonfirmasi loh dia itu mati atau nggak heheh. **yukinaga ezakiya** Makasih loh dukungannya, dan ini updatenya ^_^ **Yukira Avellene** hehe, terima kasih ya. dan ini updatenya ^_^

**Too fast? I know.**

**But I can't stop myself to type. and I have to post this ASAP because if I don't I will end the story in one chapter. LOL**

**am sorry for being too fast and sometimes too late.**

**But I hope you enjoy the story ^_^**

**So, This chapter contains some Lampo's fun moments, Daemon's perviness[is that a word?], Squalo's VOOOIII, Ricardo, Byakuran, Character's death [Gee, I have to stop crying by now, but I can't], and so many things that I can't remember.**

**And the last thing I wanna warn you is, The story might _not end_ soon [_What!]_**

**Disclaimer: Seriously I'm too tired to do this...**

* * *

_**Chapter 17**: **Imprese Industriali di Varia [part 2-end]**_

_**"Admit it. You're a little cunning murderer"**_

_**- Byakuran -**_

**o0o**_**  
**_

_Industri Perusahaan Varia._

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya?

Perusahaan itu bergerak dalam bidang industri, tertua di Italia dan berhasil memasuki pasaran dunia hingga menempati kedudukan teratas daftar 'Perusahaan Sukses Dunia'.

Siapapun pasti akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menjalankan kerja sama bersama perusahaan besar ini, karena selain keuntungan yang menggiurkan, perusahaan ini juga ditakuti karena kerasnya sistem kerja sama yang mereka anut.

Giotto Vongola, pendiri perusahaan muda Vongola Corporation, adalah orang pertama yang berhasil mengalahkan Varia dalam ajang lelang saham sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu nama Varia seolah hilang ditelan bumi, menghilang tanpa jejak.

_Italia_

"Setelah Daemon Spade dan Alaude, sekarang orang itu mengincar anak dari si Kuda bodoh," Pria berambut putih itu mendengus menatap layar laptopnya, "Apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan, Ricardo?"

Dengan alis berkerut, pria yang disapa Ricardo itu meremas selembar kertas yang baru dibacanya. Hanya sebuah laporan tak berguna, menurutnya. Pria itu memutar kursi kulitnya dan menatap langit luas dari jendela ruang kerjanya, rahangnya mengeras.

"Dengan bodohnya kau menyuruh pria bodoh itu untuk menghadapi kawanan sampah seperti Vongola. Apa Ricardo yang kukenal dulu sudah mati?"

"Squ-chan, berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu!"

"_Che! Fascio_!"Pria berambut putih panjang itu menarik kursi di sebelahnya, mengangkat satu kakinya dan mendudukinya dengan kasar. Kedua matanya menatap tajam punggung kursi Ricardo yang belum menampakan gerakan. _"VOOII! Non mi ignorano!"_

"Squ-chan, suaramu menyakiti telingaku!"

Pria itu mendelik ke arah pria berambut Mohawk di sampingnya, memberikan ancaman tajam dan mengacuhkannya. _"Fascio!"_

"Oi, Ricardo!"

_"Chiudere_!" Ricardo akhirnya bersuara. Pria berambut hitam itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja tengah, dimana setumpuk kertas secara acak tersusun disana. Ia menarik satu kertas teratas, menatapnya dan mengambil pematik api dari sakunya.

"Shimon Cozart telah melanggar perjanjian" Desisnya pelan sambil melempar kertas yang terbakar itu ke dalam pembuangan sampah terdekat. Ia menatap pria berambut Mohawk yang berdiri menatapnya kagum, "Siapkan penerbangan menuju Jepang secepatnya," Ricardo melirik ke arah si rambut putih dan melemparkan sebuah gumpalan kertas dari saku jasnya padanya, "Aku yang akan turun menghabisi Giotto Vongola"

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

_"Hoaahm"_

"La-Lampo-sama! Anda dilarang mendekati ruangan itu"

"Hmm? Alasannya?"

"Ka-Karena… Karena Tuan Giotto melarangnya!"

Lampo, remaja berambut hijau itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap wanita dengan setelan jas hitam itu, ia menarik satu alisnya dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan yang berkata seolah '_Apakah aku terlihat peduli dengan aturan bodoh itu?_'. Lampo tak berbicara. Setelah selesai menatap wanita itu hingga wanita itu kehilangan kalimatnya, remaja itu berbalik dan mendekatkan diri menuju pintu ruang kerja Giotto. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu memutar kenop pintunya.

"Ops, terbuka! Maaf, Giotto. Kau yang lalai tak mengunci ruangan ini saat kau pergi" Ucap Lampo tak acuh dengan berbagai teriakan wanita di belakangnya.

"Hmm, _Let's see what's inside this locker_" Ucap Lambo berusaha memutar kunci loker pada deretan kedua. Nama Giotto tertera pada loker berwarna coklat tua itu, dan sebuah gantungan kunci dengan bandul 27 menggantung pada lubang kuncinya. "_Seriously, Giotto. He loves that woman as much as I loves Sweets"_

"Hmm? Album foto? Tidak menarik. Ijasah sekolah? Membosankan. Surat Cinta dari penggemar?," Lampo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kalau Tsuna masih hidup, dan ia menemukan ini…." Lampo mengangkat satu tangannya dan menarik garis imajiner lurus pada lehernya yang menandakan_ 'Tamatlah Riwayatmu'._ "Buku harian? _Too private to read_. Novel ? aku tak tahu Giotto suka membaca novel" Lampo mengangkat satu alisnya sambil menarik sebuah novel keluar dari loker milik Giotto.

"_A Little Clam and The Deep Blue Sea_ ?"

Lampo membalik halaman pertama novel dan mulai menguap seiring dengan dibacanya paragraph pertama pada novel tersebut. Dibaliknya lagi halamannya dan terus dibalik hingga akhirnya sampai pada halaman terakhir dimana sebuah halaman kosong terdapat tulisan tangan Giotto.

Lampo terus membaca perlahan, kata demi kata yang dituliskan oleh Giotto. Jika melihat dari tanggal yang ada, sepertinya tulisan itu Giotto tulis beberapa minggu setelah pernikahannya dengan Tsuna.

"_Cinderella story_, huh?" Lampo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mengingat bagaimana Giotto Vongola bisa menikahi seorang gadis biasa seperti Tsuna. Lampo sendiri hingga saat ini masih bingung, mengapa Giotto begitu tergila-gila dengan wanita itu.

"Kuakui, Tsuna adalah gadis manis. Jarang sekali bisa menemukan gadis ramah dan sederhana seperti dia, walaupun saat ia sedang marah ia mampu membuat semua, bahkan Alaude terdiam" Gumam Lampo pelan diselingi sedikit senyuman. "Baiklah, sudah cukup dengan loker milik Giotto"

Lampo mengembalikan novel itu pada loker Giotto dan menguncinya lagi.

"Selanjutnya…" Lampo berbalik arah, menatap beberapa pintu yang ada pada ruangan Giotto. Dibalik pintu-pintu itu adalah ruangan milik para Guardian. Giotto sengaja merombak Vongola Mansion sedemikian rupa hingga ruangan pribadi milik para guardian bisa diaksesnya dari ruangannya, tanpa mengurangi sedikit pun privasi para pemiliknya.

Lampo berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan ukiran bulir-bulir air, ruangan Asari Ugetsu.

"Maaf, G., Tapi aku tak berminat mengunjungi ruanganmu" Desis Lampo pelan saat melalui pintu ruangan G. yang didominasi warna merah. "Terlalu banyak jebakan gila yang membahayakan masa mudaku"

Setelah menemukan loker milik Asari dan membukanya, Lampo kembali menutupnya karena ia tak menemukan apapun selain album foto yang sama seperti milik Giotto –yang kurang lebih berisi foto-foto mereka saat berlibur- dan alat musik serta beberapa kotak yang diketahui Lampo sebagai peralatan untuk membersihkan alat musik, serta pedang milik Asari. Dan tak lupa sebuah kotak peluru yang di berikan G. sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Asari dulu.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang memberikan sekotak peluru untuk ahli pedang yang tak bisa memakai pistol" Ucap Lampo dulu saat melihat Asari membuka kotak hadiah dari G. itu.

Lampo berkeliling dan sesekali membuka laci meja Asari. Walaupun ia tak bisa menemukan apapun selain setumpuk kertas berisi bait-bait musik dan sebuah buku besar tentang pedang bersejarah.

Setelah puas membaca beberapa lembar partitur musik milik Asari dan mengembalikannya ke posisi semula. Lampo keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera memasuki ruangan milik Knuckle.

"Hmm, niatku untuk berkeliling diruangan ini hilang" Ujar Lampo pelan lalu kembali menutup pintu dengan ukiran matahari besar di tengahnya. "Terakhir kali aku masuk ke sana, yang kutemukan hanya peralatan tinju, buku-buku keagamaan dan majalah kesehatan. Orang Tua!" Desis Lampo yang mulai melangkah ke depan ruangan Alaude.

Lampo menelan ludahnya, menatap takut ruangan yang mengeluarkan aura tajam yang secara otomatis membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Lampo mengusap lengannya pelan lalu membuka pintu itu.

"Kuharap ini bukan pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku masuk ke ruangan ini" Lampo meringis sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan. "_Oh God!_ Ruangan ini bahkan lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan lemari penyimpanan daging di dapur!"

Lampo berkeliling. Melihat-lihat ruangan Alaude yang dingin dan terlihat menyeramkan. _Sama seperti pemiliknya_….. batin Lampo tertawa. Pria berambut hijau itu menyusuri rak buku yang tertanam di dinding, menyusurinya satu per satu dan sesekali menaiki tangga yang disediakan utnuk mengambil buku di rak teratas. Sebagian besar buku-buku milik Alaude membahas tentang hokum baik Pidana maupun Perdata, ada yang berbahasa Italia, Perancis dan Jepang. Tidak sedikit pula Lampo temukan buku hukum dan pemerintahan Negara lain, seperti Uruguai, Rusia dan Negara-negara Asia seperti Cina dan Korea.

"_Indonesi_a?" Lampo mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku belum pernah mendengar ada Negara seperti ini" Ujarnya pelan lalu mengembalikan buku setebal 1250 halaman itu ke dalam rak buku Alaude. "Tak heran jika ia sedikit gila dengan peraturan" Desah Lampo pelan lalu turun dari tangga dan menggesernya ke rak lain yang berada dihadapan rak yang baru dikunjunginya.

Berbeda dengan rak sebelumnya, rak yang kini tengah didaki Lampo memiliki koleksi buku-buku kedokteran pada tiga rak teratas dan dua rak paling bawah adalah buku-buku mengenai hewan, album foto dan beberapa buku tentang tumbuhan herbal. "Ia menyatukan album foto keluarga di deretan buku hewan dan tumbuhan…." Lampo meringis pelan lalu menuruni rak buku besar itu.

"Sepertinya Alaude tidak punya loker"

Lampo melirik ke arah meja kerja Alaude. Dengan waspada ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan bahwa ia sedang tidak di awasi oleh siapapun. Dan mendekati meja kerja Alaude. Diatas meja tersebut, sebuah figura foto terpampang disana. Menunjukan keluarga skylark yang sibuk berargumen. Lampo menahan senyumnya.

Ia ingat persis, sebelum Fon pindah ke Jepang pria tertua di keluarga skylark itu menyerahkan sehelai foto. Alaude dengan acuh menyimpannya ke dalam sakunya dan mengancam akan membakar foto itu begitu Fon pergi. Namun hingga Fon pergi, Alaude tidak membakarnya. Dan ternyata pria itu memajangnya di atas meja kerjanya.

Lampo menunduk, menatap permukaan meja kerja yang berlapis kaca. Disana, terselip sebuah foto lain, Foto keluarga besar Vongola Corporation.

Di foto itu, Giotto dan G. tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu sedangkan Asari serta Knuckle tengah menikmati teh yang sengaja dibuat Asari untuk meramaikan suasanan. Dirinya sendiri tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah buffet berisi kue dan makanan manis lainnya yang dibuat Tsuna untuk merayakan ulang tahun Giotto saat itu. Cozart, dengan sebuah gelas berisi wine duduk di samping Giotto, menertawakan sebuah gambar yang diketahui Lampo sebagai gambar buatan Giotto. Alaude duduk agak jauh dari kerumunan, dan Lucio berdiri bersandar pada dinding di sebelah Alaude. Sementara Daemon, pria itu tengah merayu Tsuna dengan memberikan sebuah bunga yang baru dipetiknya dari salah satu pot bunga disekitarnya.

Lampo tertawa kecil.

"Tak kusangka, dibalik sifat dinginnya Alaude memiliki sifat _melankolis_"

Lampo melirik sebentar ke arah laci, melihat sebentar tak akan jadi masalah, bukan?

Dengan satu tangan, ditariknya laci itu. Tak ada banyak benda didalamnya. Hanya sebuah buku agenda, sebuah pena, beberapa amplop dan foto-foto serta beberapa cap dan bak stempel yang biasa digunakan Alaude saat melegalisir sebuah dokumen. Baiklah isi lacinya _tidak sedikit._

"Aku pernah mendengar isu Lucio dan Alaude berpacaran," Lampo mengernyitkan dahinya saat sebuah foto yang terselip tertangkap oleh ekor matanya. "Tapi aku tak tahu kalau mereka bisa seromantis ini"

Lampo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Lagi-lagi sisi lain Alaude" Gumamnya pelan.

Begitu puas berkeliling dan menertawakan beberapa benda yang ditemukannya di ruangan Alaude, Lampo segera beranjak dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju ruangan terakhir yang berada di sisi timur ruangan Giotto. Ruangan Daemon.

Jujur saja, dari seluruh ruangan hanya Ruangan Daemon-lah yang tak pernah ingin ia kunjungi selain ruangan G. dan Alaude. Bukan karena ancaman pria keturunan Inggris itu yang mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu pada 'setiap mereka yang berani masuk', melainkan karena dekorasi pintu Daemon yang sudah membuat nyalinya ciut.

Pintu itu memiliki ukuran hampir sama dengan pintu yang lain. Hanya saja pintu itu diapit oleh dua pilar tinggi dengan ukiran aneh –yang menurut Daemon sendiri, pintu itu memiliki cerita yang unik-, serta sebuah ukiran berbentuk mata dan beberapa bentuk Spade di tengahnya. Siapapun yang ada diruangan itu pasti akan merasa diawasi oleh mata besar itu.

Lampo melangkah masuk secara perlahan.

Jauh dari bayangannya selama ini, ruangan Daemon ternyata lebih hangat dibandingkan ruangan Alaude. Ruangan itu cukup besar namun terlihat sederhana, mungkin karena Daemon jarang menempati ruangan ini dan lebih suka meletakan benda-benda miliknya di ruangan Giotto.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan, bertumpuk kado serta beberapa boneka buah-buahan yang Daemon dapat setiap ia berulang tahun, kado natal, tahun baru dan saat Valentine. Beberapa diantaranya dibiarkan terbungkus rapih, sementara yang terbuka, dapat dipastikan itu adalah hadiah dari Knuckle dan Giotto [karena mereka sangat senang memaksa setiap orang yang mendapat kado dari mereka untuk membukanya di tempat]. Dan sebuah sarung tangan rajutan tergeletak diatas salah satu kado [Yang kemudian diketahui Lampo bahwa kado itu hadiah dari Asari karena motif anjing kecil pada kertas kadonya], sepertinya sarung tangan itu hadiah dari Tsuna.

"Ternyata dia masih menyimpan album foto ini," Lampo menunduk pada sebuah rak kecil, menatap sebuah album foto dengan sebuah stiker '_Pericolo_' yang sudah terkoyak, "Kalau Giotto tahu, habislah dia"

Lampo terdiam sesaat, "Kuralat. Tak mungkin orang yang sudah mati bisa mati dua kali"

Lampo menjauh dari album foto itu, karena memang tak seharusnya ia membuka album foto dimana semua aib serta hal memalukan mereka dipajang disana. Mulai dari saat Giotto dengan gilanya membeli bandana kelinci dan memaksa mereka semua untuk memakainya, hingga saat Daemon diam-diam memasang kamera CCTV di pemandian umum milik Vongola Mansion. Giotto sangat marah pada saat itu dan menghancurkan kamera itu dengan sekali lempar, namun Daemon berhasil menyelamatkan beberapa foto yg diambilnya dengan kamera milik Lucio.

"Dan pria itu masih menyimpan semua kostum gila yang dibeli Giotto" Ucap Lamp pelan saat melihat isi sebuah lemari yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kostum aneh.

Lampo menutup kembali lemari itu dan berjalan menuju meja kerja Daemon, sebuah laptop dan sebuah map hitam berada disana. Hanya itu.

"Benar-bnar Minimalis…" Ujar Lampo mencoba membuka laci Daemon. Di dalam laci itu tak ada hal lain selain sekotak amplop dan satu paket kartu dan sebuah buku harian. Lampo mengangkat satu alisnya lalu membuka buku itu.

**_Januari, 3_**

_Jam 3 pagi, Giotto menggedor pintu kamarku. Entahlah, kurasa ia bergadang semalam suntuk untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sering ditundanya. _

Lampo menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

_….Dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk makan malam di kamar si Skylark, entah bagaimana caranya kamarnya itu terhindar dari kebocoran, sekali lagi yang kita bicarakan adalah My Little Advisor. He can do anything after all._

**_Januari, 25_**

_Hari ini Alaude akan menerima gelar doktornya, Tsuna dan Giotto tidak berhenti menganggu Little Advisor hingga akhirnya ia marah dan menghancurkan pintu gerbang Vongola Mansion. _

Jadi itu sebabnya selama seminggu Vongola Mansion pernah dijaga oleh ratusan keamanan, Batin Lampo sambil mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan, Lampo membaca satu per satu tulisan tangan Daemon. Ceritanya cukup menarik, seperti membuka kembali ingatan pada masa lalu dan merasakan nostalgia indahnya kebersamaan mereka dulu.

"Ah? Sudah habis?" Lampo mengerutkan keningnya lalu mengembalikan buku itu pada tempatnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat meletakannya, sebuah amplop coklat jatuh dari selip buku harian itu. Darimana datangnya?

Lampo mengangkat amplop itu lalu membukanya setelah sadar tak ada tanda apapaun pada permukaan luar amplop. Perlahan, Lampo mengeluarkan lembaran yang terasa seperti kertas foto.

Ada sekitar 18 foto disana dan mata Lampo tak berhenti meneliti semua lembaran itu.

Foto pertama, hanyalah foto gedung luar Vongola Mansion. Tak ada yang special, dan sepertinya foto itu diambil sudah sangat lama mengingat beberapa perbedaan telah terjadi pada halaman dengan Vongola Mansion [Giotto sempat merenovasi beberapa bagian gedung karena hancur akibat pertengkaran G. dan Alaude serta kerusakan akibat percobaan Spanner]

Foto kedua, adalah foto pintu ruangan Giotto sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya sebelum Spanner terpaksa memperbaiki pintu itu karena ia tanpa sengaja merusak kunci ruangan.

Foto ketiga adalah foto seseorang yang tak dikenal Lampo, namun sepertinya ia adalah kenalan Giotto karena ia pernah melihatnya sekali saat pria dalam foto itu berbicara dengan Giotto.

Hal ini terus berlanjut hingga foto ketujuh.

Dan pada foto ke delapan, terdapat gambar Vongola Crest yang sepertinya diukir diatas sesuatu, entah itu kulit, kain atau apa, Lampo tak bisa mengenalinya.

Pada foto kesembilan dan kesepuluh, Lampo menaikan alisnya. Foto itu adalah foto Cozart dan foto Lucio.

"aku tak tahu Daemon menaruh perhatian pada dua pria ini" Gumam Lampo pelan lalu membalik foto itu dan semakin dikejutkan dengan foto Alaude serta Dino. "_Okay, This is weird_" Lampo menggeleng pelan lalu melihat foto ketigabelas dan keempat belas. "G.? Dan… hmm, kalau aku tak salah dia ini adik Alaude, kan?"

4 foto terakhir yang dilihat Lampo semakin membuat keningnya berkerut dan otaknya bekerja dua kali lebih keras. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu mencoba melihat ke dalam amplop untuk memastikan tak ada foto yang tertinggal.

Setelah merapihkan kembali amplop itu dan meletakannya ke selipan buku, Lampo menarik kotak amplop milik Daemon. Amplop yang dicetaknya sendiri karena ia menggilai bentuk Spades. Semua amplop itu berwarna putih dengan segel emas dan tercetak nama Daemon pada sisi kanan bawahnya.

Setelah selesai melihat kotak amplop itu Lampo melirik ke arah sebuah amplop lain yang ada di laci itu. Dengan satu alis terangkat ia mengambilnya dan mulai membuka lipatan kertas dari dalam amplop itu.

Kertas itu hanyalah kertas putih biasa, dengan tulisan menggunakan pena hitam dan huruf yang besar.

"Surat ini!" Lampo menggertakan rahangnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia menutup laci meja Daemon dan segera berlari keluar ruangan menuju meja kerja Giotto dan menggunakan telpon diatas meja kerja Giotto.

"Cepatlah angkat! Cepat! Cepat!" Ujar Lampo tak bisa menahan dirinya. "Cepatlah ang- Ah, _Knuckle_!"

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

"Baiklah aku mengerti, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Knuckle mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. "Kita harus segera menemui Giotto, dan memintanya mengadakan rapat dadakan" Ujar pria berambut hitam itu pada Fon yang kebetulan bersamanya.

Sekitar 1 jam 30 menit yang lalu, Knuckle tengah berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempat Alaude dan Hibari Kyoya menginap. Dan ditengah perbincangannya dengan Fon, ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan nama Vongola Mansion disana. Sempat psebuah pertanyaan melintas dikepalanya, siapakah yang menelponnya dengan menggunakan telpon di ruangan Giotto namun saat ia mendengar suara Lampo dan semua ceritanya, ia cukup mengerti.

"Suasana semakin genting, bukan?" Ujar Fon dari kursinya. Kedua pria berambut hitam itu tengah berada diruang tunggu, karena tak mungkin jika mereka mengganggu waktu istirahat pasien, apalagi jika mengingat itu adalah Alaude dan Kyoya.

Knuckle mengangguk pelan. Satu tangannya tengah sibuk menekan nomor pada ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Giotto, "Ponselnya sibuk" Desis Knuckle pelan.

"Jika yang dibicarakan oleh Lampo di telpon tadi benar, maka tidak lama lagi Vongola Corporation akan habis, " Knuckle mengeram pelan, "Sial! Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa kuhubungi!"

"Berarti dugaan kalian selama ini benar. Seseorang mengincar nyawa Giotto untuk menghancurkan Vongola dan memperdaya Daemon dengan menculik Nagi agar ia mau mengikuti perintahnya. _Tindakan rendah_."

"Tampaknya orang itu telah mengenal orang-orang dari Vongola dengan baik. Buktinya ia tahu bahwa Daemon akan mengikuti perintahnya jika menjadikan gadis bernama Nagi itu sebagai ancaman. Dan ia bahkan tahu dimana keberadaan serta apa yang kita lakukan saat ini,"

"Apa mungkin ini ulah orang dalam?"

Knuckle menoleh, menatap Fon dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Bukan maksudku ikut campur urusan intern Vongola, hanya saja, dugaanku mengatakan kalau ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang dalam. Karena tidak mungkin mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi selengkap itu tentang aktifitas Vongola tanpa adanya koneksi, bukan?"

Knuckle terdiam sejenak.

"Ada benarnya. Dan kurasa kemungkinan bahwa ada pihak yang bekerja sama dengan pihak dalam sangat kecil. Mengingat semua akses komunikasi kami telah dipantau dari Vongola Mansion"

"Semua?"

Knuckle mengangguk.

Tak lama setelahnya, ponsel Knuckle berbunyi. Dengan satu gerakan cepat Knuckle melihat layar yang berkedip dan segera menempelkannya ke telinganya.

"Halo? Coyote? Ada apa? Dino? Tidak, aku sedang dirumah sakit bersama Fon. Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"

"Ada apa?" Fon menoleh ke arah Knuckle yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Dimana ruangan UGD ?"

"Seingatku di lantai dasar, tepat di seberang lift. Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Knuckle mengangguk. "Dino Cavallone sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit ini karena luka tembak"

.

**o0o**

**.  
**

Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit bagi Knuckle untuk bisa sampai ke ruang UGD yang berada di lantai dasar. Setelah berbicara dengan tim Medis dan menunjukan kartu identitasnya, Knuckle diizinkan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Dino dilarikan.

Tempat itu adalah tempat khusus untuk penanganan luka serius, berbeda dengan Unit Gawat Darurat biasa, ruangan ini dibuat khusus bagi mereka yang memiliki hubungan dengan pemerintah.

Knuckle dengan segera menghampiri Asari dan beberapa pria berbaju hitam yang dikenali Knuckle sebagai bawahan Coyote.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ujar Knuckle terengah-engah karena ia baru saja berlari. Asari menoleh lalu menggeleng pelan. "Belum ada kabar. Dokter masih menanganinya"

Knuckle mengangguk pelan ke arah bawahan Coyote dan secara otomatis mereka pergi meninggalkan kedua pria itu disana. Knuckle menepuk pundak Asari pelan lalu menduduki kursi disebelahnya.

"Aku mendapat telpon dari Lampo," Knuckle menarik nafas panjang. "Dan sepertinya ia menyusup ke dalam ruang kerja Daemon"

Asari menoleh. "Benarkah?"

Knuckle mengangguk lemah dan mulai menceritakan apa yang diceritakan oleh Lampo. Semuanya, hingga ke setiap detailnya.

Asari mengernyitkan dahinya saat Knuckle selesai bercerita. Pria itu terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Apa mungkin korban selanjutnya…." Ucapan Asari terhenti saat salah seorang dari pria berbaju hitam yang sempat menemaninya tadi masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan nafas yang tersendat.

"Asari-san! Knuckle-san!" Ucap pria itu diantara nafasnya yang terburu-buru. "Mister Coyote baru saja menelpon, dan beliau bilang G.-san ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di sebuah taman setelah peristiwa pengejaran"

Asari dan Knuckle secara kontan membelalakan matanya, merasakan denyutan nadi mereka yang terhenti sesaat dan dunia yang berhenti berputar.

_The War has begun._

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Bisa dibilang aku tak pernah terlibat dengan permainan perang-perangan kalian," Seorang pria berambut hitam berusaha memijat lehernya yang terasa kaku. Ia bersiul pelan lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada lampu jalanan yang menyinari tubuhnya. Pria itu menatap lurus sosok didepannya. "Tapi perlu kuingatkan, aku tak suka jika kau merusak kedamaian disekitarku. Dan kutegaskan sekali lagi,"

Pria itu memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Menyerang seorang Hibari Kyou disaat ia tak membawa senjatanya adalah perbuatan _rendah_!"

Dengan cepat Kyou menarik keluar pistol dari saku jasnya dengan tangan kanannya yang senggang, dan menarik pelatuknya, melesatkan sebutir peluru ke arah sosok yang berdiri sekitar 5 meter di hadapannya.

_Clang._

"_Nice move_," Ucap Kyou pelan dari tempatnya tanpa menggerakan sedikitpun otot kakinya. Ia tersenyum licik ke arah sosok itu yang membalas senyumannya dengan sebuah siulan manis. Kyou menarik satu alisnya, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ujar Kyou pelan.

Sosok dihadapannya tak menjawab.

Kyou menunduk, menatap pantulan gambar wajahnya pada permukaan badan pistol yang dipegangnya.

"Apakah tumbangnya Alaude, adalah perbuatanmu?"

Sosok itu tertawa pelan lalu menggedikan bahunya.

"Kuanggap jawabannya _negatif_," Ujar Kyou pelan sambil menembakan satu lagi butiran peluru ke arah sosok itu. Sosok itu tak bergeming saat peluru itu melesat melalui pipinya, membuat luka lurus akibat gesekan dan mengalirnya darah segar di pipinya.

Kyou mengangkat satu alisnya.

Seandainya saja pria itu tidak menyita tonfaku….

"Bagaimana, Kyou? Sudah lelah? Atau kehabisan peluru?" Ujar Sosok itu seolah tahu bahwa sesuatu tengah terlintas di kepala Kyou dan berhasil mengganggu konsentrasinya. Kyou mendongakan kepalanya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya berpikir, seharusnya aku mengunjungi Kyoya dulu sebelum bertemu denganmu"

"Hoo? Alasannya?"

Kyou menggedikan bahunya lalu memutar pistol di tangannya pada salah satu jarinya dan menghentakan kakinya di tanah, memberikan gaya dorong pada dirinya untuk berlari ke arah sosok itu dan menembakan peluru terakhirnya dari dekat.

_Clang._

Kyou meringis pelan saat mulut pistolnya tertahan dengan permukaan besi milik sosok itu. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kyou menekan pistolnya hingga mulut pistolnya terarah pada ujung bibir sosok itu. Kyou tersenyum.

"Dua alasan," Ucapnya sambil menahan dorongan dari senjata yang berupa sebilah besi panjang itu, "Pertama, aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, hanya berjaga-jaga. Siapa tahu setelah ini aku tak akan kembali,"

Kyou menggerakan tangannya, bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

"Kedua," Ujar Kyou dengan seulas senyum, "Aku belum meminta izin padanya untuk melukai wanita yang dicintainya"

_Clang._

Sosok itu menyeringai saat sosok pria didepannya perlahan-lahan menjatuhkan pistol di tangannya. Masih dengan seulas senyuman diwajahnya yang semakin memucat, pria itu ambruk di tanah yang telah dibanjiri darah segar.

Perlahan, sosok itu menurunkan senjatanya ke bawah. Menatap aliran cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu yang mulai membasahi kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun.

Sosok itu menoleh pada salah satu sudut, dimana seorang pria berdiri dibawah terangnya sebuah lampu jalanan. Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tertawa pelan melihat adegan tragis di depannya.

_"You've done it so well, Chrome, or should I call you, Nagi?"_

"By-Byakuran-sama…" Ujar gadis itu pelan dengan suara bergetar.

_"You know what? You are a murderer!"_

Gadis itu membelalakan matanya mendengar tawa riang pria itu. Dengan takut ia menoleh, menatap ngeri pada sosok yang tergeletak di kakinya yang seolah memohon pertolongannya.

"Ti-Tidak…"

_"Admit it. You're a little cunning murderer"_

"Tidak…Tidak! !"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

* * *

_**The War has begun.**_

**And i have to admit the fact that I love this story and I might not end this story asap, because I wanna play a little bit longer with the situation.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**3 Villains were revealed, huh?**

**Oh, I also welcomed reviews. Compliments and flames will be used for my stamina, I need more energy to burn the midnite oil and have the next chapter done before the end of the week.**

**By the way, I've posted the TYL!18x18 fanfic under the name _The Sweetest Sin_**

**Go check it and submit a review!**

**That's it.**

**Enjoy your holiday, students ^_^**


	21. Chapter 19: Jack, Queen and Snow Man

**Vocallone**, G. Kyou dan Dino akan dibahas di chapter ini. Semoga aja mereka nggak kenapa-napa, ya? ^_^ dan, yes. Daniella dan Tsuna masih menghilang dari peradaban ^_^ **Sparkling Cloudy Day's** Wah, author dengan senang hati mengizinkan kamu untuk nge-fave ceritanya. Terima kasih udah baca yaa ^_^ **Reine Cavallone**Mungkin kalo boleh dibilang Kyoya lagi apes, makanya dia ikutan kena getahnya pas Alaude diserang. Dan seperti yang sudah dibahas di chapter sebelumnya, Kyoya kan dihipnotis ^_^ Cozart dan ucapan Dino, ya? Hmm, Author khawatir belum bisa ngebahas masalah itu di chapter ini ^_^ oh iya, author juga penasaran loh apa isi kamar G. haha. **Lalalu**, Wah, seneng kalo tau kamu terhibur sama kehadiran Lampo. Itu sudah keinginan Author sih untuk memunculkan si guardian muda itu ^_^ **Queen of the Death**author juga penasaran loh sama wajah para guardian dan bandana kelinci mereka ^_^ pasti mereka menggemaskan banget ya? Haha.**ShinYuu-tachi**Wah, terima kasih banyak loh sudah mau membaca cerita ini, sunggu sebuah kehormatan ^_^ Iya nih, karakter KHR banyak banget, sampe author sendiri bingung mau masukin siapa aja ke dalam cerita, lagi terima kasih ya ^_^

**Wow! Finally an update after 2 days I burnt the midnite oil in order to finish this chapter. I hope you guys like this ^_^**

**By the way, I'm giving you a warning. In this story, the Arcobaleno take their adult form. No specific reason, though. I just wanna make the story as realistic as I can.**

**And please read the Author's Note below! If you don't, _I'll make sure you won't get any kiss from Baby!Tsunayoshi_ ! [Oh, hey! I want a kiss too~xD]**

**Okay, so this chapter might be a bit longer than the other. Since I couldn't stop my hand and ended up in a big mess and mountain of typos. Forgive me, will you?**

**Byakuran, Giotto, Fran and Bel will make their appearance in this chapter. So do Fon, Lucio and Nagi [remember? It's NAGI!]. And maybe some of you won't believe that Kyoya will, well, doing something that you've never expected him to do. And too bad, Tsuna and Daniella will not make their appearance in this chapter. Maybe next chapter?**

**Oh, by the way, Just noticed that this is the 18th chapter. I thought It was the 19th one. Oh, boy… And this story will be the longest I've ever made, with 18 chapters, above 60000 words, 91 reviews, 14 faves and 9 alerts. And also more than 4000 hits ? WOW! Thank you so much guys, I don't think A major Thanks will show you how I feel right now .**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired, so can you open the first chapter and READ the disclaimer? Yes? Thank you ^_^**

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Jack, Queen and Snowman**_

_**"At least my P.E score is better than you Math score, Baka-senpai"**_

_**- Fran -**_

_**o0o**_

_Byakuran._

Begitulah orang-orang disekitarnya mengenal dirinya.

Terlahir dengan rambut seputih salju dan kulit secerah mentari, sebuah tanda lahir berwarna keunguan terukir di bawah salah satu matanya.

"Byakuran-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan jasad pria ini?" Seorang pria berseragam putih menunduk dihadapannya. Byakuran terdiam ditempatnya, ia mendongak, menatap bohlam lampu jalanan yang menyinari tubuhnya. "Kirim jasadnya ke kediaman keluarganya, dan jangan lupa untuk menghapus semua sidik jari yang ada"

"Baiklah tuan" Pria itu menunduk lalu berbalik, berjalan menuju tubuh dingin seorang pria yang berlumuran darah.

"Oy!"

Pria tadi menoleh saat Byakuran memanggilnya.

"Jangan lupa kirimkan gadis bodoh itu juga" Ujung jari telunjuk Byakuran menunjuk ke arah dimana seorang gadis terbaring tak berdaya. Pria tadi mengangguk lemah lalu mencoba mengangkat gadis itu dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah peti yang sudah dipakai untuk meletakan jasad Kyou.

Byakuran menarik ujung bibirnya dan menyunggingkan seulas senyuman.

"Bukankah ini jahat, Giotto? Ah, menurutku ini belum seberapa," Byakuran mengangkat kedua tangannya, meletakannya ke belakang lehernya dan bersandar pada tiang lampu jalanan. "Jika dibandingkan dengan perlakuanmu padaku"

Byakuran terdiam sejenak saat ponselnya mulai berbunyi. Tanpa mengubah posisinya ia mengambil ponsel itu dari sakunya dan menatap nama yang tertera di layar. Satu alisnya tertarik ke atas.

_Ricardo?_

"_Ciao, Ri-chan_" Ujar Byakuran dengan nada riang. "Tumben sekali kau menelponku, apa kau rindu padaku?"

"Kudengar kau sudah maju lebih dulu, apa itu benar?"

Byakuran menggeleng pelan saat mendengar suara dingin Ricardo menggema di telinganya.

"_Si, Will it be okay? It takes you forever to take a step forward, Ri-chan_"

"Jadi siapa korbanmu?"

Byakuran mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu berjalan menuju pembatas jalan dan mendudukinya. Untunglah jalanan sekitar sudah sangat gelap dan sepi, hal ini memudahkan pemusnahan lawannya.

"Hmm," Byakuran melirik ke arah peti mati yang kini disegel dengan rantai. "_One of the skylarks breed, the one who work for Fondation_"

"Hibari Kyou?"

Byakuran mengangguk pelan, "Kau tidak akan keberatan, bukan? Lagipula bukan aku yang membunuhnya, she did. _That dirty little girl_"

Byakuran menarik satu alisnya saat mendengar Ricardo terkikik pelan. "_What's so funny, Ri-chan_?"

"_Nulla_. Kau mempermudah jalanku"

"Prego" Ucap Byakuran pelan sebelum menutup ponselnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang berhenti sekitar beberapa meter di depannya. Seorang pria keluar dari mobil tersebut dan membuka pintu belakang mobil, Byakuran tersenyum, "Pastikan mayat mereka sampai dengan utuh"

_"Yes, sir"_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"_Ugh_!"

Fon menoleh, menatap anak semata wayangnya yang tiba-tiba saja mengaduh dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah selesai menuangkan segelas air minum, Fon berjalan menuju tempat tidur Kyoya dan memberikan segelas air padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyoya?"

Remaja pria itu mengangguk pelan lalu menenggak habis air yang diberikan ayahnya.

Fon memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengukur panas badan anaknya dengan satu tangan menempel pada keningnya. Fon mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau demam, Kyoya"

"Beristirahatlah, aku akan mencoba meminta obat pada perawat"

Kyoya hanya diam dan berusaha merebahkan dirinya pada permukaan tempat tidur yang putih.

Perasaan apa ini?

Kyoya mencoba memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa mencekam yang mengganggunya. Namun gagal.

Perlahan rasa cemas menyelimutinya, seiring dengan semakin tipisnya udara yang dapat dihirupnya dan penat yang menyerang kepalanya.

"A-Alaude? Alaude!"

Kyoya menoleh saat suara Fon membuyarkan konsentrasinya, Fon terlihat sedikit panik dan berusaha menggerakan tubuh Alaude yang terbaring lemah diatas temmpat tidurnya. Kyoya mencoba bangun dari posisinya dengan satu tangan menopang tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan.

Fon menoleh lalu menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu, tiba-tiba saja mulutnya mengeluarkan darah". Sambil berusaha mengelap darah yang terus mengalir dari sudut bibir pucat adiknya, Fon terus menekan tombol pemanggil perawat yang berada di bawah tempat tidur Alaude.

"_Kh…._"

Kyoya mencoba membetulkan posisi duduknya. Dengan satu alis terangkat ia menatap pamannya yang tiba-tiba saja seperti kesulitan bernafas dan dadanya melengkung ke atas seolah menahan sakit yang amat sangat.

"_..Ngh….. AHK!_"

Kedua mata Kyoya melebar seketika saat ia melihat darah menyembur keluar dari mulut pria yang merupakan pamannya itu. Kyoya mundur dia atas tempat tidurnya, menyaksikan bagaimana Fon berusaha menenangkan sosok Alaude yang, dalam sudut pandangnya, seolah mendekati kematiannya.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Fon-san!"

Fon menoleh ke arah sumber suara, disana, seorang pria berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Knuckle. Pendeta berambut hitam itu sampai di hadapan Fon dengan terengah-engah. Ia melirik ke arah Kyoya yang duduk disamping Fon lalu kembali menatap Fon.

"Tadi aku mendengar dari perawat, apa sesuatu terjadi pada Alaude?" Knuckle bertanya pelan sambil mengatur nafasnya. Dilihatnya ekspresi wajah Fon yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kelam. "Alaude tiba-tiba saja memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit," Fon menunduk, "dan saat ini dokter sedang memeriksanya"

Knuckle menggumamkan doanya pelan sambil mengangguk._ Itulah alasan mengapa Kyoya ada diluar ruangan…._

Fon mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Knuckle, dan memaksakan seulas senyum dibalik kekhawatirannya. "Apa tidak masalah kau berada di sini, Knuckle-san?"

Pendeta itu menggeleng pelan lalu menoleh ke arah Kyoya. "Belum ada kabar pasti juga dari pihak—Hey! Apa itu darah?" Knuckle mencoba menunjuk ke arah sudut bibir Kyoya yang terlihat sedikit memar dan ada bekas darah yang mulai membeku. Kyoya menunduk dan menyentuh bagian yang ditunjuk oleh knuckle. "Ah ini—"

"—kau baik-baik saja, Kyoya—"

"Hn," Kyoya mengangguk pelan, "Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri tadi"

Knuckle dan Fon menaikan satu alis secara bersamaan dan segera menghelakan nafas pelan mendengarnya.

"Ah, maaf, aku permisi sebentar" Knuckle menunduk sebentar lalu sedikit menjauh setelah berhasil menemukan ponselnya dari saku celananya, "Ada apa, Asari?"

"…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"…"

"Tapi ia baik-baik saja, bukan? Maksudku-"

"…."

" – ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menghubungi Lucio dan Gio—"

"…."

"Mengapa? Tidak maksudku… ah, aku mengerti. Baiklah, sampai nanti"

Begitu pembicaraan Asari dan Knuckle selesai berbicara melalui ponsel, Knuckle kembali pada Fond an Kyoya yang terlihat mengangkat satu alisnya menanti penjelasan.

"Kau menyebut nama ayah herbivore itu," Kyoya memicingkan matanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Knuckle menggumamkan kata 'herbivore' pelan dengan nada bingung lalu menoleh ke arah Fon yang terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Apa itu? Apakah Knuckle baru saja melihat sebersit kekhawatiran besar dari cara pandang Fon?

"ayah Herbivore, ah, maksudku Lucio. Aku harus segera menghubunginya, karena baru saja Asari mengatakan bahwa dokter yang menangani Dino baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi dan-"

"_APA YANG TERJADI?_"

Knuckle tersentak saat tangan Kyoya menarik kerah bajunya dan menghentikan kalimatnya begitu saja. Fon yang melihatnya berusaha menenangkan Kyoya dengan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman remaja itu pada kerah baju Knuckle. "Kyoya!"

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, herbivore!" Ujar Kyoya tajam.

Knuckle menarik nafas sesaat lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti doa lalu membetulkan kerahnya lagi. Ia berdehem pelan, "Dino Cavallone diserang oleh seseorang dikamarnya dan dibawa ke rumah sakit ini untuk mendapat perawatan. Lukanya cukup serius dan dokter yang menanganinya, menurut Asari, mengatakan bahwa Dino membutuhkan darah secepatnya karena ia kehilangan cukup banyak darah"

Seperti terhantam besi, Kyoya menggertakan giginya saat mendengar penuturan Knuckle dan mengepalkan tangannya hingga permukaan tangannya memutih. "Dimana dia sekarang? Aku akan memastikan jasadnya tersiksa jika ia berani mati sekarang!" Desisnya pelan namun tajam.

"Maaf,"

Fon kedua pria disampingnya menoleh saat seorang wanita berpakaian perawat menghampiri mereka.

"Apakah anda, ehm, Fon-san? Dan Kyoya-san?" Tanya perawat itu berhati-hati sambil mencoba membaca selembar catatan kecil di tangannya. Fon mengangguk pelan, "Ya, benar. Ada apa, suster?"

"Seseorang menitipkan pesan pada bagian resepsionis, dan meminta anda berdua untuk menemui mereka di tempat parkir sekarang juga"

Fon mengangkat satu alisnya, "Dan boleh saya tahu siapa seseorang ini?"

Perawat itu menggeleng pelan dan menyerahkan catatan yang dibawanya. Hanyalah selembar kertas kecil dengan isi pesan yang baru saja disampaikannya. "Maaf, saya kurang tahu. Saya hanya diminta untuk menyampaikan dari bagian resepsionis"

Fon mengangguk pelan dan berterima kasih sebelum perawat itu meninggalkan mereka dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Biarkan aku yang menjaga disini, kalian berdua pergilah." Ujar Knuckle pelan seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Fon. Pria berambut hitam itu mengangguk pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Knuckle di tempatnya.

Karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh menuju tempat parkir –mereka harus keluar gedung lalu memutar dan masuk melalui pintu lain- Fon memutuskan untuk menggunakan lift terdekat yang menuju ke tempat parkir di lantai basement.

Kira-kira 5 menit setelah perjalanan, Fond an Kyoya akhirnya sampai pada tempat parkir yang dimaksud. Dan dikejutkan dengan keramaian di area parkir.

"Tch! Herbivore" umpat Kyoya pelan saat melihat kerumunan manusia disana. Fon hanya diam, walaupun ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalimat Kyoya, namun ia memilih mendekati salah seorang petugas keamanan yang ada. "Maaf, apa yang-"

"Apakah anda Tuan Fon?"

Merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari pihak keamanan, Fon menemukan dirinya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu ikuti saya"

Fon menatap pihak kemanan itu dengan tatapan bingung, namun ia memilih mengikuti pria didepannya dan mengajak Kyoya menembus kerumunan. Tidak begitu sulit berjalan menembus kerumunan orang, karena pihak keamanan itu menyerukan kalimat agar para manusia yang berkerumun mau menyingkir dan memberikan jalan.

"Peti ini ditemukan sekitar 30 menit yang lalu oleh seorang pengemudi dan sepertinya ditujukan pada anda" Ujar pihak keamanan begitu mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan. Fon mengangguk bingung menatap peti mati hitam dengan taburan bunga lily diatasnya.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan ini bukanlah hal baik….

"Boleh kubuka peti itu?" Ujar Fon pelan. Petugas disampingnya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan dirinya untuk mendekat. Kyoya mengikuti dari belakang.

Fon dengan sangat berhati-hati menyentuh tepi peti itu, selembar kertas tertempel dan bertuliskan 'Untuk Fon dan Kyoya-kun'. Fon menelan ludahnya kelu dan mencoba mengangkat tutup peti itu perlahan dengan bantuan Kyoya di sisi bawah peti.

Saat tutup mulai bergeser, Fon bisa merasakan hidungnya seperti diserang oleh bau menyengat yang menyeruak. Bau amis darah.

Detik berikutnya terasa begitu cepat bagi Kyoya maupun Fon, saat setengah dari peti itu terbuka keduanya membelalakan mata menatap dua sosok yang berada di dalam peti itu.

Disana, seorang pria berambut hitam dan kulit putih pucat yang mulai membiru dan seorang gadis berambut ungu yang kira-kira seusia dengan Kyoya. Gadis itu diposisikan berada diatas tubuh pria itu dan kedua tangannya berada diatas dada bidang pria dibawahnya

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat bagi Fon untuk mencerna semua yang ia lihat, sesaat setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya, ia hanya bisa diam mendengar jeritan keras Kyoya yang membahana di area parkir itu.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Dino Cavallone ditemukan dalam posisi terluka oleh Asari Ugetsu di kamarnya setelah 4 orang saksi mendengar suara tembakan. Menurut saksi mata, pelaku hanya seorang diri dan berhasil kabur dari kejaran G."

"Dan beberapa jam setelahnya, Fon serta Kyoya menerima sebuah pesan untuk menemui seseorang di lobi parkir. Dan sebuah peti yang berisi jasad Kyou Hibari serta seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun ditemukan di posisi yang seharusnya menjadi tempat pertemuan. Kyou Hibari ditemukan sudah tewas sementara gadis itu kini menjalani perawatan medis"

G. menutup matanya begitu laporan selesia dibacakan oleh Coyote yang menggantikan Knuckle karena pendeta muda itu harus mengurus urusannya disuatu tempat. Pria berambut merah itu menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya, berusaha menepis fakta bahwa ia saat ini bisa mendengar gertakan gigi sosok disampingnya.

"Ini kasus serius" Ujar Asari pelan dari tempat duduknya.

"_Che!_ Kau tidak mengubah keadaan dengan komentar payahmu itu, _Flute-Freak_!" Sahut G. dari tempatnya.

"Coyote," mendengar suara dingin dan datar yang mencekam ini, G. menoleh kearah Giotto yang sejak tadi terdiam di kursinya. "Bisakah kau urutkan kembali semua peristiwa yang pernah terjadi? Semuanya!"

"Apakah—"

"Sejak kedua orang tua Tsuna terbunuh!" Desis Giotto pelan.

Coyote menatap Giotto ragu beberapa saat, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa keluarga Sawada terbunuh, dan korban selamat adalah Tsuna Sawada. Sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, istri dari Giotto Vongola, Tsuna, diculik oleh famiglia Estraneo dan tewas ditempat. Sesaat setelahnya, keluarga Estraneo terbunuh oleh seorang pria misterius yang kemudian meninggalkan barang bukti ditangan Giotto dan membuat Giotto Vongola dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup,"

Coyote menarik nafasnya pelan, "Kira-kira 3 tahun setelah jatuhnya hukuman pengadilan, Daemon Spade dijebloskan ke dalam penjara, kurang lebih satu tahun setelahnya 3 orang terbunuh secara misterius. Ketiga orang ini adalah Leonardo Lippi, Huzimori Mitsuru dan Manny."

Begitu Coyote berhenti untuk beristirahat, sunyi mengisi seisi ruangan seketika. Menanti pria tua itu untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

"Dan pada tahun ini, beberapa kejadian besar terjadi. Yakni, kebakaran yang meratakan kediaman Cavallone di Venesia, dan menewaskan pihak keluarga dari istri Lucio Cavallone. Penembakan Alaude di kantor CEDEF serta ditemukannya tubuh Kyoya Hibari dalam keadaan terluka parah, tewasnya Daemon Spade ditangan Giotto Vongola, serta penyerangan terhadap Dino Cavallone."

"Dan tumbangnya satu dari duo-skylark, serta seorang gadis misterius yang kebetulan kenal dengan Daemon Spade dan keluarga Skylark." Ucap G. pelan menambahkan kekosongan cerita Coyote. Coyote mengangguk pelan lalu menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya.

"Apa ada barang bukti yang ditinggalkan?"

Coyote mengerutkan keningnya sesaat lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada barang bukti pasti yang ditinggalkan yang bisa merujukkan kita pada pelaku. Dan sepertinya kali ini pelakunya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, karena tidak ditemukan_ Vongola Crest_ pada tubuh korban"

"Ah! Bicara tentang barang bukti," Asari dari tempatnya tiba-tiba saja menyeruak keheningan, pria itu merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan 3 buah amplop kecil. "Ini 3 amplop yang kutemukan dan kuterima sebelum menuju ke sini."

Giotto, G. dan Coyote serentak menatap dingin amplop-amplop kecil itu. Amplop yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya dikumpulkan oleh Kyou, Lal, Reborn dan Lucio serta Cozart.

Asari perlahan mengeluarkan isinya,sebuah kartu hitam dengan lambing Vongola dan sebuah kartu remi dengan symbol sekop.

"5 sekop milik Dino, 9 sekop milik Nana-san, dan 6 sekop milik Verde. Sebelum kesini, Nana menemuiku untuk memberikan dua amplop ini padaku, ia bilang saat membersihkan kamar Dino ia menemukan sebuah amplop yang sama seperti yang ia terima dari sebuah took beberapa minggu lalu. Dan Verde, ia baru menemukannya kemarin dan menitipkannya padaku untuk diserahkan tim penyelidik." Asari kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Dengan ini berarti sudah 8 kartu yang terkumpul?" Tanya G. dengan satu alis terangkat menatap ketiga kertu remi diatas meja kecil itu dengan seksama. "Entah apa maksudnya si Spade-Freak itu dengan mengirimkan kartu seperti ini," G. mendengus kesal. "Bahkan setelah mati pun ia tetap saja menyulitkan kita"

"Semuanya ada 10 kartu,"

G. dengan pandangan bingung lagi-lagi menoleh saat suara dingin dan kelam Giotto terdengar di telinganya. "Apa maksudmu, Primo?"

Giotto merogoh saku yang berada di dalam jas hitamnya lalu mengeluarkan dua buah amplop seukuran dengan warna hitam. "Dua amplop ini kutemukan di kamar Tsuna, saat aku mencarinya"

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, saat Giotto mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah kartu emas dengan ukiran Vongola Crest terselip diantara 3 kartu lainnya di masing-masing amplop.

_Jack and Queen._

"_Jack dan Queen of Spades_, huh?" G. berkata dengan nada sarkastik. _Daemon would never see heaven!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Bukan hanya itu," Coyote memicingkan matanya saat tangan putih Giotto mengeluarkan 2 buah kartu lain dengan sebuah tulisan disana. Kartu itu adalah kartu putih biasa, dengan tulisan berwarna hitam di tengahnya, tulisan tangan Daemon.

"HE dan IS," G. kembali berkomentar, "_Oh, C'mon! That fuckin bastard knows we're not a kind who love to play trick!"_

"Kurasa itu bukan trik, G."

"Apa maksudmu_, Flute-Freak_"

Asari mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat apa yang diucapkan Dino saat ia menemukannya tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dengan keadaan terluka.

"Sepertinya dengan adanya dua kartu yang dipegang Giotto, kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Daemon mencoba memberitahu kita," Asari menarik nafasnya pelan. "Siapa pelaku dibalik semua ini"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Fon hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat ia menutup pintu ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya. Dengan tatapan sedih, ia menduduki sebuah kursi didepan ruangan yang dibuat sengaja untuk para pihak keluarga yang menjenguk dan sedang menunggu.

Ruangan itu cukup luas, ada sekitar 20 bangku disana dan sebuah TV besar menempel pada salah satu dinding.

Dengan satu tangan, Fon mencoba mengusap lengannya yang merasa kedinginan akibat suhu udara yang memang sedang sangat dingin. Dan ditambah dengan suasana hatinya, semuanya semakin dingin.

"Mau kopi?" Ujar sebuah suara yang datang dari sebuah lorong. Fon mendongak lalu tersenyum dan menerima segelas kopi panas yang diberikan oleh pria dihadapannya. "_Xie xie, Lucio_"

Lucio mengangguk lalu menduduki kursi disebelah Fon. Ia mengangkat satu kakinya dan menyilangkannya lalu bersandar pada kursi. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyoya?"

Fon terdiam sejenak, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Dia masih sangat syok dan menolak keluar dari kamar Nagi," Fon menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat lalu kembali menatap deretan kursi didepannya. Untunglah suasana sangat sepi, karena area itu telah dikosongkan dari orang awam demi kepentingan pekerjaan. Sekali lagi, Vongola Giotto bersama CEDEF menggunakan kekuasaannya disini. "Ia tak mau makan dan tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk diam dan menantikan Nagi untuk membuka matanya"

"Tak kuduga ia bisa seterkejut itu" Ujar Lucio pelan, "Namun jika aku ada di posisinya, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama"

Lucio meniup permukaan kopi di gelasnya, lalu perlahan-lahan menyeruput cairan kental hitam itu. "Bagaimana dengan Alaude, apakah ia sudah membaik?"

Fon mengangguk pelan dan berusaha menutupi kegelisahan serta kesedihannya, namun Lucio berhasil menangkap ekspresi itu dengan kedua bola matanya. Lucio menggaruk lehernya, berusaha mengganti topik lain.

"Alaude sudah tahu tentang Kyou" Ucap Fon pelan.

"_As expected from the CEDEF leader_" gumam Lucio tak kalah pelan. Pria itu menengguk lagi kopinya. "Lalu apa reaksinya?"

"Ia syok, walaupun ia mencoba menutupinya, aku tahu dia merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat. Sama halnya dengan Kyoya, Alaude juga sama sekali tak mau makan dan tak berbicara apapun. Yang ia lakukan seharian belakangan ini hanyalah mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya"

"Bisa dimengerti. Biar bagaimana pun Kyou adalah saudara kembarnya, bukan? Mereka, tanpa mereka sadari, telah menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam ikatan batin yang kuat. Walaupun kuakui keduanya tak bisa berhenti menghancurkan barang-barang sekitar"

Fon tertawa samar mendengar penuturan Lucio.

"Bagaimana dengan Dino-kun? Apa dia sudah sadar?"

Lucio terhenyak. Sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya ia mendongakan kepala menatap langit-langit. "Untunglah masa kritisnya sudah berlalu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia bangun dan mengeluh sakit pada perutnya"

"Kau dan Dino pasti sangat dekat, bukan?"

Lucio menarik satu alisnya lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kurang lebih seperti Alaude dan Kyou. Kami bertengkar setiap saat, dank arena pertengkaranlah kami semakin dekat- ah! Fon, aku tidak bermaksud—"

Fon tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Aku harus terbiasa dengan hal ini, bukan? Biar bagaimana pun, Kyou sudah tak ada. Fan itulah fakta yang berlaku saat ini"

Lucio menggaruk pipinya, merasa tak enak hati mendengar ucapan Fon. "Tapi aku salut padamu, Fon." Lucio kembali menegakan tubuhnya, menatap Fon dengan kedua tangan menempel pada lututnya. "Kau seorang diri-secara teori- namun kau bisa setegar ini saat anakmu dan adikmu sedang dirawat. Pastilah berat menjadi dirimu"

"Hmm, kau benar juga. Bagaimana jika kau mencoba menjadi diriku?"

Lucio menatap horror ke arah Fon yang sibuk tertawa hingga tak menyadari bahwa Lucio baru saja menghelakan nafas pendek. _Syukurlah….._

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fon. Apakah kau tahu bagaimana mencegah kantuk berlebih? Sejak aku mendonorkan darahku untuk Dino, aku jadi mudah lelah dan mengantuk"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Senpai, apa kau yakin itu buku yang benar?" Fran menatap sebuah buku yang dipegang Bel saat keduanya berjalan menuju kasir. Bel menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berputar menatap Fran yang menatapnya kembali dengan ekspresi datar. Che! Wanita ini harus belajar mengenal ekspresi wajah….

"Tentu saja aku benar, seorang pangeran tidak pernah salah" Ujar Bel bangga.

"Tapi, Senpai," Fran merebut buku yang dipegang oleh Bel, mengangkatnya dan mencondongkannya ke arah wajah Bel. "—bukankah ini matematika? Kau tidak pernah belajar matematika sebelumnya, bukan?"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Bel merebut kembali buku itu dan menyerahkannya pada penjaga kasir. "Salahkan guru matematika bodoh itu, dia menyita pisauku." Ujar Bel mengeluarkan selembar uang. Begitu menerima buku yang dibelinya dalam bungkusan dan kembalian, Bel berjalan menuju salah satu rak buku, Fran mengikuti di belakangnya. "Ah, pasti Sensei menyitanya karena kau bodoh matematika"

"_Tch!_ Tutup mulutmu, Fran!"

"Tapi itu kenyataan, Senpfwah—"

"Tutup mulutmu atau kucium kau sekarang!" ancam Bel dengan tangan menggenggam topi yang dipakainya dan menutup wajah Fran agar ia mau berhenti bicara. Fran mengangguk pelan dan topi Bel-pun menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Giotto-san, apakah kau sudah selesai?" Ujar Fran saat melihat sosok berambut pirang yang sibuk membaca sinopsis sebuah novel. Giotto menoleh, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Giotto mengembalikan novel itu pada raknya. Dan ketiganya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau tidak membelinya?"

Giotto menoleh kearah Fran lalu menggeleng, "Aku sudah membacanya, dalam bahasa Italia. Tak kusangka mereka juga menerbitkannya dalam bahasa Jepang"

"Hei, tampan!"

Giotto menarik alisnya saat suara Bel terdengar dari samping kirinya.

"Apakah tidak masalah kau keluar rumah bersama kami?," Bel meneruskan, "Kudengar kau sedang banyak masalah dari Mama"

Giotto kehilangan senyumannya sesaat, namun dengan cepat ia memasang kembali wajah cerianya. "Mungkin karena aku butuh sedikit hiburan" Ujarnya pelan tanpa menoleh pada kedua remaja di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan anakmu? Bisa-bisanya kau santai disaat kau tak tahu ia dimana"

"Bel-Senpai, kau merusak suasana senang Giotto-san"

"Che! Aku berkata jujur disini, Fran!"

Giotto terdiam.

_Bel benar, mengapa aku dengan santainya berjalan-jalan sementara aku tak tahu bagaimana nasib Tsuna? Dimana ia berada dan bagaimana keadaannya?_

_Haha…_

_Sudah kuduga, aku adalah ayah terbodoh yang pernah ada di dunia._

"Giotto-san"

Giotto menghentikan langkahnya saat suara datar Fran kembali terdengar. Ia menoleh ke arah Fran yang ikut berhenti dan menunjuk ke depan dengan satu telunjuknya. "Apa mereka temanmu?"

Giotto menarik satu alisnya lalu menoleh ke arah dimana Fran menunjuk. Disana berdiri seorang pria berambut putih, seputih salju dengan tato dibawah matanya. Apakah saat ini menato wajah sedang in?

Sosok itu maju selangkah dan menunjukan kedua bola mata berwarna cerah di kegelapan yang menatap Giotto tajam. Seulas senyum licik terukir diwajahnya yang pucat, "_Yo, Come stai, Giotto?_"

Giotto memicingkan matanya, "Byakuran" Desisnya pelan.

"_It's been a long time, right, Giotto? So, you live in Japan now?_"

Fran menarik lengan baju Giotto, "Giotto-san, apakah pria yang mirip boneka salju kurus berjalan itu temanmu?"

"Fran…."

"Eh, Bukankah kau juga berpikir seperti itu, Senpai?"

Giotto hanya diam. Pandangannya terpaku pada sesuatu ditangan Byakuran yang tak bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas karena gelapnya malam.

"_Ah, You've got nice buddies there. Mi permettera che mi presenti, sono Byakuran. Giotto's oldfriend_"

Fran menepuk telapak tangannya dengan tangan lainnya dan membulatkan mulutnya, seolah paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh pria bernama Byakuran itu.

"Jadi Giotto-san berteman dengan boneka salju? Hebat!"

Bel yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menepuk keningnya karena keluguan adik kelasnya.

"Temanmu sangat lucu, Giotto. Pantas saja kau mengkhianatiku"

"Aku tak pernah mengkhianati siapapun, Byakuran"

Pria berambut putih itu mengangkat satu alisnya, dilipatnya kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, "_Are you sure_, Giotto?"

Giotto memicingkan matanya, "Katakan apa maumu"

Pria itu tidak menjawab dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sebuah drum besar yang ada di sisi kirinya. Dengan tenang ia berjalan menghampirinya dan menduduki drum besar itu, satu kakinya terangkat keatas, menopang kepalanya.

"_Hmm, How should I put it_? Aku datang hanya untuk satu keperluan penting, aku ingin membayarmu," pria itu melempar benda kecil yang dipegangnya ke udara lalu menangkapnya lagi, "_For what you've done_"

"_Remember?_ Saat kau berkata bahwa kau akan mendukungku, namun ternyata kau merebut gadis yang kucintai dari tanganku._ I remember you've said that a friend will never betray, but you actually did._ " Byakuran tertawa pelan, "_Oh! And let me fix that. You actually DO!_"

"Aku tak pernah merebut Tsuna dari siapapun. Aku bahkan tidak—"

"-kalau aku mengincar Tsu-chan? _You will never know_, Gio-chan. Karena selama ini yang kau lakukan hanyalah memperdulikan pekerjaanmu. Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau temanmu, Cozart Shimon adalah mantan kekasih Tsu-chan, bukan?"

_Mantan kekasih…._

Dengan dua kata singkat itu, kedua bola mata Giotto melebar seiring dengan terbukanya mulutnya akibat rasa syok yang menghantam pikirannya.

"Ah, melihat dari ekspresimu, aku yakin kau tidak tahu. Saying sekali, kalau aku jadi Cozart, mungkin saat ini aku sudah membayar pihak pengadilan untuk memenggal kepalamu. Walaupun dengan begitu kau jadi punya kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia bersama Tsu-chan" Byakuran sekali lagi melempar benda kecil yang ada di tangannya ke udara dan menangkapnya kembali. "Tangkap ini, Gio-chan"

Giotto tetap diam ditempatnya saat Byakuran melemparkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi digenggamnya kearah wajahnya, namun satu tangannya berhasil menangkap benda itu sebelum sempat menyentuh wajahnya.

Byakuran bersiul senang, "_Wow, Nice catch_"

Tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Byakuran, Giotto menunduk, meneliti benda yang dikenalnya sebagai sebuah lencana. Kedua mata Giotto lagi-lagi membelalak saat menatap lencana ditangannya. Sebuah lencana berlumur darah kering yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang di dunia ini. Giotto mengerang pelan dan mecengkram lencana itu dengan satu kepalan tangan. "Byakuran, kau—"

"—_Killed Kyou Hibari? Yes. Oh, wait, No, but actually yes. Ah, maybe No_"

"_Muppet-snowman-Ojiisan_" Desis Fran pelan.

"_I killed him, theoretically. But that stupid-girl did it, Technically_." Byakuran menghela nafas pelan lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Ia tersenyum kearah Giotto, "Aku bosan, Gio-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar? Kejar-kejaran misalnya?"

"Ah! Kita terkepung"

Bel berjalan ke arah Fran lalu menjitak kepala juniornya dengan cukup keras, "Berhenti memberi komentar dengan ekspresi bodohmu itu, Fran!"

Fran memajukan bibirnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

Byakuran tertawa pelan mendengar keributan dua remaja didepannya yang saling menyalahkan. "_So_, bagaimana Gio-chan? Kebetulan aku hanya membawa orang-orang ini bersamaku, kuharap ini bisa menolongmu pemanasan setelah cukup lama terkurung di tangki air"

Giotto tak menjawab dan hanya suara gertakan gigi yang terdengar dari dirinya. Tanpa menggerakan tubuhnya, pria berambut pirang itu mencoba menghitung jumlah pria berbaju putih yang kini mengepungnya dan dua remaja di sebelahnya.

_11 orang…_

"Sembilan, sepuluh dan ah, sebelas orang bersenjata" Ujar Fran kembali dengan nada datarnya. "Bel-senpai, kurasa mereka bisa kau jadikan alat latihan"

"_Ushishishi_,"

"Bel, apa kau menguasai ilmu bela diri?" Ujar Giotto pelan saat ketiganya menempelkan pundak masing-masing, jarak diantara mereka pun hilang seiring dengan melangkahnya kesebelas pria berbaju putih itu.

"Apakah melempar pisau termasuk ilmu bela diri? Kuanggap jawabannya positif"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Fran?"

"Dia bodoh dalam hal olahraga"

"Setidaknya nilai atletikku masih lebih tinggi dibanding nilai matematikamu, Baka-Bel-senpai"

"Diam kau, _KODOK_!"

Byakuran menghela nafas pelan melihat kedua remaja di depannya kembali beradu argumen yang dianggapnya membosankan. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan melihat ke arah kukunya, "Serang mereka" Ujarnya dengan nada malas sambil melangkah mundur.

Begitu perintah diturunkan oleh Byakuran, salah satu dari kesebelas pria itu berlari menerjang ke arah Giotto dengan sebuah pukulan bisbol ditangannya. Satu ayunan keras diarahkannya pada kepala Giotto namun Giotto dengan cepat menangkap pukulan bisbol itu dan memutar pria itu hingga kini posisi Giotto berada di belakangnya.

"_Y-you!_" Pria itu mendesis saat mencoba menoleh ke arah Giotto, dan seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya saat ia sadar salah seorang temannya dengan sebuah pisau berlari menerjang. "Tamat riwaya-_GAH_!"

Fran menutup telinganya dengan cepat saat pria yang tangannya dipelintir oleh Giotto berteriak kesakitan karena Giotto menendangnya sambil menarik tangannya kebelakang dan dengan cepat memukul tangan pria yang membawa pisau dengan pukulan bisbol yang direbutnya dari pria sebelumnya.

"Pasti sangat sakit" Ujarnya pelan.

"Bel!" Giotto memanggil remaja berambut pirang lalu melemparkan pisau lipat yang didapatnya dari dua pria yang kini tumbang di tanah. "Kuharap ini bisa membantu"

"_Ushishishi,_" Bel dengan cepat menangkap pisau itu dan memainkannya di tangan seolah tengah bermain dengan sebuah pensil. "Pisau murah, tapi ini bisa dipakai. Kodok, dimana senjatamu?"

Fran terdiam sesaat, "Senjata? OH!" Fran berujar senang saat mengingat bahwa ia membawa sesuatu di sakunya. Sambil merogoh sakunya, Fran mengeluarkan alat-alat yang tersimpan disana. "Penghapus? Tidak. Karet gelang? Bukan. Permen lollipop? Apakah ini masih bisa dimakan?"

"Cepatlah, bodoh!" Bel berucap geram melihat aksi lambat dan santai juniornya. "Ah! Ini dia!"

Bel melirik ke arah Fran saat gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah stik pendek berukuran kurang lebih 15 sentimeter. "Sumpit?"

"_Nah-ah-ah_! Ini adalah stik golf yang diciptakan Giannini seminggu lalu, karena lucu jadi kuambil" Fran mengangguk puas dan mencoba mengibaskan stik yang dipegangnya di udara. "Aneh, seharusnya ini bisa memanjang- "

"O-Oi! DIBELAKANGMU!"

"-Ah! Ini dia tombol-"

"GHUAAHK!"

"—nya.. Ah, maaf. Sepertinya stik golf ini berbahaya untuk pria"

Bel kembali menepuk keningnya menahan emosinya. Namun untunglah pria yang berusaha menyerang Fran kini tumbang karena stik yang dipegang Fran tiba-tiba memanjang dan berubah menjadi stik golf dan berhasil mengenai selangkangan pria itu.

_Ingatkan aku untuk menjauh dari kodok bodoh ini…._

"Bel-senpai! Pria itu sedang mengarahkan besinya—"

"_Ushishishi_"

"—padamu."

Fran, dengan ekspresi datarnya, bertepuk tangan saat melihat pria yang mengarahkan besinya pada Bel tiba-tiba saja memegangi perutnya dan mundur perlahan. "_Three… two…. One—_"

"_BWHAAK!_"

"—_zero. I am the winner!_" Ucap Bel bangga saat darah menyeruak keluar dari leher pria itu.

Dari tempatnya, Giotto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat keluguan dua remaja itu menumbangkan pria-pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari mereka dengan cara keji.

"Lawanmu adalah kami,_ Vongola_-muda!"

Giotto dengan sigap memasang kuda-kuda saat 4 orang pria mengepungnya. Salah satu dari mereka, yang mengenakan topeng, adalah yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimatnya. Ditangannya terdapat rantai baja yang mengikat kuat sebuah gear, sebuah benda bergerigi yang diketahui Giotto biasa dipakai untuk mesin kendaraan bermotor.

"_Che_! Lebih baik jangan melawan" Ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut panjang sebahu. "Jangan sampai kami melukai wajah halusmu, bung!" Seseorang dengan bandana merah menyeringai.

"Menyerahlah, bos kami adalah seorang pemaaf" Kali ini giliran pria dengan luka bakar diwajahnya yang berkomentar.

"Siapa yang mau menyerang duluan?" Tanya si pria bertopeng pada ketiga temannya yang tersebar ke 3 penjuru berbeda. Ketiga temannya tertawa puas, "Bagaimana jika kau duluan, Jack?" Si bandana merah menunjuk pada pria dengan luka bakar diwajahnya.

Jack, tertawa meledek. Diayunkannya keras cambuk berduri yang dibawanya dan diarahkan pada wajah Giotto.

_Kenapa mereka semua mengincar wajahku….?_

Giotto meloncat mundur saat cambuk itu mengarah padanya namun gerakannya kurang cepat karena pada akhirnya cambuk itu melilit di tangannya. Duri-duri tajam pun menekan permukaan kulitnya yang berlapis jas hitamnya.

"_Ngh_!"

"Percuma melawan, tampan! 4 lawan 1 hanya akan berakhir oleh kemenangan mutlak pihak kami!" Jack menarik cambuknya yang terlilit di lengan Giotto dengan keras, hingga Giotto terhuyung ke depan dan lengan jasnya sobek. "Lihat? Aku melukai kulit mulusmu!"

Giotto mencoba berdiri dari posisinya yang setengah berjongkok, ia menatap tajam pria bernama Jack dan cambuknya yang melilit di lengannya.

"_Kau ini berisik, Jack_" Ucap Giotto dengan nada tenang, sama sekali tak terdengar suara kepanikan dalam setiap kata-katanya.

"_DON'T 'JACK' ME, ASSHOLE!_"

Jack bersiap menarik keras cambuknya, namun badannya terhuyung ke depan saat Tangan Giotto meraih sisa cambuknya dan menarik pria itu hingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka, Giotto tertawa pelan. "Kuharap duri pada cambukmu tidak beracun,"

Dan dengan satu kaki yang melangkah ke depan, melebihi badan Jack, Giotto berputar diujung kakinya dan membanting pria itu ke tumpukan sampah yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ternyata teknik yang diajarkan Asari cukup berguna" Desisnya pelan mencoba membuka ikatan cambuk di lengannya.

Melihat Jack yang merintih kesakitan karena menghantam permukaan aspal keras, ketiga temannya menjadi geram.

Robin, pria dengan bandana merah dan tombak runcing ditangannya berlari menerjang. "_HABIS KAU, VONGOLA_!"

Giotto menggeser badannya ke kanan saat ujung tombak itu tinggal beberapa sentimeter dari perutnya dan berhasil merobek sisi pinggir jasnya dibagian perut. Namun tampaknya Robin belum puas dengan aksi merobek baju Giotto dan segera mengarahkan tombaknya menuju kepala Giotto.

"_MATI KA_—"

Giotto membelalakan matanya saat ujung mata tombak milik Robin berhenti tepat sejajar dengan bahunya. Dan Robin jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Darah segar pun mulai meresap melalui lubang kapiler baju putih pria itu dan membasahi bagian belakang bajunya.

Giotto mendongak setelah menatap Robin yang tumbang, dan menatap sosok yang bediri kira-kira setengah kilo meter dari posisinya berada. Sosok itu terlihat sangat hitam di gelapnya malam.

"Si-SIAPA KAU!" Si rambut panjang dari dua yang tersisa berteriak dari tempatnya saat sosok itu perlahan berjalan mendekat dengan langkah panjangnya.

Samar, Giotto bisa mendengar bunyi gerakan memasang peluru dan dentingan logam jatuh ke tanah dari sosok itu.

"_Self-Proclaimed Right-Hand-Man, G._" Sosok itu kini memasukan 4 butir peluru ke dalam revolver hitamnya. "Sudah lama aku tak menembak sejauh ini,_ Grazie, Primo_"

"_Y-YOU_!" Pria dengan rantai panjang yang berdiri di arah timur laut Giotto melemparkan gear tajam ke arah G. yang kini berjarak semakin dekat. G. tak hanya diam dan menanti gear itu untuk memotong kepalanya, pria berambut merah itu berlari ke depan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melompat saat melihat sebuah drum besar dihadapannya. G. menjadikan drum itu sebagai starter dan menembakan dua peluru ke arah pria yang mengincar kepalanya dengan sebuah gear berkarat.

"_U—UGH_!"

Dan pria itu pun tumbang ditemani oleh cairan merah kental yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Bel dari tempatnya bersiul pelan melihat aksi G. dan tersenyum puas. "_Ushishis_hi. Tak kusangka pria itu bisa sehebat itu"

Fran yang berjongkok di samping Bel menatap dua pria yang baru saja tumbang hanya bisa diam. "Kau harus mengganti penggarisku yang kau pakai untuk menjatuhkan pria jelek ini, Senpai"

Bel menoleh, "Dan kau harus mengganti kesenanganku yang hilang karena kau memukul pria bau itu dengan stik golfmu!"

"Itu salahnya karena mencoba menyentuhku"

"Kalau begitu sama. Pria jelek itu mencoba membunuhku"

"Seharusnya aku membantu pria jelek ini"

"APA MAKSUDMU, KODOK!"

"Hei!"

Fran dan Bel menoleh bersamaan saat suara serak seorang pria memanggil mereka. Keduanya menelan ludah kelu saat menyadari pria dihadapan mereka memegang sebuah senapan yang diarahkan ke arah kepala mereka.

"Jangan lupakan aku disini, bocah-bocah manis" Pria dibalik senapan itu tersenyum licik melihat ekspresi kedua remaja didepannya dan bersiap menarik pelatuknya dan melesatkan peluru-peluru kecil yang mematikan.

"Belum waktunya mereka untuk mati, Kora!"

"_GWAAAAH_!"

Fran lagi-lagi bertepuk tangan sementara Bel hanya diam menatap jatuhnya pria bersenapan dihadapannya. Saat pria itu jatuh ke tanah, sosok bersenjata lainnya berdiri menggantikannya dengan sebuah riffle ditangannya.

"Bukankah membawa senjata api itu dilarang oleh pemerintah, Riffle-man-san?"

Pria itu tertawa mendengarnya lalu menepuk kepala Fran dan mengacak rambut hijau emerald gadis itu, "Tidak jika Alaude mengeluarkan izin pemakaian senjata apinya, Kora"

"Jadi, mau kita apakan pria malang ini?" Colonello berujar dari tempatnya, satu tangannya yang memegang riffle dan meletakannya dibahunya. Matanya tertuju lurus pada pria berambut sebahu yang kini terkepung oleh dirinya, Giotto dan G.

G. meludah sambil memainkan revolvernya, sebuah senyuman jahat mengembang pada bibirnya yang tersumpal oleh sebatang rokok. "Aku tak keberatan jika harus memakai jasadnya untuk latihan menembak. Kau tahu, bukan? Papan tembak di Vongola HQ sudah sangat tua"

"Atau kita bisa memakainya untuk member makan buaya yang dipelihara Verde."

G. menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara, "_For Heaven's sake, Giotto_! Kau benar-benar terdengar jahat dengan kalimatmu!"

Giotto menggedikan bahunya pelan, "Hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiranku"

"_Ushishishi,_" Bel menarik tangannya keatas lalu meletakannya ke belakang kepalanya. "Ini menarik bukan, Kodok?"

"Hei, Fran?" Bel menoleh saat tak mendengar jawaban dari gadis berekspresi datar di sebelahnya dan menemukan Fran tengah berdoa di samping pria yang tumbang akibat tembakan Colonello. "A-apa yang kau—"

"Berdoa. Dia sudah memujiku 'manis' sebelum ia mati, Senpai. Bukankah dia sangat baik?"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

* * *

**Translation [Ah! I kinda miss this section]**

**Nulla :** Nothing

**Xie xie**: Thank you [Chinese]

**Come Stai**: How are you [Informal]

**Mi permettera che mi presenti, sono Byakuran**: Let me introduce myself, I'm Byakuran

.

.

.

Can you believe it?

There will be no Kyou Hibari? NOOOOOEEESSS! *hit the wall* *throw my phone away* *cry*

Okay, so I'm wondering If i did a good job during the fighting-scenes. It's a bit hard though, Since I make Fran and Bel joined Giotto's action-scenes.

And for your information, Italian is not my native. I just, coincidence-ly, have learnt it once during my junior-high. And because it's been a long time, I kind need translation's help. So, there will be some mistakes both in grammar and spelling.

And for those who has been wondering 'Why did you mix english and indonesian?' It's easy, the reason is because I have no idea how to find a good translator, so I made those who are originally come from Italy speak english. Just assumed the English part is Italian, 'kay? Deal!

Okay, for your informaaaation again. **_I'm doing a vote. Go to my profile and vote!_**

I'll start a new fanfic about First Generation's rooms in couple of days. And I need you to Vote. or maybe you can check the fanfic I publish under the name** 'Vongola Room: First Generation'** and leave some reviews.

I also has made some TYL!18x18 fanfic. Go check it on my profile!

but don't forget to leave some review after you read this, and another fanfic of mine, 'kay?

Oh, btw...

If I could get 100 reviews in this chapter, the 100th reviewer will get a prize. Hmm, Wondering what can I give, but It's absolutely gonna be awesome!

Okay, then...

See you later... ^_^

_P.S: Can I get some remission? I've typed this all night long, so typos and grammar errors will be found here, there and everywhere. I'm just a mere human who can't get away from those 2 things, aren't I ?_

**~Okuri Soji**


	22. Chapter 20: Come to me, Giotto!

**Aki no Suzu** hiyaaaaaah! Author minta maaf kalau sudah merobek-robek perasaanmu TT_TT Author ga bermaksud begitu, tapi percayalah, author juga pengen ngeliat para karakternya bahagia kok, walaupun harus berkali-kali mengalami yang namanya rasa sakit ^_^ Mukuro secepatnya muncul kok tenang aja ^_^ **Queen of the Death** -authornya speechless- eetoo, terima kasih udah ngingetin typo. Harap dimaklumi, author tiap nyelesain satu chapter itu diatas jam 12, jadi udah males meriksa typos, hehe. **Sparkling Cloudy's day** author masih ragu untuk menjawab seputar pertanyaan Dino/Hibari/Chrome, karena author lagi punya ide romantis buat couple ini ^_^ ditunggu aja yaa~xD Wah, seneng deh author pas tau kamu suka bagian B26nya ^_^ **Yukira Mirabelle** Hehe, ini updatenya ^_^**Reine Cavallone** ah, mungkin author lupa menjelaskan -yes, author lupa!- senjata yang dibawa Nagi itu kan triden, jadi ya... -author nggak bisa bicara lebih lanjut ^_^- Ada sebabnya kok kenapa Kyoya ada di kamar Nagi, ya salah satunya karena Dino kan lagi masa kritis, otomatis nggak boleh dijenguk dulu sampe kondisinya membaik ^_^ Urutan kartu ya? hmm, simak chapter ini aja yaa ^_^ **aliagepyon** Tsuna dan Mukuro akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya -dan entah di chapter mana pastinya-. Ditunggu ya ^_^ dan untuk Cozart, Author berencana memuatnya di side story, jadi fokus ceritanya nggak tergnaggu ^_^** ryani** sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak ^_^ ini updatenya ^_^

**oh my goodness...**

**I've been hit by a total author's block for several days. And the most annoying part was, There's so many things inside my head so I got easily distracted. am really sorry for the late updates -deeply bow-**

**Okay, so I don't like this chapter because of the -stupid- author's block. Let's assume this chapter is filler, 'kay?**

**This chapter contains some erotic moment of D18 and Lucio's boldness. and Also Byakuran's evil plans.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and if you don't, just be patient cause i'm working on the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: -show the manga- See? It's Amano Akira's!**

_**P.S: please read the A/N below ^_^**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Come to me, Giotto!**_

_**"Now, come to me, Vongola Giotto"**_

_**- Byakuran -**_

_**o0o**_

"Di-Dino! Kau belum boleh—"

Lucio menelan ludahnya kelu saat melihat Dino mengangkat satu tangannya yang menandakan bahwa pria berambut hitam itu harus diam dan membiarkannya meneruskan aktifitasnya.

"Kau ini," Lucio menghela nafasnya panjang, membiarkan Dino terus berjalan dengan sebuah tabung infus disatu tangannya. "Dokter baru saja menyuruhmu istirahat dan kau sudah nekat keluar kamarmu"

Dino meringis pelan dengan kedua bahu terangkat lalu memberikan seulas senyum lebar pada sosok ayahnya. "Tenanglah, ayah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan—"

Lucio mengangkat satu alisnya. Ditatapnya wajah putra semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Remaja itu, semula menampakan senyuman lebar yang menampakan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapih, namun sebelum ucapannya selesai, senyum itu lenyap begitu saja.

Samar, Lucio menangkap sebersit rasa kaget yang cukup kuat dari kedua bola mata Dino yang saat ini melebar.

"Dino? Ada—"

"KYOYA!"

Detik berikutnya, Lucio tak mengingat apapun selain rasa perih dan ngilu pada hidungnya yang terpaksa menabrak permukaan pintu saat ia mencoba mengejar Dino yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruang kamar itu.

Lucio mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap bingung pada pintu yang kini terkunci rapat dari dalam itu.

.

.

**o0o**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Bucking Bronco_," Kyoya mendesis pelan saat remaja berambut pirang itu membanting pintu dan menguncinya rapat. Suara remaja itu membahana seisi ruangan, membuat sosok Nagi yang tertidur sedikit terganggu. "Kau mengganggu ketenangan dan kenyamanan pasien lain di rumah sakit"

Dino tidak menjawab. Sosok remaja berambut pirang yang mengenakan piyama rumah sakit yang tidak dikancing serta berbalut perban itu menatap kedua bola mata abu-abu dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" Ujar Kyoya pelan dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Remaja berambut hitam ini berdiri, tanpa berpindah tempat, dan menatap kedua mata remaja didepannya.

"Katakan padaku," Ucap Dino dengan nada dingin dan sedikit ketus untuk seorang Dino. Kyoya mendongakkan kepalanya. "Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu dan kembali ke kamarmu"

"Aku bertanya padamu, Kyoya!"

Kyoya menatap wajah Dino.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu jawab aku sekali lagi. Apa kau mencintainya?"

Kyoya terdiam, menatap lurus pada kedua bola mata Dino yang sedang tak menunjukan senyuman bodohnya dan keusilannya. Sulit untuk dipungkiri, tapi Dino yang ada didepannya saat ini adalah Dino yang berbeda dengan yang biasa ia temui. Dino yang kini berdiri dihadapannya adalah Dino yang mengharapkan sebuah jawaban jujur dan tidak bertele-tele.

"Kau mencintainya bukan, Kyoya? Kau selama ini tak pernah menganggap Nagi sebagai seseorang yang berarti bagimu, atau adikmu atau apapun, karena kau mencintainya, apa aku salah, Kyoya?"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang—"

"Aku melihat semuanya, Kyoya. Aku melihatmu menciumnya, ka-kau bahkan," Dino menggigit bibirnya, menahan semua cacian yang ingin ia lontarkan.

Kesunyian kini menyapu seisi ruangan. Kedua remaja itu kini terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam hati dan kepala mereka.

Kyoya menunduk, menatap putihnya permukaan lantai yang memantulkan bayangan langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. Satu tangannya terselip ke dalam saku celana piyama rumah sakit yang ia kenakan, sementara tangan lainnya menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

Sementara Dino, remaja berambut pirang itu dengan alis berkerut terus menatap sosok rambut hitam didepannya. Masih dengan satu tangan yang menahan tabung infus dan tangan lain yang kini memegangi perutnya. Rasa perih akibat luka tembak itu kini tak lagi terasa, seolah ia telah kebal dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk itu. Berbeda dengan saat ia baru sadar beberapa menit yang lalu, dimana ia harus menjerit keras saat terbangun dan membuat khawatir ayahnya yang berada disampingnya.

Kyoya menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Remaja berambut hitam itu mendongak, bersiap mengatakan sesuatu dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa tak ada lagi jarak diantara ia dan kekasihnya itu. Kyoya kembali mendongak, menatap wajah Dino yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter diatasnya.

Dino, menangkap ekspresi kaget kekasihnya yang kini kembali menunduk setelah menatap kedua matanya. Dengan satu tangannya yang senggang, Dino menarik wajah Kyoya keatas dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut kekasihnya.

"_Hmf_!" Kyoya menutup matanya cepat saat Dino menjilat bibir bawahnya, membuatnya dengan terpaksa membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Dino yang basah oleh liur itu bermain dengan lidahnya.

"_Mmhmm…Hmf…"_

"O-Oi, Tanganmu—"

Dino melirik ke arah tangannya yang terhubung dengan selang kecil berisi cairan bening, di pergelangan tangannya, darah segar mengalir dan menyerap melalui lubang kapiler lengan piyamanya. Ia tak peduli.

Semua rasa sakit akibat luka tembak, jarum maupun tajamnya kuku jemari tangan Kyoya yang menancap dilehernya tak lagi ia pedulikan.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Kyoya.

Hibari Kyoya, kekasihnya yang dicintainya.

.

.

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

Lucio menenggak ludahnya kelu saat ia mencoba mengintip ke dalam ruangan dimana putranya, kekasihnya dan seorang gadis terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Me-Mereka tidak akan menyerang gadis itu, kan?" Ujar Lucio pelan sambil menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, memastikan tak ada siapapun disana. "Biar bagaimana pun aku tak pernah mengajarkan Dino untuk menyerang seorang gadis disaat tidur, apalagi jika itu berdua…." Lucio menggeleng cepat saat sekelebat bayangan aneh menghantui pikirannya.

Pria berambut hitam itu menarik nafas panjang, "_Calmare, Lucio… Calma—"_

Sekali lagi, Lucio menelan ludahnya kelu. Kedua matanya seolah ingin meloncat keluar dari tempatnya saat ia melihat –dengan mata kepalanya sendiri- apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh putranya, Dino.

Pria itu mundur selangkah dengan mulut menganga.

"Di-Dino…. Kyoya… Blo—Blo….." Lucio menyipitkan matanya, mencoba memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat bukanlah sebuah ilusi semata. Namun apa yang dilihatnya jelas sudah, Dino dengan berhati-hati menuruni tubuhnya dan menyetarakan tingginya dengan Kyoya yang saat itu setengah celananya telah terbuka. Lucio menelan ludahnya lagi.

"Ah? Lucio-san?"

Lucio menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kemeja putih berdiri dihadapannya. Dua kancing teratas sengaja dibiarkan pria itu terbuka, menampilkan leher putihnya yang halus.

"F-Fon, a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya melihat gelagak Lucio yang sedikit aneh. "Aku datang untuk mengunjungi Nagi dan Kyoya, aku baru saja kembali dari kamar Alaude untu mengganti bunganya"

"Ah, begitu rupanya, ha ha ha…"

Fon terdiam. Menatap sosok Lucio yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Tangan pria itu kini melingkar dipundak pria yang sedikit lebih kecil dibandingkan dirinya dan membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Fon.

Wajah oriental Fon kini memerah mendengarnya.

Pria itu mengangguk, "Jadi kau sudah melihatnya sendiri?"

"Hmm, Baru saja," Lucio menggaruk lehernya ragu, "apakah mereka—"

"Sering melakukannya?," Fon menghelakan nafasnya, "Entahlah, aku tak pernah melihatnya langsung. Tapi jika melihat dari sifat Keduanya, aku yakin ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka sampai pada tahap ini"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Positif"

"Aku tak tahu kalian sedekat ini" Ujar sebuah suara dingin. Kedua pria berambut hitam itu menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara. Fon, adalah yang pertama diantara keduanya yang menyadari siapa yang baru saja berbicara. "Reborn"

"_Ciao, Love-birds_," Pria yang disapa Reborn itu mengangkat topi fedoranya sebagai tanda penghormatan. "Sepertinya aku datang disaat yang salah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang dan kembali nanti"

"Dan begitu kau kembali, sekelompok wartawan akan mengikutimu untuk mewawancarai kami berdua, bukan?" Ujar Fon disela tawa gelinya. Ia ingat saat-saat dulu, saat Reborn memergoki Fon tengah dirangkul oleh seorang kenalannya dan Reborn datang. Ia mengatakan akan pulang dan kembali nanti, namun saat ia kembali beberapa orang kameramen dan wartawan mengikutinya dari belakang dan menyerbu Fon.

Reborn sangat menyukai hobi kecilnya itu, mengerjai teman-teman serta rekan kerjanya dan membuat orang lain sedikit kesulitan karena hobi kecilnya ini.

Pria berfedora itu menyeringai lalu duduk di salah satu diantara 20 kursi yang ada diruang tamu. "Aku datang untuk memberitahu kalian, 10 kartu telah ditemukan. Dan dua kartu terakhir secara misterius ditemukan Giotto dikamar putranya, siapa namanya? Tsu? Tsu? Ah, _Dame-Tsuna_"

"_Dame-Tsuna_?" Lucio dan Fon yang ikut duduk mengangkat alisnya secara bersamaan. Reborn memang suka memberi nama panggilan unik untuk orang-orang disekitarnya, namun ia tak pernah memberikan nama yang tak pantas untuk orang yang tak pernah ditemuinya langsung.

Pria itu menggedikan bahunya.

"Mendengar namanya membuatku membayangkan betapa cerobohnya ia, dan kurasa nama Dame-Tsuna akan cocok untuk anak itu. Aku harus memberitahu Giotto nanti" Ujarnya pelan seolah tahu apa yang baru saja dipikirkan teman-temannya. "Kembali ke pokok permasalahan"

"Dua amplop terakhir berisi 3 buah kartu. Kartu Vongola, kartu remi dan selembar kartu putih dengan tulisan '_He_' dan '_Is_'. Seperti yang diucapkan Asari, sepertinya Daemon mencoba memberitahu kita siapa pelakunya dengan kartu-kartu bodoh itu"

"Apa kartu lain belum ditemukan?"

Reborn mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Lucio yang menatapnya dengan kerutan di keningnya. Pria dengan jambang di kedua sisi pipinya itu menggeleng pelan.

"Sepertinya Daemon tidak menetapkan pola apapun. Pria sinting itu hanya membagikannya pada orang-orang terdekat Giotto, sudah kuduga otaknya terlalu dangkal untuk hal seperti ini" Reborn membetulkan posisi fedoranya, dan mengeluarkan hewan peliharaannya dari saku jasnya. Seekor kadal hijau seukuran genggaman tangan dengan mata bulat besar. "Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini 3 kartu terakhir akan muncul,"

Fon dan Lucio saling berpandangan menatap pria berambut hitam dihadapannya.

"Dan disertai dengan pertumpahan darah yang lebih keji daripada peristiwa 5 tahun yang lalu"

.

.

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

"Giotto! Giotto tunggu!"

Giotto tak menggubrisnya. Pria berambut pirang itu dengan alis berkerut menaiki lift yang baru saja terbuka dan menekan tombol yang ada setelah G. masuk bersamanya.

"Apa kau yakin ini gedung yang benar?" Tanya G. yang berdiri bersandar pada permukaan kaca pada lift. "Dan apa kau tahu apa yang mau kau lakukan disini?"

Giotto hanya diam. Tak sedikit pun minat untuk berbicara hinggap dalam pikirannya.

"Dengar, Giotto. Aku tahu kau sedang dilanda oleh kebingungan saat ini, ditambah dengan tumpukan masalah yang ada. Tapi apa kau pikir melakukan hal ini adalah hal yang tepat?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan sangat baik, G."

"Maksudmu dengan kepala berasap? _Si, si_. Aku percaya kau sudah memikirkannya dengan matang, dan aku berani mempertaruhkan jabatanku kalau kau pasti akan mengacaukan segalanya."

"Kau boleh pulang jika kau mau"

"Dan membiarkanmu mati karena penyesalan? Tidak, terimakasih. " G. merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sekotak rokok beserta pematik apinya.

"G."

"Hmm?"

"Lupakan"

G. mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. Namun dengan cepat ia menahan sebuah pertanyaan yang muncul akibat tingkah pria dihadapannya.

Begitu Lift berhenti pada lantai 18, Giotto dan G. segera berjalan kearah kiri, menyusuri lorong apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah. Dari ujung lorong, dua pria dewasa ini menangkap bayangan sekelompok orang yang mereka kenal sebagai anak buah dari Cozart. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, kedua pria itu segera menghampiri mereka.

"_Mister Vongola. Mister G_." Seorang pria menunduk saat keduanya tiba ditempat mereka, beberapa pria lain yang ada ikut menunduk.

"Apa Cozart ada?" Tanya Giotto tanpa basa-basi.

Pria dihadapan Giotto mendongak sesaat, dengan ragu ia menatap teman-temannya yang berada dibelakangnya yang juga menampakan ekspresi bingung. Pria itu kembali menghadap Giotto lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Dengan sejuta permohonan maaf, Mister. Mister Cozart belum pulang sejak 2 hari yang lalu, ma—maksud saya hilang, Mister"

G. mengangkat kedua alisnya sementara Giotto menatap tajam pria dihadapannya. "Apa maksud kalian? Bukankah Cozart bersama kalian 24/7?"

Pria itu menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, Mister. Kami memang berada didekat Mister Cozart 24/7, namun Mister Cozart menghilang secara misterius dua malam sebelum ini ketika beliau dan Mister Enma tertidur"

"Penculikan?" G. mengeluarkan suaranya dari balik punggung Giotto. Pria itu kembali menggeleng, "Maaf, Mister. Kami sempat menduga hal seperti itu, namun hingga saat ini belum ada laporan penculikan maupun telpon dari penculik"

"Mungkinkah Cozart kabur?"

"Apa maksudmu, G.?"

G. mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin saja ia terlibat sebuah kasus, dan sengaja kabur tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain agar memudahkan prosesnya melarikan diri?"

"Hei, Neo, apakah sebaiknya—"

"Diamlah!"

"Tapi Mister Vongola mungkin bisa—"

Giotto dan G. mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada dua pria yang sibuk berbisik-bisik dibelakang. Giotto lalu menghampiri salah seorang dari mereka yang disapa Neo, seorang pria berusia sekitar 30 tahun dengan setelan jas hitam.

"Apa ada yang kalian sebunyikan?" pria bernama Neo kemudian bergidik mendengarnya. Suara tenang Giotto lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah ditelinganya. Pria itu lantas menunduk dalam-dalam ke arah Giotto. "Ma—Maafkan saya, Mister. Beberapa pekan terakhir ini, Mister Cozart sering mendapatkan sebuah surat aneh yang tidak diketahui pengirimnya, surat-surat tersebut berisi ancaman bahwa akan ada pihak yang mau menculik Mister Enma,"

Pria itu kemudian mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Sejauh ini sudah 70 surat yang sama dikirim untuk Mister Cozart, dan tepatnya 3 hari yang lalu surat berhenti dikirim. Selain surat itu, pengirim juga menyertakan banyak sekali foto Mister Enma yang diambil secara diam-diam, Mister."

Giotto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa ada hal lain?"

"Ah, maaf, Mister. Seingat saya, sekitar seminggu yang lalu, Mister Cozart mendapatkan paket kiriman aneh dan sepertinya masih tersimpan di kamar Mister Cozart," Seorang pria di samping Neo kemudian berjalan masuk, diikuti oleh Giotto, G. dan beberapa pria berbaju hitam.

Rombongan pun berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai dua yang memiliki pintu berwarna putih bersih. Giotto, G. serta pria yang berjalan duluan didepan mereka pun memasuki ruangan.

"Ini, adalah paket yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang untuk Mister Cozart, Mister" Ucap pria itu seraya menyerahkan sebuah kardus berwarna putih dengan nama Cozart tertulis pada sisi depannya. Giotto menerima kardus itu dan meletakannya diatas tempat tidur, dengan hati-hati ia membuka kardus itu dan melihat isinya.

"Hei, bukankah itu…" G. memicingkan matanya menatap isi dari kardus itu. Ia melirik ke arah Giotto, yang menatap isi kardus dengan rahang mengeras.

Tangan Giotto perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan barang pertama, sebuah dress berbahan katun putih dengan noda merah besar di bagian perutnya yang terlihat seperti darah mengering. Dibagian tengah noda itu terdapat lubang kecil dan beberapa sobekan di lengan dan bahunya.

"…_Tsuna_…"

G. masih menatap atasannya dengan wajah khawatir. Kini, bukan hanya rahang yang mengeras, namun telapak tangan Giotto ikut memutih akibat kepalan tangannya.

"Apakah Mister Vongola mengenali baju ini? Dan dua benda lainnya?"

G. tanpa menunggu reaksi Giotto segera mengeluarkan dua benda lainnya dari dalam kardus. Sebuah buku harian dan sebuah buket bunga yang telah membusuk.

"Buket bunga ini," G. mengangkat buket bunga itu dan menelitinya, menatap setiap ditailnya dengan seksama, "bukankah ini buket yang dibawa Tsuna pada upacara pernikahan kalian?"

Giotto mengangguk setuju dan memasukan kembali barang yang dipegangnya ke dalam kardus, diambilnya buku harian yang dipegang G. dan disibakkannya setiap halaman tanpa perlu membacanya.

"Apa itu?" G. melirik kearah tangan kanan Giotto yang baru saja menemukan sebuah kertas kecil dari sleipan buku harian itu. Giotto tak menjawabnya, pria berambut pirang itu lalu membaca kertas kecil itu dan menatap pria berbaju hitam dihadapannya. "Apa boleh barang-barang ini kami bawa?"

"Te-Tentu saja, Mister"

Giotto mengangguk, "G., Hubungi yang lain, katakan pada mereka untuk berkumpul di kantor Alaude sebelum matahari terbenam"

"Ba-Baiklah, tapi untuk apa?"

Giotto menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap buku harian yang di pegangnya.

"Malam ini kita akan mencari dimana Cozart"

.

.

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

"Milik Lucio adalah 2 sekop. Milik Lal 3 sekop, dan 4 sekop milik Cozart. Dino, Verde dan Kyou masing-masing 5, 6 dan 7 sekop sementara Nana dan Reborn memiliki 9 dan 10 sekop."

"Queen dan Jack of Spades adalah milik Tsunayoshi. Jadi, hanya 8 sekop, Ace dan King?" Asari menoleh pada G. yang berdiri disampingnya. Pria berambut merah itu mengangguk pelan sambil menatap lembaran kertas yang bertuliskan daftar nama para pemegang Kartu. "Apa mungkin ketiga kartu itu akan muncul setelah jatuh korban jiwa?"

G. yang semula sibuk menatap kertas ditangannya tiba-tiba menoleh, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Semua kartu-kartu itu muncul setelah korban berjatuhan? Walaupun kuakui ada beberapa dari mereka yang belum sempat terluka dan memiliki kartu, namun tetap saja," Asari memicingkan matanya. "Firasatku mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi"

G. tidak mengeluarkan komentarnya. Pria bertato itu memilih diam dan kembali menatap kertas ditangannya. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa menangkap bayangan beberapa orang pria yang datang dan kemudian mengisi ruangan aula milik CEDEF itu.

Coyote dan Reborn secara bersamaan memasuki ruangan dan menduduki posisi mereka. Colonello serta Lal dan Knuckle mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sepertinya pertemuan kali ini akan sedikit sepi"

Asari menoleh pada G. yang kini menekuk rapih kertas ditangannya dan menyelipkannya pada saku dalam jas hitamnya. "Ya, kau benar. Terlalu banyak korban karena kasus ini. Hei, apakah itu—"

G. dan Asari membelalakan matanya saat melihat seorang pria dengan kemeja berjalan masuk dibantu oleh pria berambut hitam. Alaude dan Fon serta Kusakabe mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

"Alaude? Apakah itu kau?" Asari bangkit dari tempatnya dan segera berjalan menuju ketiga pria tersebut. Alaude menatapnya tajam namun memilih diam dan menduduki sebuah kursi. Fon duduk disebelahnya, sementara Kusakabe berdiri di belakang keduanya.

"Alaude baru saja sadar beberapa menit setelah Giotto menelpon, dan ia bersikeras ingin datang walaupun aku melarangnya" Fon menghela nafas pelan. "Sepertinya yang datang kali ini berbeda dengan yang biasanya, apakah Verde tak bisa datang?"

Asari menoleh ke arah dimana Fon mencoba menemukan sosok Verde, ia mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya ia berhalangan hadir."

"Apakah semua sudah hadir?" Giotto yang baru saja tiba langsung berjalan masuk dan menduduki kursinya. Sebuah kardus diletakan di kursi yang ada disampingnya, sementara di tangannya ia memegang lembaran kertas. "Sebelum aku memulainya, apakah semua sudah menerima salinan berkas yang dibagikan oleh G.?"

Semuanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai membuka lembaran pertama dari salinan berkas yang mereka terima.

G. dari tempatnya hanya bisa menatap lurus ke arah Giotto. Pria itu telah lama tidak melihat ekspresi Giotto yang sangat serius seperti ini. Ekspresi yang bercampur aduk antara amarah, kekesalan, rasa sedih dan jiwa pemimpin yang professional.

"Jadi, sekarang Cozart sudah menjadi korban? Dan mereka mengikutsertakan nama anaknya?" Lal berkomentar begitu Giotto selesai melaporkan keadaan sementara. Pria berambut pirang itu mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan penyerangan yang kau katakan, Giotto? Kau mengatakan bahwa Byakuran yang menyerangmu?" Kali ini giliran Reborn yang bertanya. Pria dengan fedora hitam itu lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi, kedua tangannya bersilang didepan dadanya. "Bagaimana nasib pria itu?"

"Dia berhasil kabur. Dan sepertinya tempat persembunyiannya ada di sekitar sini" G. berdiri dari tempatnya dan menekan tombol pada proyektor kecil di sampingnya. Gambar pada slide pun berganti, kali ini menampilkan foto sebuah gedung di suasana malam yang diambil dari beberapa arah dnegan kamera kecil. Dua gambar untuk setiap foto dan keduanya diambil pada saat yang berbeda. "Foto ini berhasil kuambil saat mengejar Byakuran dan pelaku penembakan Dino. Letaknya cukup tersembunyi untuk ukuran gedung pemerintah yang tak terpakai"

"Hei! Alaude! Apa kau kenal gedung itu?"

Alaude yang sejak tadi terdiam di tempatnya mendongak setelah seseorang memanggilnya. Diputarnya pandangan matanya menuju slide yang terpampang di layar dengan kening berkerut.

"_Kokuyo Land_," Alaude berujar pelan. "Area itu sudah ditutup oleh pemerintah karena pemiliknya telah angkat tangan dari hak kepemilikan. Dan saat ini tak ada aktifitas apapun karena gedung itu sudah disegel oleh pihak kepolisian Jepang"

"Disegel?"

Alaude mengangguk pelan. "Sejak gedung itu ditutup, banyak sekali penyalahgunaan yang menyimpang. Karena itu pihak pemerintah menutupnya. Kalau kalian mau mengadakan penyelidikan disana, aku bisa mengurusnya"

Giotto, G. dan Asari secara bersamaan menatap Alaude tak percaya. Ketiganya saling berpandangan setelah mendengar sebuah pernyataan yang dianggap mereka _tidak biasa_ bagi Alaude.

"Terima kasih banyak, Alaude" Ucap Giotto disertai sebuah sneyuman diwajahnya. Pria itu lalu menoleh kearah Colonello dan Lal yang duduk bersebelahan disalah satu sisi meja. "Colonello, Lal—"

_"You can count on me, Kora"_

"_Count on us, Colonello_! Kau tidak akan maju sendirian!"

"Dan untuk persenjataan," Giotto memutar badannya menatap ke arah pintu saat beberapa ornag berjas hitam masuk dengan beberapa koper berukuran besar. Dilihat dari penampilannya, koper yang mereka bawa bukanlah koper biasa. Terbuat dari bahan yang akan sangat sulit dirusak dan anti peluru serta dilapisi oleh semacam sensor yang memungkinkan untuk melacak siapa saja yang sudah menyentuhnya.

Sekitar 5 orang pria kini berdisi sejajar dengan posisi koper didepan mereka. Salah satu diantara mereka bertugas membuka satu per satu koper yang ada.

"Wow! Kau pasti mengeluarkan hampir setengah hartamu untuk membelinya, Giotto" Ucap Reborn saat melihat satu per satu koper yang terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa senjata api dan pedang. Giotto menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan menuju salah satu koper yang berisi sebuah senjata api.

"Ia mendapatkannya dari hasil negosiasi dengan Talbot. Pria tua itu terlalu mudah untuk dirayu" Alaude dari tempatnya mendesis pelan. "Dan koper nomor 3 dari kanan adalah milik Kyou, bukan?"

G. menoleh bingung, "Milik Kyou?"

"Pria bodoh itu punya hobi membeli senjata-senjata aneh lalu menyimpannya, dan sepertinya kalian sudah membuat kesepakatan tentang penggunaannya"

"Sepertinya kau mengenal kebiasaanku dengan baik, Alaude"

_"Not that I've ever wanted to know you"_

.

.

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

Byakuran tersenyum, menatap sebuah pintu baja yang dijaga ketat oleh dua orang pria bersenjata. Senyumannya semakin mengembang saat seorang pria menghampirinya. Pria itu mengenakan jas labolatorium putih diatas kemeja hijaunya.

_"Ah, hello there"_

"Vongola sudah mengirimkan orang untuk menggeledah tempat ini,"

Byakuran mengangkat satu alisnya, senyumnya belum juga hilang dari wajahnya. "Eeh? Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus? Aku tak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat persembunyian me—"

"INI BUKAN SAATNYA TENANG, BYAKURAN!"

Byakuran mengernyitkan dahinya menatap pria itu_, "Why not?"_

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan, bagaimana dengan isi ruangan ini jika mereka datang? Se—semuanya akan terbongkar! Semuanya, Byakuran! SEMUANYA!"

Byakuran mengangguk pelan lalu mengangkat satu tangannya, ditelitinya setiap detail pada kuku jemari tangannya. "_You know what, Verde-kun? Everything happened according to my plan_,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memang menginginkan _my little Vongola_ untuk datang ke tempat ini, membunuhku dan menghancurkan semuanya," Byakuran mendongak seraya memasukan satu tangannya pada saku celananya. "_I want him to kill his beloved one"_

"Aku tak peduli lagi oleh proyek gilamu, kalaupun harus merugi, kenapa tidak? Yang kuinginkan hanya balas dendam, Verde-kun. HANYA-BALAS-DENDAM!"

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau seenaknya!"

Byakuran mengangkat satu alisnya. Keduanya menatap penuh rasa terkejut memandang Verde yang kini, tanpa disadarinya, telah menodongkan moncong senjata kearahnya. "Berkhianat?,"

"Aku tak pernah mengkhianati siapapun, Byakuran. Sejak awal memang kita tak punya kesamaan tujuan, bukan? Aku hanya ingin meneruskan penelitianku sementara kau ingin membalas dendam pada bocah Vongola itu—"

Pria berambut putih itu terdiam lalu mengangkat tangannya, masih dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Dengan posisinya yang belum berubah, Byakuran melangkah maju mendekati sosok Verde yang siap menarik pelatuk pistol miliknya.

_"Shot me dead, Verde-kun. If it could make you happy,"_

Verde, pria berambut hijau yang menghabiskan seluruh waktunya pada penelitian itu memicingkan matanya, menatap lurus dan tajam sosok didepannya yang dengan senang hati memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk membunuhnya.

Pria itu menelan ludahnya walau baginya itu sangat terasa mengganjal. Perlahan, Verde meyakinkan dirinya untuk menarik pelatuknya dan melesatkan sebutir peluru kearah Byakuran.

Hanya satu butir peluru dan semuanya selesai.

.

.

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

Byakuran dengan sabar menunggu pintu ruangan untuk terbuka. Begitu pintu secara otomatis terbuka, ia dengan segera melangkahkan tubuhnya pada sekawanan pihak keamanan yang sibuk mengawasi layar monitor. Seluruh monitor telah terhubung pada sebuah kamera pengawas yang disebar diseluruh gedung.

"Byakuran-sama," Seorang pria berdiri dari tempatnya lalu membungkuk kearah pria berambut putih itu. Byakuran mengangguk dan pria itu kembali ke tempatnya. "Sesuai perintah anda, kami sudah mengaktifkan seluruh kamera di gedung ini. Kami juga sudah memasang beberapa kamera pada tempat-tempat yang belum terdapat kamera, dan saya sudah menambahkan unit keamanan di setiap blok, Byakuran-sama"

_"Good job" _

Byakuran menggumam kecil seraya meletakan tangannya diatas permukaan kursi dan menatap puas pada layar monitor yang menampakan kekosongan di setiap area.

_"Now, come to me, Vongola Giotto"_

.

.

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"If I could get 100 reviews in this chapter, the 100th reviewer will get a prize. Hmm, Wondering what can I give, but It's absolutely gonna be awesome!_" I did say this before, right? So, the luckiest person on earth is:

_**RYANI**_

As a prize, I will give you a choices. You can choose one, but once you choose you can't cancel it or change your mind. The prizes are: **Free FanArt Sketch** [max.2 charas] and **Free Oneshot fanfic** [suggest me the pairing]. [Please answer it via Review/PM me ^_^]

ah, by the way.

I've posted some oneshot [6918 and TYL!18x18], would you mind to read and reviews?

And don't forget to check out the latest fanfic I posted, _Vongola Room: First Generations_. The first chapter is up, guys ^_^ don't forget to review ^_^

I want to talk again, cause my head is filled with so many things. But I dunno what to say, maybe Enjoy the filler-story?

P.S: I hope this stupid-fucking-author's block will demolished soon or else, I won't update the story until that PEST get away from me... and wish me a good health too, i've been sick for 3 days -cries out loud-


	23. Chapter 21: King's Coordinate n Promises

**Yukira Mirabelle** Tsuna oh Tsuna~ Si kecil kita ini akan muncul sedikit di chapter ini kok ^_^**Reika Izanagi no susan'o** Iya nih, Karena terserang hama Author's block penulis jadi sedikit memutar-mutar cerita sampe ketemu plot untuk ending yang pas. maaf banget yaah ^_^ **Queen of the Death males login** Hibari itu banyak yang ngira sedikit 'player' karena dikira suka sama dua pihak, namun sebenarnya dia memang menyukai dua pihak itu namun dalam konteks yang berbeda satu sama lain. hehe. Iya nih, Giotto banyak musuhnya. hehe. Hmm, kenapa reviewer yang ke-100? Karena 100 nomornya Byakuran~ hahah. **Reine Cavallone** Kenapa 'papa'? Hmm, sebenernya kamar rumah sakit kan punya 2 bed, satu untuk pasien dan satu untuk yang nunggu, hayooo lupa yaa? hahah. **Vocallone** Tsuna akan muncul sedikit di Chapter ini kok ^_^** Ryani** dan terima kasih juga sudah mereview ^_^

**-almost faint cause of fatigues-  
**

**Dear Goodness, Finally I can update the chapter.**

**and yeah, maybe this will be the last chapter I published, the next chapter will be updated, well, maybe during weekend. and it may be late because school's starts tomorrow and I am now a 3rd grader. Well, I'm gonna miss you guys soon ^_^**

**So, this chapter contains Vongola's ambush units and some CozartGiotto moment. And well, is telling you that Mukuro is making his appearance on this chapter considered as spoiler? No? good.**

**Disclaimer: If KHR was mine, well, I dunno. Maybe there will be many Bi characters instead of Yaoi pairing. Bluntly said that is.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: La Coordinata Del Re E Una Promessa**

**_"Are you kidding me? There's no way I'd fight Cozart, because Cozart is my friend and you are mine. I know Cozart knows about this"_**

**_- Giotto -_**

_**o0o**  
_

Dua orang pria berbaju hitam bersembunyi dibalik dua buah pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Keduanya sesekali menatap lurus pada sebuah gedung di depannya, yang dijaga oleh beberapa pria berseragam putih.

Salah satu dari dua pria itu berjongkok dengan satu tangan memegangi kerah bajunya yang dipasangi alat komunikasi berupa mikrofon kecil. "Gerbang depan dijaga oleh sedikitnya 7 orang yang dilengkapi senjata api, sir!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana, pria itu kemudian mengangguk dan berbalik arah menatap kembali ke arah dimana kumpulan pria putih itu berdiri. Dengan satu tangannya, pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan tombol yang ada.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dering nyaring sebuah ponsel terdengar. Pria berseragam putih itu menoleh kearah dimana bunyi itu berasal dan beberapa orang ditugaskan untuk mengeceknya.

_"Oi, look! We found this!"_ Ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang kembali dengan sebuah ponsel berdering. Diangkatnya ponsel itu dan ditunjukannya pada teman-temannya yang lain. "_Looks like someone accidentally dropped it"_

Pria yang memegang ponsel itu tertawa pelan sementara seorang pria yang ikut tertawa menunduk unduk melihat ponsel itu dari dekat.

_"O—oi! Th—this is bomb!"_

_"Wh—wha…. "_

Dan dalam hitungan detik sebuah cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari ponsel itu dan dentuman keras terdengar membahana di kegelapan malam.

"Lapor, pak. Pintu depan, _clear_!"

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka berhasil meledakan pintu depan dan mematikan 4 kamera pengawas serta 5 orang penjaga, 2 sisanya luka parah"

G. mengangguk pelan setelah sebuah laporan terdengar dari alat komunikasi yang menempel pada telinganya lalu berbalik arah menatap 2 sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya. Pria berambut merah itu menghela nafas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kurasa orang dewasa berpikiran waras didunia ini semakin sedikit, dan Giotto telah kehilangan akal sehatnya karena mengajak kalian."

"Ushishishi,"

"G.-ojiisan, Kalau boleh jujur aku lebih senang tidur dikamarku daripada harus berhubungan denganmu"

_"Che! Shut your mouth, kid!"_

_"Okay, sir"_

G. merogoh ssebuah kantong kulit tambahan pada pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Sambil berusaha mengisi ulang peluru pada revolvernya, pria itu memicingkan matanya menatap 3 orang pria berbaju putih yang sibuk berkeliaran. "_Hey, kid_!"

Bel dan Fran saling pandang satu sama lain ketika G. mengalungkan sebuah sebuah senapan di punggungnya.

"Kalian tahu tugas kalian, bukan?" Tanya G. seraya menoleh untuk memastikan jawaban positif dari dua remaja itu. Keduanya mengangguk pelan bersamaan.

G. kemudian memanjat sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi, lalu membidik dengan satu mata terpejam kearah tubuh salah seorang penjaga. Begitu pelatuknya ditarik, sebuah peluru melesat dan berhasil melukai penjaga itu.

_"NOW!"_

Begitu aba-aba dari G. sudah diluncurkan, Bel melemparkan pisau yang dipegangnya kearah penjaga yang berlari kearahnya hingga pisau itu menancap pada tubuhnya. Sementara Fran, dengan sebuah pukulan kasti ia memukul kepala salah seorang penjaga lain yang berlarian kearahnya.

G. tersenyum puas dengan kerja dua orang remaja yang kini saling meributkan sesuatu. Pria itu lalu menoleh kearah 4 kamera pengawas yang tersebar pada dinding gedung dan menembakan pelurunya pada badan kamera tersebut.

"Oi, Asari! Colonello! Tugasku selesai!" Ucapnya bangga dan melompat turun dari posisinya semula.

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Asari! Colonello! Tugask—"

"Che!," Colonello berdecak kesal saat satu tangannya menekan tombol power pada mikrofon kecil yang terpasang di kerah jumpsuitnya. "Suaranya mengganggu konsentrasiku, Kora!"

Asari yang berada di sebelahnya hanya tertawa pelan.

Kedua pria dewasa itu lalu meneruskan perjalanannya menyusuri sebuah lorong kosong yang berada di sisi selatan gedung. Setelah memastikan bahwa kamera pengawas telah berhasil mereka atasi, keduanya berjalan tenang di tengah lorong itu.

Colonello menghela nafasnya lalu menyandang senapannya pada pundaknya yang tegap, pria itu tak henti-hentinya menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri di sepanjang dinding lorong.

"Kau tahu? Mereka seharusnya menempatkan aku pada posisi Alaude, karena aku lebih suka berdiri di garis depan jika dibandingkan dengan menyelinap ke ruang keamanan"

"Tapi kau tahu alasan kuat Alaude mendapat posisi itu, bukan? Dia mengenal tata letak gedung ini dengan baik. Lagipula," Asari mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit-langit lorong yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu dengan senyuman puas, "Menyelinap ke ruang keamanan adalah hal yang menyenangkan."

Colonello menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan satu tangan ia membetulkan letak bandana hijau di kepalanya lalu menyeringai lebar seraya mengarahkan mulut senapannya pada sekumpulan bayangan yang terbentuk di ujung lorong.

Asari, dengan tangan kanannya mencoba merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil sementara tangan kirinya meraih gagang pedangnya yang menggantung dibahunya.

"Kau benar, Asari. Ruang keamanan tak akan pernah membosankan,"

"Dan akan selalu penuh tantangan"

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Alaude! Kau yakin melalui pintu utama adalah hal yang bagus?"

Alaude yang berjalan 4 langkah di depan menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik badannya menghadap sosok Giotto yang kini ikut berhenti karenanya.

_"Si puo lasciare, Vongola"_

_"Nope. I'm staying!"_

Alaude mengangkat satu alisnya lalu menatap pria dihadapannya beberapa saat lalu kembali berjalan memimpin. _"Then shut your mouth"_

"Tapi tidakkah aneh? Kau bilang gedung ini sudah tidak terpakai sejak beberapa tahun lalu," Giotto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit, "Semuanya terlihat baru disini, walaupun beberapa bagian memang terlihat rusak"

"Dan tak ada keamanan yang bertugas sama sekali. Firasatku kurang bagus tentang hal ini, Alaude"

"Apa kau membawa alat yang kusuruh?"

Giotto mengangguk pelan dang menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Alaude ikut berhenti dan berputar lagi kearahnya. Pria berambut keperakan itu memiringkan kepalanya lalu menghentakan satu kakinya diatas permukaan lantai.

"Kau punya sesuatu untuk kau urus, Giotto"

Giotto menarik satu alisnya keatas, menatap bingung pada senyuman diwajah Alaude yang jarang sekali dilihatnya. "Apa mak—UWAAH!"

Dan sebelum Giotto sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya dan mendengar jawaban dari Alaude, lantai yang diinjaknya tiba-tiba saja terbuka kearah dalam. Pria berambut pirang itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan ikut jatuh kedalam hingga akhirnya lantai itu menutup kembali.

"A—Alaude-san!"

Pria berambut perak itu mendongak, mensejajarkan pandangannya pada sosok Kusakabe yang terlihat tidak begitu setuju dengan ide menjatuhkan Pemilik Vongola ke dalam basemen bawah tanah.

"_Obiezioni,_ Tetsuya?"

Kusakabe menunduk lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ti—tidak ada, Alaude-san"

_"Good, now follow me"_

Kusakabe mendongak dan melihat tubuh Alaude berjalan semakin cepat didepannya, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia berlarian kecil menyusul sosok Alaude.

"Alaude-san, sebenarnya—"

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Mengenai gedung ini, bukan?"

Kusakabe mengangguk pelan. _Apakah mereka turun temurun terlahir dengan keahlian membaca pikiran orang lain….?_

"Gedung ini memang sudah ditutup oleh pemerintah, bahkan mereka mengeluarkan ultimatum untuk menghukum mati siapapun yang berani menginjakkan wilayah ini," Alaude menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai pada sebuah percabangan lorong, "Dan sepertinya orang-orang bodoh di dalam gedung ini berhasil menggunakan gedung ini tanpa sepengetahuan pemerintah. Atau mungkin, mereka punya kenalan dan berhasil menyuap pemerintah."

"Menyuap pemerintah? Apakah itu—"

"_Legal ? No_." Alaude memilih lorong disebelah kirinya dan meneruskan jalannya menuju sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari besi baja besar dan dilindungi oleh dua orang keamanan berbaju putih. Pria berambut perak itu dengan tenang merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya pada dua sosok penjaga keamanan yang kini berlarian kearahnya dengan senjata ditangan. "Karena itu aku datang kesini untuk menyeret pelaku pelanggar hukum ke meja pengadilan"

_"GAAAHK!"_

Dengan satu tembakan menembus kepala kedua penjaga itu, keduanya jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Alaude berjongkok dan merogoh saku celana salah satu penjaga berbaju putih dan mengeluarkan sebuah ID Card. "Turis gelap," Desisnya pelan lalu melemparkan ID Card itu pada Kusakabe sementara ia menyimpan ID Card lainnya dari penjaga lain.

"Kalau kau terpisah dariku, gunakan kartu itu untuk mengakses ruangan dan mematikan sensor yang ada"

"Alaude-san, kau tahu banyak hal tentang gedung ini. Apakah kau pernah mengadakan penyelidikan pada gedung ini?"

Alaude mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu berjalan pada sebuah mesin yang berdiri kokoh di sisi kiri pintu. Pria berambut perak itu lalu menggunakan ID Card yang dipegangnya dan dalam sekejap pintu baja itu membuka dirinya dan memberikan jalan masuk bagi dua pria dewasa itu.

"Hanya meniru adegan film yang ditonton Fon setiap malam" ucap pria itu pelan lalu melangkah masuk dan membiarkan Kusakabe berdiri menatapnya bingung.

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

Giotto membuka matanya perlahan dan warna hitam kini mendominasi pandangannya. Beberapa kali ia kedipkan matanya, namun gelap masih menjadi teman bagi penglihatannya.

Pria itu mencoba mengubah posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi posisi duduk, dan begitu ia berhasil membangunkan dirinya, rasa sakit menyerbu tulang belakangnya. "_Ouuuch! Alaude, that fucking bastard!" _gerutunya seraya mencoba mengelus bagian pinggangnya yang terhempas keras saat ia terjatuh.

"Giotto?"

Merasa seseorang menyebut namanya, gerutuan yang semula keluar dari mulut Giotto berhenti. Pria itu lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa ia sedang berhalusinasi.

"Gi—Giotto?"

Suara itu terdengar parau dan sedikit serak. Namun pendiri Vongola itu yakin bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah pria yang seumuran dengannya.

Pria itu berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan perlahan menuju sumber suara tadi terdengar. Walaupun ruang disekelilingnya terbilang sangat gelap, namun matanya mulai terbiasa untuk melihat dalam kegelapan.

"Gi—Giotto? Apa itu kau ?"

Suara ini…. "Cozart ?"

Giotto dengan segera merangkak dipermukaan lantai dan mencoba mencari sesuatu. Tangannya terus berusaha meraba permukaan lantai sementara kepalanya tak berhenti menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga akhirnya ia temukan sebilah papan tua. Dengan bantuan pematik api yang dibawanya, pria itu mencoba membuat sumber cahaya dengan mambakar ujung papan tersebut.

Begitu cahaya remang-remang menerangi lingkungannya, Giotto dengan segera menelusuri ruangan dan mencari dimana sosok yang dicarinya itu.

Diluar dugaan Giotto, ruangan tempat ia berada cukup luas untuk disebut ruangan. Mungkin kata 'lorong' akan lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana dan keadaan disana.

Pria itu menoleh ke kanan dan menatap dinding berlumut kehijauan sementara di bagian kirinya adalah deretan jeruji besi yang tak terawat.

"Penjara bawah tanah…" Giotto mendesis pelan dan terus mencari sosok yang dicarinya, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah jeruji besi yang terlihat sedikit lebih terawat dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya.

Pria itu mengarahkan sumber cahaya yang dipegangnya ke celah-celah jeruji besi dan sesosok pria kini bisa dilihatnya tengah duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan terikat rantai. Kedua mata Giotto membelalak saat menyadari sosok berambut merah itu adalah Cozart, yang sempat hilang.

"COZART!"

"Giotto ?"

"Tunggu disitu!"

Giotto menoleh ke arah pintu jeruji besi dan meletakan obor buatannya pada sebuah penyangga yang ada pada dinding di sebelahnya.

"Gi—Giotto bagaimana kau bisa ada di—"

_Clang._

"Untunglah Alaude menyuruhku membawa ini," Giotto bergumam pelan saat potongan rantai yang berhasil ia potong dijatuhkannya pada permukaan lantai, dan pria itu segera berlari menuju tempat Cozart untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada rantai di kedua tangannya.

_Clang._

_"Gr—Grazie, Giott—"_

"Dimana Tsuna dan Enma !"

Cozart mengerjapkan matanya dan sedikit meringis saat pria dihadapannya menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan dan mencengkram kedua sisi bahunya. Cozart menatap kedua mata Giotto sesaat lalu menghela nafas pelan.

Biar bagaimana pun, keduanya adalah sosok ayah. Sudah sepantasnya mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak mereka disaat seperti ini.

"Mereka tidak ada disini," Cozart melanjutkan, "seseorang membawa mereka, entah kemana. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, mereka tak ada di tempat ini"

"Kau yakin?"

Cozart menatap kedua bola mata Giotto lalu mengangguk.

"Saat Enma menghilang, aku menemukan kartu Daemon, 8 sekop dan sebuah surat yang mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua aman,"

"Dan kau mempercayainya?"

Cozart menunduk, menatap ujung lututnya yang sedikit lebam akibat pukulan benda tumpul, "Awalnya memang tidak, tapi dari surat ini aku yakin bahwa Tsuna dan Enma baik-baik saja" pria berambut merah itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas, diserahkannya surat itu pada Giotto. "Kau kenal simbol itu, bukan?"

"Simbol ini…" _Timoteo….?_

"Giotto," Cozart mendongakkan kepalanya, sebuah kalimat siap menluncur dari mulutnya namun ia tak sempat menyuarakannya. Sosok di depannya itu kini mendudukan dirinya pada permukaan lantai dengan dagu menempel pada salah satu lututnya. Sebuah desahan panjang terdengar dari bibir pria dihadapannya itu.

"Memang harus dibicarakan, bukan? Tentang semuanya? Termasuk _Tsuna_…"

Cozart mengangguk pelan.

Walaupun sulit baginya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa akhirnya Giotto mengetahui semuanya, namun semuanya harus diakhiri. Semua sandiwara serta kepura-puraan yang terus ia lakukan selama ini. Semua kebohongan yang ia simpan pada dirinya. Semua tipu daya setiap kata yang mengalir dari mulutnya….

Semuanya harus diakhiri.

_Semuanya…._

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

"Dan pada malam itu, malam dimana kau membatalkan acara makan malam kita karena urusan lelang, aku mengatakannya pada Tsuna," Cozart menghelakan nafasnya pelan, "Semuanya"

Giotto hanya diam pada posisinya yang belum berubah sejak Cozart memulai ceritanya. Pria itu dengan tenang terus mendengarkan, tak ada niat dalam kepalanya untuk mengganggu cerita sahabatnya itu. Walaupun, sesekali ia menanggapi cerita Cozart dengan anggukan kepala dan 'hmm'.

Hampir 10 tahun sudah, Giotto mengenal pria dihadapannya dan sebuah kata 'Teman' atau 'Sahabat' mungkin tak bisa lagi mengungkapkan kedekatan mereka.

Namun dalam waktu 10 tahun inilah, Giotto baru menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah seseorang yang dianggapnya mengerti Cozart dengan baik. Mungkin bukan dua atau tiga hal, namun masih banyak hal yang belum bisa ia mengerti tentang dirinya dan Cozart. Dan semakin ia mencaritahu, semakin besar dan banyak pula tanda tanya yang menghantuinya.

Dekat namun jauh.

Jauh namun terasa dekat.

_"Scusa, Giotto"_

Cozart menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sulit rasanya berpura-pura tak bisa melihat kenyataan bahwa Giotto terlihat sangat syok mendengar ceritanya. Dan jauh dilubuk hati terdalamnya, Cozart merasa sedikit rasa lega telah mengambil tempat di hatinya.

Ia bisa merasakannya, rasa lega, senang dan perasaan bebas setelah mengatakan semua isi hatinya.

Namun,

Apakah ini jalan yang terbaik?

Apakah semuanya akan sama, ketika sebuah panah melesat dan menancap pada permukaan kayu, bukankah sebuah luka akan berbekas disana?

Apakah semuanya tidak akan lagi sama dengan yang sebelumnya?

Persahabatan mereka,

Akankah semuanya sama seperti dulu?

"Yang seharusnya minta maaf adalah diriku, bukan?" Giotto mengangkat kepalanya pelan dan menatap kedua mata Cozart dan dengan suara lemahnya ia memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Kalau saja aku tidak egois. Jika saja dulu, aku mau sedikit meluangkan waktuku dan berhenti berbicara dengan nada angkuh serta mendengarkan ceritamu," Giotto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Semua ini tak akan terjadi, bukan?

"Giotto! Ini bukan—"

"Dulu Tsuna pernah bertanya padaku," pria berambut pirang itu meneruskan ucapannya, tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Cozart untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. Pandangan pria itu kini tertuju pada ujung sepatu hitamnya.

_"Hei, Giotto. What if Cozart confessed me? Will you get angry and fight him?"_

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Giotto mengeraskan kepalan tangannya hingga telapak tangannya memutih. Pria itu menutup matanya, berusaha menahan amarah dalam dirinya yang ingin menyeruak serta pikirannya yang terus-terusan memutar kembali semua yang telah terjadi.

_"Are you kidding me? There's no way I'd fight Cozart, because Cozart is my friend and you are mine. I know Cozart knows about this"_

"aku—aku percaya, Aku terus memaksa diriku sendiri untuk percaya bahwa semua yang Tsuna katakan adalah bohong. Aku memaksa diriku untuk menutup diriku dari fakta itu, bahwa—bahwa kau mencintai Tsuna. Aku—aku…."

"Giotto"

_"__N__ON MI TOCCARE!"_

Cozart tersentak saat Giotto menampar tanganya yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

_"Per favore, Non mi toccare, Cozart….. Per favore…."_

3 detik.

Dalam selang waktu 3 detik Cozart mendengar ucapan terakhir Giotto, pria berambut merah itu menangkap gerak setetes air yang mengalir diwajah pria dihadapannya. Bulir air bening yang menjadi saksi nyata rasa sakit yang kini melanda hati pria dihadapannya.

Cozart tahu, _tidak_, ia yakin.

Di dalam hatinya pria itu yakin bahwa pada akhirnya, semuanya tak akan sama. Bagaimana pun ia mencobanya, hubungannya dengan Giotto tak akan lagi sama dengan hubungannya dengan pria itu dulu.

Mereka bukan lagi orang yang sama. Mereka telah menjadi individu yang tak lagi mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka adalah orang asing yang kebetulan dipertemukan oleh takdir dan sama-sama tersesat didalamnya.

Cozart menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya. Pandangan pria itu mengarah pada langit-langit gelap diatasnya, pandangan menerawang pada masa lalunya. Masa lalu mereka.

_"Giotto! Cozart! Let's make a promise"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yeah! A promise, that we will be friends until we're able to meet again oneday with our own family. We will be friends forever, even when death set us apart"_

_"Tsuna, did you actually know what you were saying?"_

_"Of course I know! After all,"_

"Karena Giotto dan Cozart adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku." Cozart menutup matanya dan tersenyum. "Apakah ini hukuman dari Tsuna karena dulu kita menertawakan ucapannya?"

"Kau ingat? Saat Tsuna mengatakannya, kita bertiga saling menautkan jari kelingking dan karena kita tertawa ia menjadi marah dan seharian menolak diajak bicara"

Giotto mengangguk pelan dan seulas senyum secara perlahan terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tertawa,"

"Ah, ya benar! Kau tidak tertawa, tapi kau berkata 'sekarang lihat siapa yang terlalu banyak membaca novel percintaan',"

"Dan akhirnya Tsuna melempariku dengan sepatunya,"

"Apa itu sakit ?"

"Tidak jika yang dipakainya adalah sepatu tanpa hak,"

Giotto dan Cozart saling pandang sesaat. Keduanya saling menatap tepat pada manik mata masing-masing hingga akhirnya tawa mereka pecah secara bersamaan.

"_Ehem, maaf jika aku mengganggu saat-saat romantis kalian_,"

sebuah suara kini membahana di telinga Giotto dan Cozart, suara itu berasal dari sebuah alat komunikasi berukuran kecil yang menempel pada baju Giotto. Suara dingin yang seolah bosan mendengarkan sederet percakapan antara dua pria itu. "A-Alaude? Se—sejak kapan—"

"Sejak kau mengatakan '_Alaude, that fuckin bastard'_, apakah itu terhitung sebagai _oh-aku-mendengar-semuanya_?"

Giotto dan Cozart sekali lagi saling berpandangan, mereka tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan karena pada kenyataannya Alaude telah mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka. Dan mungkin lebih parahnya lagi, seluruh percakapan mereka telah didengar oleh semua orang yang mengenakan alat komunikasi yang sama dengan yang dipakai Giotto.

"Lupakan masalah itu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian berdua,"

Giotto melepaskan alat komunikasi dari bajunya dan mendekatkannya pada telinganya serta telinga Cozart, "Kuralat, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian semua yang mendengarkan"

"Apa kalian percaya bahwa mahluk hidup yang telah mati akan hidup lagi?"

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

"Alaude? Alaude? Apa kau bisa dengar? Alaude?"

"Bagaimana?" Asari menoleh pada Colonello yang juga sedang berusaha mengontak alaude dari mikrofon kecilnya. Namun usaha mereka sia-sia. Tak ada satu pun respon mereka dapat dari Alaude.

"Koneksinya terputus, sepertinya alat komunikasinya rusak, Kora"

Asari mengangguk pelan. Begitu kalimat terakhir dilantunkan Alaude, sambungan komunikasi kedua pria itu dengan Alaude terputus secara paksa. Dan 5 menit sudah berlalu, mereka tak juga berhasil menghubungi ketua CEDEF itu.

"Bangkit dari kematian," Asari menyipitkan matanya, "Apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Alaude? Apakah ia bertemu seseorang? Atau ia sedang berkhayal?"

Colonello menggedikan bahunya acuh lalu berjalan menuju sebuah loker yang menempel pada dinding, pria itu dengan hati-hati melangkah dan melewati beberapa penjaga yang tumbang dilantai.

"Kurasa Alaude sedang terganggu pikirannya. Ia belum sembuh total, bukan?"

"Tapi apa mungkin Alaude berkhayal? Kurasa ia bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat lelucon, Colonello"

Colonello melirik ke arah Asari dengan satu alis terangkat, "Bagaimana jika kau menolongku dengan loker yang disana?"

Pria berambut pirang itu merogoh saku belakang celananya, dan sebuah alat ia keluarkan dari sana. Dengan satu kali ayunan, Colonello menusuk lubang kunci pada loker hingga alat itu menembus kedalam dan loker pun terbuka.

"Aku merasa seperti pencuri," Desisnya pelan lalu mengeluarkan isi loker yang ada. "Hanya barang-barang pribadi? _Che!_"

"Colonello, bisa kemari sebentar?"

Colonello menoleh pada Asari yang berjongkok dihadapan sebuah loker yang besarnya kira-kira 2 kali lebih besar jika dibandingkan loker yang ia buka. Dengan cara yang sama, loker itu terbuka dan kedua pria dewasa itu dengan hati-hati membukanya.

Kedua pria itu membelalakan matanya saat melihat isi dari loker yang baru saja mereka buka. Seorang pria, tergeletak disana dengan sebuah luka tembak pada dadanya. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja hijau dan jas putih, serta sebuah kacamata yang lensanya telah pecah.

_"VERDE!"_

Asari dan Colonello dengan cepat mengeluarkan tubuh Verde dari dalam loker itu dan membaringkannya diatas sebuah meja ditengah ruangan.

_"G. apa kau dengar aku? G.!"_

Begitu suara G. terdengar dari alat komunikasi yang dipakainya, Colonello dengan segera melaporkan penemuan tubuh Verde pada pria berambut merah yang kini berjaga di luar gedung.

"Colonello, lihat ini!"

Colonello dengan segera menghampiri Asari yang kini berdiri tepat disebelah kepala Verde. Pria berambut hitam itu memegang sebuah buku kecil seperti agenda seukuran telapak tangan dan terlihat sedang menyibak setiap halamannya.

"Sepertinya di gedung ini, di salah satu ruangan dengan koordinat AG (27,18) ada labolatorium tempat Verde bekerja. Dan sesuatu tersimpan disana," Asari mengerutkan keningnya seraya membuka lembaran lain pada buku kecil itu. "_Human Conservation_, apa itu?"

"Pengawetan Manusia? Bukankah itu semacam proses penyimpanan mayat manusia, seperti yang dilakukan kaum mesir pada rajanya? Hmm, Mumi?"

"Apa menurutmu ini ada hubungannya? Dengan yang Alaude ucapkan?"

Colonello lagi-lagi menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya. Pria itu berjongkok lalu memijat keningnya yang berkerut. Kedua mata pria itu terpejam dan pikirannya telah membawa kesadaran pria itu jauh dari dunianya.

Begitu kedua mata Colonello kembali terbuka, pria itu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Firasatku benar-benar tidak enak, Asari. Aku kurang suka dengan tema pertarungan penuh misteri, semua ini seperti dalam film bodoh yang Lal tonton"

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

"Giotto, kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti firasatku saja. Apa kakimu baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm, hanya sedikit ngilu. Mungkin ada yang patah akibat pukulan besi,"

Giotto menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengernyitkan dahinya kearah Cozart yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tenang saja, satu atau dua tulang yang patah tak akan membunuhku"

Pria berambut pirang itu mengangguk pelan lalu meneruskan langkahnya menuju pintu. Dengan satu tangan pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil seperti kawat dan mulai mencoba untuk membuka pintu dengan mencungkil bagian kuncinya.

Begitu pintunya terbuka, kedua pria itu dengan segera berlari keluar dan tak lupa mereka pastikan bahwa tak ada kamera pengawas yang merekam aksi mereka.

Begitu sampai di sudut lorong, kedua pria itu dihadapkan oleh sebuah mesin besar yang menurut dugaan mereka dapat membuka sebuah jalan keluar. Keduanya saling pandang, memastikan sebuah kesepakatan haruskah mereka mencoba mengoperasikan alat itu atau tidak.

_"Giotto!"_

Giotto menunduk kearah dadanya untuk melihat mikrofon kecil yang ia tempel di sisi jasnya saat mendengar suara Asari. "Asari ?"

_"Ini gawat! Sepertinya gedung selatan baru saja diledakkan, entah oleh siapa. Reborn dan Lal ada disana dan sekarang Colonello sudah mengirim anak buahnya untuk mengevakuasi,"_

"Gedung selatan? Alaude juga ada disana!"

_"Apa kau yakin, Giotto?"_

Giotto menoleh kearah Cozart, "Aku dan Cozart juga berada di area selatan, dan saat ini kami terkurung dipenjara bawah tanah."

_"Dimana posisimu sekarang? Apakah ada tanda khusus disana? Seperti blok atau radar atau sesuatu?"_

Giotto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk olehnya. Cozart, berjalan menuju mesin besar yang ada dihadapan mereka dan menatap layarnya denga satu alis terangkat.

"Hanya ada titik kordinat disini, Giotto" ujar Cozart pelan.

"Asari, hanya ada titik kordinat, apakah itu cukup?"

_"Kurasa cukup,"_

Giotto mengangguk pelan lalu menyusul Cozart dan ikut menatap layar kecil yang ada pada mesin. "AF (18,69)"

_"Tunggu sebentar,"_

_"Ah! Lokasimu cukup dekat dengan lokasi Reborn. Apakah disana ada mesin atau pintu yang bisa diakses?"_

"Ya, kami sedang berdiri didepan sebuah mesin yang berbentuk seperti podium. Dan untuk mengaksesnya dibutuhkan kata sandi, apa kau bisa menolong kami, Asari?"

_"Coba masukan angka yang kusebutkan_," Giotto mengangguk pelan dan mendekatkan mikrofon itu pada Cozart agar pria itu bisa mendengarnya juga, "_2 ..7..1..8..6..9..8..0..5..9..9..6, sudah?"_

"Lima, Sembilan, Sembilan, enam…" Cozart mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia menekan tombol submit dan sebuah jendela pop up muncul. "Asari, kata sandi kedua. Mereka meminta kata sandi yang kedua"

"Coba kalian masukan U-K-O-M-U-R-O-U-R-O-K-D-1-0-0"

"kosong, kosong!" Cozart sekali lagi menekan tombol submit namun jendela pop up tak lagi muncul secepat yang pertama kali. Pria itu menajamkan pandangannya dan menunggu hasil dari dua kata sandi yang ia masukan dan tiba-tiba sebuah jendela pop up muncul dengan kata 'PASSWORD ACCEPTED'.

Setelah jendela pop up terakhir muncul, mesin itu mati dengan sendirinya dan bunyi gemuruh terdengar dari arah atap. Kedua pira itu lantas menyingkir dari tempatnya, merapat pada dinding yang masing-masing berada di belakang mereka.

Dalam hitungan detik, atap seolah terbelah menjadi dua. Sebuah tangga bergerak keluar dari celah yang terbuka dan memberikan jalan bagi dua pria itu untuk menaikinya dan keluar dari bawah tanah.

Keduanya tanpa menunggu lama segera berlari keatas dan meninggalkan tempat bernama penjara bawah tanah itu.

"—R -O-K-D-1-0-0, Hei, Giotto!" Cozart mendongakan kepalanya namun tak menghentikan langkahnya, Giotto melirik ke arahnya seraya terus berjalan didepannya, "_Rokudo Mukuro_, nama itu pernah disebutkan dalam kasus 5 tahun yang lalu oleh pihak Vindice. Dan Tsuna, pernah sekali menyebutkannya"

"_Kufufufu_,"

Giotto dan Cozart menghentikan langkah mereka saat keduanya menatap sebuah bayangan dihadapan mereka yang bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan bersilang didadanya. Kedua pria itu mengernyitkan dahi mereka dan tatapan tajam mereka tertuju lurus pada bayangan setinggi sekitar 170 sentimeter itu.

_"Buonanotte, Giotto Vongola e Cozart Shimon"_

"Kau—"

"5 tahun sudah kita tak bertemu, bukan? Sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu pada malam pertumpahan darah itu"

Giotto menggertakan giginya dan kedua tangannya tanpa ia sadari terkepal erat hingga terlihat memutih.

Sosok itu tersenyum melihatnya, dan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dan kedua tangannya berayun mengikuti rima gerak tubuhnya.

Giotto bisa melihatnya, sebersit nyala api pada salah satu mata sosok didepannya. Sementara mata lainnya menampilkan sebuah warna yang menenangkan.

Biru dan merah.

Sosok itu memiliki dua warna mata yang berbeda, dan dua warna yang sama dengan pemuda yang pernah ditemuinya di malam kematian istrinya.

"Ingatan yang bagus, Vongola. Ah, perkenalkan namaku Rokudo Mukuro. Akulah yang memberikan cincin pernikahanmu pada Si Kecil Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Cozart melirik kearah Giotto yang masih dalam diam lalu menatap kembali sosok yang kini lebih terlihat seperti seorang remaja dimatanya.

"Bagaimana kau—kenapa cincin itu ada padamu? Dan mengapa—"

"Berterimakasihlah padaku, Vongola. Kalau aku tak mencuri cincin itu dari tangan pria itu mungkin saat ini Vongola sudah jatuh ke tangan yang salah dan aku tahu bahwa Tsunayoshi adalah orang yang tepat untuk menitipkan cincin itu, benar bukan?"

"Pria itu…..?"

"Kau mengenalnya bukan? Ricardo, pemilik tunggal Varia Group yang dulu menjadi lawanmu dalam acara lelang itu?"

Giotto menelan ludahnya kelu.

Semuanya tepat.

Semua dugaannya selama ini tepat.

"Aku tak percaya, Ricardo masih menyimpan dendam hanya karena kau memenangkan acara lelang. Dan bahkan berbuat sejauh ini dan bekerja sama dengan Byakuran untuk membunuhmu. Aku tak mengerti dunia orang dewasa. Ah, ngomong-ngomong," Remaja itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap sosok Giotto yang terdiam dan sosok Cozart yang kini lebih mengkhawatirkan nasib temannya yang ada disampingnya. "Apa Daemon bersama kalian?"

Cozart menoleh kearah remaja itu lalu menggeleng pelan, "Daemon sudah—"

"Ia tewas. Daemon tewas ditanganku," Giotto membuka mulutnya dan menatap tajam pada sosok Rokudo Mukuro.

Samar, pria itu dapat menangkap sebersit emosi yang terlihat seperti kesedihan dikedua bola mata remaja itu.

_Mengapa?_

Mengapa kematian Daemon membuatnya terlihat seolah kehilangan seseorang yang penting baginya? Mengapa ekspresi dingin remaja itu hilang dan berubah menjadi ekspresi kelam yang menyakitkan?

"Oya," remaja itu menggedikan bahunya, "Kurasa memang sudah waktunya pria mesum itu untuk mati, seharusnya aku lebih merasa lega karena itu. Ini!"

Giotto menangkap sesuatu yang dilayangkan oleh remaja itu kearahnya. Begitu benda itu berada di tangannya, Giotto menatap sesuatu itu dan membelalakan matanya. Sebuah huruf kanji terukir pada permukaan putih sebuah kartu serta sebuah kartu remi.

"Orchid and King, apa maksudnya ini?" Giotto mendesis pelan. Sosok remaja itu mengangkat bahunya lalu memutar badannya kearah yang berlawanan dengan posisi Giotto dan Cozart. "Aku hanya disuruh Daemon untuk menyerahkan itu, pria itu bilang suatu hari nanti kalian akan datang ke tempat ini dan aku harus menyerahkan dua kartu itu pada kalian jika saatnya tiba"

"TUNGGU!"

"Aku harus pergi, urusanku sudah selesai disini. Ah! Satu lagi, kuharap sebelum kalian pergi jangan lupa untuk mengecek ruangan yang ada di titik koordinat AG (27,18) dan sampaikan salamku pada Tsunayoshi kecil"

"ROKUDO MUKURO! TUNGGU DULU!"

_"Ciao!"_

Dan dalam satu kedipan mata sosok Rokudo Mukuro telah hilang dari pandangan mereka bersamaan dengan meningkatnya suhu pada daerah disekitar kedua pria dewasa itu.

Giotto mengernyitkan dahinya dan meremas dua buah kartu yang kini ada ditangannya.

"AG (27,18), itu ruangan dimana Alaude berada bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yeah, school is starting soon, maybe less than 24 hours?**

**and this week will be the most tiresome week for me, since I'm now a 3rd grader and I'm a leader of a club at my school so I have to arrange some meeting with the club member and do some oration. Well, wish me at least a good luck and good health, please?**

**But I won't discontinue nor put this story on hiatus.**

**there will be some updates, even it's a bit late, 'kay? so, make sure you submit some review to cheer me up.**

**anyway, I feel like the story is missing some part. But I dunno what it is. can you guys help me find it out? a good reader may help me find it out tho.**

**And also, I love this story. and I don't feel like I have to put an end soon, but this story must find its end, right?**

**When i'm not around, can you please check out my other story I've made? there're some one-shots to kill your time while waiting for the updates. and I'd be glad to receive your reviews ^_^**

**last but not the least,**

**Enjoy the story ^_^  
**


	24. Chapter 22: Final Stage Pt 1: Tsuna

**Meg Chan** Ini update-nya ^_^ **Yukira Mirabelle** Tsuna pasti akan penulis munculkan lagi kok, jadi sabar dulu menunggu yaa, biarkan para Guardian dan para orang dewasa menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu :) terimakasih ya Yuki sudah mau menunggu ^_^ **Vikuppy** Makasih atas reviewnya Vi-chan, dan tunggu ya, biarkan para ornag dewasa menyelesaikan permasalahan dulu baru Tsunayoshi bisa muncul ke permukaan ^_^

[The author almost collapse when she knew she got 3 reviews...]

**This is what I call SUPERB-LATE-UPDATE.**

**and yeah, I will extremely glad to accept my punishment.**

**AM REALLY SORRY! It's been 3 weeks and almost a month I haven't updated anything. and yeah, I do blame it on my school's assignments and stuffs.**

**So, let's start the story, I won't talk anything since I know we're all feeling curious about what will happen next.**

**This chapter contains: Daemon's Letter, Character's Death, Kikyo's Appearance and some gun-shots and the reality.**

**So, don't forget to check the A/N below ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Absoloutely doesn't belongs to me...**

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Final Stage Part.1: Tsuna...**_

_**"Are you ready, Giotto Vongola?"**_

_**- Byakuran -**_

**o0o  
**

G. menarik nafas panjang untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dadanya, pria berambut merah dengan tato pada wajahnya itu terus-terusan menghentakan ujung sol sepatunya di permukaan tanah. Pria itu memicingkan matanya menatap jam tangannya.

"Sudah hampir satu jam mereka di dalam," G. mendongakkan kepalanya, masih dengan mata memicing pria itu kini menatap gedung di hadapannya. "Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Sambil menjejalkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya, pria itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya menunggu. Diliriknya beberapa orang anak buah Alaude yang sedang sibuk memantau keadaan, dan mereka semua terlihat tak acuh dengan keberadaannya.

_"Oi, kids! What are you doing there?"_

Dua orang remaja dengan rambut pirang dan hijau emerald menoleh begitu suara G. menyapa mereka. Keduanya saling pandang sesaat lalu menunjuk ke arah tanah dengan jari telunjuk mereka.

Dari pandangan G. ia tak melihat apapun kecuali rumput dan kondisi tanah yang sedikit menanjak, seolah sesuatu telah terkubur disana. Pria itu berjongkok tepat di depan tanjakan tanah dan meraba permukaan tanah yang ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan tanah lain. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan, mencari sesuatu, namun sepertinya barang yang ia cari tak ia temukan.

"G.-ojiisan, apa mungkin isinya harta karun?"

"Ushishishi," Bel mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakannya pada bagian belakang kepalanya, "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu selagi menunggu mereka keluar? Aku bosan disini."

G. mengangguk pelan. Dengan bantuan Fran –minus Bel, karena remaja tersebut lebih memilih diam dan melihat orang lain kesulitan- G. menggali tanah-tanah yang membendung dengan kedua tangannya.

Begitu tanah-tanah itu bersih, kedua penggali itu menatap sebuah pintu kecil dari besi yang sempat terkubur di balik gundukan tanah. G. adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa pintu itu tak memiliki kunci, sehingga ada kemungkinan ia bisa membuka pintu itu.

"Whoa! G.-jiisan menemukan pintu rahasia!"

"Bodoh! Itu kita yang menemukannya!"

"Tapi G.-jiisan yang membukanya, baka-senpai."

Bel menarik ujung salah satu bibirnya dan menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, ia mencubit pipi Fran dan memaksa remaja wanita itu untuk masuk ke dalam pintu bawah tanah itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa Fran sudah masuk ke dalam, Bel mengikutinya dan melompat ke bawah.

"Whoaa! Gelap sekali!" Ujar Fran dengan nada datar khasnya begitu ia mendarat di permukaan keras yang merupakan lantai dingin berlumut. "Ah!Seingatku aku membawa senter milik Giannini di tasku—"

"Kau mencurinya, kodok!"

"Hmm, ya, kau benar Senpai…" Fran mengangguk pelan seraya merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah senter kecil. Remaja itu dengan susah payah mencoba menyalakan benda yang merupakan sumber cahaya itu, namun usahanya seolah sia-sia karena senter itu tak berfungsi. "Bel-senpai…"

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya aku lupa mengisi baterai senternya…."

"KODOK BODOH!"

G. menghela nafas panjang dengan sebuah telapak tangan menempel di keningnya. Membawa dua remaja seperti mereka memang sebuah kesalahan fatal…

Tanpa memperdulikan kedua remaja yang tengah berebut senter itu, G. berjalan lurus. Dengan bantuan pematik api miliknya, ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia bakar untuk dijadikan alat penerangan.

"Hei, _kids_! Ayo jalan!"

Fran dan Bel kontan menoleh pada pria yang berhasil menemukan sesuatu untuk dibakar dan dijadikan lampu darurat mereka. Dua remaja ini mengangguk lalu berjalan di belakang G. dengan tenang.

Ketiganya berjalan lurus di sepanjang lorong gelap yang terlihat tak dihuni oleh apapun kecuali serangga-serangga dan beberapa ekor tikus yang terus berlalu lalang setiap mereka melangkah. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara karena terlalu sibuk berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depan mereka.

Ketika ketiganya sampai pada jalan buntu, G. mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tangga yang menempel pada dinding. Disipitkannya kedua bola matanya, menatap sebuah lingkaran yang mirip dengan lingkaran yang tadi ditemukannya. Pria itu menyerahkan obor pada Bel dan meminta remaja itu untuk membantunya menerangi sementara ia memanjat ke atas.

"Kurasa kita bisa menyusup ke dalam dengan cara ini," G. tersenyum puas begitu ia berhasil membuka lingkaran besi yang ada dan mendorongnya ke atas. Diluar dugaannya, dibalik lingkaran yang sepertinya adalah saluran pembuangan itu ternyata membawa ketiganya menuju sebuah ruangan dengan suhu rendah yang menusuk tulang.

Fran, setelah berhasil naik berkat bantuan G. kini memandang sekelilingnya. Takjub akan gelap dan dinginnya ruangan tersebut.

"Apakah ini sejenis kulkas raksasa dan kita adalah daging dalam freezer-nya?"

Bel mendelik, dijitaknya kepala juniornya itu dengan telapak tangannya pelan. "Hentikan komentar bodohmu!"

"Kita berpencar, aku akan ke arah sana dan kalian ke sana. Jika kalian menemukan sesuatu kembalilah ke tempat ini dan kembali ke tempat awal," G. berbicara dengan nada pelan, namun pilihan kosa kata serta tata cara berbicaranya telah jelas dan tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Ia memerintah. Pria berambut merah itu memerintahkan kedua remaja itu sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. "Dan jangan coba-coba keluar dari area ini!"

Kedua remaja itu mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan menjauh dari orang dewasa itu.

G. dengan tatapan serius, menatap kepergian dua remaja itu dan mulai berjalan menyusuri arah yang dipilihnya.

Kedua matanya memang tak bisa melihat apapun dalam gelap, namun sedikit cahaya dari ventilasi udara cukup untuk memberikan tanda pada beberapa mesin besar. Pria itu lalu meraih revolvernya dari saku external yang tergantung di pinggangnya dan mempersiapkan diri jikalau ada serangan dari pihak musuh.

Masih dengan posisi siaganya, G. mendekati sebuah bayangan yang terlihat seperti sebuah generator pembangkit listrik. Pria itu kemudian meraba permukaan dinginnya dengan satu tangan dan menemukan sebuah tombol besar seukuran telapak tangannya yang dilapisi oleh permukaan sejenis kaca. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya, menatap waspada pada daerah sekelilingnya.

"Urusan tertangkap musuh belakangan, yang terpenting adalah menyalakan pembangkit listrik ini…" Gumamnya pelan seraya mengangkat tangannya yang memegang revolver. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, G. mengayunkan tangannya dan memecahkan permukaan kaca yang menutupi hingga berkeping-keping. "Kuharap ini bukan tombol alarm pemanggil petugas keamanan." G. mencibir kesal lalu menekan tombol besar itu.

Awalnya, tak ada reaksi apapun. G. dengan satu alis terangkat merasa heran dan mencoba untuk menekannya lagi, namun secara tiba-tiba suara gemuruh keras terdengar dari sebuah mesin di sebelah G. mesin itu terus bergemuruh hingga seberkas cahaya terang berwarna kehijauan mulai memenuhi ruangan.

Dengan sigap, pria itu mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat rona hijau cahaya dalam ruangan. Pria itu lalu menoleh ke arah kanan dan mencoba mencari jalanan agar ia bisa menuju ke arah sumber cahaya.

_"Oi! Tattoo-freak-ojiisan!"_

G. mengerutkan keningnya saat suara datar Fran bergema di dalam ruangan. Ia lalu berlarian kecil menuju tempat anak itu. "Jaga mulutmu_, Stupid Frog_!"

"Lihat apa yang kami temukan!"

"Ushishishi," Bel menarik lengannya dan meletakannya dibalik kepalanya, "Penemuan terhebat sepanjang masa!"

G. mendongakan kepalanya, menatap beberapa tabung besar seperti kapsul yang tersusun rapih. Kapsul itu bercahaya, dan rupanya cahaya hijau yang sejak tadi menghiasi ruangan merupakan cahaya dari dalam kapsul itu.

Dan di dalam kapsul yang terisi oleh cairan bening itulah, sesosok manusia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan badan terikat rantai.

Kedua mata G. membelalak. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar saat menyadari sosok di dalam kapsul itu. Dengan tangan gemetar, pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan hendak menyentuh kapsul itu. Dan saat itulah seorang pria dengan rambut keperakan berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan sepasang borgol dengan lumuran darah di salah satu tangannya.

**.**

**.**

******o0o**

**.**

**.**

"Alaude!" G. mendesis pelan dari tempatnya, terpaku dengan lumuran darah pada tubuh Alaude yang mengotori hampir seluruh badannya. "_Che! I see you're alive, eh_?"

_"Speak for yourself, Idiotic-G.!"_

_"Why you—"_

G. menahan umpatannya dan membuang pandangannya kembali ke arah dimana kapsul raksasa itu berada. Kedua bola mata berwarna merahnya terpaku pada sosok berambut coklat yang mengapung di dalam kapsul raksasa berisi cairan itu. "Dia….."

_"Vongola Tsuna? Well, yes she is!"_

Alaude dan G. secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Suara itu mereka kenali sebagai suara pria yang seusia dengan mereka.

"Siapa kau?" G. mencengkram erat badan revolvernya dan memasang posisi siaga saat seorang pria berambut hijau emerald berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu hanya mengenakan jaket hitam dan sebuah kantong eksternal pada lingkaran pahanya. "Kau—"

Pria itu menoleh pada Alaude yang menatapnya tajam lalu menyeringai lebar, _"Alaude knows me, Isn't that correct, Little Advisor of the Vongola ?"_

G. menoleh ke arah Alaude yang mengangguk pelan. Pria berambut merah itu menarik satu alisnya dan menunggu pria itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau bekerja sebagai tangan kanan dari herbivora pendiri Foundation, Kikyo, bukan?"

"Ingatan yang hebat, Advisor-san."

"Hanya kebetulan wajah bodohmu mirip dengan pemilik Fondation bodoh itu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pria itu tertawa pelan, satu tangannya menutupi mulutnya. "Hmm, mungkin bisa dibilang aku ada di sini atas perintah dari Byakuran-sama, untuk menceritakan semuanya sebelum kalian mati?"

"Kuanggap kalimatmu sebagai pesan terakhirmu." Tandas Alaude dengan sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya. Pria dewasa itu lalu mengarahkan pistolnya pada kepala Kikyo.

Walaupun ia bukan penembak handal, dan jarak di antara kedua pria itu tidak bisa dibilang kecil, namun Alaude bisa memastikan bahwa dengan satu atau dua tembakan pria itu bisa ia habisi dalam hitungan menit.

"Oi, Alaude! Tidakkah kau pikir—"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan semua data yang kau inginkan," Alaude melirik tajam pada G. lalu melirik ke arah dua remaja yang tengah berdiri terpaku tak jauh darinya. "Dokumen itu ada pada dua anak itu."

G. dengan cepat menoleh pada dua remaja yang memang terlihat sedang membawa sebuah map besar di tangan mereka. Pria itu mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah mereka.

_"It's about your time to go straight to your brother's place, Alaude"_

**.**

**.**

******o0o**

**.**

**.**

"PENGAWETAN MANUSIA!"

_"OI! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, STUPID HORSE!"_

Lucio secara reflex menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pria dengan rambut hitam pekat itu mengangguk pelan lalu menarik nafas panjang.

Pria itu menatap lurus pria dengan rambut hitam dan seorang pria lainnya dengan rambut putih panjang, keduanya mengenakan jaket dengan paduan warna hitam dan krem serta bulu lembut pada bagian kerah lehernya.

_Ricardo dan Squalo._

Mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai pemilik dari Industri Varia dan mencari Giotto. Keduanya hampir saja menghancurkan pintu depan Vongola Orphanage, terima kasih pada Lucio yang berhasil datang tepat waktu.

"Jadi maksudmu, Byakuran membayar Verde untuk—"

"Melakukan penelitian pengawetan manusia. Dan di luar dugaanku, proyek ini berhasil. Apa kau tahu kemana Giotto pergi?"

Lucio mengangguk pelan pada Squalo, "_Kokuyo-Land_, lokasinya tak jauh dari sini. Tapi,"

"Sudah tak ada waktu lagi! Cepat tunjukan jalannya atau kau ingin mereka semua pulang tak bernyawa!"

**.**

**.**

******o0o**

**.**

**.**

_"Byakuran menyimpan dendam pribadi pada Giotto, entah sejak kapan, namun kebenciannya pada Giotto sudah melebihi apapun. Kami mengenalnya sekitar beberap tahun lalu, dan saat lelang itu diadakan, Byakuran memaksa kami untuk mengalahkan Vongola dan membuat Vongola jatuh bangkrut. Namun rencana itu gagal, dan menyebabkan kami kehilangan hampir seluruh modal kami. Sejak saat itu, kami hampir tak pernah melakukan kontak dengan pihak Byakuran, walaupun sesekali dia masih mengunjungi kantor kami di selatan Roma."_

Lucio tanpa disadarinya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencengkram erat udara kosong di sekitarnya dan menekan permukaan telapak tangannya.

Pria itu menggeleng pelan. Walau sulit untuk dicerna, namun semua cerita yang ia dengar dari mulut wakil dari Varia itu cukup untuk meyakinkannya bahwa Giotto, juniornya saat kuliah dulu, kini dalam keadaan berbahaya.

Dengan tatapan sedih, ia menatap jalanan yang dilewatinya. Bayangan rumah dan gedung-gedung dengan cepat silih berganti, bagaikan sebuah klise film yang diputar dengan cepat. Kedua bola matanya menatap lurus pada satu titik dan tak mengalihkannya sama sekali.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka," Squalo berujar pelan dari tempat duduknya. Pria itu lalu meraih sebotol minuman yang baru diambilnya dari dalam kulkas kecil lalu menuangkannya pada gelas miliknya dan milik Ricardo_. "Drinks?"_

Lucio menggeleng pelan sambil mengangkat satu tangannya saat pria dengan rambut putih panjang itu menawarkan sebotol minuman padanya.

"Kami sudah mengirimkan orang untuk membantu kalian. Lussuria dan Levi sepertinya sudah ada disana 20 menit yang lalu. Hei, Ricardo! Ponselmu berdering!"

Ricardo masih diam pada posisinya. Dengan satu tangan ia meraih ponselnya dan menempelkannya pada telinganya. Pria itu mengangguk pelan pada Squalo, dan pria berambut putih itu dengan hati-hati menyalakan sebuah alat yang berguna untuk menyadap suara.

_"Rii-chaan jahat!"_

"Byakuran."

_"Kau mengingkari perjanjian kita, bukan? Rii-chan jahat!"_

"Perjanjian kita hanya masalah uang, bukan? Aku sudah tak terikat perjanjian apapun padamu, Byakuran!"

_"Uang? Hmm, kau benar. Aku berhutang ratusan juta dollar padamu. Dan ya, aku pasti akan segera melunasinya, jika saja kau tidak mengirimkan peliharaan kecilmu untuk mengganggu rencanaku!"_

Lucio dan Squalo secara serentak mencengkram lengan kursi yang mereka duduki. Rahang kedua pria itu tampak mengeras saat suara Byakuran terdengar menusuk walau dengan nada bicara halus.

Halus namun menusuk.

Itulah Byakuran.

_"Baiklah, mungkin ini akan jadi kontak terakhirku, Rii-chan. Aku tak akan menghubungi pengkhianat sepertimu, oh! Jangan khawatir, hutangku akan kulunasi secepatnya," _

"Aku tak butuh uangmu!"

_"I know. Aku tahu hal itu, Rii-chan. Dan, Oh! Mereka datang"_

Lucio mengerutkan keningnya, menatap lurus dan tegang pada alat penyadap yang berhenti beberapa saat.

"_Byakuran_." Ujar sebuah suara tenang, dingin namun menusuk dari seberang sana. Lucio terhenyak. Menyadari suara milik siapa yang baru saja ia dengar. _Giotto Vongola….._

_"_Oh, well. Kau datang tepat pada waktunya, Giotto Vongola. Aku baru saja akan membahas metode terbaik untuk menghancurkan perusahaan kecilmu itu,"

_"Kau tak akan menghancurkan Vongola, TIDAK SELAMA AKU MASIH HIDUP!"_

**.**

**.**

******o0o**

**.**

**.**

Kyoya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Remaja dengan rambut hitam itu lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku akibat kurangnya gerakan selama ia di rumah sakit.

Fon, dari tempatnya tersenyum tipis seiring dengan dilanjutkannya aktifitas mengupas buah apel segar yang dibeli Lucio pagi itu.

"Dimana dia?"

Fon, saat mendengar suara kecil dari anak semata wayangnya itu menoleh, menatap remaja rambut hitam itu dengan satu alis terangkat. "Dino?"

"Siapa lagi." Ujar Kyoya pelan tanpa menoleh. Remaja itu lalu menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah tempat tidur dimana Chrome terbaring. "Aku belum melihatnya pagi ini."

Fon mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya bertemu dengannya saat Lucio-san mengantarkan apel ini, dan setelah itu entah kemana ia pergi aku belum melihatnya sama sekali"

"Apa kau merindukannya?"

Kyoya, yang semulau enggan menoleh tanpa ia sadari menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan menatapnya tajam. Fon balik menatapnya lalu memberikannya seulas senyuman. "Akui saja, Kyoya. Aku pernah muda, dan rasa rindu karena lama tak berjumpa adalah wajar."

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara? Aku lapar!"

"O-Oh? Oh, maaf, ini makanlah yang sudah dikupas." Fon berdiri dari tempatnya dan menyerahkan sepiring apel yang sudah dikupas dengan sangat rapih oleh pria itu. Begitu Kyoya selesai mengambil sepotong buah, Fon kembali pada tempatnya dan memainkan pisau buahnya dengan jemarinya, membuat sebilah pisau itu seolah sedang menari di antara jemarinya.

"Belum ada kabar dari mereka?"

Fon menggeleng pelan. Setelah menutup pisau buahnya, pria itu meletakannya kembali pada tempatnya dan membuang sisa-sisa kulit buah yang berserakan. "Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja."

"Alaude hanya bilang bahwa ia akan membawa anak buahnya, dan pihak militer pun akan dikirimkan. Tapi tetap saja, kita tak bisa tahu bagaimana kabar mereka." Fon menghela nafasnya lalu menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran kursi. "Firasatku tak pernah bagus jika menyangkut dengan rencana Alaude dan Giotto,"

"Mungkin karena keduanya herbivore lemah yang berpura-pura kuat dan suka menganggap diri mereka pemimpin?"

"Ntahlah, Kyoya. Tapi firasatku kali ini—"

Fon menghentikan ucapannya, pria dewasa itu membelalakan matanya dan seraya melompat dari kursinya dan mendekati tubuh Chrome yang sedikit bergerak.

"Nagi? Nagi, kau baik-baik saja? Kyoya! Panggil dokter!"

_"Ja-Jan—ngan…"_

Kyoya menghentikan langkahnya, suara kecil itu menghentikan niatnya untuk berlari memanggil tim medis dan memilih untuk mendengarkan rintihan gadis di depannya.

"Tapi…."

Fon dan Kyoya terdiam saat tangan kiri Nagi yang dibalut oleh perban bergerak naik, menjalar ke arah lehernya dan mencengkram sesuatu. Gadis itu lalu menyerahkan benda yang ia genggam pada tangan Fon lalu tersenyum. _"Da—Daemon-sama…me..niti..p…kan…"_

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Nagi."

Nagi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menatap wajah Fon yang tampak khawatir dengan keadaannya. _"Pa—Pakai… kun…ci.. itu untuk.. mem, mem…buka," Nagi memejamkan matanya, "—buka… ko—tak… milik Daemon-sama… Isi, isinya… a-ada, pesan dari Daemon-Sama…."_

Kyoya menguatkan cengkraman tangannya saat kedua bola mata Nagi tertuju padanya, "Na—Nagi…"

_"Ky—Kyoya-kun…."_ Nagi mengangkat kembali satu tangannya dan berniat meraih Kyoya yang berdiri tepat di belakang Fon, gadis itu lalu tersenyum saat buliran airmata mulai menggenangi kedua bola matanya. Tetes demi tetes pun mengalir pada pipi pucatnya dan membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya, gadis itu sekali lagi memaksakan senyumannya dan mulai menurunkan tangannya.

_"Aku…. Akan…. Merindukanmu…."_

Kedua mata Kyoya membesar seketika. Saat tangan pucat yang tak berdaya itu jatuh bebas dan tergeletak lemah di atas permukaan tempat tidur. Remaja itu lalu mendongak, menatap wajah ayahnya yang ternyata, sama-sama menunjukan ekspresi yang tak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

Dengan langkah lemahnya, Kyoya berjalan maju, Menepis tubuh ayahnya yang berdiri di depannya dan menggenggam tangan tak berdaya Nagi. Pelan, remaja itu mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Nagi dan semakin kencang saat disadarinya tak ada reaksi pada tubuh Nagi.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat, dan sedikit basah akibat airmata yang sempat membasahinya. Gerakan naik turun pada dadanya yang menandakan bahwa ia masih bernafas sudah tak ada lagi, bahkan hembusan nafas panas dari hidungnya tak lagi bisa terasa.

Ia telah tiada.

Bersamaan dengan jerit histeris yang mengelukan namanya, gadis dengan rambut ungu itu pergi meninggalkan dua individu yang dahulu sekali pernah mengenalnya, merawatnya, dan menemani hari-harinya.

Meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya, dan tak akan pernah kembali.

**.**

**.**

******o0o**

**.**

**.**

"_I know_. Aku tahu hal itu, Rii-chan. Dan, Oh! Mereka datang"

Giotto dengan langkah besarnya menghentakan setiap langkahnya memasuki ruangan kosong yang hanya diisi oleh sebuah sofa panjang berwarna putih. "_Byakuran_." Desisnya pelan saat kedua bola matanya menatap lurus bola mata keunguan milik pria berambut putih di depannya. Pemilik Vongola itu mengepalkan tanganya, menunggu pria di hadapannya untuk merespon ucapannya.

_"_Oh, well. Kau datang tepat pada waktunya, Giotto Vongola. Aku baru saja akan membahas metode terbaik untuk menghancurkan perusahaan kecilmu itu,"

Menghancurkan Vongola?

Sebuah kalimat itu dengan sukses berhasil membawa Giotto pada kesadarannya. Pria itu menggertakan giginya dan rahangnya seketika mengeras.

Vongola, Tak seharusnya hancur…..

_"Kau tak akan menghancurkan Vongola, TIDAK SELAMA AKU MASIH HIDUP!"_

Di tangan pria seperti Byakuran!

Byakuran menarik satu alisnya ke atas, menatap Giotto seolah Giotto telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang menghiburnya. Pria itu lalu terkikik pelan.

"Ucapan yang bagus, Giotto. Dan aku sangat ingin membuktikan kebenaran kalimat itu."

"_Tapi_," Byakuran memicingkan matanya, tersenyum lebar menatap ekspresi Giotto. "Apa kau yakin kau bisa memastikan bahwa Vongola bisa tetap berdiri? Tanpa orang-orang kepercayaanmu? Tanpa dirimu? HAHAHAHA! JANGAN BERMIMPI, GIOTTO! Jangan bermimpi! Kau dan Vongola Corporation akan hancur, HANCUR!"

"Apa kau tahu, Giotto? Kau secara tak langsung masuk dalam perangkapku. Kebodohanmu dalam mengontrol emosimu itu telah membawamu menuju akhir hayatmu!. Gedung ini, sudah kupasangi bom rakit di setiap sudutnya. Hanya dengan satu ledakan kecil, maka seluruh gedung ini akan rata dengan tanah. Kau, anak buahmu, polisi-polisi kebanggaanmu, bahkan istrimu akan terkubur, RATA DENGAN TANAH!"

"Apa maksudmu, Byakuran!"

Byakuran menyeringai lebar, "Ara? Sepertinya kau belum memutari isi gedung ini, Giotto? Sayang sekali, padahal aku berharap kau bisa bertemu dengan istrimu tercinta sebelum akhirnya kalian terkubur bersama," Byakuran tersenyum pada Giotto, "Sangat disayangkan. 5 tahun terpisah dari istrimu dan menganggap bahwa istrimu telah tiada, padahal ia begitu dekat denganmu. Ia bahkan ada di dalam gedung ini seperti halnya dirimu, membusuk di dalam tabung dan membeku seperti bongkahan es!"

_Clang._

Byakuran menatap lurus pada bola mata Giotto saat sebuah peluru melesat tajam dan mantul pada permukaan besi. Pria itu sekali lagi tersenyum.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TSUNA!"

"Sesuatu, yang tak dilakukan oleh suaminya tercinta. Itulah yang aku lakukan."

"AKU SEDANG TIDAK INGIN MENDENGAR LELU—"

"Tubuh Tsuna ada padaku sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, kuawetkan bagaikan specimen. Tsuna maish hidup, dan dia ada bersamaku, Giotto. Tsuna ada bersamaku, TSUNA ADALAH MILIKKU!"

"GIOTTO!"

_"MUNDUR COZART!"_

"Ta—"

"Ini…urusanku…"

Giotto menunduk dalam-dalam, meletakan tangannya pada lengan kirinya yang mulai basah oleh cairan kental berwarna merah. Dengan jemari tangannya, pria itu mencoba menarik kembali peluru yang menancap pada lengannya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Aku tidak akan main-main denganmu, Giotto. Di tempat inilah aku akan menghabisimu, dan menghancurkan seluruh Vongola dengan tanganku sendiri. _AKULAH YANG AKAN MELAKUKANNYA_!"

Dengan usaha menahan rasa sakit pada lengan kirinya, Giotto menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk meraih pistolnya yang ia simpan di balik saku jasnya. Dan saat ia akan menarik pistolnya keluar dari sakunya, satu peluru berhasil menyerempet pergelangan tangannya dan membuat tangan Giotto menjatuhkan pistolnya.

_"Not so fast, Giotto-kun."_

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melawan, kau tak akan bisa melawanku, Giotto!. Bagaimana Cozart? Mau bergabung denganku?"

Giotto menoleh ke arah Cozart, kedua tangannya sudah siaga memegang sebuah pistol kecil dan mulut pistol tersebut mengarah pada kepala Giotto. Pria itu tersenyum sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Friends will not betray, huh_?" Gumam Cozart pelan lalu menoleh pada Byakuran. "Aku bukan Giotto, yang hanya diam tanpa tahu apapun dan tiba-tiba datang padaku untuk mengumumkan tanggal pernikahannya,"

Giotto dengan pandangan bingung menatap Cozart, dan pria yang ditatapnya tampak tak peduli dengan tatapan itu.

"Tapi aku sudah meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa tempat Tsuna bukan di sampingku. Ia bahagia bukan denganku, dan pria bodoh inilah satu-satunya pria yang bisa membahagiakannya." Cozart tersenyum lalu menggerakan tangannya ke depan, menodongkan mulut pistol ke arah Byakuran.

Cozart hendak menarik pelatuk pistolnya, dan menghempaskan sebutir peluru ke arah Byakuran. Namun sayang, usahanya kurang cepat jika dibandingkan dengan kecepatan laju peluru Byakuran yang tanpa ia sadari sudah bersarang di perutnya.

Dengan satu tangan mencengkram lokasi yang tertembak, Cozart terhuyung ke belakang. Menahan rasa sakit pada organ tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tak butuh rasa simpati maupun belas kasihmu, Cozart. Tak kusangka belasan tahun kau bergaul dengan Giotto telah membuatmu kehilangan akal sehatmu, Cozart. Tidak masalah, duduklah di tempatmu Cozart, biar aku yang menghabisi Giotto Vongola untuk bagianmu juga."

Alis Giotto berkerut, dengan tatapan tajam ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya yang mulai kabur, dan pendengarannya yang mendengarkan dua percakapan sekaligus.

_"Are you ready, Giotto Vongola?"_

Ia belum ingin mati.

Tidak, ia tak ingin mati secepat itu.

Ia tak ingin secepat itu meninggalkan dunia ini, saat teman-temannya masih berjuang untuk bertahan hidup, dan anaknya, Sawada Tsunayoshi sedang menunggu kehadirannya.

Dan ia tak boleh mati, sebelum ia bisa membuktikan semua ucapan Byakuran, bahwa Tsuna masih hidup.

Dengan seulas senyum, pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Byakuran yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. "Sebelum aku mati,"

"Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau membunuh begitu banyak orang hanya untuk membalaskan dendammu padaku? Kenapa…. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini pada orang-orang disekitarku?"

Byakuran mengangkat dagunya angkuh, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Karena aku ingin membuatmu merasakan kebencian dan kekecewaan mereka, orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Membunuh seseorang adalah perkara mudah bagiku, Giotto. Jika aku mau, aku bisa membunuhmu dengan berbagai cara sejak 5 tahun lalu. Tapi hal itu hanya akan membuat dendamku terbalaskan begitu cepat dan rasa senang ini tak akan pernah kurasakan."

"Kau—"

"Jahat? Kejam? Keji? Sadis? Itulah aku, Giotto. AKU, BYAKURAN, DENGAN TANGANKU AKAN KULENYAPKAN VONGOLA DARI MUKA BUMI INI!"

Giotto tak bisa mendengarkan apapun pada awalnya, hanya kesunyian yang mencekam. Namun perlahan-lahan, suara itu semakin jelas. Suara ledakan besar dan gemuruh besar yang menciptakan gempa kecil.

Guncangan demi guncangan pun ia rasakan, dan suara ledakan yang saling berkejaran satu sama lain seperti suara kembang api pada malam hari. Insting Giotto telah meneriakan sesuatu, menyuruhkan untuk bergerak dan melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Namun badannya tak bisa ia gerakan, seluruh badannya seolah kaku dan mematung di tempat.

_"GARRRH!"_

_"AARGHH!"_

_"TOLONG!"_

Giotto tahu, ini bukan saatnya untuk berdiam diri. Ia harus secepatnya berlari menghampiri anak buahnya dan menolong mereka, atau setidaknya melarikan diri dari gedung yang perlahan runtuh itu. Tapi kepalanya terasa sakit, dan suara-suara aneh mulai berdengung di telinganya. Menahan dirinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Good, Giotto! Good! Itulah yang aku inginkan! Arahkan pistolmu padaku, kumpulkan semua kebencianmu! Tunjukan padaku, bahwa kau akan membalaskan dendam mayat-mayat Vongola yang mati sia-sia itu! Bunuh lah aku, Giotto! BUNUHLAH AKU!"

Byakuran merentangkan tangannya, menyambut dengan senang mulut pistol yang ditujukan padanya.

Pria itu tahu, seorang Giotto tak akan pernah bisa membunuh siapapun dengan tangannya. Sejahat apapun orang itu, Giotto Vongola tak akan— "_GAAHK!_"

"Tak akan kubiarkan Primo kembali pada tangan Vendicare hanya untuk mahluk liar sepertimu, Byakuran Gesso."

**.**

**.**

******o0o**

**.**

**.**

_Teruntuk Giotto Vongola,_

_Kalau kau menerima surat ini, mungkin itu artinya aku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia. Dan kuharap surat ini tidak terlambat sampai padamu._

_Bersamaan dengan datangnya surat ini, aku akan memberitahumu segalanya yang kuketahui. Semuanya._

_Seperti yang kau tahu, Ricardo adalah lawanmu pada acara lelang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pada awalnya tujuan Ricardo memang hanya menjadi lawanmu untuk acara lelang itu, tapi Byakuran telah menyabotase panitia dan memenangkan namamu._

_Ricardo tak tahu akan hal ini, dan ia termakan oleh rayuan Byakuran untuk bekerja sama menghancurkan Vongola._

_Dengan uang yang ia miliki, Ricardo dan Byakuran membeli beberapa perusahaan kecil dan mengambil keuntungan hingga 200%. Keuntungan ini ia pakai untuk membiayai penelitian 'Human Conservation' milik Verde._

_Penelitian itu sudah Verde lakukan sejak 10 tahun yang lalu saat, namun karena kurangnya biaya, ia sempat menghentikan penelitian itu hingga datanglah dana bantuan dari Ricardo dan Byakuran. Penelitian itu sendiri berada di suatu tempat di Namimori._

_Lima tahun yang lalu, Byakuran mendengar berita bahwa Tsuna, istrimu, diculik oleh kelompok mafia yang menamakan diri mereka Estraneo Famiglia dan menyuruh Rokudo Mukuro, pencuri buronan polisi untuk membunuh Estraneo hingga tak bersisa. Ia tahu kau aka nada disana saat Rokudo Mukuro akan mengerjakan misinya, dan memanfaatkan keadaan untuk memfitnahmu, bahwa kaulah pelakunya._

_Tepatnya pada malam kau dibawa Vindice, Byakuran menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk mencuri tubuh Tsuna dan membawanya pada Verde untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Dan hal ini cukup mengejutkanku karena kenyataannya, semua organ Tsuna masih berfungsi secara normal._

_Byakuran, telah merencanakan sesuatu._

_Entah apa itu, aku tak yakin. Namun ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan membasmi Vongola hingga ke akar-akarnya._

_Ia melakukan hal ini atas dasar rasa cemburu, bodoh memang, tapi apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan Vongola jatuh hanya karena ulah sintingnya, Giotto._

_I know you won't let anyone take Vongola down, Giotto._

_Best Regards,_

_D. SPADE_

_P.S: will you take care of my lovely Chrome? And make sure Cute Alaude won't arrest my Mukuro, will you?_

Fon melipat kembali kertas kecil yang penuh dengan tulisan tangan itu. Dengan alis berkerut, ia mencengkram telpon yang menempel pada telinganya, mengharapkan seseorang akan mengangkat telponnya.

"Giotto-san! G.-San! Siapapun!"

Fon mendengus kesal saat tak ada satu pun tanggapan dari telponnya. Nada sibuk terus-terusan bergema di telinganya. Pria itu menempelkan telponnya pada keningnya, sibuk berpikir bagaimana cara menghubungi siapapun yang ikut pergi ke Kokuyo.

"Fon-san! Lihat ini!"

Fon menoleh ke arah Dino yang duduk pada sebuah kursi di pojok ruangan. Kedua tangannya sedang menggenggam sebuah monitor kecil yang menayangkan berita-berita terkini.

"Mereka bilang ledakan beruntun terjadi di Kokuyo." Dino menyerahkan monitor kecil itu pada Fon lalu meraih ponselnya pada saku celananya. "Akan kucoba hubungi ayah."

"—Dan gedung usang yang telah ditutup oleh pemerintah itu saat ini mulai runtuh. Tim medis dan polisi belum berani mendekat akibat ledakan dan debu asap yang menutupi area disekitar. Menurut penuturan warga setempat, beberapa jam yang lalu beberapa orang asing terlihat berkeliaran di sekitar area ini, namun belum bisa dibuktikan—"

"—hingga sejauh ini, tim Medis menuturkan bahwa mereka menemukan sekitar 10 korban meninggal dunia dan 3 orang korban luka di sekitar area, evakuasi—"

Fon mengeratkan genggamannya pada monitor kecil itu saat sekelebat bayangan Alaude menghantui pikirannya. Wajah pria itu memucat, merasakan jutaan firasat buruk yang mulai menggentayangi pikirannya.

"Ciao? Ayah? AYAH AKU BARU—apa ?"

Fon dengan cepat merebut ponsel Dino dan menempelkannya pada telinganya, pria berambut hitam itu belum sempat mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, namun Lucio telah selesai mengatakan apa yang ia saksikan.

Kedua mata Fon melebar, terlihat seolah kedua bola matanya akan melompat keluar dari kelopak matanya. Dinginnya angin menusuk tubuhnya, diiringi dengan melemasnya seluruh otot pada tubuhnya.

Pria dewasa itu terhuyung, dan jatuh padapangkuan Dino tepat sebelum ia sempat menghempaskan dirinya ke lantai.

_"Gedung Kokuyo sudah rata dengan tanah….."_

**_._**

**_._**

**__****o0o**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Okay, so how's the story?_**

**_And again, I AM SORRY FOR THE EXTREME-LATE UPDATES!_**

**_Trust me, school's assignments hunt me down. And I can't even touch my lovely laptop._**

**_So, for your information, I've opened another vote. Please join the vote by visiting my profile._**

**_And I wanna say something:_**

**_AUTHOR FANFIC INI MENGUCAPKAN, MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN. Mohon pintu maafnya jika Author pernah berbuat salah baik yg disengaja maupun tidak, dan Selamat Berpuasa_**

**_That's all from me, hope you like this chapter and well, Please Reviews. I'm sad when I knew I only got 3 reviews back then, and please... Reviews... -begging-_**

**When i'm not around, can you please check out my other story I've made? there're some one-shots to kill your time while waiting for the updates. and I'd be glad to receive your reviews ^_^**

**last but not the least,**

**__****Enjoy the story ^_^**  


P.S: Author berencana untuk membuat sebuah multichapter baru dg genre Family yang menggabungkan generasi Primo dan Decimo, tapi secara umum pairingnya Boy x Girl, apakah kalian akan berminat bacaaa?


	25. Chapter 23: The Promise

**aliagepyon **Tentu dong~ Kalau nggak berkembang, nanti susah bertemu titik 'Tamat'nya :3 **Sparkling Cloudy Day's **Hmm, mereka mati massal nggak, ya? Disimak aja chapter ini, semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu ^^** Hyuuzu **Sebelumnya, penulis mau berterimakasih banget kamu udah mau baca fanfic ini walaupun offline sekalipun kalau ada yang baca fanfic ini penulis udah seneng banget ^^ Terima kasih sekali lagi udah ngingetin typos dan grammar[?] karena sesungguhnya, sampe sekarang penulis masih sering salah dalam mengetik 'DI' untuk kata tempat/kata kerja.. Maaf, ya jadi terganggu bacanya :( Untuk ending, disimak terus aja ya :) **Vocallone **Kalo memang masih ada yang bikin kamu penasaran, tanyakan aja. Penulis berencana membuat satu chapter lagi untuk ngejawab semua pertanyaan dari pembaca soalnya ^^ Dan..yah.. sudah takdirnya para karakter untuk menemui akhir hidup-Penulis pun sebenarnya sedih :') **Putri Luna **Waah, ceritanya membingungkan ya? Tapi syukur deh kalo kamu seneng ^^ **miemiemie** Ini sudah update, lho ^^** AiharaCodeCyber **Semoga chapter ini bisa membuat kamu nggak penasaran lagi, ya ^^

.

.

**SHOT ME DEAD!**

**It tooks about 7 month to update this chapter-and I've almost put this story into a long-long-extra-long hiatus. and might not come back due to-Okay forget it!**

**I'm here, and the update's here as well!**

**LET'S SAY; HOORAY!**

**I wont say much, but- can you please take a look at the A/N right after you read the whole chapter and before hitting that Review button, please? :) **

**It's pretty important :')**

**This chapter contains; Alaude, Lucio, Byakuran's wrath? Ou, maybe some 0227 ? And some confession? Ah! Ypu have to read it by yourself if you're dying to know what's on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As I said long long loooong time ago, I am but an ordinary student who loves to daydreaming and if you ask me who's the owner of these AMAZING anime, it's Amano Akira. Both anime and manga belongs to her-I love you, Amano Akira-samaaa OAO;  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 22 Finale Stage part. II: La Promessa**_

_**"**__Ti amo di piu di quanto mi ami_, Alaude!"

_**- Lucio Cavallone -**_

_**o0o**_

Samar.

Pandangannya terlihat kabur.

Hanya hamparan debu yang mengepul di udara, menutupi pandangannya, seperti kabut yang tak memberi celah baginya untuk melihat ke depan.

_Dimana aku…_

Pria berambut merah itu menggerakan ujung jarinya, mencoba meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak sekitar setengah meter di depannya. Ponsel itu berdering, bergetar dan bergerak berputar, seseorang menelponnya.

_Harus kuangkat…_

Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, mencoba meraih ponselnya yang terus bergerak menjauh akibat getarannya.

_Kenapa—_

G. menutup matanya, mendesis kesal saat ia sadar tangannya tak mampu meraih ponselnya. Tubuhnya terasa berat, sakit dan—darah.

_Ya, Darah._

Dengan kedua matanya dan pandangan yang mulai terfokus, ia bisa melihat tangannya tersapu bersih oleh darah. Tak lagi ia lihat warna kulitnya, yang ada hanyalah noda darah yang membara. Menutupi seluruh permukaan tangannya seolah seseorang baru mengguyurnya dengan darah segar.

"Bel-senpai, sepertinya paman idiot bertato ini sudah sadar."

"Shishishi, benarkah? Baguslah, jadi aku bisa meminta bayaran karena membopongnya ke sini—hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, kodok!"

"Menolongnya? Mengambil ponselnya? Kau harus memeriksakan matamu, Senpai. Ah! Paman Bertato-san, kau mendapat 27 misscalls dan 133 pesan baru—kau ini popular, ya."

_Anak-anak ini—_

"OI! Dimana yang la—ughh!"

"Ah, kusarankan jangan bergerak dulu, Paman Bertato-san. Darahmu bisa semakin banyak dan mengotori rumputnya."

G. dengan posisinya yang terbaring di atas rerumputan itu berdecak kesal, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya dengan membentuk sudut 90 derajat di atas tanah sementara tangan lainnya terulur ke arah Fran, merebut paksa ponsel yang dipegang remaja itu.

"_GIVE IT TO ME_," G. menggertakan giginya kesal, "_NOW_!"

Fran, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya itu meletakan ponsel G. di telapak tangan pria itu dan di sambut dengan rampasan kasar G.

Pria itu diam, kedua matanya tertuju lurus pada layar ponsel yang menunjukan jumlah pesan dan miscalls yang masuk. Semuanya sama, berasal dari satu orang penelpon yang sama dan beberapa pengirim pesan bisa dikenali G. dengan mudah.

Mendongak menatap Bel dan Fran yang berdiri menjulang tak jauh darinya, pria itu mencengkram erat pergelangan kaki Bel dengan sisa tenaganya dan mengotori celana Bel dengan noda merah darah.

Ini bukan waktunya bersantai dan mensyukuri kondisinya yang masih dinyatakan hidup. Bukan.

Ia harus mencarinya, mereka semua.

Hidup atau matinya mereka harus dipastikan, _sekarang juga_.

"Bawa aku kembali ke tempat tadi!"

Belphegor dan Fran saling bertatapan, menggedikan bahunya bersamaan lalu menggeleng ke arah G.

"Bukan keinginan kami membawamu kesini dan tak mau mengantarmu," Bel berjongkok, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman di pergelangan kakinya. "Tapi Kokuyo-Land sudah rata dengan tanah. Semua jalan tertutup debu tebal."

"Dan sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang dikirim kesini untuk membawamu ke Rumah Sakit."

"Aku harus mencari Primo! Ugetsu dan yang lainnya," G. meringis pelan saat dirasakan perih di perutnya. "Dan aku tak bisa bersantai saja tanpa mengetahui keadaan mereka!"

Fran dan Bel kembali berpandangan satu sama lain, hening sesaat melanda keduanya.

Mengangguk kecil, Bel berdiri dari posisinya dan berdiri di samping tubuh G. yang terbaring di atas rumput. "Kau akan membayarnya, Rakyat Jelata. Pangeran tak suka diperintah."

"Tak usah pedulikan Senpai bodoh itu, Paman Bertato-san. Sekantong besar permen akan lebih dari cukup." Ujar Fran pelan seraya melingkarkan tangan G. di atas bahunya

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

Debu.

Memang hanya itu yang bisa dilihat kedua mata G. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Samar-samar suara orang-orang yang berlarian kesana kemari juga bisa didengarnya dengan jelas namun tak bisa ia lihat sosoknya.

"G."

G. menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, suara yang dikenalinya sebagai suara milik seorang pria yang bekerja sama dengannya untuk melayani Giotto Vongola, _Asari Ugetsu._

Pria keturunan Jepang itu berjalan gontai ke arah G. yang tengah dibopong oleh Fran dan Bel. Satu tangannya terbalut kasar dan menekuk ke depan dengan topangan kain sementara wajahnya penuh dengan luka lebam dan baju yang terkoyak.

"Asari," G. meringis pelan. "Dimana yang lain? Giotto? Alaude? Dimana mere—khh…"

"Tenanglah, G. Tim Penyelamat Lucio masih mencoba mencari mereka, dan tim kepolisian sedang mencari cara untuk meluruhkan debu tebal ini." Ujar Asari pelan seraya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah debu tebal yang menutupi entah apa disana. "Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja…" Gumamnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, heh, _Flute-freak_? Mereka bukan orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya tumbang—Mereka _harus pulang_ dalam keadaan sehat."

Asari mengangguk pelan, menatap G. sambil tersenyum. Senyuman pahit yang terasa getir bagi dirinya.

"Kau benar, G."

"Maaf—"

G. dan Asari menoleh bersamaan, menatap seorang pria berseragam militer yang dilengkapi sebuah senapan yang tergantung di punggungnya. Pria itu membungkuk ke arah Asari dan G. lalu kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

"Kami dikirim Tuan Cavallone untuk melakukan evakuasi korban. Sebelumnya, kami ingin kalian ikut bersama kami untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama."

Asari menghelakan nafasnya pelan, " Baiklah, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, kami memang membutuhkan sedikit obat luka karena luka G. sepertinya sangat parah."_ Dan suatu suatu keajaiban ia masih bisa berdiri dengan luka separah ini,_ Asari membatin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan perdulikan aku. Kau saja yang kembali, aku masih ingin—AARRGHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH!"

"Hanya ingin meyakinkan paman-paman bersenjata aneh itu, kalau luka-lukamu bukan luka palsu."

"_YOU_—"

Asari tertawa pelan lalu mengambil alih posisi Fran untuk membopong G. "Sudah, sudah. Aku yang akan mengantar G. kalian duluanlah, pastikan mereka mengobati luka kalian."

Fran dan Bel mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menjauhi dua pria itu, pria berseragam militer mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

G. terdiam di tempatnya, melirik tajam ke arah Asari yang masih menunjukan senyuman sepeninggal dua remaja itu. "Jadi ?"

"hmm?"

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang serius sampai kau menyuruh mereka pergi, _Am I correct_?"

Asari mengangguk pelan namun tak menjawabnya.

Pria keturunan Jepang itu menunduk, menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya. Namun beban berat itu masih ada di dalam hati dan fikirannya. Seolah tak ingin pergi meninggalkan raga dan jiwanya.

"Giotto—"

"Ha?" G. menarik satu alisnya, mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya karena suara Asari dianggapnya terlalu pelan dan tertimbun oleh suara bising di sekitarnya. "Biacara yang keras!"

Asari menggertakan giginya, rahang mengeras seiring dengan memutihnya telapak tangannya akibat kepalan tangannya.

"Giotto tak bisa ditemukan dimanapun, _ia hilang_."

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

_Tsuna._

_Tsuna.._

_Hei, Tsuna, bangunlah._

"Ngh—" Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka, coklat caramel bulat besar dengan bulu mata lentik, menambah warna pada wajah pucatnya. "G, Gio—"

_"Too bad I'm not the person you're expecting to see, nee, Tsuna-chan?"_

Mendongakan kepalanya, wanita itu menangkap bayangan seorang pria disana. Pria itu terlihat menyeringai, menampakan deretan putih giginya di antara kegelapan. "k, Kau—"

"_Ara, you don't know me?_ Boleh aku memperkenalkan diri? _Il mio nome e Byakuran, Friend's of Giotto._"

Kedua mata coklat karamelnya terbelalak, menatap pria berambut putih cerah yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Tsuna bisa merasakannya—wanita itu—tahu betul bahwa pria di hadapannya bukanlah orang yang bisa ia percayai, bukan orang yang berniat baik padanya… semuanya bisa ia rasakan.

Ditatapnya lurus pria itu, tepat di manik mata. Kilatan rasa dendam, amarah dan benci seketika menyelimutinya, hanya dengan menatap bola mata pria itu ia bisa merasakan seluruh perasaannya, semuanya.

_Siapa pria ini?_

"_Non muoverti, woman_!" Ujar Byakuran cepat saat dilihatnya wanita di hadapannya tengah mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, merangkak mundur untuk mencari sesuatu sebagai perlindungan. "Tidur selama 5 tahun dalam tangki air dengan luka seperti itu dan mencoba bergerak hanya akan menambah rasa sakit, Tsuna-chan."

"_CHI SEI!"_ Wanita itu membentak keras. _Ugh…_

"Bukankah kau sudah dengar? Namaku Byakuran, teman dari Giotto."

"_CHI SEI!"_ Wanita itu kembali membentak, suaranya seraknya terdengar semakin keras dari sebelumnya dan tatapannya tajam, menatap sepasang bola mata yang memandang remeh ke arahnya.

_"Alright."_ Byakuran menunduk, meraih sebuah pistol hitam yang tergeletak di kakinya. "Aku datang jauh-jauh dari Italia, hanya untuk menemui pria bernama Giotto—suamimu benar?"

Wanita itu tertegun, saat pria di hadapannya mensejajarkan lengannya dengan kepalanya, meliriknya dari sudut matanya dan menjilat cairan merah yang menyelimuti pistol hitam itu.

"Sayang sekali, kudengar manusia tak akan tahan jika hidup tanpa kehadiran orang yang dicintainya. Entahlah, aku tak tahu itu benar atau tidak—"

"Katakan apa mau—ugh!"

"—Giotto Vongola sudah mati, Tsuna Sawada, ah, mungkin sebaiknya kupanggil _Vongola Tsuna_, hm?"

"T, tidak—"

Byakuran menekuk wajahnya, menatap bosan pistol di tangannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku bosan. Dan kehadiranmu membuatku semakin bosan, Tsuna-chan. Ah! Aku tahu! Bagaimana jika kukirim kau menyusul suamimu tercinta itu, eh?"

_CLANG!_

Dengan cepat Byakuran menyingkir ke samping, saat sebuah batu terbang menuju ke arahnya. Hanya sebuah batu kerikil kecil yang tak akan terasa sakit baginya walaupun batu itu mengenai tubuhnya.

Senyumnya terukir di sana. Di wajah pucat putihnya yang sedikit oleh debu kotor akibat reruntuhan. Namun kedua matanya masih terfokus pada sosok wanita yang kini berlari meninggalkannya dengan langkah yang terseok-seok.

Melawan wanita mungkin bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

Apalagi mengingat wanita itu hanyalah seorang wanita lemah dengan tubuh yang—sangat lemah juga. Tubuhnya tak akan punya banyak tenaga, mengingat telah 5 tahun lamanya wanita itu tertidur dalam tangki air—hidup sebagai spesimen percobaan pengawetan manusia.

Ditambah dengan luka lama di perutnya?

Jelaslah Tsuna adalah pihak yang merugi.

"Larilah, Tsuna-chan! Lari! LARILAH DAN AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! KAU AKAN MATI DI TANGANKU!"

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

_Aiutami…_

Dengan nafas terengah-engah wanita itu mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh, kedua tangannya menahan berat badannya yang semakin terasa berat karena terlalu lelah berlari.

_Aku tak boleh berhenti…_

Beranjak dari tempatnya, wanita itu kembali berlari. Kemanapun yang ia bisa agar bisa lepas dari kejaran pria bernama Byakuran itu dan mencari dimana Giotto—

Giotto… Kumohon.. Kata-kata pria itu.. semua salah, bukan?

_Giotto…._

Pandangannya kabur. Bulir-bulir airmata yang telah lama ditahannya itu tak kuasa ia bendung lagi. Semuanya tumpah begitu saja membasahi pipinya.

_Kenapa… kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini?_

_Giotto… Cozart… G… Kalian dimana.._

Dan langkahnya semakin terasa berat. Semuanya terasa sulit.

Disana, di tempat gelap yang asing baginya, dimana reruntuhan gedung, patahan besi dan debu-debu yang menyelimuti pandangannya… Semuanya terasa asing.

Tak ada yang dikenalnya.

Ia tak mengenal apapun yang ada disana. Ia bahkan tak tahu dimana ia berada. Dimana ia berada? Mengapa… Mengapa semua reruntuhan itu harus menjadi tempat ia terbangun? Mengapa ia harus seorang diri disana? Dengan seorang—yang dengan kejamnya mengincar nyawanya—yang tak tahu apapun itu.

_Mengapa…_

Langkahnya terhenti.

Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya saat kedua bola matanya—pandangannya—tertuju pada sebuah pintu yang berdiri tegap dan tampak sepertinya pintu itulah satu-satunya jalan keluar baginya, jalan baginya untuk melarikan diri—menyelamatkan diri—dari kejaran pria yang tak dikenalnya.

_CLANG!_

Kedua mata Tsuna seketika terbuka lebar, saat sebuah peluru melesat cepat mendahuluinya meraih kenop pintu dan meninggalkan luka sayat panjang di tangannya. Darah segar pun mengalir, meliuk mengikuti bentuk lengannya yang gemetar.

"Tak kusangka pistol ini sudah dipasangi peredam—hebat! As expected from Vongola, bahkan persenjataan sederhana saja sudah dimodifikasi seperti ini." Ujar Byakuran seraya kembali mengarahkan mulut pistol itu sejajar dengan kepala Tsuna, "Jadi, apa permohonan terakhir—oh! Kalau kau berharap agar aku menguburmu bersama suamimu, jangan bermimpi. Mayatnya sudah remuk dan hancur tertimbun reruntuhan, mungkin?"

"GIOTTO BELUM MATI!"

"Hmm?"

"Giotto—tak akan mati semudah itu! Aku, aku percaya dia masih hidup! Itu.. pasti…"

Pria itu menggedikan bahunya acuh, "Firasat seorang istri, eh? Ntahlah, aku pun tak percaya membunuhnya bisa semudah ini. Tapi itu kenyataannya."

"GIOTTO TAK MUNGKIN—KYAAA!"

Dua butir peluru, melesat cepat dan menghujam tepat di pundak dan paha Tsuna. Darah segar pun kembali mengalir dari tubuhnya dan rasa sakit—seketika menghujaninya tanpa ampun.

Perlahan, tubuh Tsuna merosot. Tak kuasa lagi berdiri dengan jutaan rasa sakit yang menghantam tubuhnya.

Rasa sakit ini…

"Kau tahu? Kau harus menghilangkan hobi berbicaramu, disaat seperti ini omonganmu hanya akan membuatku ingin membunuhmu—ah.. aku ingat, kuyakin kau juga ingat, bukan?"

Byakuran tersenyum. Puas melihat wanita dihadapannya terdiam, menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Kalau kau mau menyalahkan, maka Giotto adalah orang yang harus kau salahkan, Tsuna-chan."

"K, kena—ngh…"

"Karena dirinya—Giotto Vongola—aku harus mendekam di pusat rehabilitasi, kehilangan teman-temanku dan—ntahlah, kurasa aku kehilangan semuanya karena ulahnya." Byakuran menatap pistol di tangannya, tersisa 3 butir peluru disana dan ia tahu pasti cara menggunakannya dengan benar. Tidak akan ia sia-siakan begitu saja. "Kalau saja dulu ia tak menolak tawaran kerja samaku, semasa kuliah dulu, mungkin ini semua tak akan terjadi—MEREKA! MEREKA YANG MENYIKSAKU! MEREKA MEMBUATKU TERSIKSA DAN KESEPIAN! SENDIRI MENDEKAM DALAM KEGELAPAN—MEREKA SEMUA SURUHAN GIOTTO! _TUO MARITO MALEDETTO_!"

"_EGLI NON FARA CHE_—Kyaaa!" Tsuna mencengkram erat perutnya saat sebuah peluru baru saja melesat cepat dan berhasil menyerempet pinggangnya.

Hangat.

Cairan kental berwarna merah yang mengalir melalui sela jarinya itu terasa hangat di tangannya, dan sakitnya semakin tak bisa ia tahan.

_Giotto…._

"Kau tak mengerti apapun—Pria itu telah membutakanmu. Ia menutup-nutupi segalanya darimu, membuatmu terbuai dan merahasiakan kebusukannya—segalanya! _EVERYTHING, TSUNA! EVERYTHING_!"

_BANG!_

Satu lagi peluru melesat cepat dan kali ini menyerempet sepersekian sentimeter dari wajah wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya diam, airmata berlinangan dengan wajah yang tak lagi bisa diartikan.

Sedih?

Takut?

Atau marah?

Wanita itu pun menutup kedua matanya dan menggigiti bibirnya.

_Giotto… Dove sei?_

_"…D—Dove..sei… Gi..otto.."_

_"Addio, Vongola Tsuna."_

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

"Pasti ia berada di suatu tempat di bawah reruntuhan ini.. Primo tak mungkin mati semudah itu!" Ujar G. pelan dengan nada yang dipenuhi kekecewaan serta amarah itu.

"Kau benar. Mungkin seharusnya kita menyingkirkan semua puing-puing ini secepatnya."

G. berdecak kesal, "Ia ada bersamaku saat menghadapi si keparat Byakuran! Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku sibuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri!"

"Ini bukan murni kesalahanmu, G."

"Tetap saja, bukan? Aku gagal... _Non riuscivo a salvarlo_!"

"PAMAN G! PAMAN ASALII!"

Mendengar nama mereka terpanggil oleh sebuah suara yang tak asing, kedua pria itu menoleh bersamaan dan kedua mata mereka membelalak terkejut melihat seseorang—seorang anak—berlarian ke arahnya diikuti oleh seorang anak lainnya dengan rambut merah dan plester luka dan seorang wanita berambut gelap dan tato di wajahnya.

G. membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat anak itu menghamburkan pelukannya ke arah tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit.

Meringis, pria itu lalu berjongkok dan mengusap kepala Tsunayoshi pelan. "Tsunayoshi! Kemana saja kau? Kami mencarimu—hei? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

Anak itu tak menjawab dan tangisnya semakin keras.

G. dengan satu tangannya menarik anak itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap rambut coklat itu pelan untuk menenangkannya. Rambutnya mirip sekali dengan dirinya…

"T, Tsunayoshi?"

"Ia tak mau berhenti menangis.. Sejak semalam tepatnya." Seorang wanita, yang dikenal G. dengan bernama Daniela itu angkat bicara. Wanita itu mengusap kepala Enma perlahan sebelum menghela nafas.

"Tsuna bilang dadanya sakit, Paman! Lalu dia bilang ada suara aneh yang terus memanggil—tapi aku tak dengar apapun…" Enma menimpali, dipegangnya erat kain celana hitam yang dipakai wanita bernama Daniela itu. Airmatanya siap tumpah kapanpun dari sudut matanya.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan dan kembali mengusap punggung Tsuna. Tubuh anak itu gemetar hebat, dan tangisnya bukanlah sekedar tangisan saat seorang anak tak mendapat mainan yang diinginkannya—tangisan yang terdengar memilukan dan terasa perih… Menyayat.

"Aku ingin papa! Aku ingin mama! Huaaaa!"

G. melirik ke arah Asari lalu mengarahkan padangan pada Daniela yang menunduk menatap lurus punggung anak itu.

"Paman…hiks… dimana papa? Aku..hiks…mau bertemu…"

G. mengepalkan satu tangannya, tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang akibat kepalannya itu. Dengan hati-hati pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh mungil Tsunayoshi, mendekapnya erat dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku akan menemukannya, Tsunayoshi… _Io prometto_."

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang lakukan?"

Lucio mengernyitkan dahinya, menoleh sesaat dan melihat sosok Alaude yang terlihat semakin pucat. Pria itu menggeleng pelan, masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada ponselnya. _Kenapa disaat seperti ini mencari kontak seseorang bisa sesulit ini?_ Batinnya kesal.

Sepuluh menit sudah ia mencoba mencari kontak seseorang dari kontak ponselnya, namun belum membuahkan hasil.

Tidak.

Bukan karena terlalu banyak kontak yang ada pada memori ponselnya, melainkan karena rasa panik yang melanda dirinya—yang menyelimutinya semenja ia berhasil menemukan tubuh Alaude di antara reruntuhan, terjepit disana dalam kondisi berlumuran darah.

Kehancuran Kokuyo-Land berhasil membuat pria keturunan Italia itu sangat panik dan nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kalau kau mencoba menghubungi rumah sakit, bukankah percuma?"

"Akan lebih percuma jika hanya berdiam diri melihatmu dan kondisi payahmu itu, Alaude!"

"Jadi menurutmu aku payah?"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan—tapi ya, kau sangat payah dengan kondisi seperti itu."

"Dan kondisiku membuatmu kewalahan?"

"Diamlah sebentar, aku hampir menemukan kontaknya—"

"Lebih baik aku tiada, bukan?"

Tangan Lucio berhenti menggerakan kursor putih pada layar ponselnya, ditatapnya tajam sosok yang kini mulai terengah-engah seperti kehabisan oksigen. "Demi tuhan, Alaude! Berhenti bicara bodoh seperti itu!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak menyulitkanku, aku senang melakukannya untukmu. Dan kalau kau berani berbicara seperti itu lagi, begitu sembuh nanti aku akan memukul wajahmu itu di depan kakakmu—"

_"Ti amo."_

"—Ya, aku tahu itu. _Ti amo di piu di quanto mi ami,_ Alaude. Dan kau tahu benar aku tak pernah mengubah hal itu sejak—Kau bilang apa tadi?" Lucio mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya, menatap lurus manik mata Alaude yang perlahan semakin tertutup.

Pria itu terlihat kacau.

Bahkan lebih kacau jika harus dibandingkan dengan keadaannya saat Lucio meninggalkannya dulu.

Seperti mendapat durian runtuh, bertahun-tahun Lucio mengenal pria keturunan Perancis ini dan mendambakan satu kalimat indah dari bibirnya, hanya satu kalimat. Tak peduli siang atau pun malam, Lucio selalu menantikannya, menantikan Alaude untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya.

Namun ia mulai mengerti bahwa pria yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya itu bukanlah tipe pria yang bisa dengan mudah mengutarakannya, bukan?

Dan berpisah dengan kekasihnya, yang bahkan tak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya pada dirinya? Dan menikahi seseorang yang tidak dicintainya?

Mungkin memang dewi fortuna belum meliriknya sata itu. Atau mungkin Dewi Fortuna memang tak pernah tahu dan mengenal dirinya?

Bertahun-tahun ia menantikan seornag pria untuk membalas perasaannya, terjebak dalam kepura-puraan yang tak bisa ia hindari—tak ada jalan keluar—dan kini ia berada disana. Duduk di atas tanah dengan sebuah ponsel terselip di telapak tangannya dan kedua mata yang menatap lurus sosok itu. Sosok yang bertahun-tahun sudah menjadi sumber kesedihan, rasa sakit dan kegusarannya.

Pria itu pun hanya bisa diam. Mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang terucap dari sosok dihadapannya saat sebuah tangan menyentuh kepala bagian belakangnya, menarik kepalanya agar maju dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut itu.

Ia tak bisa mengingat, kapan terakhir kalinya ia merasakan lembut dan basah bibir itu. Ia merindukannya, memimpikannya di setiap tidurnya.

Ya, Lucio Cavallone masih mencintainya, seorang pria yang kini menciumnya dengan sisa tenanganya.

"A..Alau—"

"Waktuku tidak banyak," Alaude menggertakan giginya, menahan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya yang sejak tadi menyerangnya, "_Lucio… p, pervavore… a, aiu—ta…"_

"Alaude! Dengar! Kau akan baik-baik saja.. _I Promise you'll be okay! I beg you, please… Give me another minutes.. Please, Alaude!_"

Dewi fortuna memang tak pernah mengenalnya, tak pernah mengenal nama Lucio Cavallone. Itulah hal yang terus dibatinkan Lucio, saat tangan Alaude mencengkram keras rambutnya.

Inikah rasanya saat waktumu habis?

Saat sang malaikat berupaya memisahkan jiwamu dari ragamu?

Saat semuanya perlahan menghilang dari pandanganmu dan tergantikan oleh kegelapan malam yang terasa…. Sepi? Menakutkan? Pedih?

_Tuhan, kalau kau memang ada. Walaupun aku tak tahu, apakah kau mendengarku atau tidak, aku hanya ingin kau kabulkan satu permohonanku—_

"Alaude—"

_—biarkan aku berada disampingnya…_

_ "ALAUDE! ALAUDE WAKE UP! ALAUDE!"_

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

"Che! Dimana peramal gila itu disaat seperti ini.."

Merasa kesal tak ada satu orang pun yang menjawab telponnya, Reborn menyelipkan kembali ponselnya pada saku celananya. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang tak juga menunjukan pergantian yang berarti baginya.

"Bahkan si bodoh Lucio tak mengangkat telponku—kemana mereka." Pria itu melihat ke sekelilingnya dan memutuskan untuk duduk pada sebuah puing batu berukuran cukup besar. "Semuanya hancur tak bersisa… " Desisnya pelan saat melihat sebuah runtuhan yang sepertinya berbahan dasar campuran logam.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, yang bisa dilihatnya memang hanya reruntuhan. Segalanya habis dan rata dengan tanah—bahkan beberapa pohon tumbang akibat gempa local yang diakibatkan oleh runtuhnya gedung.

Siapapun yang berhasil selamat—mungkin sebuah mukzizat?

Melirik ke samping dari sudut matanya, pria itu melihat sesosok pria yang tak jauh lebih tua darinya. Yang membedakan hanyalah rambut pria itu lebih panjang—pria itu mengikatnya menjadi kepangan—dan baju merahnya yang sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan setelan jas hitamnya.

Fon.

"Kau tidak mencoba menghubungi saudaramu, Fon?"

Fon tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam berdiri di sana. Berdiri mematung seolah tak ada angin yang bisa merobohkannya.

"Fon? Apa kau dengar? Aku bertanya—FON!" Dengan cepat Reborn berlari menuju ke arah pria keturunan Cina itu, menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh tersungkur dan menancap pada permukaan tajam puing reruntuhan. "Fon! Kau baik-baik saja!"

Reborn mengerutkan keningnya dan sedikit terkejut, saat dilihatnya rekan kerjanya itu mengerluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya dan wajah pria bernama Fon itu, terlihat sangat pucat.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, bukan?" Ulang pria keturunan Italia itu seraya mencoba mendudukan tubuh Fon di tempat yang aman. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Merenggut dadanya, Fon menggeleng pelan.

"Tak ada." Bisiknya pelan dengan suara serak.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau jelas-jelas kesakitan seperti itu!"

Fon tertawa pelan. Di tariknya kedua ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk wajah tersenyum ramah yang begitu khas darinya—namun percuma. Sehebat apapun pria itu berusaha menutupinya, Reborn bukanlah orang yang mudah dikelabui.

Mata pria itu dengan cepat menangkap gerakan pada tangan kanan Fon yang semakin lama, semakin erat mencengkram dadanya sendiri.

"Kau sa—"

"Kyou… Alaude…"

Mengerutkan keningnya, Reborn merasa tak yakin bahwa ia paham apa yang dibicarakan oleh rekan kerjanya itu. Ada apa dengan dua nama itu?

Belum sempat Reborn membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, pria yang kini bersandar padanya itu semakin terlihat kesakitan. Tidak hanya cengkraman yang semakin erat—dan bisa saja merobek bajunya itu—tapi kini pria itu terlihat seolah tengah memproduksi darah dari mulutnya. Mengalir dalam jumlah tak sedikit dan disertai dengan batuk keras.

_"O, oi! Stai bene? Fon!"_

_Alaude…. _

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Translation:**

**Dove Sei**: Where are you

**Addio**: Good bye

_**TUO MARITO MALEDETTO**: You're damned husband  
_

**EGLI NON FARA CHE**: He didn't do that

**Aiutami:** Help me

**Chi sei:** Who are you

**Ti amo:** I love you

**Ti amo di piu di quanto mi ami:**_ I love you more than you love me_

_SO IT'S THE END ALREADY? NO? WHAT?_

_Okay, so a little explanation- I won't put an end to this story now because it seems I- I can't let the story to stop. So? Yeah, **there will be another chapters.**_

_Maybe Epilogue? And a chapter specially made for those who has been dying to know 'what, who, where, when, why'. so what are you waiting for? Hit the review button and ask me anything-about this fanfic of course-and I will answer your questions :)_

_And my deep apologies because of the late updates... Been 7 months right?_

_I was-busy with school and its activity. It's my senior year so I'm dealing with test, exams and so on. Cram-school almost kill me.. almost._

_**Wish me tons of luck, please? I'm having National Examination this coming April.**  
_

_And yeah.. My deep condolence- ALAUDEEE! TSUNAAA! GIOTTO! *kicked* What will happen to Tsuna? *sobs*  
_

_Ah, and for your information._

_As this story finish, I will start a new family/drama fanfic. And of course the main pairing will be G27 [I've been working on the chapter since-months ago]. And there's some oneshot and new multichapter fanfic [ AlaudeFon ] I made during my long-dissapearance[?]. Check out my profile!_

_Oh! and for my **Vongola Rooms: 1st Generations,** because the vote result is-well-draw. **I'd like you to do another vote. Check my profile ^^**  
_

I feel like talking and I don't think I can't stop but-ugh! yeah, it's 1:12 a.m and I need to sleep. So, Review and you'll get what you want!

.

p.s: It looks like the name '_Enzo_' has become the name of Cavallone 1st **_'Fan-cially_**'[it's not even a proper word] , eh? Bear with it! I've used the name Lucio form the beginning so, If I change it into Enzo-It means I have to redo all of my chapters and it may kill me anytime. :')


End file.
